


Enemy to Lover

by Nubivagant22



Category: Rivamika - Fandom, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shingeki no Kyojin Fusion, F/M, Far Future, Hentai, Levi ackerman & Mikasa ackerman - Freeform, Levimikasa - Freeform, Mikasa Ackerman & Levi Are Not Related, Mikasa Ackerman & Levi Hentai, Mikasa Ackerman/Levi Ackerman romance, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Oral Sex, Rivamika-hentai, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, levimika - Freeform, levixmikasa, love making, mature rivamika, rivamika
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:55:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 100,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24551962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nubivagant22/pseuds/Nubivagant22
Summary: The story of two sworn enemies, Mikasa and Levi.One the president of a top secret organization and the other as his assistant to assassinate him the first chance she gets!By following their instincts to survive, they find a love they’ve been yearning unknowingly beside the truth of their world’s madness.But what made them become enemies in the first place?
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Levi
Comments: 25
Kudos: 106





	1. Abstract: Orientation with this world

**Author's Note:**

  * For [To my dear friend who inspired me and walks this path with me chapter by chapter](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=To+my+dear+friend+who+inspired+me+and+walks+this+path+with+me+chapter+by+chapter).



> I highly recommend to read the Abstract and pay attention to all the new words I created for this story to have a better background about the whole situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *The cover pic by author*

THE COVER

[ ](https://ibb.co/7vrCQ3S)

At the end of year 2019, all countries started a meaningless war for water sources. The world war 3 began and half of humanity vanished, partly because of the war and the rest for dehydration and starvation.  
There were no nuclear bombs or any bomb of sort, all nations feared of destroying the last water sources so they engaged to fight with old methods. Guns, tanks, infantrymen and all sort of old style war methods.  
46 years past (2065) and everyone lost the battle. The former United Nation, including 195 countries decided to end the war of madness and create the world with no frontier between people of each country.  
The whole world’s country border was changed to Zoning mode within two years and there was no need for permission to go to the neighbor Zone. The total number of the zone was 315 and the top 20 powerful countries named as the first 20 Zones, zones had no name either, just numbers like the old Switzerland name changed to Zone NO 13. The concept of different races deleted as well as speaking with multiple languages. Reiss family, that they were the head master of United nation that time, came up with a way to put all humans into sleep and when they woke up they had no idea of the language they were speaking, one language for all; no one had any idea of the other way as if they were always this way.  
They kept the instructions a secret, all the books with content of saying otherwise got burned or simply gathered and stored in a warehouse belonged to Reiss family.  
History changed, all the human mistakes was deleted and strike rules were set.  
Only few people in Universal Government (new name for the one and only government inspired by United Nation name) knew the truth.  
Food and nourishment got rationed and limited to simple dishes, just wealthy families or hunters could effort luxury food such as Sea foods or Beef meet and even that was allowed once a month at most.  
Earth and mankind was happy and living in peace and harmony was a daily life of every one. With the new magnetic and soliar transportation technology there was no more air pollution and mother nature was finally able to breath; everything was fine except for fine thing, there was two families in this world, two unique blood line, Eastern clan or as they called themselves, Azumabito and the Ackerman family. The only races that remembered everything about the past even after the great Coma. Although the heads of the two family agreed on to bury the memories of past with their death but they made an eternal contract with the Reiss family, that was to serve them secretly with the UG’s (universal government) dirty works. Azumabito family or the people of Hizuru were intelligent people and skilled in technology and genetic engineering while the Ackerman family were skilled in battle tactics and weaponry.  
This is a story about the fight between the Ackermans and Azumabiots whom forced Levi and Mikasa to become each other’s foe and annihilate the other family. The story of two sworn enemy following their instincts to find the truth within the lies and put an end to the madness of world.

Timeline of Events:  
Year- Event  
2019-War begins.  
2065-War ends.  
2067-Zoning law confirms and One union language for all humans.  
2164-The Story of Fanfiction begins.

Name of some new tech came out of the author’s mind:  
Name-Similar to-Shape-Speed-Tech-Capacity -can use  
Lectro Cycle-Motor cycle-Motor cycle-600 km/h-Electromagnet-1-2 per-1220 available-  
Aerlane-Airplane/Train- Capsule-850km/h-Electromagnet-30/300Based on distance-Public  
Solett-Jet-Sphere-3000Km/h-Solar panel charging- 4/5 per-5 Org  
Soliar-Car-Hightech concept cars-680Km/h-Solar panel charging-2 per-State jobs  
Aquaport-Underwater trains-Capsule-800Km/h-Water Force-200/300 per-Public  
Hologram communicator-Cell phone-Electric patch behind ears and on wrist-None-Hologram-None- Public  
Telepost-None-Teleport Gate-None-Quantum Physic-Only Solid Obj-Public post

This is how a Soliar looks like in my head:

[ ](https://ibb.co/3FSkg4d)

This is how a Solett looks like in my head:

[ ](https://ibb.co/2s50psz)

This is how an Aerlane looks in my head/;  
[](https://ibb.co/d7z0WM0)

Up to Zone No 69 belongs to America, Russia, China, Canada and Australia and after NO 69 it goes in this order:  
70- Pakistan  
71- Spain  
72- Qatar  
73- Belgium  
74- Mexico  
75- Brazil- this one for its large area goes up to NO 83  
84- Malaysia  
85- Ukraine  
86- Norway  
87- Argentina  
88- Egypt  
89- Vietnam  
90- Twain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go hope you guys liked the summary.  
> at the name of some techs I used, to be honest I made a chart for it but unfortunately I can't post it if you had any question just ask in the comments and I'll explain it for you.  
> And please, if anyone knows how I might be able to post pictures do tell in comments as well because I made and edited couple pictures of these techs I explained.  
> *Both pics of new techs are made or edited by the author*


	2. Chapter 1: Let me tell you a story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hear Mikasa's story to figure out what is going on and what made her and Levi sworn Enemies.

I lived in a small house hidden deep in hunting area close to Zone NO 1. No human connection and no advanced technology. To be specific, had one ancient thing called laptop I suppose and a small flat thing called TV. No communicator was allowed and no UI (1) connection, just the illegal internet with an untraceable secret IP my parent made for us to use, though I wasn’t allowed to do much with it but when I had time I would surf in the dark web, it was one of those banned website that not everyone could use but thanks to the special IP we had I had the access. That’s how I found out about my parent’s special blood line and origins. The day I asked them about it, they both exchanged a frightened look, they locked all the doors, disconnected the net and my father stood by the window to keep an eye on the outside. To be honest when they acted like that I already knew how scary the situation was.  
My mother showed me her sign on the back of her nape, which she tattooed the same on my hand, and my father explained everything about a special power awaking in Ackerman family. He never awakened his power but he remembered one of his distanced relative who was the head of the family that time that his power was awakened and how scary he could be when he engaged in fights.   
Azumabito family were geniuses behind all the high-tech gadgets in our world. My mother was the Heiress to her family and it was her who accomplished to expand the teleport tech. their words were foreign to my ears and I was terrified but they begged me to never talk about it.  
It wasn’t that big a deal for me to keep quiet, to be honest I was about to forget all about it until that disastrous day came and those bandits killed my parent. Yeager family, Eren, saved me and took me as one of their own. They gave me a new start, a new cause to live yet I never recovered to the way I’ve been. I was getting use to my new life, my new family and we found a friend, Armin.   
At the age of 13, an unexpected thing happened and half of the people in Zone 13 died through an explosion. Just me, Eren and Armin survived of the west part explosion just because they were curious about my old house and we were wandering there. Local social service employees sent us to night school and we spent the rest of our middle school and high school there. When we got to high school me and Armin decided to stop accepting the pity money of the wealthy families for living and education matters. I joined all sort of sport club in our school to earn scholar ship just as Armin joined all the science clubs to do the same. Only Eren kept accepting the money, not because he wanted to no, because an anonymous family insisted on keep supporting him. They did it until the end of our college even though he joined the history club in both high school and college. The day to be independent arrived by entering college. Me and Armin had been saving up to buy a small place for the three of us and by the found Eren received from that family we bought a little suite room to live. I found a part time job in a gym and Armin became one of our professor’s assistant and Eren stock to making trouble and joined a history club again. I didn’t mind him making trouble and keep fighting in fights he couldn’t win, I loved him the way he was, he saved my life with his obstinacy and I was in his debt till the day I die. Things were fine once again until the first semester ended and I took the fucking history classes with Eren just to kill some time before my physic class. I had no idea what a sinkhole I’m stepping on. You know sometime I wonder if I wouldn’t get that class, would I still end up meeting Him?   
Our professor Ms. Kiyomi, called me to her office the very first day of second semester.

Kiyomi- Hello Miss Mikasa, please have sit.  
I thought it was all about a shitty history assignment and I was about to refuse but…  
Mikasa- Ms. Kiyomi thanks for considering me but I’m not really interested in his…  
Kiyomi- Oh I know, if you were you would already know what a perfidious act your parent made!  
I was shocked, not because she called them traitor but because she mentioned them at all! I asked directly for her identity.  
Kiyomi- Who am I? I’m the last person with Azumabito royal blood and the current leader of Hizuru. I am the one who raised your mother.  
I remembered then that my mom mentioned a viscous woman of her past who forced her to do unforgivable things.  
Kiyomi- Your mother betrayed her clan and ran away with a man she had to kill the moment she laid an eye on, the sworn enemy to our family, The Ackermans. We lost their track thanks to her intelligence and that bastard’s hiding methods. Now I know why they hid themselves so good, they had you, the one deadly sin none of them had to commit. Mixing the Nobel blood of Azumabito with the savage blood of Ackerman.   
Mikasa- Stop! You have no right to offend my parent. Say anything you want to me but dare to talk about them and I’ll make sure that’s the last thing you do.  
I banged her desk and even to my surprise the desk rim shattered to my strike.   
Kiyomi- So you are one of those awakened Ackerman! What a pity I was hoping you take after your mother more than her face and hairs. You became a true Ackerman instead of an Azumabito, shame…  
I caught my breath and sat in my sit again.  
Mikasa- What do you mean? What do you want from me? Kill me?  
Kiyomi- Oh no why would I possibly kill a royal blood? I just want to use your devil side of yours to eliminate the Ackermans.  
She said it as calm as putting a child to sleep, like it’s nothing important. She crossed her legs and leaned her back to her chair and before I could say anything she said “You must compensate your mother’s sin in her stead”   
-And what if I refuse?  
She put a frightening smirk but I tried to remain calm as much as I could but deep down I knew already what a devil plan she has in mind  
Kiyomi- How much pain you think Armin can bear until he dies? You know human body has 206 bones in total I wonder what happens when all of them breaks?   
I ended up grabbing her collar and was ready to punch her “You dare touch a hair on him and you see what happens to your bones”  
Kiyomi- Oh ho ho I guess I don’t need to mention my plans for Eren if you jump like this just for Armin per…  
I didn’t let her finish and slammed her on her desk and right before I knew 4 or maybe 5 huge men grabbed my arms and locked my legs to separate me from her, I have no idea where they popped out from but a little strike to my neck made me fall on the ground and crouch of the pain all over my body.   
Kiyomi- You think only Ackermans know how to win a fight? We, the Hizuru nation also go way back in martial arts and pestering others. If you agree on joining in my plan, we might teach you!  
Mikasa- Just kill me already… I will not do it, I don’t care what you say or what you do to me, I’ll never kill anyone.  
Kiyomi- Oh my dear child, I can’t kill you, no matter how dirty blooded you are, you still share half of the pure blood of your mother, the true heiress. But again I have my ways to make you accept the request like kill Armin slowly while you’re tied up watching him or the sight of Eren’s skin pilling off his face. It would be fun for me to be honest!  
I was terrified, truly scared of the way she was talking, I still can’t imagine these stuff happen not just for Eren or Armin, for anyone. In the end I yielded and accepted my dark fate as a killing machine.  
I quit my job at the gym and joined Kiyomi at her office after my classes, she taught me everything about martial arts, she told me some new facts about the true humanity’s history and all the UG’s secrets. About how they’re studying old weapons of the past and creating new ones in secret and how they’re working on genetic manipulations to reduce the world population and forcing human gene to give birth only to specific number of children all with the better generation excuse.   
I am not a murderer, I don’t want to be, I always dreamt of a day I can run my own gym and sing as a hobby. To watch Armin enter the medical department or RCER (2) and to see Eren find his path in life and eventually lead a good life. Now I’m just sitting here telling you all my secrets and hope I stay alive just enough to save him. I can’t bear to lose him, I’m afraid if he dies I won’t be able to keep on breathing, not even for Eren.  
I’ll die with him. 

1- “Universal internet” in this world government use this to control every action and no one know about it.  
2-My made up code for “Research Center on Energy Recourses”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I use lot of references at the end of each chapter such as (1) that at the end 1- you can see what that word meant to be.


	3. Chapter 2: Let’s get down to business (Year 2164)

Secret Weaponry Office: The Breech (1)  
Mikasa and Levi’s first encounter was the most memorable moment in both of their lives. Erwin, the fake owner of the breech who actually was the counselor, introduced Mikasa, Eren and Armin to their new coworkers in the company. “OK guys they are your new colleagues and these people you see from left to right are Jean, Sasha and Connie. They’re mostly working on new weapon qualities and testing them but we go on training combat operations from time to time.”  
Right after Erwin’s introduction, Hange popped out of nowhere and blared “Oi Erwin you almost forgot me! Hey everyone I’m the head of weapon study and design oh and also the only scientist around here” Hange’s voice coming of Erwin’e back reached closer in a hurry and thus she tripped and fell on her front. “Ow my head!” Hange sat on the ground grabbing her head. Jean, Sasha and Connie burst in laughter while Eren and Armin were trying so hard not to do the same.  
“What the fuck are you brats laughing for?” Levi’s warm and manly voice made Mikasa tingle and she quailed in her belly.  
“Ah Levi you actually came! It’s odd to see you come and greet new employees!!” Erwin turned to greet the actual owner and Hange stood straight with a goofy smile “Oh Levi it really is weird seeing you crawling out of your office!”  
And it was the first time Mikasa heard his habit of saying “Tch” when he’s irritated.  
“Who are these brats? We didn’t need new bugs!” Levi was looking straight at Mikasa, measuring her from toe to head “She has hot figure! I didn’t expect her to look this hot when Kenny mentioned her!” Levi had his usual cold expression though he was thinking about her appearance.  
“Though he’s just a shorty but damn those jaw lines! I wonder if he’s really a stud, his face looks so sensual!” Mikasa also was measuring him all over.  
Erwin- This is Armin, Eren and she is….  
Levi- I don’t give damn just get this over with, we have important tasks to do”  
Levi interrupted Erwin and left right after. Mikasa could feel the anger growing inside her and she was about to go after him and probably break his fine jaws! But, Armin stopped her “No Mikasa nit this time!”  
Erwin turned to face others again and that made his hanging sleeve stand out. Erwin had an accident few years ago before he joined the Breech in his former job as a UPG (2) commander “Don’t you all take his actions to the heart, he might not show it but he rally is a softy”  
Hange wrapped her arms around Erwin’s shoulder and added “Yeah he looks like a jelly! Stiff on the outside, delicate when you touch him!”  
It was a really awkward metaphor to describe anyone not just Levi! Mikasa thought “God I hope not! It would be so boring then!” she shook her head to threw out her imagination of slamming him down and to go all the way to fuck him! “No! I’m here to kill him and killing him only not to fuck with him!” she wondered when she became this lustful!  
Erwin and Hange explained each one of their tasks and showed their desks, as expected of Armin’s resume, he got assigned as a mutual employ for Erwin and Hange, Eren got the same job as Jean and Connie at weapon quality assessment section. Mikasa got the most unexpected job, Levi’s assistant! It was strange for others as well since it wasn’t a task to hand over to a newbie but for Hange, Erwin and Mikasa herself it was so weird. Kiyomi mentioned the fact of Erwin being a fake chief and that he’s actually Levi’s right hand!  
When Erwin asked Levi for his decision he said “I have enough work and assignment to give to both of you, don’t act like a jealous cat!” and indeed he had enough task to hand to them. Even though Armin was Erwin’s man but neither Mikasa nor Erwin couldn’t handle all the works which made Erwin realize how easy going Levi was all this time!  
*Levi’s Office*  
“Fuck, when Kenny talked about the possible threat and mentioned her, he never said anything about her looks!” Levi ran his fingers in his hair in frustration “How am I suppose to kill the hottest yet prettiest girl I’ve ever met?!”  
Levi had many opportunities to be with a woman, he could be with Petra when she desperately sought him out or he had to snap his finger and tens of women or girls come to just spend one night with him! But he never found any one interesting and he believed once you see your soulmate you’ll know, that you should spend the rest of your life with that person. Whenever Hange or Erwin suggested someone to him he would simply say “She’s not my type” and once he was drunk he said “She’s not gonna last that long in bed!” it was the last time he got drunk. And Hange and Erwin stopped shoeing him other girls.  
It was his life style to be alone all the time but after meeting her it was like a lightning strike! He could feel his heart pounding faster and images he never had in his life kept popping in his mind “Only if she wasn’t halfblooded…I would do any devil stuff except killing her!”

*One week later*  
“Damn Mikasa! What do you do to that makes everyone put you on top everywhere we go? School, college and now work… I guess it’s a good thing to be a hot cheek!” Eren sulked angrily at the dining table “Shut up Eren! How can you talk about her like that?” Jean shouted at Eren from the other side. “What’s it to you? Stay out of it Jean.” Mikasa ordered without caring to even look at him saying it “And Eren, I don’t know why? I’ll let you know when I figured it out. For now, do you want me to put you in different section if you don’t like it there? I’ll make that shorty to do so!” she answered Eren’s question while she was filling his bowl with more soup. “Are you talking about president Levi?” Eren looked at Mikasa with terrified eyes and she only nodded.  
Sasha- You must have never seen his face when he’s about to spill out your guts on the floor!”  
Connie- Yeah and then he puts them back to make you clean the mess your death created!”  
Connie said as if he had the real experience of the same thing!  
Mikasa smirked at the image Connie and Sasha described “Well he can try his best to do that but he’s too short to deal with me!”  
Everyone’s swallowed their bite when they saw the smile on her face when she said that. The topic changed by Armin’s smart question “So how did you guys come here? I mean here’s the biggest secret of our world”  
As Jean and other started on their story Mikasa got drowned in her thoughts. She remembered the day Kiyomi told her all about her plan to send Mikasa to the Breech, the enemies den.  
***  
Mikasa- I have one condition.  
Kiyomi- You’re not in place to argue with me  
Mikasa- Are you sure?  
Mikasa put a gun on her head and the sound of gun loading echoed in the room…  
Mikasa- I know your plan worth nothing without me, your precious blood line will end here with me and our so called enemy will win by my death, so now again I have one condition.  
Kiyomi looked in her eyes, crossed her arms and leaned to her desk “You think I can’t tell when you’re bluffing? “  
BANG!  
Mikasa slipped the gun above her head and pulled the trigger “The next bullet, will rest in my head!  
Kiyomi who had closed her eyes in fear of the blood shedding and screamed opened her eyes “Are you completely mad? You’re willing to die but not to do this at all? You basically are a princess and a future leader of a nation, our clan, how can you be so selfish?”  
Mikasa- If I was selfish I would do this a long time ago…I want Eren and Armin to come along with me and get hired there as well. Make it happen and I’ll bring that bastard’s head to you and all his secrets”  
Kiyomi- If that’s all you want, then fine…but don’t even think of appealing me.  
***  
Sasha’s scream dragged Mikasa to reality “You guys received a top secret letter from the Queen herself?!”  
Eren leaned back to his sit with an arrogant face and said “Well it seems like the UG figured out how incredible we are and invited us here!”  
Eren looked a bit nervous as he talked but Mikasa couldn’t tell why, He didn’t know anything of her mission, no one knew…  
Then again she thought “Come to think of it, how did that bitch get those letters? What if they had found out who we are and why am I here?”  
She remembered Kiyomi’s words again  
Kiyomi- you will make him spill out all the Ackerman secrets no matter what it takes! Kill him before he finds an heir to Ackermans  
Mikasa- Finding an heir?!  
Kiyomi- You know when a man and a woman do stuff on bed and then they have babies right? And then the baby will grow up to take on the family business?  
Mikasa- What if he already has one?  
Kiyomi- Then add this to your mission, find out if there is a little bastard of him and kill it just like the father.  
Mikasa- You expect me to kill a child?  
Kiyomi – Dear, if you weren’t half Azumabito you would be dead by now too so yes I expect you to kill the child as well.  
***  
*Two month later*  
Mikasa’s office were located right between Erwin and Levi’s office, yes as Levi’s assistant she had the advantage of having her own office on the top floor alongside with the other bosses.  
She didn’t like her office at the beginning thus she was barely there but after a week and half when Sasha gave Mikasa her first personal mug with a doodle of herself with biting a big steak with a wink, she thought it’s not a bad idea to decorate her office a bit and make it look more like her.  
She had been bought some flat circled shape items from an antic store when she was in college and it had some kind of rainbow effect on one side of it and in the other side it had a printed picture. The salesman called them “CD disk” and told a very interesting story about them “A long time ago, about hundred years ago people used these to record movie, music and even sometime documents on it” (3)  
Since the that store became her favorite place to spend her times.  
She hung up all of them on the wall behind her desk and with a little touch of the light string that was revolved around the ceiling, the rainbow effect would fall on her face when she sat behind her desk. She also added a small shelf with some books she liked about methods of war and sparing and some books with music lyrics and poems of old times. She bought all the books from the same store she got CDs. In those days’ people considered books as antiques and they were on the museums or in the house of wealthy families, but, she actually used them as books to make her feel every words on her fingers. She preferred to read her favorite topics in books and not in a hologram screen coming out her wrist or a box!  
She also added some polaroid pictures she caught of her, Eren and Armin as well (4). Not long after a new frame joined on her shelf with her new collogues inside it.  
Everything aside, what she loved the most about her office was the smell of fresh tea coming from the next room and it never stopped. Levi was addicted to tea, black tea to be specific, she liked all those times he called her to his office to receive a daily report and schedule on breech programs. She never had the chance to hate him, even those times that Kiyomi kept badmouthing about him and the Ackermans she couldn’t get herself to hate him, even when she said it was the Ackerman clan that got her parents killed she refused to believe, after all her father was an Ackerman too and he was very dear to her. “If I must hate him because he’s an Ackerman then I must hate myself too, my dad and even my mother for loving him. I can’t do that…”  
Once she realized this she made a promises to herself, to find a way to stop her mission by telling the truth to Levi. But the right time never came until Hange’s party for thanksgiving at the breech two month later. 

*Levi POV- same period of time*  
The day Kenny died, he revealed all the truth about Ackerman’s secrets and their sworn enemies, their one and only rival, Azumabito family.  
Levi was a young man running a little café with regular customers, drinking tea all day. Only after Kenny left him behind he met Isabel and Farlan, they all joined in the stealing business like, steal from the reach and give to the poor, but when in an accident he lost both of them he opened his café and only ten years later he met Kenny again.  
Kenny – ya have to kill her the moment ya lay an eye on her, ya understand? dontcha think twice about it!  
Levi-Tch, I don’t get it really…what kind of threat she might be to us?  
Kenny- it doesn’t matter, as long as she’s dirty with those cunts bloods it means ya have to kill her. That asshole sold his pride as Ackerman to be with that wench.  
Levi- And since when you feel shame! It doesn’t suit you at all specially when you left me.  
Kenny- Yeah I'm an asshole but this it’s better to be a jerk to ya’re family than showing affection to those smarty pants.  
***  
The sound of door knocking brought Levi back to present time  
Levi- Yes?  
Mikasa- Sir it’s me, Mikasa…  
Levi- Yeah  
Mikasa entered wearing a black T-shirt with a pic of red Peony that matched her scarf and a mum style jean folded at the end of her legs and a flat black boots. He liked the simple grunge style she always had but he hated the sight of the red scarf wrapped around her neck all the time specially since he found out the scarf’s originality.  
Mikasa- I brought the review of weekly weapon checking, do you want me to read it to you?  
Levi- Hmm  
He barely answered anything by words, only nodding or humming to the question.  
Mikasa- And that was all…Anything else?  
Levi- There’s a place I have to be attending, a banquet, you’ll be accompanying me there tonight.  
Mikasa was surprised not just by the long answer he gave to her question but to him actually asking something from her!  
Mikasa_ No!  
She had no real excuse to refuse, as his assistant it wasn’t that unexpected to accompany him, she only wanted to make him talk more!  
Levi- I’m not asking brat, be ready at 6 and meet me…  
Mikasa-I’m not coming.  
Levi finally stopped staring at the documents in his hand and lift his head to see her. Mikasa had her hands crossed holding the Holobox (5) “What the fuck is going on inside that pretty head of yours?!” Levi thought.  
Levi-It’s an order and you must come as my assistant.  
Mikasa- Why don’t you ask Hange or Mr. Smith?  
Mikasa knew he had to go but to bring her, a small member of the company…  
Levi- Because I’m asking You and You will be ready here at 6 Ackerman.  
Calling her by her family name sounded alien yet nice from him. Levi and Mikasa both had this surreal feeling inside.  
That was enough for both of them to come to an agreement on her going with him.  
Mikasa- Where are we going anyway?  
Levi- Zone NO 1  
Mikasa suddenly realized the time of the year.  
Mikasa- to the 99th anniversary of the Earth Union? Are you mad?  
Levi- Yes and no, I’m not…  
Mikasa- I don’t have a dress to go!  
Levi- then don’t wear any!  
He’s words came out in totally awkward tone and while he actually imagined her with no cloth on he said “I mean, It doesn’t matter what you wear.”  
Mikasa looked all red and hid her face behind the holobox up to her eyes.  
Mikasa-OK!  
And then she left with long steps. Levi throw his pen on his desk, leaning his back on his chair and turned around to face the view of his penthouse office.  
“Of all things I could say…” he watched the people hanging out around the beach. Their secret facility was located on the top of the “Les Calanques” (6) rocky coastline and the access permission for ordinary people had been blocked, only the employees could come and go. Levi thought it’s a good place to build his top secret commerce, a peaceful area that only families would come to spend their weekends. The southernmost part of Zone NO6 (7) , had a windy weather and quiet nights that allowed him to enjoy the sky full of stars while he deep dives late night. He had no apartment of his own, he had his suite in his office building which was much better than any regular apartments or villas. The only place he kept for himself was his old café.  
For Levi that used to live in one of the most forgotten parts of the Zone, or as Kuchel called it “Sainte Agnes” (8) , this place felt like home more than anywhere else.

References:  
1-I chose “Breech” for Levi’s secret weapon industry. It means both “Nest” and “the back part of a rifle or gun barrel”  
2-Union Peace Guard- New name for police like FBI states for Federal Bureau of Investigation  
3-I know everyone know what a CD is but we’re hearing the story of character’s POV so I describe the shape of items.  
4-She bought a polaroid camera to print her photos like what they used to do at her parents’ house.  
5-Something like a tablet with the ability of showing the data in a 3D shape and Hologram.  
6-This is a real place in Marcy, France with a beautiful view and even now people can enjoy hiking and swimming there.  
7-France  
8-A village close to Nice only half an hour far


	4. Chapter 3: Little black dress

*At Dusk-Banquet night*

Mikasa Pov:  
Mikasa had no proper dress for event like this, her only almost suitable dress, was her graduation’s dress.  
You can call it a little black dress as it was it. A low-cut dress with ring sleeves and open back, attached to high-low box pleated skirt in matte satin fabric. She hadn’t gain any extra weight only more tuned muscles and unlike her graduation ceremony, her biceps were showing off and her soleus muscles were contracted because of her ankle strap high heels.  
For some people, it was impossible to realize what is there to make her figure so alluring and her whole character so charming but to be as ripped and strong as she’s delicate and strong is something only those with same state condition could tell.   
To others, she was madly charming with every steps she took and fierce with her every word.  
She decorated her hair with a small, silver, feather shape hairpin at the back of her head and let rest of her hair fall on her naked shoulder, there was no need for more, her straight shiny black hairs looked dashing enough and her long lashes shadowing on her eyes didn’t need any make up, she only wore a matte flamenco red lipstick as the final touch to her dressing job.  
She wrapped her scarf right before she was about to leave her suite and she was ashamed of herself as she almost forgot about it!   
Mikasa asked Eren to give her a ride to Breech and explaining the reason why she had to go with the president, was the hardest thing she ever had to do.  
***  
Eren- Why did he ask You to go? Let me be more specific, why is He going but not Mr. Smith?   
Mikasa knew why it’s Levi instead of Erwin but…  
Mikasa- I don’t know Eren maybe Erwin asked him to. Why don’t you ask himself?  
Eren- I can’t ask President Levi!! I just don’t like the idea of you two together!  
“Together” the word carved on her mind and felt nice but she couldn’t find any reason to it.  
Mikasa- You never cared before, what makes you do now? I can still hear you saying…  
Eren- Stop thinking about that! I’ve told you I was too drunk I didn’t mean it.  
He did. he apologized to her god knows how many time since then. But sometimes even when you know it’s not what some is intended to say at the moment, but you find a glimpse of truth to it and that part makes it the most painful memory to ignore.  
Mikasa- Alright forget it…so are you going to give me a ride for tonight or not?  
Eren- Of course I do! but is there something wrong with your Lectro (1)?   
Mikasa- No, but when I dress up it’s not really nice to ride a Lectro.  
“Is it so hard to just say yes to a favor? Or he really doesn’t want me to go out with him?” she thought. Deep down, she enjoyed how he was trying to stop her. It implied that she matters to him even this little.  
Mikasa- Eren you don’t have to twist my question if you don’t want to do it just say it.  
Eren- Don’t be stupid I’ll do it just don’t make me stand too long. I’ll be at your door at 5:30.  
***  
Mikasa walked out of her apartment to get in Eren’s Soliar (2). It reminded her of that doomed night, her graduation, the three of them on the boy’s dorm’s roof, drunk with honest mouths.  
Eren- Wow! You look nice Mikasa, I can’t believe you’re wearing that even now, but I can’t say it doesn’t suit you at all.  
He was talking about the scarf. After that night Mikasa stopped wearing it for few days but right after when he apologized she clung on it again.  
Mikasa- Thank you...  
He grabbed the steering sphere (3) and drove to the office.  
Eren- I respect president Levi very much, to be honest I’d love to be more like him, I just don’t get it why would he ask you to go with him? You both seem like wanna beat the hell out of each other!  
Mikasa- I do but there is nothing to be curious about, I’m his assistant and he’s Mr. Smith’s.  
Eren- I know but that’s the ceremony for states man, Jean said Mr. Smith would always attend with the president but now none of you are not…not one…  
He frowned and almost pouted. The irony part of what he said was that in fact both Mikasa and Levi were the top of this ceremony but none of them ever asked for it.   
Mikasa- I have nothing to say, I don’t know either. Are you going to Hange’s late birthday party at Sasha’s place?  
Eren- Yeah when I drop you off I’ll go there. Let me know when you returned, I’ll drive you back home.

*6 Sharp- The Breech*

Mikasa dropped off and right when she said her farewell to Eren her communicator rang, she pushed the bottom behind her ear and Levi’s hologram appeared above her wrist.  
Levi- We’re going to be late, get inside quickly!  
Mikasa- Hello to you too sir!  
Levi hung up and as he was ignoring her sarcastic respond with a “Tch”.  
She stood inside the recognition orb and let it circumambulate her to identify her identity. She was at Levi’s door few minutes later when her communicator rang again.  
Levi- Get on the roof brat and for God sake hurry up!  
Then again he hung up. Mikasa desperately wanted to make him wait longer but only because she was anxious to don’t be late for the Governor Banquet herself, she let it go.   
Levi was standing next to one of the only 5 Solett (4) in the world. Mikasa thought “How did he manage to look even better than he already was! He wears a suit every fucking day!” she shook her head and brushed off the thought then hopped on the floating vehicle by taking his hand.  
Levi Pov:   
“What the fuck? I thought she said she didn’t have any dress! Where did she get that little black dress?” Levi checked her out from head to toe yet he didn’t say a word when she arrived, they just got on the Solett silently, not even scolding her for no reason as he always did.   
They sat in front of each other, her crossed legs revealing from the low part of her high-low skirt was all he was looking at and he dragged his gaze up to her pale hands, resting on her lab, her V-neck and finally stopped at her chic red Lips.  
Her raven black hair and dress and those bloody red lips of hers made her pale skin stand out too much.  
She suddenly felt the heavy eyes on her and turned to capture his gaze.  
Mikasa-Is there anything wrong? I told you I don’t have a proper dres…  
Levi- It’s fine…  
He answered really quickly. An obvious answer with no hesitation or doubt.   
Mikasa-So what’s the matter with you?!  
She could tell he was checking her out all over but didn’t feel disgust or annoyed, she was satisfied by her appearance now!  
“Tch, what am I suppose to say now? I’m checking out your fine, perfect body?” He thought.  
Levi- I was thinking who helped you get this dress?  
Mikasa- It was an old dress but back then Eren helped me pick this.  
Levi was actually going to give her a compliment and ready to say how beautiful she looks but when she mentioned Eren’s name he could feel his boiling blood rushing to his head. It wasn’t generally for the mention of his name that bothered him but because he’s been informed of her strange bond to this boy.   
Following someone and protect is one thing, letting that person take a hold of your whole life another thing.   
Levi- No Wonder It looks so unfit for you!  
Even a blind person could tell he was lying but for Mikasa, in the peach-dark light of the solett all she could see was Levi’s displeased expression and cold harsh answer though she couldn’t tell what irritated him so much because only a moment ago she swore he was enjoying what he was looking at!  
They spent rest of the trip in silence.

*UG Rooftop-Zone No 1*

Thanks to Levi’s access to solett, they arrived within two and half hour (5). Levi offered his hand to help her out.  
In Zone No1, it was only noon and the weak sun of autumn tickled Mikasa’s face. choosing a black dress seemed to be a perfect choice for a night banquet but at that hour, she stood out way too much but comparing to her companion, they were a perfect match!  
Guard No1- welcome Sir, Miss…can I have your invitations?   
Guard No2- What the hell are you doing idiot? don’t you see they came in a solett? (He turned to Levi and Mikasa and said) Sorry Sir He’s a newbie, please come this way.  
Levi and Mikasa had this secret agreement to not ask anything about each other since they both knew everything already. She never asked him why he’s allowed to use the Solett as an alpha user so he must not ask her later why she’s wearing that dark wristband so tightly.   
For Mikasa’s high heels she was even taller than before but it didn’t bother Levi a bit, He always liked tall people and it was quite amusing to watch she keeps tripping with every step she takes. “Guess you’re not used to it brat.” he grinned and Mikasa knew exactly what’s so satisfying for him to watch. It angered her which was absolutely to no use for her to walk any better.   
Levi bent his elbow and offered his arm to her, it somehow surprised her to how he’s considerate though he’s having fun and she put her hand under his arm and curled it back over it. Well Levi have always been the gentleman to begin with but for her he offered his hand willingly and with sincere consideration, not just stiff courtesy.   
At the entrance of the main hall, where all the guests were gathering, two guards were standing to announce new guest’s arrival. One of them had a huge figure and the other extremely tall and slim.   
Guard NO1- Welcome Mr. Ackerman, how should I address the lady?  
Levi didn’t bother to look at him, he peeped at her face and said “Miss. Ackerman”   
Both of the guards looked confused, both focusing on “Miss” part! It was a shock; Levi wasn’t married but the lady next to him has been called Ackerman!   
To her, what gave her a flushed expression was how hard she was trying to remember those two men and now she wished to not!   
The huge guard shout out their names and announced their arrival. “Miss and Mr. Ackerman”   
The hall fell sin silence and everyone turned to meet the “Miss”. Just like the guards no one hadn’t heard of Levi having a Wife, Fiancé or even a mistress! People’s whispers could be heard easily and if you threw a needle you could hear it hit the ground. Even the orchestra seemed to become silent.   
Mikasa- You could’ve just say my name, it’s weird enough to share a surname with you.  
Levi- Tch, I bet they’re going to talk about this for years.  
Mikasa- Accompanying you is hard enough and now people will tease me for it as well.  
Levi pressed his elbow to his side as a sign for her to keep quiet. He did on purpose, he was waiting for this reaction, her reaction, see if she feels threaten.  
Mikasa- Don’t think it ends here shorty…  
Levi pictured an interesting image of her arguing over this matter in his office later and he liked to argue over people’s imagination of assuming them as a couple!  
The leader, Historia Reiss, and her attendants came closer to welcome their late guests.  
Historia- I was wondering what’s taking Chief Ackerman so long this time, turns out he finally used his invitation’s plus one!  
Levi- She’s just my assistant your ladyship.  
Mikasa- Good evening my lady, we just happened to share the same name, nothing more.  
A sound of high heels approaching caught Mikasa’s attention “Shit is she here?” she could tell it was Kiyomi’s steps as she heard them for four years.   
Kiyomi- Oh look who finally cared to show up… Mr. Ackerman!  
Mikasa’s fear was buried deep in her heart and she wasn’t showing any terrified expression but her grip on Levi’s arm became a little tighter and Levi noticed how helpless she comes when she meets her so called family.  
Kiyomi kept on talking and said “Oh you brought someone with you this time, may I know who is this lovely lady?”  
Levi wanted to hit her for her bad acting skills but well he didn’t.  
Mikasa- Go…Good evening, I’m Mikasa, Mr. Ackerman’s assistant.  
Levi- We should go now; your ladyship…  
Levi nodded for Historia and offered his arm to Mikasa again.  
Kiyomi- We should talk later Miss Mikasa.  
And she had the ugliest smirk on her face when she said that. Mikasa only nodded and Levi almost dragged her away by his arm.  
They sat in their seats, waiting for Historia to give her speech.  
Mikasa was staring at a certain point frowning and clenching her fists. Levi followed her sight and grasped the image of Zeke talking to someone.  
Levi- What is it brat?  
Mikasa- Nothing I just have this weird sense of hatred toward that guy with stupid glass…who is he?  
Levi- Don’t bother too much, I hate that beardy for no reason too, he’s the leader’s assistant and RCER’s head but basically he controls everything using her image.  
They both took a champagne of waitress’s plate and didn’t touch it until the end of the speech.  
*After the speech*  
Levi never liked crowds, especially in parties or banquets like this one. Mikasa also couldn’t quiet enjoy it since that guy, Zeke kept staring at them and Kiyomi showing some kind of stupid faces to her.  
Two men approached them with glass in their hands.  
Darius- Look who I just found here, a man with a plus one next to him!  
Pixis- I didn’t know there’s also a Ms. Ackerman! Otherwise I would’ve sent my wedding gifts earlier.   
Mikasa blushed the way he addressed them and the word of “Wedding” echoed in her ears multiple times. She was more embarrassed at the fact that she wasn’t irritated after hearing it.   
Well she couldn’t really find a proper reason to! He’s such a handsome and attractive man, charmed with a deadly aura.  
Levi- She’s my assistant you drunk freaks!  
Darius- I wish I had a pretty assistant too then! Haha…  
Levi settled by just gritting his teeth and Mikasa pretended to not paying attention to them and looked the other way.  
Darius- Don’t play dump Levi, just ask her for a dance.  
Pixis-No man you should go for more, or else I might think you’re a eunuch or something!  
Pixis was drunk all the time and though Darius wasn’t any better in that matter yet he hit Pixis head and dragged him away.  
This time it wasn’t just Mikasa blushing, Levi’s face was all red.  
They both stayed silent until a music for dance played.  
As a traditional gesture, Historia should’ve start the dance as a host and since she was still single Zeke accompanied her. Few seconds later others joined in the ball room and danced with their partners.   
Historia clearly ran away from there and returned to her seat. Of course Zeke didn’t do anything to her but it appeared his presence is heavy to many people there.  
Levi- Tch, I never get this dancing stuff.  
He mumbled quietly but loud enough for Mikasa to hear. Was he trying to see what would she do if he asks her for dance or just a slip of tongue of being lost in thoughts? Whichever it was his insecurity was new to her and almost noteworthy.   
Mikasa- I’ve never danced before...I’ve never had a chance to get it.   
Levi looked her way, she was looking at the couples dancing over there, she clenched on her skirt fabric.  
Levi took a sip of his glass and carefully said “I thought when that brat helped you pick out this dress he was clever enough to dance with you in it!”   
Mikasa turned and caught his eyes, for a moment she remembered her graduation again.  
Mikasa- He’s not a type to dance really…beside I don’t know how to dance.  
Levi gulped last amount of his champagne, stood straight and reached out his hand.  
Levi- Shall we give it a try?  
Mikasa remained seated with a big surprise on her face. She could never imagine him ask her for a dance, even asking her to the banquet was a shocking incident!  
Levi- I’m not gonna ask twice brat, Are you on or not?  
Mikasa put her hand on his offered hand and stood straight. Surely none of them ever thought of dancing but it worth a shot at least for once.  
Mikasa-Sure!  
They joined at corner of the dance floor. The tall roof above their heads with the illustrated image of the Goddess of Water among the clouds, spreading her wings and driving a chariot drawn by four horses of wind, rain, cloud, and sleet, her crown of golden stars shining bright, holding a waterfall and the barsom twigs of life, The Goddess Anahita(6), blue and white long flags hanging around the hall with a sound of water coming from the glorious fountain at the corner and the lighting touches all over the hall Mikasa almost felt she’s about to fly and join the Goddess in the heaven.   
They were both looking at the image of Anahita then he caught his gaze from up to her face.  
Levi- The most beautiful combination of all dreams are all gathered here...  
Mikasa looked down and caught his mesmerized face on the ceiling. It was very rare to hear such words of Levi’s mouth and so real at that. Clearly he was drowned in his thoughts, not knowing he was thinking out loud. His tone made it sound like a declamation.  
“How could this man be someone everyone is afraid of?” she thought.  
Levi-Shall we?  
He took his gaze off the top and cleared his throat to go back to his cold and blank expression. That’s why Mikasa let go of the idea of teasing him for becoming soft all of a sudden.  
They were both confused of how to start, Levi reached his hand to take her waist but to decide where to put it, he wasn’t so sure. Up close to her shoulder or down close to her hips? One would make him a womanizer and the other was just too formal to go with!  
Mikasa wasn’t doing any better, hesitating whether she should put her hand on his shoulder or not? Does she have to take his other hand first or wait for him to do so!  
Mikasa- How about we just go for it? No thinking!   
Levi- Your best idea so far!  
And then that way they both set their hands where it fitted the most!  
The dance was a simple waltz and they danced casually to get into the rhythm. It felt weird to look in each other’s eyes so Mikasa stared at the other couples dancing behind Levi and he kept staring at her scarf’s tale covering part of her wide open V-neck.  
Since she was afraid of stepping on Levi’s feet she kept checking her steps with counting in her mind.   
Levi- I agree I’m not a good dancer but still I lead this shit, not you brat!   
Mikasa- I’m taking the lead so I won’t step on you, I can’t take you, bitching about the dirt on your shoes later.  
He lifted his arm slightly and guide her under her arm and she automatically twirled of his action.  
Levi- You can try but I’ll never let my shoes get dusty for a dance.  
Then he gently lowered his arm as he was holding her fingers slightly with his hand and draw her closer than before. He caught her by surprise but also a bit of smile on her lips. He was much better than she assumed he would be.  
Mikasa- You certainly doesn’t look like an amateur  
Levi- Just a fast learner...  
It was a very long music and surprisingly it began with a slow rhythm and suddenly it took a faster pace. Unknowingly they followed the change of it and swayed to its pace around swiftly. It felt like a peaceful sight to watch before going to sleep but then it felt mostly like a passionate war between two people, not a war to win but a war to feel inside your bones and gets you on your toe. No matter how trilling the dance was, she couldn’t stop looking at Kiyomi standing in the shadowed corner, threatening her with her eyes.  
Maybe if not for Kiyomi’s constant gaze on them, she could enjoy what she wished for since forever fully.   
For Levi, he couldn’t stop thinking about the scarf and that even with a dress like that and the occasion still she was wearing the old thing like that. If it was any other scarf to go with her dress, he wouldn’t be so annoyed about it.  
The rhythm sought for an especial act from Levi and he used the opportunity to get rid of the annoying thought. He let go of her waist and lead her hand to fall down of his shoulder and with the hand he was holding with her, they broke apart then she twirled back in his embrace, this time even closer and tighter.  
Levi- You should be much bolder, wearing this kind of dress…this scrappy scarf takes away all its charm.  
She could feel his bruising grip on her waist and his unpleased look while pointing out her scarf.  
Mikasa- Eren gave it to...  
Levi- I said you shouldn’t have worn it now, not who gave it to you.  
She had nothing to say. Of course not, what could she say? That she can’t get herself to forget about Eren? Because it’s gives her a sense of security?  
Levi- Why you wear it fucking all the time?  
Mikasa wondered “Why am I wearing it?”  
To remember her debt to him she didn’t need the scarf and to think about Eren all the time, she really didn’t need the scarf. All she had to do was to remember her parent’s death and how he came to save her.  
When Eren and his father, Grisha, came to rescue it was almost winter and it was a very cold night. Bandits took all her cloths and left her with a thin layer dress, barely covering her body, and she was cold. She wore the scarf for the whole winter and the chilly spring until she got used to it. Without the scarf, she couldn’t escape those disgusting touches all over her skin, to forget the doomed future she might have had.  
She was willing to sacrifice anything to survive a day without the scarf but whenever she tried to let go of it, her nightmares haunted her nights and the thunder sound of her mother’s scream, took her days from her.   
Mikasa- I... I can’t let go of it…  
Levi- then how about I help you take it off?  
It was a cheesy line to say but she liked the sound of it yet didn’t respond. No one could do that for her. Even Eren’s presence all her life couldn’t fill the void of fear in her heart.  
Levi grasped the end point of it on her back and with another controlled twirl, he took it off!  
The timing also was perfect yet ironic as the music stopped right after what he did and they remained there just staring at each other.   
They were barely breathing and their faces were so close. She could feel his weak, warm breath touching her skin and he could see her heart beating so fast inside her chest.  
“Isn’t it a custom to kiss the girl at the end of a dance?” She thought they were going for a kiss and she was about to do the first move. Levi’s mind wasn’t so distanced of her as well, almost thinking the same. For the both of them, having a though like that was so sudden that unconsciously they took a step back before getting closer than that.  
A man’s voice ruined the moment and they parted.  
Reeves- Mr. Ackerman! It’s a pleasure to meet you here in the ball room. as expected there’s nothing you can’t do…  
Reeves kept going on talking about their dance and basically sucking up on him.  
Mikasa couldn’t stand staying there and confront with Levi at the moment. She mumbled an excuse and almost ran away to their seats. She covered her cheeks to lower the temper on her face “Just few more second and we would definitely kiss!” She was wondering how would it be that suddenly she jumped of her seat by Kiyomi’s voice.  
Kiyomi- I see you’re enjoying yourself, coming to government ball, dance with your sworn enemy, it seems you’re taking a liking to your new job and your boss.  
Mikasa- I’m just doing my job.  
Kiyomi- Oh, I thought your job was taking the info and kill him didn’t know dancing was a part of it!  
Mikasa- Would you please drop the stupid sarcastic act? He asked me to come, I had no rational excuse to reject him.  
Kiyomi finally got serious and with that wrinkled forehead and mouth said “You had a whole month to get the job done but instead what you did? Decorating your office with plants and gifts from your new friends.  
Mikasa got shaken by her words, how could she possibly know about her office?  
Mikasa- How do you know about that?  
Kiyomi- You didn’t think I let you wander and have fun there did you? Their scientist might be smart but not enough to hold us back.  
I have eyes all over there. I can see you fixing your cloth and making your hair every time you go to his office.  
Mikasa felt terrified, she never noticed doing things like that! She could now understand her heart beats and all those nauseous feelings when she saw him but to hear it from her, the last person she wanted to know, was the scariest part.   
Mikasa- I…I don’t…  
Kiyomi- Oh no don’t you dare deny it! I specifically told you, if you follow your mother’s path and dirty your body and soul by falling for an Ackerman, I’ll make sure to take away every last one of those who’re precious to you.  
Mikasa remembered that one very clearly because once Kiyomi told her to get the Ackerman’s secrets by all means she made it clear that sleeping with him is not an option at all, let alone falling in love with him.  
Levi was coming closer. He sensed the dark aura around their seat and he could see Mikasa’s paled face, shaking by Kiyomi’s words.  
The last thing he heard was “…Give you another two months, that should be enough!” then Kiyomi turned and put on an enthusiastic expression on her face again.   
Kiyomi- Oh Mr. Levi, I was just telling Ms. Mikasa how beautifully you two danced.  
Levi- Sure you were…  
Levi flinched of Mikasa’s face up-close. She had a blank yet stressed expression, he could tell there’s lot going on inside her head.  
Levi- Mikasa, we should go now.  
Kiyomi- Oh sorry to keep you (turned to Mikasa) hope we meet again soon!  
Kiyomi left and Mikasa took her purse.   
Mikasa- I’ll take an Aerlane(7)   
Levi- No you don’t   
Mikasa- Why you keep order me to do things I shouldn’t do?  
She was mad, sad and frustrated but, they both knew it’s not for him. Levi simply grabbed her arm and dragged her out on the roof to get into his solett.   
Levi- It’s late maybe next time!  
Again that foreign warmth of his touch and the sound of “Next time” returned the color on her cheeks.

*An Hour later in Solett*

Levi had closed his eyes but couldn’t sleep at all. He was thinking about her face during the dance and the scarf he was holding since he took it off.  
When he opened his eyes to see her in front of him, he found her sleeping. Her head was hanging on her shoulder and the now fade blue light of solett flickering on her hair. He gasped of the sight of her and folded the scarf putting it aside somewhere she wouldn’t notice then changed his seat next to hers. He let her head rest on his shoulder. It was quiet, just the sound of solett’s vibration could be heard and the glass roof above their heads were revealing the galaxy night sky.  
He turned to look at her face, he reached his hand to push away a strand of hair on her face and pushed them behind her ear; she rubbed her cheek and dug in his arm as he did so.  
The sound of her breathing and his crazy heart beat was all he wanted to hear. It was completely unlike him, to do all these. Lending his shoulder for someone to drool on and push away her hair to get a better look at her face. But he did it anyway. Something kept pushing him to get closer. An unknown force.  
“Surely you don’t know how crazy I go around you gloomy brat!  
Levi never let her find out about her cozy nap on his shoulder, he changed back to his seat before she woke up, rubbing her eyes and looking around.  
Mikasa- Where are we?  
While Levi was looking at her waking up face he said “On the Breech’s roof, you sure take a nap so easily!”   
Mikasa- On contrary, I can’t sleep at all, It’s…it’s so unlike me!  
Levi pushed the button for the door to open and after he dropped off he helped her out by taking her hand.  
Levi- Alright let’s get inside, it’s too late to go home.  
Mikasa- it’s alright Eren will pick me up I jus…  
Levi- It’s fucking 2:30 and you still think of him picking you up?  
Mikasa ignored him though he jumped between her words and pressed behind her ear to call Eren (8).   
Levi- Tch, you think he’s awake to pick you up? Just stay the night here.  
Since Eren didn’t pick up she let it go and said “It’s fine I’ll take an aerlane (9)”  
Levi- what’s the deal between you and those shitty aerlanes?  
Mikasa- Even if I want to spend the night here, the only bed there is yours shall we share it?   
Her words came out in totally weird tone.   
Mikasa- No I…I mean… what I wanted to say is…  
Levi- Stop, just give me your address, I’ll get you there.  
They both went to the parking and Levi hopped on his lectro. Wearing a Tuxedo on a lectro is a ridiculous idea but he could make any stupid idea look good!. As he wore his leather gloves he said “Care to join?”  
Mikasa had her own lectro, a Silver-Black old style Honda and seeing Levi’s Jet-Black lectro wasn’t a big deal to her it was just the matter of her dress. If she would get on, her skirt would’ve hauled up and reveal her legs up to her thighs. Levi watched her struggle and said “For God sake, just sit side saddle.”  
She did as he said yet she remained silent, after the thing she said on the roof she didn’t dare to say anything else.  
Another problem showed up when she sat “Should I lean on him or not? Maybe I should grab his coat!” in the end she decided to grab on the lectro sides. Levi couldn’t say anything either, it was hard for both of them but right after he pressed the gas unintentionally she wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him. Again none of them said anything and only the buzzing sound of magnets could be heard.  
Neither Mikasa nor Levi hadn’t thought of asking about the address or say it. He was riding pointlessly in the highway. He had his focus on the heat coming from her and her grip on his chest, he also knew she has a lectrocycle but riding a lectro was totally different from getting a ride. Mikasa too was focused on the touch of her face on his back and she could vividly feel his ripped deltoids and muscles. Suddenly she noticed an exit to her apartment and said “Oh you should take that exit!”  
Levi snapped out of his thoughts and made a careless turn that forced lectro and themselves to angle as much as his knee touched the ground and also tightened the grip of her hands on his chest.  
They didn’t say goodbye, she just hopped down and nodded silently as Levi pushed the gas and left immediately.  
She hadn’t noticed her missing scarf even though the chilly air of the last week of September blow and send shiver down her spine, it only reminded her of the warm touches of Levi’s body.   
On the other side, Levi had two little object on his office desk, her folded Scarf and the hair pin he took off her hair when she was asleep.

References:  
1-Abbreviation for the Lectrocycle.  
2-Similar to cars in our world. Refer to Abstract.  
3-Soliar’s steering wheel.  
4-Similar to Jet but in sphere shape. Only 5 organizations can use them including Ackerman and Azumabito family. Refer to Abstract  
5-It usually takes 10hr to travel between France and America but Soletts go 3000km/h in the story.  
6-Anahita is the ancient Persian goddess of fertility, water, health and healing, and wisdom. Owing to her association with life-giving properties, she also came to be connected with ancient Persian warfare as soldiers would pray to her for their survival before battle. She is also known as Ardvi Sura Anahita, Anahid, Anahit, and Anaitis. Anahita was among the most popular and widely venerated deities in Early Iranian Religion from perhaps c. 8th century BCE (certainly by the 4th century BCE) and survived the religious reforms of the prophet Zoroaster (c. 1500-1000 BCE) as an emanation of the one god Ahura Mazda rather than as the deity she had been before. 7-Public transportation to everywhere even between continents (Refer to Abstract)  
8-They have both Hologram (or as we know face time) communicator and Voice calls  
9-Refer to abstract, there said Aerlanes have two different models one for long and other for short distances.


	5. Chapter 4: In Vino Veritas

The next morning came and thought neither Mikasa nor Levi couldn’t sleep a wink but they both attend to work anyway.  
Mikasa showed up and when she dropped off her lectro she noticed Levi’s lectro on the other side.  
All memory of last night that she tried her best to forget rushed in her mind and turned her all red.  
She was hesitating to leave the parking that Eren and Armin arrived in Eren’s soliar. When they saw Mikasa standing and just staring at Levi’s lectro he sneaked behind her. They both thought Mikasa would notice them but since she was drowned in her mind when he clapped her shoulder she jumped.  
Mikasa- Oh Eren it’s you. Good morning, Armin…  
Eren- Hey are you alright? You never get surprise like this.  
Mikasa only nodded and they head to the elevator. There Eren looked displeased but Armin was the same, sweet and calm as he usually has been.  
Eren- Why didn’t you call last night?  
Mikasa- I…I did, you didn’t pick up.  
Eren- Then why you didn’t try calling Armin?  
Armin- Eren! We talked about this. Sorry Mikasa we should have called you as well bu…  
Eren didn’t let him finish and shouted “Where did you spent the night? Where is your scarf? I clearly remember you had that stupid scarf again!”  
Mikasa was shocked, though she just remembered the loss of her scarf and how she lost it but wondered, he has never been prejudice toward her affair and he’s never bothered himself to ask about the scarf! All she could say was “Why it bothers you anyway? Weren’t you the one to say I should let go of it?” she felt guilty of losing it and not wearing it but to think the one time she actually was about to let go of her attachment to him he got mad, she thought she was his tool all this time.  
Eren- I can’t care less about it but where were you? Found someone interesting to spend the night with? Maybe someone I know! Is that why you forgot all about me, us?  
Even Armin felt bothersome over his reaction this time. Eren was the one to say she has to change the way she is, at least until the last year of college he did.  
When they were still in college Eren and Armin took their chance in persuading girls at college specially Eren who would get in trouble for it, even now Eren had some mysterious girl to visit from time to time and no one ever bothered him because of it.  
She was hurt to see Eren scolds her for something he was always ignorant about and it didn’t even make any sense! She jumped out of the elevator with no other word and left Eren for Armin to handle.  
“I’m gonna kick that shorty’s ass for taking my scarf! He better not lost it!” She thought. She was stomping on the floor with her boots. “I’ll put my stuff in my room and then I’ll go kick his ass for taking my…” she stopped right at her door as she noticed the neatly folded scarf resting on her desk. She was no longer mad or hurt. She even forgot her harsh thoughts of scolding Levi over it. She walked close to her desk and reached her hand to take it and wrap it about her neck again but…  
“Why you keep wearing this scrappy scarf?” Levi’s voice echoed in her head.  
“I’ll stop wearing it starting from now!” she picked it up carefully to keep the fold and put it on top of her shelf next to her precious books.  
*Late October*  
In the last ultimatum Kiyomi gave Mikasa she couldn’t stop thinking of a solution to dodge the mission. Levi also kept thinking about “Give you another two months” that Kiyomi said. “What is going to happen in two months? Why she’s not doing anything? Why she’s working so hard to benefit the company and why she’s not digging for info while she has the open access to it?” he had many question going on in his mind and the most annoying question was “If you wanna kill me then why you don’t take your many opportunities you had and get this over with?!”  
Every night she stayed longer than usual and she was the last to leave the breech. She would show up in silence and quit in shadows. All these early entrances and late leaves Levi was waiting for her to show up and either kill him or tell him the truth. Yes, he was waiting for her to tell him everything and he was willing to do anything to get her out of the mess she was struggling in but she kept her distance and avoid any unnecessary encounters. She stopped reporting daily schedule and other stuff and just handed them to Erwin.  
Hange and Erwin figured something strange happened between them at the banquet and other staff also could see how weird they act since then and yet no one dared to ask about it from them  
Erwin did a favor to her and gave all the filling works to Mikasa and that made her stay at her office even more. She barely walked out of her office since then and not even for lunch time she wouldn’t come out. Occasionally Sasha or Armin would go and sit in her office, keeping her company and also Jean and Connie might have stopped by to do the same but Eren distanced himself as much as she did it to Levi.  
Mikasa didn’t touch the folded scarf even once and she would ask of Eren’s wellbeing from Armin. Once Armin asked “Mikasa you seem to loosen some weight and you’re paler than usual, is everything aright? What happened that night with president that makes you like this?”  
She was insanely looking for a way to chase away Armin and Eren, even if possible Sasha, Jean and Connie so she could tell everything to Levi and the true reason of being there, working at the breech. Kiyomi’s words kept spoiling the vague yet dreamy image of her dance with Levi. That was another subject to keep her awake during nights and distract her in the day time.  
One day she finally came out of her office to have lunch with others. She was quiet even more than before but her presence allowed them to ask her of the banquet and her recent behavior.  
Jean- Hey Mikasa, good to have you with us again here.  
Hange- Yeah Girl, we missed our Levi double at the lunch time!  
Hange has always been bold and kept telling everyone about Mikasa and Levi’s similarities, at first everyone would have flinch and jump off as she mentioned them but eventually they considered it as a joke. Though Erwin and Hange could guess what happened between them, an argument or an embarrassing moment, but they played along with other.  
Still no one dared to ask her of the dark aura around Mikasa and Levi but the stupid Connie did!  
Connie- Hey Mikasa, you didn’t say what happened between you and president that made both of you like ghosts?  
All the events of that night passed through her mind, she had a blank expression yet somehow fearful and angry. From the humiliation she for announcing her as Miss Ackerman, Kiyomi’s scowls and threats, their dance, to the very last moments of their parting ways in front of her apartment. Obviously she had nothing to say so she only got up her seat and said “Sorry I just remembered I should report some matters!” before she could turn to go a voice attracted everyone’s attention.  
Levi- You have nothing to report while I’m here gloomy brat.  
He was at the entrance and he wasn’t talking in loud voice but his unique tone could be heard where ever he was and he also had a very good hearing skill even if they were whispering!  
Everyone turned to see their one and only president coming to the mess hall. Though everyone thought and believed it’s Erwin the chief of the breech but no one feared him as much as they feared Levi!  
No one stopped her from leaving, specially Eren wanted to stop her to hear about all that happened but, they restrained themselves when Levi showed up. Mikasa ignored him wasting her excuse and turned to leave. While she was passing by him her arm hit his as if it was intentionally.  
Levi- Watch it Ackerman…  
She was desperate for an opportunity and a trigger to get back at him for embracing her in the banquet. She spanned and grabbed his collar and buttonholed him by slamming his back to the wall.  
Everyone gasped, all the people in the mess hall even some of them stood straight while their chairs hit the ground. Beholding the sight of someone actually so something such as that to Levi Ackerman was as rare as sun rising from west!  
Jean was only surprised and jealous of Levi getting cornered by Mikasa, Armin watched them unbelievably and hoped to have stopped her earlier and Eren was mad and even he couldn’t tell why, was it because he cared for her or just he didn’t want them to get together? “They must not develop any feeling for each other…it ruins everything”  
Hange and Erwin on the other hand were trying so hard not to laugh. Hange kept poking Erwin’s side by her elbow, covering her mouth. Although what all of them could see was completely different from what was going on, on their side. Mikasa had Levi’s collar and his famous cravat in her grip and he was almost at his toes. Their faces weren’t that far apart; they both could feel each other’s breathing. She smelled like apple juice as he smelled like soap and cleanness mixed with the tea he had right before coming there. They both had their gaze unstoppably at each other but after a while it switched between one another lips and eyes. None of them could say a word, just staying like that for 2-3 minutes. Not to mention everyone still were watching them!  
Levi- What the fuck is this about Mikasa?  
He could tell she was getting back at him, just didn’t know what for?  
Mikasa- So you’re aware that you can call me like this way?!  
He was confused “Did I say otherwise?” he was feeling people’s gaze at them and he was getting embarrassed for it, though nobody dared to bring it up to his face. Mikasa dragged her face closer to reach his ear and her humming breath tickled his nape “It ends here shorty!” and she finally let go of his collar and smoothed his coat and fixed his cravat and he just stared at her face. She turned and left the hall, let everyone hang there in the shock of what happened.  
That mostly was how the first month of her ultimatum passed; nothing special except the mess hall incident and the next month wasn’t that exciting either. Mikasa knew she had to come up with a solution before her deadline, their deadline, and Levi only waited patiently for her to do something, anything…  
*November*  
It was very rare and unusual to have party or even small gathering at the breech but Hange was so persistence over this particular one. To make Levi accept and cooperate with her plans, she agreed to only inform very few selected staff. She only informed 15 of them and obviously Mikasa, Eren, Armin, Jean, Sasha and Connie were part of it.  
Levi asked about the occasion from Hange “What the fuck is this all about four eyes?”  
Hange wrapped her arms around Erwin’s shoulder, again cause he was closer and he wasn’t Levi! and said “You really don’t remember?”  
Erwin smirked toward Hange and said “Well even I had no idea about it Hange, you’re the only one remember these stuff”  
Hange- But why? It’s about you two idiots! How could you both not remember it!?  
Levi- for fuck sake Hange spit it out already.  
Hange- Huh…it’s the 4th anniversary of the day Erwin and I joined the Breech…  
***  
Erwin and Levi’s first encounter would go way more back than only 4 years. Their first time meeting each other was the day Levi lost Farlan and Isabel. The day he finally awakened his Ackerman power.  
That day, Levi, Isabel and Farlan were about to rob one of the richest family facility’s in Zone NO6. They have planned for Levi go forward and check security system. Yes, there was security system even in their perfect world because you can never change human’s nature doesn’t matter how much you control them.  
When Levi left them behind to do so they were smothered to death by some strange wires, not long after he arrived at their dead bodies he found himself surrounded by at least 30 men, all in black with a pair of wings surrounded by a crown sing on their chest. He felt the stupid amount of strength surge through his body and after a moment or two all those men were dead. He was there grieving over his friends body when Erwin and his squad arrived, he was just a minor member at UPG (1) back then but he was smart enough to figure what happened there, Hange was there too. That’s why Erwin and Hange covered for his crime and let him go but they kept in touch for 7 years when finally, Levi took on the Ackerman business at year 2159.  
***  
Levi-Tch…is that a reason to celebrate?  
Hange- Of course it is! I know you got emotional right now, why you act like a stick over it?  
Another “TCH” was his answer  
Sasha and Connie were in charge of the foods. Eren, Armin and Jean helped Hange to prepare hall for the gathering and Jean specifically was set to provide good drinks.  
Although Mikasa didn’t have much to do to help but she helped everyone a bit anyway.  
The iceberg between Mikasa and Eren melted away and somehow they managed to go back to their old behavior.  
On the other hand, though she hadn’t come up with any solution to solve Kiyomi’s matter but Hange’s party was her last chance to tell Levi everything, from her real reason on joining the Breech to her relation with Kiyomi. The only real conversation between Levi and Mikasa was the one at the parlor and up to the party they had even less encounter than before. They didn’t know what to tell each other or how to act around each other. 

*November 28th- Breech main hall- 7pm*  
Hange- alright fellas, let’s start the party!  
Sasha- I’m gonna start with those pretty mash potatoes  
There was a big circle table full of foods and one smaller one attached at the top of it filled with alcohol. There wasn’t too much formalities but everyone could enjoy the little gathering, everyone except for Mikasa that was holding an ice tea cocktail standing at the corner watching others. Sasha and Connie were dancing a routine they practiced for these times and it was obviously they were born to meet each other. “I wish things were simple like this for me as well” Mikasa thought taking a sip of her drink. It seemed that Eren and Jean were having a drink contest and Armin trying to stop both of them. She couldn’t care less, why would she? Eren never listened to her about these kind of stuff and she really didn’t want to talk with him when he’s drunk.  
She usually finds joy by standing aside watching pol like Sasha and Connie or Hange talking enthusiastically about her recent studies. “It’s not bad actually, the last time I enjoyed these crowd was...”  
she thought about the narratives Banquet she attended about two months ago.  
“Wow two month passed so quickly and I’m at my dead line” she felt her heart sank as she remembered  
“You don’t like crowds either do you?” It was Levi’s voice approaching to her side.  
“When did he come? I didn’t notice” she thought.  
Mikasa- I don’t fit in, this is not my crowd...  
Levi- Yeah, me neither.  
Mikasa- Then why did you allow it?  
Levi- This one has a meaning...  
Hange was right, he really did get emotional over the occasion but to show it, well it was hardly happening.  
Mikasa didn’t ask and he didn’t explain, since that little revenge show this conversation was the longest they had.  
Levi pulled over a seat close to her and sat there with crossed legs. Mikasa thought it’s the best time to reveal everything, she almost was thinking he sat there on purpose to give her a chance to talk which was true!  
Mikasa- Sir, there’s something urgent I need to talk about with you, can we...  
She didn’t get to finish what she wanted to say as Hange popped out in front of them  
Hange- Oh look who just showed up! The main reason of this little celebration.  
Hange wasn’t drunk like others because she also had security responsibility, Erwin too. Hange was just so loud. She pulled a seat but only put his foot on it and leaned closer like she’s trying to confirm something.  
Hange- Hmm you two really suit each other, barely smiling, not a talkative person and apparently no alcohol!  
It became Hange’s habit to glue them together. She was the only one to survive their wrath for this.  
Levi- Fuck off Hange, you got what you wanted and I’m here.  
He didn’t want to show up and he had planned to stay at his office until the end and no matter how much Hange insisted he weren’t going to come; what made him show up was the image of a girl with a cocktail in her hand, sitting at a shadowed corner alone.  
Hange- Sure you did it for me! By the way, Mikasa we have all sort of drinks there and to be honest we already have a freak with tea fever, don’t join him in it please!  
Mikasa- Sorry Hange I don’t really like alcohol...  
Hange- Why you’re afraid to get drunk? That’s the whole purpose you know!  
Mikasa- I hate the way it makes people talk and act.  
Levi turned his face to look at her expression while she says that and Hange’s eyes grow bigger than her glass as she said it.  
Hange- Damn! You two really resemble each other, I think I just opened a door to the past!  
Levi- Hange...  
Hange- No seriously what are the odds!! She used the exact same words you did back then, I wonder what happened to you!  
Levi- Hange just get lost.  
Hange- Jeez fine grumpy! Good luck with him Mikasa!  
Hange was gone and then again there was awkward silence between them. Levi wondered “Did you know I said it? Were you watching me all these years? Were you tricking me all this time?” He felt betrayed with no specific reason “If it was a trick then I was fool enough to fall for it.” He had fall for it more than he thought in that moment.  
Levi said the same thing when Kenny died and put him in charge of the Breech. He, Erwin and Hange hit a bar and he got drunk for about half an hour and that was the first and last time in his life.  
Levi- What was the urgent matter you wanted to tell me?  
Mikasa came back to present time with his question and remembered the whole point of them sitting there all along.  
Before she could say a word again, all other’s attention fell on them.  
Nifa- Oh president Levi, what an honor to have you here with us. Seems you two are getting along pretty well.  
Mobilit- I guess they act like sworn enemies when ppl are watching...don’t hide it though sir, you might regret it later, don’t be me!  
Thanks to Jean’s specialty in drinking, everyone got drunk after few shots otherwise who would talk to them like that?  
Eren- You’re right Mobilit, they go to party when no one’s around! I gave her a ride before the banquet and president gave her a ride there probably, that’s why she’s so cranky lately.  
His words came out in a very, very wrong tone. Everyone thought there’s something strange about Eren and Mikasa’s relationship but after the parlor incident they shifted their attention to Levi and Mikasa’s behavior. Among these weird talks going around Mikasa’s affairs, Jean also has been making some comments that eventually turned Mikasa as a slut in everyone’s eyes who would fall for any man she sees!  
Adding all these baseless rumors to Levi’s popularity among women and the rumor about his playboy life style, made both of them the hot topic to talk.  
One of the staff- Then it’s a good thing Hange turned off all the cameras right?  
Thankfully, Erwin meddled and didn’t let anymore blabbering happen, as well as Hange and Armin dragged Eren out to take to take some fresh air.  
Mikasa couldn’t bare the humiliation anymore so she left there to grab her stuff and get back home. She even forgot all about her plan of telling everything to Levi.  
Sasha, though she was also drunk but followed her to the elevator and her office and Mikasa didn’t protest at all.  
At the elevator Sasha said “Don’t listen to them Mikasa, they have no idea what you’ve been through and what a big mouth Eren has!”  
Mikasa- Thanks Sasha but I’m not mad at them they’re nothing just…”  
Sasha- You think it’s your graduation all over again right?  
Sasha and Mikasa made a very nice friendship through these four months she joined the Breech, well not good enough to reveal her mission though. That’s how she knew about the painful memory of Eren telling her how much he hates her at their graduation night.  
Mikasa- Nothing has changed, nothing…  
Sasha- You’re wrong, you did. You no longer wearing that scarf and he’s not the only one on your mind.  
They were at her office door that Levi showed up.  
Levi- Your precious Eren has a way to go when he’s drunk.  
Sash turned to Mikasa as she knew it’s her call to leave “See you tomorrow Mikasa, think about what I said”  
Right after Sasha left Mikasa grabbed her bag to leave but right before she could pass by Levi he grabbed her arm and stopped her.  
Levi- I’m still waiting for what you wanted to say…  
Mikasa- I’m afraid something might fall upon us again if I open my mouth.  
Levi tightened his grip as she tried to go again.  
Levi- There’s no one around here and you know the access to here is blocked for other.  
Mikasa- Mr. Smith might come to…  
Levi- For God sake Mikasa just say it already, stop running away from me…  
His voice sounded desperate at the last comment.  
Mikasa lift her head to meet his eyes.  
Levi- Mikasa, this is your last chance, please talk to me...  
He knew everything and she was aware of it, ironically there was nothing to hide and yet they wouldn’t say anything.  
Mikasa- I know but please I can’t do it anymore, not tonight...  
He loosened his hand and let her go. She left in a hope to talk to him tomorrow not knowing of the one secret bug attached to her communicator by Kiyomi, watching and hearing them 

*November 29-next morning*

Mikasa had made up her mind and determined to tell everything first thing in the morning to Levi.  
Levi also was waiting for her to come, last night when she left he leaned on his chair and remained there for her to come and tell him everything.  
She was at his door and Levi could see her in the camera standing there, hesitating to knock. Right before she could knock a painful struck behind her right ear forced her to fall on her knees, an electric noise echoed in her head and it didn’t matter how hard she tried she couldn’t scream.  
Levi saw what happened to her and jumped to the door  
Levi- Mikasa! What is it? Are you hurt?  
It seemed like she got shot and he was terrified.  
Suddenly the noise in her ear stopped and Mikasa heard a voice “You’re close to your deadline”  
It was Kiyomi’s voice. She opened her eyes and first thing she saw was Levi’s face and unlike his usual appearance he was somehow messy, his hair, his shirt with couple buttons open...  
“If you wanna talk about your mission with your lovely president, you don’t have much time left.”  
Mikasa-what do you mean?!  
Levi- What are you saying, talk to me...  
Kiyomi- You have 5 minutes before the bomb explosion.  
Mikasa- No wait, I’ll stop I won’t say anything...  
Levi was confused, she wasn’t talking to him and she was petrified  
Levi- Mikasa what the fuck is going on?  
Kiyomi- Your five minutes starts right... now, a little help for you, it’s attached to the basement walls. Good luck!  
Mikasa jumped to run to the basement but Levi grabbed her wrist and stopped her.  
Mikasa- Let me GO  
Levi- Not before we talk...  
Mikasa- I can’t... It’s impossible now, I’m helpless now please Levi, let me go...  
Levi loosened his hand and she ran to the elevator, it was the first time she called him by his name. “I guess that was it, the calm before the storm ends here...” He stared at his hand thinking of her helpless face  
Mikasa was running and checking her watch, 1’:5” has been passed and she still was searching for the bomb “Where the fuck is it? How did she know, why I almost got paralyzed? Damn it we’re gonna die here...I should have told him last night, Levi...”  
She had no idea why she was calling him in her mind but somehow it was helpful.  
She finally found it, it was a Vacuum Bomb with restrictive shield so it could burn down the whole building without scattering any shrapnel to drag ordinary people’s attention.  
Gladly she knew how to defuse any bomb but that one was a bit different as it had a protector shield, if anything were about to go wrong, it would explode in an even bigger scale; it could burn down the whole Zone and parts of nearby ones!  
She was aware of how to defuse any bomb, to disarm all of its modules before its countdown timer expires. usually bombs includes up to 11 modules and can have 3-6 wires on it. Only the one correct wire needs to be cut to disarm the module.  
It should’ve been easy but Mikasa also learned this about Kiyomi, she never made your works any easier, the colors were definitely wrong and this one had 15 modules!  
“What have you done bitch...how am I suppose to defuse this in 2min?”  
Yes, she only had 2min left.  
“This is your last chance...” Levi said that for a total different reason but remembering that gave her hope to trust her instincts.  
.  
.  
.  
She did it! It was the scariest thing she’s ever done in her life but when she found the right wire to cut it was as if she cut the end of her string of fate, all the wire was in red.  
You can be sure that Levi was watching her all the time, he found out that he and everyone else were about to die and yet he trusted her to stop it.  
“You can never be free unless you let go of that shitty brat, Eren” Levi thought and discharged his holobox covering his face with his palms while Mikasa laid on the ground next to the bomb control box.  
“Why everything turned out like this? Why no one’s kill me? I don’t wanna kill him anymore, I never did...” Mikasa was crying hopeless and helplessly. She had been decided “I’ll let him hurt me before he dies, maybe I bleed to death for it... that’s only fair.”

Reference:  
1-Union Peace Guard


	6. Chapter 5: What the heart feels the actions speak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK every one this chapter contains fighting scene and s*x of course with details.  
> it's really a romantic, action and funny chapter so enjoy.

That day was so quiet, not just for Mikasa and Levi but everyone.  
Those who could remember last night were ashamed and all the other staff that weren’t invited were hardly speaking because of the atmosphere.  
Seeing Hange also so quiet was enough reason too.  
Armin that remembered things better than other told all her could recall specifically to Eren and his comment about Mikasa and Levi.  
Eren- What? I really said that? What did she do then? She got mad I guess.  
Armin- You know she never gets mad at you but you also must know it’s not a first time you hurt her feelings.  
Eren- I know; I don’t mean anything though.  
Armin- Eren, you know they say “In wine lies the truth” if you don’t mean it then why you keep doing it?  
Eren- That’s one of the reasons make me mad at her and force me to break her heart  
Armin looked confused, why would he be mad at her for that?  
Eren- She never let us in. I hate it that she’s always so good at everything but never takes any complement. She acts like a robot programmed only for me.  
Armin- That means you and her care about each other, why you push her away for it?  
Eren had nothing more to say “Cause she can’t help it, it’s not her sincere act”  
Eren- Do you remember when Mikasa told us about her unique blood and gene? In which way you think it’s different?  
Armin- I remember she mentioned it but what it has to do with the way you treat her?  
Eren- Nothing... it just crossed my mind.  
“He doesn’t know anything about her Ackerman powers then” He thought.  
Yes, Eren knew, at least he found out not long after Kiyomi approached Mikasa.  
Eren- I’ll go check on her.  
Armin- Eren, be nice to her OK?  
He nodded and went to office. For other staff except for bosses and Mikasa they had to send a request to go to the penthouse where they were.  
“Well she’s not gonna let me up, I’ll ask Hange.” He thought and as he assumed Hange let him up with no question. He headed straight to Mikasa’s office and found her resting her head on her palms and the back of her ear, where her communicator was, has been scratched.  
Eren- Mikasa?  
She lifted her head surprisingly and stood form her seat.  
Mikasa- Eren! What are you doing here? Are you alright?  
Eren- Ugh Mikasa I’m fine, I just wanted to check on you and say sorry.  
Mikasa- Why?  
Eren- You already know, cause I was an ass last night.  
Well she couldn’t deny it but she forgot all about it after the bomb defusing thing earlier.  
Mikasa- Oh that, it’s ok you were drunk...again.  
Eren- What happened to you ear and communicator? Did you break it?  
Mikasa took it off and broke it right away and the electric pulse made her skin itchy, she didn’t even realize how bad she scratched it until she left a red bruise.  
Mikasa- I felt dizzy and tripped and hit my head to the sidewalk on my way...  
Eren- Why didn’t you feel well?  
Mikasa looked at him as he already knew why. Eren sat at one of her armchairs  
Mikasa- Well I had a rough night and not a pleasant morning… (She paused) do you want some tea?  
Eren- I take the blame for last night but, morning? And since when you become a fan of tea?  
She also wondered, did that midget affected me?  
Mikasa- I had a headache, actually that’s why I was dizzy and I tripped.  
Eren- you’ve never been good at making excuses. Fine push me away like you always do.  
Mikasa- It’s not that Eren, I can’t...  
Hange- Hey Eren did you want tell me something?  
Hange walked in just in time.  
Eren- Yeah... it’s about the lab, I’ll be with you in a sec  
Hange- OK I’ll wait at the elevator don’t take too long  
Eren looked at Mikasa one last time “Figure out what you want Mikasa before it’s too late” he said that and left her office.  
Mikasa- Like I wasn’t feeling bad already...  
She looked at her shelf hanging on her common wall with Levi. “Only if it was as easy as you say Eren…”

***  
Working hour came to an end and it was almost 6pm. Hange and Erwin always were the last to leave the breech and they left at 7.  
Every thought Mikasa left early cause her office was locked and all her lights were out, only Levi knew she’s still there but even he didn’t know what she was doing there. The talk about cameras all over the breech wasn’t that true, at least on the last floor there was only one camera.  
He spent his day staring at the wall thinking what will happen now.  
“Is this the time to put an end to all these? Maybe it’s a god thing and I should let her finish what she came for… I finally can be free of my stupid duty, but, what about her? It’s just the beginning of her agony.”  
Levi has never been a man to just die and cope with death, but after all he already has been fall for her scheme.  
All he did was to prepare his colt with that special pattern and his dagger in case if she wanted to use any of them.  
“Let me see what you can do beside bomb defusing.  
It was almost midnight and still she hadn’t showed up. She was busy preparing her sudden disappearance at tomorrow.  
Few minutes later she knocked on Levi’s door and his whispering voice hummed something to let her in. She entered but remained at the door “you’re still here gloomy brat...” it was half question half confirmation from Levi.  
Mikasa- You’re still here too...  
Levi- You never knock on my office unless I call you... does it mean the time has finally come?  
Both of them knew why she’s there, to kill him, they were waiting, picturing it all the time  
Mikasa- I have no other choice...  
Levi-You had and you made it.  
Mikasa- I had to...  
Levi- I won’t stay still for you to kill me, It’s not my style.  
Mikasa- I didn’t expect you to.  
They both stayed quiet. Levi on his chair, Mikasa at the door only staring at each other. Few minutes passed and none of them moved and it was pure silence but when the alarm of 00:00 on digital clock on his desk rang in the room they both jumped of their spot as if they needed only a sound louder than their breath to do so.  
It wasn’t a fighting spar, it was dancing, it was the art you’ve never saw. Their movements were harsh and strong but also smooth and delicate, so much that nothing broke or fall from their place, Levi’s freak on cleaning and keep everything neat has affected her in these past 6 months. They couldn’t hurt each other now, every strike was neutralizing by themselves, Neither Levi nor Mikasa couldn’t beat the other one. It was too natural for them and they had the harmony, every time Mikasa threw a punch at Levi, he knew she’s there and every time Levi lifted his leg to kick her sides she could block it. Even if they had practice they couldn’t do it better. It took about 1/5 or 2 until they drag out their daggers at the same time and aimed their daggers at each other’s throat while with their other hand they thwarted the attack to their neck.  
Mikasa's dagger on Levi’s throat and for Levi on Mikasa's neck. Both aiming their daggers at each other and pressing, hard enough to block any other moves, delicate enough to don’t cut through.  
Mikasa- I think that’s what that bitch had in mind, you and I killing each other at the same time.  
Levi- Yeah, it’s both side lose for us...  
As much as they were agreeing on the same result but none of them retreat. In a sudden urge Mikasa felt, she rushed forward and pressed her lips on Levi’s lip and let her dagger slip through her palm, she knew the pressure of his dagger might kill her but she didn’t care anymore, all she wanted was to kiss him before her death, she didn’t want to have any regrets left behind.  
The kiss surprised Levi but it was clear for him that he was going to return the kiss in doubled amount. He tossed away his dagger as well, grabbed her waist and slammed her back to the wall, Mikasa wrapped her legs around him and her arms about his neck pressing him harder to herself. Levi’s hand slipped to her hips and arched her to his body and immersing his tongue in her throat.  
Mikasa could feel his bulge grow between her legs and she felt like smiling as he accompanied her.  
Levi- the fuck you’re smiling for?  
Levi talked not letting the kiss to stop and hauled her up to face her open-throated chest  
Mikasa- You’re enjoying it...  
She dug her hands in his hair and pressed his face to her breasts. He dragged one his hand to her pants undoing it and work his finger to her clit stimulating her clitoris  
Levi- Like you’re not...  
Mikasa- You’re too slow for...  
Her voice rose in pitch as he slipped his index and middle inside her  
Levi- You were saying.  
She pressed her hips down to his hand and her mouth opened in a silent cry gasping for air but Levi put his mouth on her stealing every last breath in her, working his fingers even harder and the sound of her moans made him thrust faster. Her hands searched for his buttons to undo it and peeled his shirt off his shoulder and scratched his back with her nails as he found a proper tempo. They were both about to lose balance for she stopped holding herself up, Levi removed his fingers to hold her with both hands staining her top on her back

He couldn’t hold back any more he dragged her to his desk throwing everything out scattering them everywhere.  
“Now I know why I needed a conference table” Levi thought.  
He threw her on the table and she smiled of his action almost thinking the very same thing. Levi trying to undo his belt and zipper.  
Mikasa- Told you...too slow.  
He pulled down his pants and underwear at the same time and tent on her, he was as hard as a rock but though she wanted to have him inside her as soon as possible she still wanted to tease him so before he could angel himself to enter her she grabbed it and stopped him  
Levi-Fuck Mikasa what hell you doing?  
She hauled herself up and as their nose tip met she said  
Mikasa- You warmed me up, my turn now.  
They turned and she was on him still holding his length. She worked with her hand moving up and down on him, Levi’s head flew back as a silent “Fuck” slipped from his lips. Mikasa didn’t stop not even a second but somehow she knew very well when to go fast and when to speed up. As Levi reached up of her belly to her half exposed chest she Dragged her other hand to find her way inside herself. Levi succeed in taking out her shirt or better to say tearing down her shirt and grabbed her breast in his hands twisting the tips.  
Right when Mikasa sensed Levi’s close to come she stopped  
Levi- Damn you brat I was close...  
She lifted her hip and when she fell he was inside her  
Mikasa- I know...I was close too  
She was riding him and they both kept each other’s gaze all the time. Both thinking how a murder attempt dragged them there.  
She fell on his chest as he grabbed her hips to dig deeper inside, he gathered his strength to flip and change the position to be on top, Mikasa didn’t protest at all cause she knew it’s his turn to tease her!  
He put his palms on her sides as if he wanted to do a push up, which he had a same thing in his mind and pulled out of her, she gasped of the sudden remove but he took her in again just with his tip.  
Levi- This is a revenge brat...let’s see how you like it  
He then kneed and hiked both her legs on his shoulder this time roughly putting his member inside her and picking up his tempo, she arched to him and pushed her hips to him and suddenly they both were coming and a simulated mewled “fuck” slipped their both mouth and eventually he fell on her body.  
They were both panting and gasping for air while they were still connected, when they caught their breath he rolled and laid next to her.  
Mikasa covered her forehead with her arms  
Mikasa- I’m doomed...  
Levi- You and I both gloomy brat.  
Mikasa- Now what? We didn’t do our mission.  
Levi- Your mission not mine...I didn’t want to kill you  
Mikasa- Me neither but I had to...  
They went silent again.  
Levi- I’m sweating...I never sweat!  
Mikasa- It was too much to bear for you shorty!  
Levi leaned on his elbows and turned his face to look at her. He usually would kick the ass of the one talking to him like that but somehow it was amusing for him now!  
Levi- You keep forgetting yourself brat.  
Mikasa laughed and removed her hand of her forehead and hauled herself up like Levi  
Mikasa- There’s a first to everything, like your messed up room  
And she pointed to all the stuff and broken things on the ground.  
Levi-I can’t believe I did this to myself!  
Again only the pure silence. Mikasa sit straight and found her shirt, it’s zipper on the front was broken. She couldn’t care less so she put it on and tried to cover herself with it, “at least it’s long enough to cover something!” She thought.  
Levi also pulled up his pants and underwear that were hanging on his shin.  
Mikasa walked around his office and found their dagger, while she was looking at the sharp edge of her own she asked in a worried tone “Do you have cameras in your office as well?”  
Levi was trying to gather the document off the ground “No”  
Mikasa- Really?  
She was surprised cause she heard from Connie that they had cameras installed everywhere even in restrooms, which wasn’t true but he was trying to get over the top about everything.  
Levi- I don’t like people’s nose in my business all the time which I think your clan really enjoys!  
Mikasa- So you know they can see you?  
Levi- It’s a fair game Mikasa, I can see them too!  
She just remembered that at the end of the day Hange and Armin change the IP address of cameras and change all the passwords every two hour through a program and also relocating their servers once a week. She now was more shock that Kiyomi could see them at all.  
Levi- Where did you get that dagger?  
Mikasa lifted her head to look at him, he was staring at her half exposed front.  
Mikasa- From the bandits that killed my parents, I killed them with this too.  
She paused to look at her reflection on the dagger and throw his dagger at him. He caught it in the air with his thumb and index!  
Mikasa- Where did you get yours?  
She knew he’s gonna capture it, there was no doubt in it!  
Levi- Kenny gave it to me after my mother died. I killed many with it...  
They thought “How ironic! We have similarities more than anyone in this world but yet so far away.”  
Mikasa crashed on his couch and bent her knees in her stomach. Levi joined her on the other side of the couch and snapped his fingers to turn off the lights.  
They had so many questions to ask each other but still didn’t want to break the sacred silence between them.  
Levi- How did you get your scar?  
Mikasa- Eren!  
Levi suddenly sat straight and turned her face to his side. He only had one image going on in his head, that Eren gave her the scar the same way he scratched her throat earlier with all the extras!  
Levi-What did he do?  
Mikasa-We had a fight...  
Levi couldn’t tell how bothered and annoyed he was  
Levi-Did he give it to you like the way I gave you this?  
He hauled his hand to her throat and brushed the scar his dagger left on her throat. She just got his point, she got that scar when she went on to kiss him. She wanted to tease him so bad for it.  
Mikasa- Well there was violence involved...  
Levi didn’t let her finish and in a blink of an eye pushed her on her back, tented on her and touched the scar on her cheek “Was he faster than me? Did he match your speed standards?” He was jealous, it was the first time for him, he ran out of breath by only thinking about Eren grabbing her hand, let alone kiss her or more.  
Mikasa- Does it hurt your vanity?  
It indeed hurt him, especially since she wasn’t denying it.  
Levi- No... It annoys me but doesn’t hurt me  
They didn’t move and as he loosened his grip on her throat he clenched his teeth and tightened his other hand’s grip but his eyes were blank.  
“So you don’t care if it really happened? It doesn’t hurt your pride but it kills me” She thought but she also remained blank.  
Mikasa- Well it’s not that interesting though, he threw a broken bottle at me.  
Levi was still on her with open top and her shirt also slipped away showing her breasts and packs “I didn’t get to see her properly, she’s more than fine!” Levi thought and backed off, leaned his back to the couch and rest his head on the back of it.  
She crouched and hugged her knees like a baby staring at the floor.  
Levi- He was drunk then... I’m not surprised.  
Mikasa-That really wasn’t that important I was drunk too; it was the first time.  
Levi-So it explains his idiotic behavior?  
Mikasa- I guess I pushed him to do so, he...he said something and provoked me. I should’ve held back  
Levi-You’re not responsible for a jerk’s actions, never...  
Mikasa always was trying to find a way to cover for his words and calm her injured soul.  
Levi knew she’s not gonna say anything unless he asks and he really needed to know what happened that night.  
Levi-What did he say? Why he said it?  
Mikasa- I don’t wanna talk about it.  
Levi-You have to share it with someone who gets you.  
Mikasa- And what makes you think you’re the one?  
Levi stretched his hand and played with a strand of her hair  
Levi- I already do just hearing you.  
She still couldn’t talk and he was patiently waiting for her by playing with her hair and running his finger on her nape.  
She finally made up her mind “Ugh whatever...”  
Mikasa- It was our graduation ceremony, we had our cozy spot to sit and stare at stars. I ran away from crowd and waited for them at the boy’s dorm rooftop...  
Levi slowed down his playful finger so she can focus and swiped closer  
Mikasa- I had this strong whiskey that had been said it can take down a horse, when they finally showed up he was drunk too...  
She straightened her back and crawled in his open arm, she never did something like that before but, Levi was no longer considered as anyone!  
Mikasa- Honestly it’s blurry now but I clearly remember he said “Ever since I was a kid Mikasa, I’ve always hated you”  
Levi-that bastard really said that?  
Mikasa- Don’t call him like that.  
Levi glanced at her profile thinking how she still tries to protect him even now.  
Levi-And your scar?  
Mikasa- Armin got mad, it was a first time for him but Eren was stronger, I tried to stop them but they pushed me away and when He was about to hit Armin with that broken bottle, I... I jumped between them and well... that was my story, do have one too?  
Levi tightened his arm and held her closer.  
Levi-Well enough of bed time story for now.  
Mikasa smiled "So there’s another time”  
Levi-Depends on you gloomy brat!  
She had no idea that she said it out loud and that she blushed. Levi noticed her body’s warmth and he also felt stuffy in his chest.  
“Shit is this turning me on?!” He thought.  
She lifted her face and put her palm on his chest.  
Mikasa- Your heart’s beating fast. Are you alright?  
She had no clue of him getting hard.  
He couldn’t help but to touch her cheek and stare in her eyes “I really wanna kiss her again!” But he wasn’t sure. Unlike him she knew what she wanted, she figured it out while ago; that’s why she pecked a kiss on his lips, once, twice and it turned into another lustful, passionate kiss.  
Mikasa moved her palm on his chest as they kept kissing and then again he tent on her “why can’t I control my body?” Levi and Mikasa both were thinking the same.  
He saw a spark in her eyes as she reached her hand to his jaw and crawled her fingers smoothly to the back of his ear.  
Levi- Not this time brat...  
He suddenly grabbed her shoulders, turned her around and her face pressed the mattress. He then grabbed her buttocks and angled her to his length and before take her from back he said “This round is on you for asking too much” and before she could say anything he thrusted inside. She had no idea that this way could be enjoyable for her too but as he showed his persistence on digging dipper she finally loosened her muscles and let him take her fully. His was strongly clutching her ass and she was wide open to him. “I’ve never been so loud in my life...” Mikasa’s moaning and all the noises she was making was arousing for him and her tightness was speeding up thing for him.  
He bent to reach his hand to her clit and right when he only touched her labias she arched her loins, she was almost at her peak to feel that true satisfaction again and he wanted the very same thing and to their own surprise they both reached their orgasm again.  
He removed his penis out and they both just sprawled on two side of the couch which was no longer at the corner, more like middle of the office!  
Levi-Just to make it clear, this was for teasing me earlier.  
Mikasa- I like your revenges though, it doesn’t count.  
She sounded tired and out of breath yet her sarcastic tone could be heard. Levi- This whole revenge thing, I got it from you.  
They were both too arrogant to let someone’s action slip away unanswered!  
Both were sweating again and her shirt was no longer a shirt! She pulled up what once was her underwear and Levi also wasn’t so sure if he could use his.  
“I can’t believe we did it again...it was just...”  
He looked at his clock that now was on the floor close to her pants “It was just an hour ago...is it even possible?” Levi was thinking if it’s possible to do this many activities in just 3 hours. First they were fighting to their utmost strength then they started fucking from the wall to conference desk and now this couch that they moved it to the other side!  
“She sure know what to do with a man...or boy...” he still had this bothersome thought in his mind that how she could be this good or at least he thought was good.  
Levi-Who ever thought you all this defiantly knew many things.  
When he didn’t receive any respond he looked at her crouching like a fetus and he found her asleep.  
Levi-And you say you hardly can sleep.  
He found his small blanket on the couch arm and covered her then he rested his head on the couch arm on his side and tried to sleep as well which though he highly doubted would happen but happened.

*Next Morning 7:30AM-November 30*

Levi opened his eyes of the sound of recognition orb and He knew it’s Hange!  
He jumped off the couch and again he looked around his damaged and messed up office then he turned and saw Mikasa in the same position she fell asleep last night, crouched and calmly breathing. He would never wake her up if it wasn’t for Hange’s habit of checking on him early in the morning.  
Levi- Oi Mikasa, wake up quickly…Mikasa…  
Mikasa opened her eyes and in a sec she remembered everything. Thought she was embarrassed and partly surprised of her own condition but seeing Levi’s stressed face let it pass.  
Mikasa- Way to wake a lady Sir!  
Levi- How about I let Hange come for waking you up?  
Mikasa- Hange?! What’s the time…Fuck!  
Right when she noticed the time she also jumped off and the small blanket slipped off her shoulder.  
Mikasa grabbed her pants to wear but her shirt was no longer covering her top.  
Mikasa- Thanks a lot for my shirt shorty!  
Levi- I don’t have one too you know!  
Mikasa- It’s your fucking house, grab another one and get me one too!  
It was too late for them to find something to wear as Hange was at the elevator. Mikasa wrapped the blanket around herself and crawled under his desk.  
Levi- what are you doing?  
Mikasa- Hiding idiot!  
Levi- when this overs, we should talk about your salty tone brat.  
Just a second after she completely hid under his desk Hange arrived.  
Hange- Oooo Levi, Good morning to the one and only clean…freak?!  
Allow me to picture his office for you! A 30 square meter office with one large desk and conference desk, one complete furniture set and two ceiling height shelves full of decorative weapons and models. All the both desk belongings were scattered around the room and the furniture set at the center, Levi with his messy hair and scratches on his chest, only wearing a pants holding his tore shirt.  
Hange- have I entered another dimension? Are you Levi on planet 616 (1) ?  
Levi- What is it Hange?  
Hange- I just stopped by to check on you but…care to say what happened here?  
Levi- there was an intruder and…  
Hange- Intruder then why the hell I didn’t receive any alarm?  
Levi- It was a cat!  
Hange- A Cat?! In the breech, right at your office?!  
Levi- Yes, she messed this whole place up.  
Hange had a hunch about what was going on but his last statement proved it!  
Hange- And how do you think it was a she?  
Levi- Ugh…only a wild female cat can turn this place like this!  
Mikasa had the access to his ankle and she pinched it as he said that.  
Hange- I see, by chance was she also black? I might have seen it before.  
Levi- Yes, all black with the eyes as black as coal…  
Hange- you certainly paid attention to a cat who fucked up your room! where is it now?  
Levi- Jumped off the window!  
Hange- You were doing so great just now to convince me but now, window? You do realize we are on the last floor and located on a rocky ground.  
Levi- Hange…don’t you have any better things to do?  
Hange smirked and noticed the other thorn shirt on the desk which he tried to hide.  
Hange- Sure, just let me know if you need help with the cat later…  
She left immediately and made a little jump of excitement “Damn they finally did it! Oh she need some cloth I guess…” and performed an evil laughter.

Reference:  
1-Marvel universe reference about Multiverse.


	7. Chapter 6: Illusion or Reality, I’ll follow you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Are you all ready to jump off your seats?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this might spoil the chapter a bit but just make it clear, those sentences that Levi says that is set in next line in her dreams, they're voice she hears and Levi in her dreams doesn't say them.  
> in my PDF version I typed them in different color but here I couldn't use that option.

Mikasa came out of her hiding spot holding on the blanket.  
Mikasa- I’m keeping this…she found out by the way.  
Levi- I know…hopefully she won’t tease me about it.  
She walked to the door and peeped to see if Hange is not around and right before she leaves without turning her head she said “It was my first time by the way, no one taught me.” And she left with no more to say while he remained there watching her leave, though she wasn’t going so far, only the next room, but he didn’t like it.  
Levi- So you heard me…was it real then?  
He couldn’t get rid of the thought of being tricked but then her reaction of his first intercourse with her made him realize it really was her first time and shamelessly he was glad.  
Right when Mikasa entered her office all her stuff was already packed and her holobox was right there on her desk waiting for someone to touch it and her resignation note shows up. Beside her packed stuff and that there was an oversize black T-shirt with a text on it. “I’m a Virgin” and in a smaller font size under it there said “This is an old shirt”  
It was obvious that it was a gift from Hange! 

*later that day*

Levi stayed in his office and obviously cleaning the whole time! Mikasa deleted her resignation but kept her stuff packed thinking “I still have to run away, it’s impossible for me to come back here.”  
Later on, since Mikasa had no choice but to wear that t-shirt, everyone kept teasing her for it. Jean almost had a heart attack and Eren’s face was mad and at the same time stressed. She could get his angry expression but that stressed part was a mystery for her.  
Jean- Why would you wear something like that?  
Armin- It’s funny though it’s just…not your style!  
Sasha- I gave it to her alright? Stop it…we had a bet and she lost, it’s her penalty.  
Mikasa didn’t tell her anything about her earlier encounter with Levi but Sasha jumped in to stop the new rumor spreading around her. Mikasa was never more thankful to anyone before, Well let alone Eren!  
“I’ll tell her everything later…I really need to talk about it with someone. Not Hange for sure!” telling Hange were going to bother her privacy for the rest of her life.

*After Working Hours-Mikasa’s Apartment*

Mikasa never understood why everyone especially girls kept talking of how relaxing a hot tube bath is. For her taking shower was always a rushing work either she was late for work or too exhausted of exercising.  
That night she thought it might be a good idea to use her tube after last night’s exceptional workout!  
She filled the tube with hot water that only she could bear and as she wasn’t familiar with the rules of taking this kind of bath, she poured her mixed apple and lemon shampoo in the water and is started foaming. “Does it have to make this much foam?” The tube was filled with bubbles and for the water temperature the bath was filled with steam. She took off her cloth and left them on the floor. Right after she set a foot in the tube and sprawled in the water she realized the reason everyone like it “Ugh it really feels nice!” She let her head fall back on the edge and closed her eyes. She was enjoying the embrace of warm water then suddenly remembered Levi’s touches. She couldn’t help but to drag her hand under the water and touch her clit, the suffocating air of the bath, her fingers going inside her while the other was holding on the tube rim, all of them kept repeating the images of last night in her head. She was ashamed of her action but couldn’t stop either but suddenly sound of her apartment door made her stop thrusting inside herself.  
It was odd no one had the pass code to her suite not even Eren or Armin “It must be one of that bitch’s guy coming after me, how did she find out so soon!”  
Mikasa had weapon all over her apartment including her bathroom, she pulled out the shower handle and it changed into a dagger, it was a very simple tool comparing to other stuff she hid but after all it was just a bathroom not a battlefield!  
She dipped in the water up to her nose and hid herself under the foams and lowered the lights with the panel next to her, waiting for the mysterious intruder. As expected the bath door opened wide and a manly shape stepped forward. In just a blink of an eye Mikasa growled and grabbed the man’s collar and jumped on his chest with her knee on top of it pointing her dagger to his throat.  
“Do you usually wait for the bandits while you take a bath?”  
Levi’s body was sunken in the tube and even his head was completely wet, even in the fade peach light and the blurry sight of all the steam yet she could tell he was teasing her!  
Mikasa- You? What are you doing here!!?  
Levi- What a nice and warm welcome!  
Mikasa pulled back in surprised and unintentionally turned on rest of the lights?  
Mikasa- How the hell did you get in?  
Levi- You don’t really know how to hide your true colors do you?  
His sentence was two sided as her exposed body came to the light and that he found out her pass code.  
Mikasa- you didn’t say why are you here?  
Levi- you’ve been avoiding me all day?  
As Levi’s eyes moved from her face to her open front and stopped on her breasts covered with foam, she tried to cover them and crossed her legs as well.  
Mikasa- I…I didn’t know... wha…what to say...  
Levi was pulling closer to her as she was talking, his drenched shirt sticking to his body and his dripping hair gave him a very lustful face and when she didn’t have any more room to back down he stopped right to her face, close enough for their breathing to become one.  
Levi- So?  
He lowered his head to meet her neck and kissed the scar he gave her last night. She trembled to the touch of his lips  
Mikasa- So... we…we should…we should forget about it... it ugh, it was just...huh a... a mistake...  
He was licking the back of her ear and playing his tongue there. She tightened the grip of her hands on her body.  
Levi- you know there’s nothing new there that I hadn’t seen last night...  
Mikasa wanted to enjoy the moment with him more than she cared to admit but the thought of all the bomb incident and Kiyomi’s cruelty never left her mind but also she couldn’t focus enough to stop him either. As she opened her self to him and wrapped her arms around his shoulder she said” “Certainly you’re much more experienced in these stuff!”  
Levi stopped and pulled back his head to see her face “What does that suppose to mean?”  
Mikasa- I mean you’ve had some women company even more appealing than me!  
It bothered her to think about it yet she couldn’t care less about it as long as he was there in the tube with her.  
Levi- What?! Is that what you’ve been thinking all this time?  
Levi forcefully broke the grip of her arms and backed off completely. Mikasa didn’t expect him to get upset over something she thought was obvious.  
Mikasa- yeah! I mean, everyone knows how popular you are among women, am I wrong?  
Levi looked really hurt and he sighed, like someone knocked him down, he stood and left the tube with no other word.  
Mikasa- Wait! Where are you going?  
Leaving her like that, when they were about to go all the way again, when she was ready to accept everything to be with him...  
Levi stopped at the door and turned to face her, ran his hand in his hair and brushed the stack on his face  
Levi- You’re right... it was just a mistake.  
He left and she remained there watching the steam follow his way out of the bath.  
Mikasa- Surely I’m no good for him...  
She put on the saddest smile on her face and tears came down on her cheeks “I’m not crying, it’s just water drops.” She thought and finished her Relaxing Bath with her mind elsewhere.  
Few minutes later Mikasa walked out of the bath with her bathrobe and wet hair, she didn’t even bother dry them with a towel and they were dripping. She had this annoying headache again and this time it was killing her for real. For the past 5 months she noticed the times when she was around Levi there was no headache or at least it was too slight to care, especially when they spent that night together she thought her headache has vanished forever!  
This time when he left her alone like that, he left her with an exploding head, it was never as bad as this. “I should take my pills this time.” Mikasa had some painkilling pills made especially for her “Kiyomi said my body can take the whole pack at once so it should be fine” because of Ackerman especial physic and metabolism her body could repulse every poisonous threat including drug and alcohol. Once she took 2 of it and it helped her sleep for couple hours but this time she wanted to sleep the whole night “Maybe in my dream he won’t leave me like that...” She took 4 without knowing the damage of the pills she never had before.  
Mikasa didn’t bother to change her bathrobe or dry her hair and just crashed on her bed. The cold and freezing wind coming of her window spreading on her wet warm naked legs and blowing in her hair. She liked the sensation. Before she enters the land of dream, she thought of Levi going out and steam follow him out.

Levi pov-9 Am the next morning

Levi- Erwin, have you seen Mikasa anywhere?  
Erwin- No, I thought she took a day off which is odd thing for her to do.  
Levi turned to Hange’s office “How about you four eyes, did you see her?  
Hange- Actually I was going to ask you; did you pay her a visit after you asked me for her block number yesterday?  
Erwin- You really paid a visit to her and you asked for her Number? Did you know rest of the address?  
Levi was starting to get worried “Why she hasn’t showed up yet? She must be here to yell at me for leaving her like that! Where is she then?”  
Hange and Erwin both saw the fear and anguish in his eyes.  
Eren called on Erwin’s messenger “Sir we’re going to start the experiment are you and Hange coming?”  
Levi looked suspiciously and said “Why we’re running an experiment now? This supposed to be in next month why now?”  
They had their schedule to run experiment and produce first concept models and then do a training maneuver but since the banquet they had the special order, in fact they never had client it was just experimental process and now they had direct order to sell to those who can effort to pay.  
Erwin- We have some order to prepare...Eren is Mikasa there with you guys?  
Eren- Uh no sir I haven’t seen her since yesterday, is everything alright?  
Erwin- Yeah get back to work we’ll get there in few minutes.  
Levi- I’m gonna go look for her, Erwin cover for me again  
Hange- Levi let me go with you, she might need help...  
Levi nodded in approval, he really didn’t want to go as far as if something happened to her but Hange was right, she might have been in a bad condition.  
They rushed to the parking with Hange’s big bag of all things she thought might be useful! She was about to jump in her soliar that Levi said “We go with my Lectro, it’s faster” Hange wanted to protest but the terrified look on Levi’s face made her accept the decision. Hange was about to get thrown on the street several times but somehow managed to grab on with all the stuff in her hand! 

Mikasa Pov- since she took pills to 9:30

She was sitting on her spot on her couch, her window was wide open and snow was coming inside, she was cold but somehow she liked it, it was early in the morning with fade ray of sunlight reflecting on her red glass pomegranate decorate. Everything seemed normal except for her cloth and the scent spreading all over her apartment. She had a man’s shirt on, wearing only her underwear; she knew she didn’t have something like that.  
A smell of fresh brewed black tea reminded her of Levi. Suddenly someone put a cup of tea on the table in front of her and hugged her of behind, burying his face in her neck “Here’s the tea you wanted gloomy brat!” It was Levi’s voice.  
Mikasa wrapped her hand around his buried head. She knew it’s dream but she also knew that it was the reason she took those pills, to have him like this in her dreams “you keep calling me ‘gloomy brat’ shorty” she was smiling.  
Levi- I can stop if you want.  
She pecked a kiss on his lips smiling at him  
Mikasa- No, I like it this way...  
She stood and faced him with their arms wrapped around each other and he kissed her, running his hands on her waist. She was holding him tight as if he might disappear any moment. Mikasa could taste his lips but suddenly her mouth was filled with blood. She pulled back and opened her eyes, his mouth was covered in blood coughing it  
Mikasa- Levi, what happened are you...  
she then noticed the dagger in her hand, stabbed in his chest.  
“No... Levi, please... what is happening?! I... I didn’t...” She was crying and her eyelids dilating with fear and disbelieve.  
Levi-It’s OK Mikasa, you did what you had to.  
She was desperately trying to stop bleeding and kept repeating “It’s not real, it’s just a nightmare…I have to wake up…when I wake up he’ll be alright…it’s a nightmare…” Mikasa was crying and screaming over his body.  
“You’re not dreaming it’s all real.”  
A familiar voice stopped her “Eren... thank god you’re here, come help me save him...”  
Eren-Why would I? I hate him even more than I hate you...”  
Suddenly they were no longer at her apartment, they were at the boy’s dorm roof in their college and it was dark, really dark. 

Levi- Wake up Mikasa…wake up

She looked at Levi’s unconscious body and his head she was hugging in her arms, he was still breathing, hardly, but not awake.  
Mikasa- Levi?  
Eren- Can’t you see he’s dying because of you, look at him, you killed him just to protect me…aren’t you a good lover to him?

Levi- Open your eyes goddamnit…look at me

Levi kept calling her but he wasn’t there “Am I really dreaming? But he’s here and I hurt him…” she has never been more confused, it was so hard to say what was real and what was illusion.  
Suddenly every were was shaking, the whole building and it was raining, it was cold, as cold as the night her parents died. Apocalypse, the word crossed her mind.  
Eren- you two disgust me, always following orders and powerless to save your own asses.  
Mikasa- Eren please, I beg you, I’ll do whatever you say just let me save him…help him

Levi- I beg you Mikasa open your eyes…didn’t you always want to see me helpless?

Mikasa- What’s happening Levi… why I hear you while you’re there dying?  
Eren- You see…that’s what I hate about you, you’re always willing to die, you’re a slave, you worth nothing.  
Eren walked closer and took out the dagger harshly and Levi vomited blood as he did and opened his eyes to meet Mikasa’s eyes.  
Mikasa- No Eren! Stop it…  
Levi- Mika…sa…  
Levi had no strength to fight back, the dagger tore his back to his heart, it was barely beating.  
Eren grabbed Levi by his collar and dragged him on the roof while his blood was grooving the surface with his blood until they reached the edge.  
Mikasa- Please Eren…he’s all I’ve left…don’t  
She jumped to get him back before falls down but Eren kicked her in the chest and she got thrown away on the other side of the roof. She coughed lump of blood.

Levi- Damn you Mikasa, what’s going on in your head, just wake up, wake up and hit me…

Mikasa- No…some body stop him…please, I beg you…  
She was wailing and it was hard to say if it was the rain, blood or her tears falling down  
Eren- You’re pathetic, can’t even save the man you love just because you can’t hurt me.

Levi- I’m sorry Mikasa, I’ll never leave you again…just wake up…

Even Levi’s voice coming from far unknown was crying and begging.  
Mikasa- Levi…don’t die…please…  
She no longer could scream and shout, she lost her voice for yelling too long.  
Eren- You’ve been cursed to see those you love die in front of your eyes and be powerless to save them.  
Eren lift Levi enough to fall down, Mikasa had no voice to shout but gathered what she had left and jumped to catch him before he falls but another quake made her trip on the roof this time hit her head with a brick and as she vomited blood again her nose started bleeding as well.

Levi- Mikasaaa…

This time Levi’s voice was fading and howling her name like a wind blows and whisper.  
Mikasa- I’ll go where ever you go Levi…  
Eren- Then let me grant you your last wish.  
He let go of his grip on Levi’s collar and he fell of the edge. Mikasa made a farthest jump of her life and she was falling of the edge right after him.  
The last thing she saw before Eren shots her from above and Levi’s body crashes on the ground was “I’ll be waiting on the other side.”

***

Levi and Hange Pov- 9:30Am 

Hange- You know her passcode?!  
Levi- I figured it out last night…  
Hange- Wow! Even I couldn’t hack it how did you get it?  
For Levi it was an obvious matter “Lost Girl” (1)  
Hange- how the hell you got that?  
Levi- it’s a book she reads in her breaks, doesn’t matter just enter the fucking pass.  
They Entered and the first thing they both felt was the freezing air in her suite and Mikasa laying on her bed with a red face, sweating.  
Levi- Shit…Mikasa  
They both rushed to her  
Hange- She’s burning with fever, she’s about to get febrile seizure.  
Levi- Why she hasn’t closed that fucking window?  
While Levi was massaging her to make her warm Hange looked around and found the pills on her bedside table.  
Hange- Why would she take these pills?!  
Levi turned and saw Hange with a pill box.  
Levi- Why? What is it?  
Hange- the box is for sleeping pills but the pills, well let’s say if you take the whole box you won’t be able to tell the difference between reality and delusion. Seriously where did she got it?  
Levi knew for sure who gave it to her and he was mad but it wasn’t the time for that  
Levi- What should we do then?  
Hange- Simple, wake her up!  
Levi- Wake up Mikasa…Wake up  
Hange- Damn, this silly girl took four of it! She can’t wake up now, not with this fever and definitely not after 4 pills.  
Levi didn’t hesitate to lift her up and head to the bath “It’s my fault, I shouldn’t have left her like that…” He got in the tube with her and opened the shower as cold as possible to lower her temper  
Levi- Open your eyes goddamnit…look at me  
The water was pouring on them “Why she’s not waking up?” he asked Hange.  
Hange- with this fever and pills, if she’s having a nightmare her body won’t let her wake up. It was just a theory few year ago, if you lower defense mechanism in one’s body and put them in the most vulnerable state like sleeping you can take control over her mind and will and force her to face her the biggest fear she has.  
Levi’s face looked terrified as he couldn’t imagine what was happening inside her head that moment. He grabbed her shoulder and shook her as hard as he could.  
Levi- I beg you Mikasa open your eyes…didn’t you always want to see me helpless?  
He didn’t care about Hange be there and hear him, all he cared about was to her open her eyes.  
Hange- It’s no use I’ll go grab my bag, she needs something to force her body.  
Hange left and Levi was still desperately trying to wake her. He was afraid, terrified. All the memories of his mother’s slow death and Isabel and Farlan’s face after they died came back to his mind. “Not you Mikasa…not this time, don’t you dare die now” he could feel his warm tears falling on his cheek in the cold water of the shower.  
He felt her breathing getting slower than it was and her pulse fading, she needed air; he didn’t think twice on giving her the mouth-to-mouth breath. It didn’t take to long for him to feel the taste of blood in his mouth as she started coughing blood.  
Levi- Damn you Mikasa, what’s going on in your head, just wake up, wake up and hit me…  
The white tube and his white clean shirt turned all red and the line of blood coming out of her mouth weren’t stopping.  
Levi- I’m sorry Mikasa, I’ll never leave you again…just wake up…  
He hugged her as tight as he could he was forcing his warmth to her and she was trembling and whispering something  
Mikasa- Levi…don’t die…please…  
He finally realized what was her greatest fear and what was keeping her in that nightmare, he realized her biggest fear of being controlled by others just like that book, fear of not being able to stop herself of becoming something she hated the most, a pawn.  
She vomited blood again and her nose started bleeding this time, there was too much pressure in her head  
Levi- Mikasaaa…  
In his shouting and whining Hange came with an adrenaline shot.  
Levi- where the hell have you been?  
Hange- someone tried to steal my bag…  
She didn’t hesitate to aim for Mikasa’s heart on her chest.  
Hange- Let’s hope it works.  
The second Hange gave her the injection Mikasa suddenly opened her eyes while she was gasping for air and grabbed the edge of the tube crawling for the sudden rush of adrenaline in her veins.  
Both Hange and Levi flinched of Mikasa’s sudden awakening. Mikasa also was scared and not sure if the fall was real or the position she was right in. it was even more confusing cause the last time she was awake, Levi was right there and they were inside the tube but in her dream he was dying on the roof top of her college. When she caught her breath, she rushed to Levi checking him to see if he’s alright “It’s real he is bleeding, Eren’s gonna come any moment, I should stop it before that. But what if it’s like the last time he left?” She was rushingly checking everywhere and with her terrified eyes trying to figure out why he’s covered in blood.  
Mikasa- Is it…is it real? Are we at my apartment? Is it day? You’re going to leave me now? Hange why you’re here? You weren’t here last time…fuck I’m still dreaming…wake up, wake up…”  
She started to hit her head to wake herself. At first Levi let her check him but when she hit her head he grabbed her shoulders and almost hugged her tight so she can’t hurt herself.  
Levi- Mikasa stop…it’s not a nightmare, you’re awake, it’s over now… you’re safe…I am safe…  
She burst in tear and as Levi loosened his grip she punched Levi’s chest continuously as hard as she could.  
Mikasa- How dare you crazy clean freak midget to leave me like that? How dare you die there…I hate you, I hate you so much…  
Levi- I know…I know I’m the most stupid man on earth for leaving you…  
When she finally calmed down and rest her forehead on Levi’s chest, Hange, that were just standing there silently for her to calm down, turned off the shower “I think it’s time for me to get lost!” it was obvious that she had to leave and when she was at the bath door without turning around she said “She has to get rid of all that adrenaline, it’s no good to keep it…”  
Levi and Mikasa couldn’t see her face but Hange’s smirk could be seen in her tone!  
When they heard her door’s click and knew Hange was gone they could finally talk.  
Levi-why did you took those pills?  
Mikasa-Why did you leave me like that?  
He couldn’t answer that question, he prepared a good one before but now he found it very, very stupid. He wanted to say “Because you hurt my feelings” but now he knew who hurt whose feeling.  
Levi- Because I’m the most idiot man ever existed.  
Mikasa- I took them cause this idiot man you said gave me the worst headache I’ve ever had.  
Levi- well to make it up to you I’ll definitely kick that bitches ass for giving you this shit  
She smiled on his chest, her heart was beating fast for the adrenaline but to be in his arm was much more appealing to her.  
She lifted her chin to face him and he looked down to her  
Mikasa- How did you know I should wake up?  
Levi- I didn’t really I just wanted you to open your eyes  
Mikasa- I could hear you.  
Levi- You did?  
Mikasa slightly nodded.  
Levi- Then why didn’t you wake up?  
Mikasa- You were dying there, how could I?  
Levi- It was a fucking nightmare.  
Mikasa- It didn’t feel like one, I still don’t know if I’m awake...  
Levi looked at her and remembered the first thing she did when she opened her eyes.  
Levi- What else you saw?  
Mikasa- I could tell you kissed me, you did the first move this time.  
Levi- Then let me review that for you brat...  
Levi pressed his lips to her’s and kissed her as if she’s gonna vanish any moment and she hauled herself up and sat on his lab kissing him back. Her heart beat increased and his heart was catching up with her now, he pulled her up without stopping the kiss she wrapped her arms around him.  
It was obvious with the adrenaline injection she had they couldn’t make it to her bed and they collapsed on the floor! He rushingly took off her bathrobe and she tore his shirt from his back and immediately reached her hands to his pants and took his member letting in touch hers. Mikasa- I guess you were so stressed over me. Levi was half hard and looked in her eyes and said Levi- I still am with all the adrenaline you just got! She laughed and changed position with him, he leaned his back to the wall as she spread his knees “Then let me lessen it for you” she took his tip in her mouth and licked around it. Levi flinched hissed as an electric pulse passed his spine. Right when she realized he’s aroused, took him inside her mouth wholly, she then slowly pistoned her lips up and down on his shaft, alternating her speed and occasionally stopped to move her tongue, she could feel his muscles loosen and Levi placed his palm on the back of her head, no pressure, and hold himself with the other hand. She realized his weakness of her make moaning and gagging sounds just with one night they had, it was clear for her cause she had the same foible. It was all over teasing again, right before he comes she took him out. Levi roared. It was the first time for him to feel that way and right he was one step away of his climax the sensation stopped. Levi- Damn you Mikasa. You are so fucking wicked...I like you the best like this. She wrapped her arms around with a lustful smile and shine in her eyes then climbed on top of him and sat on his lab, she was riding him again this time with the help of adrenaline running in her veins but he grabbed her buttocks to assist her in bouncing even faster. It was snowing outside just like their first night and since they were sitting under her still open window, snowflakes were falling on their naked body, melting on their heat. His face was buried in her chest’s heat and his back were open for the snow to melt there. His hand sought more warmth on her back and her hands ran in his hair, feeling the silky texture of them. Somehow this time it was taking longer than before to get to the peak of pleasure. Levi- This won’t do... Though all her weight was on him but it was nothing for him he held her thighs and stood on his feet.  
Mikasa- What’s on your mind shorty?  
Levi found her dining table and placed her on there. He looked directly in her eyes and said “Hold on tight.”  
She grabbed the rim of the table keeping herself up on her elbows, Levi grasped her tights and sped up on his thrusting. Her head flew back of the sudden speed and the table moved forward.  
Mikasa- Le...Levi...ugh... don...don’t stop...huh  
Levi- I won’t...  
His breath cut short gasping and a sound of roaring were coming out his throat.  
She collapsed and fell on her back and with one her hand she grabbed Levi’s shoulder forcing his body on her.  
Mikasa- Ki...kiss me...Levi...  
Sound of her voice calling his name was all he could listen to all day. He bent her knees on his shoulder then let go of her thighs and put his forearm on her head sides, and kissed her as if he was going to eat her up. There was no space left between them and their body have become as one filling each other’s voids. Finally, their breath cut short and his muscles in charge of his enter cores loosened  
Mikasa- I’m…Ah...so...Huh...close…ugh...  
and they both finally reached their climax right before the table breaks in half and they fall on wood chips and a bang voice. They were still holding each other when they fell and he was inside her.  
Levi- what is this made of?  
Mikasa- Don’t even think of blaming the material…it was us.  
They had bruise all over their bodies and now they had scars of woods.  
They separated but were too exhausted to get up, not to mention they hadn’t caught their breath yet either.

Refrence:  
1-2012 Novel by Sangu Mandanna. It’s story of a girl who was always told what she had to be until she found the strength to decide for herself. I also chose it because of the “Lost Girl” Ova


	8. Chapter 7: Montagne and Capulet’s peace agreement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter, I mostly focused on the situation they're trapped in. The reason all their enmity started and what's their plan for the next step.  
> don't give up your hopes, I definitely have some romantic moments between them.

*Mikasa’s apartment- 11am*

Mikasa- Can you get up?  
Levi- Can you?  
Mikasa- We can’t stay here all day.  
They were still lying on the broken table’s remaining. For almost an hour they stared at each other’s face thinking of all they’ve been through. That how a relation based on enmity turned out like this. Mikasa had this unknown feeling in her heart, the one she never experienced before. She developed this feeling for him long ago, even before that mysterious night of the banquet, that night only made her realize it. All those little excuses she found to stop by his office and start drinking tea more often, listening to his footsteps coming from next room, all of them was a proof for what she felt towards him.  
For Levi it was different. He lost all those he cared about and that turned him into a very stiff man on the outside. He could remember his mother’s difficulties and all those men persuading her in that small village and teasing her for the man she loved was gone now, his father. He promised himself to never ever force himself on any woman to go through all his mother had been. When he witnessed all cruelty of all men like his father and Kenny for abandoning him and his family for ignoring her mother, he began to hate all men including himself for the crime of being men. “I’ll never touch a woman and I won’t fall in love to force my feelings on her.” He kept repeating this all these years and shut his heart to all women he met but all his effort to do that vanished when he saw Mikasa. She was different, among all women and girls he ever met she never persuaded him in that way and she dared to talk back to him or even make fun of him so openly. Isabell was like that too but she never had that gaze on her face, she never had that beaming eyes when she looked at him and she was, as herself always said, his long lost little sister. All these aside, thought he knew Mikasa was different yet he didn’t dare to call this feeling in his heart “Love”. All he knew was that he’ll never ever feel that way towards someone again and he never has.  
Mikasa tried to sit straight and grabbed the table cloth to cover something on her body. Looking in the mirror when she’s all alone was embarrassing for her and even though as Levi mentioned to her “There was nothing there that he hasn’t already saw there” but still the thought of him seeing her naked was difficult to her.  
Mikasa- I have to take a shower.  
Levi got up painfully because when table broke in half he switched their position and held her tightly to take all the blow by his body.  
Levi– Yes I should do the same.  
Mikasa crouched and again tried to cover her top with her legs and looked at him with questioned face.  
Levi- I won’t join you there so go on…  
She blushed as he saw right through her thoughts and head to the bathroom and paused at the door.  
Mikasa- Will you be here when I come back?  
Levi had no plan on leaving “Idiot look what you’ve done to her, getting nervous for me leaving her!” he told himself.  
Levi- I’ll stay as long as you want me to.  
She didn’t say another word and closed the door behind her. She found her eyes getting wet but not because of sadness but tears of joy. “He won’t leave me like that again…”

*Half an hour later*  
When Mikasa walked out of the bath, all the mess and wooden pieces were gone. Smell of freshly brewed tea mixing with abstergent scent was delightful and familiar.  
Levi walked out of the kitchen with a cup of tea in his hand and his shirtless top showing off all his muscles and bumped veins.  
Levi- Oi what took you so long?  
Mikasa- My bathroom needed a little clean up…did you do all this?  
Levi- Yeah it was bothersome.  
Mikasa snatched the cup in his hand before he could take sip on it.  
Mikasa- thanks for the tea…you can use the shower now.  
Levi that had a small smile on his face for her childish action earlier took a seat on a chair in front of her.  
Levi- I can’t…  
Mikasa- What? You can’t use someone’s else bathroom?  
Levi- no, I don’t have any cloth.  
Well he had a point, once again his shirt was torn apart and ruined.  
Levi- If this keeps happening I might have to open a cloth shop!  
Mikasa smiled behind the cup and she was enjoying his naked top.  
Mikasa- I don’t see any problem in that.  
Levi glared at her and just noticed her shorts and her oversized gray top knotted on its rim and revealing her black sport bra. Her hair was still damp and her long legs were showing off. He felt stuffy in his chest and suddenly he felt hot in his loin and only a cold shower could’ve fix it!  
Levi- I’ll just make it do with what I have.  
And he almost ran to the shower. She had no idea what changed his mind but was fine with it anyway. Before she could play a music on her house auditory system and go to prepare something to eat, she heard a knock on her house door. She looked through the eyehole and saw Sasha’s worried and panicked face.  
Mikasa- Sasha? Hi wha…  
She didn’t get to ask what happened as Sasha jumped in her arms and hugged her.  
Sasha- where the hell have you been? You were mute the whole week and now you disappear for whole day? Is this a prank you’re playing on us? Cause it’s not funny at all…  
Mikasa- Sasha, you’re strangling me!  
She suddenly pulled back and started to check on her.  
Sasha- Oh sorry, I’m so sorry are you alright? Wait, why are you bruised all over? Did you fall on something you have many scratches too!  
Mikasa ignored her though she knew why she had all of them!  
Mikasa- what are you doing here at this hour?  
Sasha- Eh?! It’s lunch time so I came to check if you’re alright, Jean and Armin wanted to come to but I asked Connie to distract them, it’s weird Eren wasn’t that surprised but any way you didn’t say what happened to you!  
Sasha was talking unstoppably and it was more like blabbering stuff but when Mikasa figured out that Sasha skipped her meal to come and that she was worried for her touched her and grant a rare smile to her friend.  
Mikasa- It’s a very long story and…and…  
Sasha- And? Is anywhere hurt? Do you want me to get you a doctor or maybe a ride to hospital? Oh did you get food poisoning? I get it all the time…  
Mikasa- Sasha! Chill out! I just wanted to ask you get me something!  
Sasha- Oh…sure what is it?  
She didn’t care what it was, as long as Mikasa wanted it she was fine with it.  
Mikasa- Can you buy me some cloth? A shirt and a pair of pants?  
Sasha looked confused, she was thinking on buying her food or medicine but cloth!  
Sasha- sure! I know your sizes so…  
Mikasa- not for me, it’s for… for a man.  
Her eyes widened, the only man she would buy something for was Eren or maybe Armin but why would she buy it for them now and here?  
Sasha- If it’s for Eren isn’t it better if you come with me?  
Mikasa- No it’s not him…you know what just forget about it.  
Sasha – No no no! it’s the first time you want something from me and I;m gonna do it, I won’t ask anymore just tell me the size or who he resembles the most.  
Mikasa- Well I’m not sure but…  
Mikasa remembered Levi’s body, his broad shoulder, his chest, his abs and his leg’s muscles. She blushed and shook the thoughts.  
Mikasa- uh…he has a muscular body and, well…he’s not very tall but he’s certainly athletic!  
Sasha- Hmm…you mean someone like president Levi right? He’s not that athletic though but I get it, then I’ll be going…bye!  
Mikasa- Oh Sasha…can you bring it in 10 or 15 minutes?  
Sasha- Eh? What’s the rush! Anyway I’ll do my best don’t worry…  
It was Mikasa’s luck that Sasha was as bright as she was naïve! She could tell it was for a man like Levi but didn’t get that it was actually him!  
“It’s good to have a friend like her” she thought.

*13 minutes later*

It was clear that Sasha moved as fast as she could so she can deliver the cloth in time and have enough time to get back to work.  
Mikasa knocked on the bathroom door to give the cloth pack to Levi.  
Mikasa- Um…are you still there?  
Thought only few hours ago she was calling his name boldly but she too shy to do that now!  
Levi- Yeah what is it brat?  
Mikasa- I…I brought you some change of cloth, I’ll put it here at the door.  
And she ran to the kitchen, the only place with a proper table in it and 15 minutes later he joined her there.  
Definitely Sasha had no idea what she was picking but it was a perfect choice! A black long sleeve, turtleneck shirt and black khakis pants that fitted him perfectly. He was all in black and she showed her interest in it openly.  
Levi- Where did you get these?  
Mikasa- I asked a friend to buy them for me.  
Levi- Don’t tell me that friend is Hange!  
Mikasa- For fuck sake No! Sasha stopped by and I asked her.  
Levi twitched his brows thinking that another person joined in this little secret.  
Mikasa- Don’t make that face, she doesn’t know.  
Levi didn’t say any word and joined her little tea party with a spice of a light music. Mikasa kept staring him holding his cup of its rim in his unique style of sitting that only suited him. His crossed legs and his back leaning on the chair and his other hand hanging of the chairs back staring at her photos with Eren and Armin on her fridge. Levi felt the heavy gaze at him and bust her eyes.  
Levi- What is it now?  
Mikasa- you should wear black more often.  
Her straight forward answer surprised both of them and only a turned them mute for another half an hour. They were both confused about the whole situation and wondering what would happen next.  
Mikasa’s concern over Kiyomi’s special spying service made her to break the ice and ask:  
Mikasa- So what happens now?  
Levi- I don’t know…you tell me.  
Mikasa- I got some plans but you’re not gonna like them.  
Levi- let me decide on that.  
Mikasa- Well since it was our both mission to get rid of one another and instead we did something very, very different, there’s only two options left.  
She paused and then continued:  
Mikasa- First I let Kiyomi think that I succeed and you’re dead then you’ll runway, hide somewhere and second plan, you go back to your job and I’ll runaway and hide hoping Kiyomi never finds me.  
Levi took a deep breath and a sip on his tea.  
Levi- I’m not a type to paly hide and seek.  
Mikasa- so plan B it is then; I’ll vanish…  
Levi- isn’t there any in between for us?  
Mikasa- There is but you won’t like that either.  
Levi- what is it?  
Mikasa- We vanish together, hide ourselves from all the eyes on us.  
She thought “Like my parents did, they lived couple years of peace and happiness before they die.”  
It was a very tempting idea for both of them and Levi liked the idea of keeping her for himself till the end but…  
Levi- you’re right…I don’t like that either.  
He realized if they do that, just like her parents and his mother they might end up like that too. They couldn’t sort their minds and decide on the best thing to do and suddenly Mikasa realized something odd that she wanted to ask him for a long time.  
Mikasa- Hey, why did you hide your ownership on the Breech and your identity? it seemed like everyone knew it already at the banquet, even Kiyomi didn’t pretend that she doesn’t know it.  
Levi- Did you think it’s because of her?  
Mikasa- isn’t it? Didn’t you go through all that to set a trap for Kiyomi’s assassin, me?  
Levi- Actually Kiyomi is one of a very few people that knows everything about my identity and owner ship. You see, all those wealthy people and aristocrats know that I am an Ackerman but, they think after Kenny I refused my heritage and leadership of the Breech.  
Mikasa- But you let Kiyomi and our leader, Historia know? Why them?  
Levi leaned closer and put his elbows on the table and Mikasa did the same.  
Levi- Not just them. All 5 important organization leaders know this. Darius Zackly, commander of UPG; Kiyomi Azumabito, your clan’s current leader; my first crew line; our leader, Historia Reiss and her counselor, Zeke which is also the head of RCER.  
Mikasa- What about the others? They just see you as…  
Levi- As a fucking rich, short playboy who can’t even take on his own family business. A guy who shows up in the official meetings as a clown.  
He said all that like it’s nothing, like everyone have the rights to think that way and he didn’t care. “Well you can be anything you want but these shits don’t suit you at all” Mikasa thought. Now it all made sense to her, that how everyone dared to tease him like that and why nobody took him seriously.  
Mikasa- Still I don’t understand; why would you hide it? It’s not just because you hate extra attention and stuff.  
Levi stood up to refill his cup and she followed his path with her eyes waiting for his answer.  
Levi- to draw out that bastards behind all this shits and mess! The real puppeteer.  
Mikasa- I guess you’re not talking about Kiyomi now. Seems you already knew I’m coming.  
Levi- Yeah…Kiyomi and your nation are the last one want to take over the world.  
Mikasa- Wait what? take over the world? I was after you only to take some ridiculous revenge on behalf of my mother’s family, how come we’re the last one to be suspicious?  
Levi sat down again but this time pulled his chair closer to her.  
Levi- I remember my mother had the same taste as yours in collecting old stuff, she used to read stupid books just like you and tell me them as bed time stories. There was one specific one that she liked the most and though I don’t remember the whole thing but it was a story about two family having an animosity…  
“Is he telling me about his past? His mother? With me…!” she thought as he suddenly changed his expression and tone.  
She was truly happy and surprised that he trusts her to share a part of his past just like she did last time. it was also exciting for her that his mother and she had something in common!  
Levi- I clearly remember their names, Romeo Montague and Juliet Capulet. The story was all about these two and their family’s enmity that ended by their sacrifice and death because…because they loved each other.  
Ironically he just realized the similarity between the story and themselves. He hesitated on the word of “Love”. He was afraid to jinx the purity of it by just saying it. She could understand his fear of love and being loved. She didn’t know for sure what he’s been through but could tell how he felt.  
Mikasa- Seems your mother had a great personality based on her taste in books, she was a free soul I think.  
Levi’s eyes fell close on her last words and thought how nice she described his mother but staying on the subject was far too painful for him.  
Levi- You see my point is, this whole fucked up mess we’re in, that one of us kills the other is a disguise for the third party to ease his own job.  
Mikasa- He? So it’s not the leader as well, if it’s not Azumabito and Ackerman then it must be…  
Levi- Zackly or Zeke.  
Levi already knew everything. He figured it out right after Kenny died and he took on the Breech but for Mikasa it was all brand new information, the scary one.  
To think she almost killed him for no reason, to ease the path of the bastard behind all this; she was even more terrified of the thought of Levi’s death.  
Mikasa- Why would they want that? Isn’t it that we’re living in peace for 99 years now? That we all have equal right to live?  
Levi- Violence is one thing you can’t take from humanity no matter what. Do you remember I said our leader, Historia Reiss is a puppet in her counselor’s hands? One of these assholes wants to mess this world of ours all over again.  
Now she could see clearly, that weird sense of hostility against Zeke, that trapped look on Historia’s face and all those men openly make fun of Levi and mock him with no fear. Now she vividly remembered the way Zeke was eyeing them that night.  
Mikasa- So how hiding your presidency helps in this matter if that third party already know it?  
Levi- If this issue becomes the common fact that I'm the president, whether it’s Ackerman or Azumabito to get annihilated, there would be lots of talking of Ackerman to take over the Azumabito industry or who will hold the heritage of the Breech; but, by hiding this matter Breech will have the president and you will be the next leader of Hizuru so the real traitor will feel safe to reveal himself in the shadows thinking he succeed.  
Mikasa was dazed of all this smart plan of him and the sense of admiration sparkling in her eyes.  
Mikasa- I thought Azumabito family are the most intelligent people but looks like I was wrong.  
He brushed her hair and messed them to distract her to not see his fade smile.  
Levi- It’s not about being a smarty pants like your family it’s just that I’m much older than you and I know stuff brat.  
This weight was pressing on his chest for so long, even before two nights ago interaction. He had this bothersome thought that though he’s much older than her but still he can’t help but to like her more and more and his heart keeps beating faster when he looks at her.  
Mikasa- Who the hell gave this idea that you are old shorty?  
Levi- I’m gonna turn 40 in three years, thats way older than you brat.  
Mikasa- So what? In that story your mother told, those two were much younger and yet it didn’t work out. Maybe this time it does!  
Again her bold statement made him speechless. “So you know that story too!” he thought and his heart filled with mixed up emotions from his past and present.  
She reached out her hand and put it on his hand on the table and subconsciously he took it and put it on his cheek. They were both at peace now. Easing their puzzled mind and expressing their pain through that small touch.  
They didn’t get to enjoy it that much as her door got knocked once again.  
Levi- You have lot of visitors!  
Mikasa- Not before you show up.  
Mikasa looked through the eyehole and all she could see was Hange’s face pressing on the door with that excited round eyes.  
Mikasa- Ugh it’s Hange…  
She opened the door but right after that she noticed Erwin, Mike and Nanaba behind Hange. She startled as she had no idea whether it’s alright to let them see Levi there or not.  
Hange- It’s ok Mikasa, we all already know everything!


	9. Chapter 8: Mi casa es tu casa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who is the real enemy? Zeke or Darius? were they mistaken all this time? keep reading to find out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suggest you all to take a seat and relax because things are getting serious this chapter!

After they all gathered in her house and Levi explained the situation, Mikasa was thinking of how Hange said they know everything.  
It was hard to look in their eyes specially Erwin’s eyes. Though this little group all knew Levi is the real master but even Levi somehow looked up to him in planning and asking his opinion all the time. he was like a big brother to all of them.  
The first thing Levi asked about when they came was:  
Levi- Did anyone follow you here?  
Erwin- No we checked, there’s no device set around here and no one followed us. Mike and Nanaba checked it.  
Mikasa- How come you all gathered here?  
Neither Levi nor Mikasa didn’t call them there and it seemed they came because Hange asked them to.  
Hange- Ok sit down you all, I didn’t say anything until we all gather together.  
Mikasa was about to leave them there to talk and go to the kitchen.  
Hange- Mikasa, you should listen to this too, here sit with us.  
All eyes turned on her and even Levi had this questioned look on his face to know what was going on.  
Mikasa pulled a chair close to them and sat between the couch and arm chair, close to Levi and Erwin.  
Hange- Levi, do you remember before Mikasa, Eren and Armin come to join us what you said? You said “The truth will soon be revealed, by me or the girl from Azumabito…” since then I was keeping an eye on Mikasa’s commuting to get to the source of her clan.  
Hange did that without telling Levi or anyone else so everyone looked at her in wonder specially Mikasa.  
Hange- Sorry Mikasa, I never doubted you and I always knew you would make the right choice but it was essential and now I’m really glad I did. Until this morning that I saw those pills and my bag got stolen I just realized what Levi was talking about. It’s not about your families at all, honestly I think all this enmity started base on nothing but misunderstandings. There is UG who is doing all this to you two.  
This time both Mikasa and Levi shout “What?!” it meant their theory about Darius and Zeke was wrong and it was basically Historia who did it, but why?  
Hange- Yes, the guy who stole my bag had the UG brand on his soliar and I saw his locket for a short moment, a Prairie Crocus(1) flower. I saw that on Rodd Reiss’s elder daughter hand once, she had a tattoo of it. Mikasa, someone wanted to turn you in a killing machine by making you lose your mind so you kill Levi without second thought. Someone figured out you no longer want to kill Levi and that one knows Levi’s intention on ruling in the shadows. This is a clever plan to get rid of both of you at once.  
Now that Levi and Mikasa understood that this is even bigger and scarier than they thought they both looked at each other. “What if I never have come this morning…she could’ve died or worse lose everything she has. What if my dagger has cut through her throat?” He saw a scar line on her throat once more and his eyes dilated as this thought passed his mind.  
“If that bomb were to explode this plan would have been fulfilled, what if I killed him that night…if I couldn’t open my eyes this morning…” Mikasa thought at the same time.  
Erwin- Levi, Mikasa, what was your order before killing? What did Kenny and Kiyomi wanted from you guys?  
Levi- You remember Kenny wasn’t that kinda guy to explain properly but all he kept bitching about was the stolen information and achievement by Azumabito scientist’s head.  
Mikasa jumped of her seat and while she was looking down to her feet she said.  
Mikasa- that’s exactly my order. To get back my mother’s latest discovery and take revenge on kidnapping her for it. My mother is the scientist Kenny mentioned.  
Mike- So do any of you have something like that?  
He was quiet all this time, crossing his leg with his eyes closed.  
Erwin- I’m pretty sure none of you have any idea about it, even you Mikasa.  
Erwin was directly looking at her. Everyone did, after all her parents were those who achieved that mysterious technology or whatever it was.  
Mikasa- My parents were the most normal people I’ve ever saw…she told me that she was an heiress and scientist, that’s when she showed me her family mark, and my dad explained about Ackerman’s power but…but this thing you’re saying, I have no idea. Levi remembered that he saw something like a family emblem on her wrist when they’ve been naked all over but normally she would hide it under her sleeves or wore a wristlet but he never got the chance to ask her about it even though it looked very familiar to him. Mikasa looked a little wary as she mentioned a family mark and Levi noticed the look on her face so he remained silent. There was dead silence, barely breathing sound could be heard. “What is all this about? Why things are getting more and more complicated?” these were the questions repeating in all their minds.

*2pm- After the big reveal*

Mikasa went to the kitchen to prepare something to eat “This conversation is gonna take so long…” she thought.  
They were discussing Breech’s matters and how to handle them when Levi was gone. Hange joined Mikasa in the kitchen to help her since it wasn’t her favorite topic.  
Hange- So how did adrenaline injection go?  
Mikasa- shut up... you did it on purpose didn’t you?  
Hange- Of course not, you were dying in your sleep! But it turned out in you two’s benefit I guess hehehe...  
Mikasa- Shitty glass!  
Hange- So it’s true, birds of a feather really do flock together! You’re using his idiom now.  
Mikasa didn’t respond and kept on cutting carrots.  
Hange- But to be honest I didn’t expect it takes 4 months for you guys to realize your feelings, both of you sure are stubborn and clumsy in romance!  
Mikasa- Is that why you gave me that ridicules t-shirt? Because you thought we like each other? You know if Sasha wasn’t there Jean probably would’ve cling on me all day!  
Hange- Haha, don’t blame a guy for having a secret crush on you, I really pity him, he’s one of those boyfriend materials guy but not for you, that’s for sure! Maybe for a girl like Petra.  
Mikasa- Petra? Who is she? I haven’t heard of her.  
Hange- Oh she was at the breech long before you guys show up, she had Armin’s job back then.... huh poor girl she really liked Levi.  
Mikasa could hear her heart beating faster as Hange mentioned Levi’s name there “Was she his girlfriend? Were they together?” It was only one moment but she pictured Levi and that unknown girl’s kiss then suddenly the knife slipped her hand and cut her finger.  
Hange- Hey what happened? Come on wash that I’ll get the band-aide and alcohol.  
While Hange was looking for supplies in her bathroom and other asked what happened, she was trying to shake off the picture in her mind “Of course he had someone, all of this happened because I asked about her last night”  
Yes, all those taking 4 pills and adrenaline and bathroom incident happened because of her dumb statement on his former lover.  
Levi- Oi what the fuck were you thinking to cut your hand?  
It was Levi’s voice at kitchen door. She turned with sad eyes but a blank expression  
Mikasa- Nothing Hange kept blabbering and I got distracted, that’s all.  
Before Levi asks what Hange was saying, Hange appeared at the door.  
Hange- Oh I was talking about our new thermal hand guns, sorry Mikasa let me take a look...  
Hange knew when she mentions Petra and her secret crush on Levi she finally comes clear with her feelings.  
Levi returned with Erwin and continued on discussing Breech’s matters.  
Hange- You see there was a guy name Oilu, Jean reminds me of him, he had the same crush on Petra but she only had eyes for Levi.  
Mikasa twitched her eyes with the alcohol sting excuse.  
Hange- Before that tragedy that killed all of them she confessed to Levi but it didn’t work out... you see for Levi there is only one right person and she wasn’t the one.  
Mikasa clenched her other hand’s fist and though she was trying to hide it but her voice was shaking from rancor.  
Mikasa- So who is the one for him?  
Hange finished treating her wound and smiled gently.  
Hange- It’s you Mikasa...I know it might be hard to believe but you are the first woman he ever touched, you are the first and only one who shook his heart. I’m not making things up it’s true.  
Mikasa felt the weight lifting form her heart slowly and her mind got on the slow pace.  
Mikasa- But the rumors say...  
Hange- He asked us to start that rumor himself in order to distract everyone and he thought it’s a good idea to chase away ladies.  
“So that was it, the reason he left me last night in the bathroom was because he got disappointed when I believed the rumors.”  
Hange left her to let her sort her mind before comes out. Mikasa stared at her kitchen’s chair where he talked about his past. “Looks like Hange is right, I love him...how I didn’t notice that before?”  
She walked out of the kitchen and when she stepped out she heard.  
Nanaba- You can come and stay with me and Mike, it’s probably the best choice.  
Erwin- Among us you are the best but still you might get in trouble.  
Hange- You’ll never accept my place so I keep my dignity and won’t offer you my house.  
Levi threw a “Tch” and Mikasa leaned her back to the door frame looked at their argument over Hange’s messy house.  
Mikasa- You should stay here...  
The room fell silent and except for Hange’s smirk other looked at her in surprise.  
Erwin- Are you sure about this? You definitely get in trouble if Kiyomi finds out.  
Mikasa- It’s impossible to get any worse than this, and it’ll be only for few days probably cause I’m gonna go and talk with her.  
Levi- No!  
All attention fell on Levi’s answer. But this time Nanaba was accompanying Hange’s sparkling eyes.  
Mikasa- You don’t wanna stay here?  
Levi- it’s dangerous and she took advantage of you enough. You should stay low as well.  
Mikasa- She is the only one who can tell us what made us enemies.  
Erwin- Actually it’s a very good idea, you’re the last person she gets suspicious. The safest place for a thief is judge’s house.  
Levi glared at Erwin for approving her plan bit it was no use. Mikasa returned inside the kitchen to bring the soup for everyone to eat.  
After they all ate their meal and talked about details about how to announce Levi’s sudden death they all left but as he was forced to accept the plan he stayed there.  
Right after Mikasa closed the door Levi cornered her on the door with his hands on her sides.  
Levi- What is going on inside your head brat? Do you think it’s a fucking game?  
He caught her by surprise but she didn’t lose balance.  
Mikasa- I thought you didn’t like playing hide and seek, why would you suggest that.  
Levi- I don’t, but there are other ways to find out our families’ grudge against each other.  
Mikasa- Those ways are slow; I want the fastest way. Don’t worry I’ll make her tell me everything.  
Levi pulled back and brushed his hair back saying “Tch”  
Levi- You’re the most stubborn brat I’ve ever met.  
Then he crashed on the couch watching the roof.  
It was around 5 and the orange light of sun set was directly on his face. She was still at the door watching him and drowning on her thought. It was the perfect sight in her eyes. Earlier when she was taking the dirty dishes to the kitchen and Nanaba came to help her, hearing Levi, Erwin and Mike talking about work while Hange was taking a nap on the arm chair; she felt the real peace and happiness in her heart. She could imagine this small gathering with Eren, Armin, Jean, Sasha and Connie there. “I think this is what they call home sweet home, this is the happiness I’m seeking.”  
Levi’s eyes were still closed but he knew she’s staring at him.  
Levi- We should go to my office before I lock myself here.  
Mikasa- It’s too risky, we’re gonna say you died this morning on your lectro, you can’t be seen.  
Levi- Yet I have to go there tonight.  
Mikasa- If you need something I can get it for you.  
He finally opened his eyes glaring at her.  
Levi- There are things you can’t bring.  
Mikasa- What would you possibly need that I can’t bring? Toothbrush? Your cologne? Cloth?  
Levi- Keep going, you might get it!  
She suddenly grasped what it was all about. She got all red for it. “How I haven’t thought about it? Did possibly Sasha buy underwear too?” She ran to her closet and hid there “Why I didn’t check the package before giving it to him?” Then another thing crossed her mind “But if she didn’t get any it means...” this time a “Shit” crossed her lips as she jumped of her seat.  
Levi wasn’t doing any better there. He was thankful for the cloth but he was more glad that Sasha didn’t buy any underwear. “I kept myself from every kind of embarrassment to experience all of them in one day!”  
Time passed so fast and it was dark everywhere.  
Mikasa crawled out of her hiding spot and found Levi laying on the couch covering his eyes with his arm. He sat straight to the sound of her footsteps.  
Mikasa- If you want to go I’ll come with you to make sure no one follows us.  
Levi- Do as you want but I won’t let you ride the lectro.  
Mikasa- It’s ok because we’re not going with it. Not mine and not yours either. We’re taking your favorite, aerlane!  
She remembered from the last time she wanted to take an aerlane how he reacted and got pissed.  
Levi- why would we do that?  
Mikasa- not only that but you have to disguise yourself too, you see everyone know I don’t have any roommate!  
Now he wished that he agreed on letting her bring his belongings! 

*One Hour later*

Their little trip to the Breech was no fun for either of them. Just as much as Levi hated public transportations for all the people noises, she hated people’s stare at her too. He was wearing one of Mikasa’s jackets and a cap while he covered his face with a mask. He looked like one of those troublesome college boys who seeked for trouble “He looks just like Eren at the college.” She thought but then she realized how incomparable these two are!  
Eventually the trip ended in only 10 minutes and they passed through the gates with no more conflict and head straight to Levi’s office.  
Mikasa noticed the door on the wall in front of his desk and knew it was the door to his house but never noticed the security device on it. It was a very simple lock only required 8 number to enter. He hesitated as she was watching him entering the numbers but then thought “It’s not like I won’t let her come anyway!” and then entered those mysterious characters. 2139 and 2145, that was the code. Clearly they were the years meaning so much to him but what happened in those years? “He was 12 in 39 and 18 in 45…what happened to you that time?” no matter how much she wanted to know, it wasn’t the time to ask. His little house was much more luxurious than she imagined. One L shape set of furniture on the left side of the door and behind that there was a small bar filled with different type of teas and on the right there was his kitchen connected to the living room with two stairs and at the corner there was round table with 4 chairs. Right in front of the door there was a round stair going up to his bedroom. It was like a balcony on the top of the kitchen but it was high enough that you couldn’t see anything from down there.  
Levi head straight to the stairs to his bedroom and paused in the middle of his way looked at her standing at the door.  
Levi- Are you going to stay there or you wanna come?  
there was curiosity written all over her face so he invited her willingly to the upstairs.  
She followed him and on the last two stare she saw the simple yet chic personal space he had. A large bed on the right corner and two armchairs in front of the bed with a small coffee table between them and small closet area next to his bed and there was a bathroom on the other corner. Levi didn’t see any need to offer her to sit down and first entered his bathroom to pack his stuff.  
His walls were empty and everything were in light color and mostly white except for the coal colored walls. He had a small flower pot placed between his bed and the wall. The only magnificent and eye catching thing there was a small picture on top of the bed. She approached closer and sat on his bed facing the wall to get a closer look on the painting.  
It was a miniature painting of a bird like Phoenix but it didn’t look like that legendary bird, it’s feathers were pure white with shades of silver and on the tip of its wings they faded to blue. For a moment she thought “If Anahita had a messenger on earth it would look like this” (2) she was fascinated and those feathers reminded her of her lost hairpin, it was a gift from her father to her mother on the day she was born.  
Mikasa reached her hand to touch the realistic painting and she had no idea of the shadow ambushing behind her.  
Before she could touch the texture, Levi jumped on her, pressed her back to the bed and locked her legs between his knees and grabbed her wrists on her sides.  
Levi- That’s my secret safe brat, you can’t peep there yet...  
Mikasa- Oh so there’s a safe there, interesting…  
Mikasa had no idea that behind the painting there’s a secret safe but his reaction and his words made her realize that there is one.  
Levi also thought she knows, there was nothing special in there just some memories from his past but in that moment he wasn’t ready for her to see them.  
Levi- Tch don’t act like you don’t know.  
Mikasa- I don’t really, what’s there that I must not see?  
All those stuff, she was the only one he was willing to share them with but not yet “I’m still afraid she might vanish any moment, I can’t do it now...” he thought.  
Levi- You’ll see... just not yet.  
Mikasa smiled and as his grip loosened she reached her hand and brushed his face on top, in front of her.  
Mikasa- Are you sure you want me to see them?  
He was never so sure about something, nothing felt right this much, he was still scared that was all.  
Levi looked in her eyes, these past two days she smiled more often and each time her face beamed. He couldn’t help but to take all her smile for himself and suddenly kissed her. He got bolder since the morning they came clear with each other.  
He still had his grip on her knees not letting her move, she freed her other hand and wrapped her arms around him, they were in Levi’s home, in his room, on his bed and nothing mattered anymore; there was no way for her to let him go. Levi stopped kissing her and let her take a breath but didn’t end it there, he kissed her neck and opened her top zipper, finding his way to her breast, he grabbed one of them the in his hand and kissed between them, still keeping her thighs pressing each other, she arched as he was licking and kissing her, her whole body warmed up as he bit her tip and dug her nails in his hair. Mikasa- Levi...let...let me...ugh...move... Her loin was burning and she felt the urge to feel him inside her again. Levi- As you wish... He kept kissing down to her bellybutton and the rim of her pants Mikasa- What are you doing shorty? As he unbuttoned her pants he said “Returning the favor” then he pulled down her pants and underwear, kissing inside her thighs until he reached her clit. Mikasa was watching him till then but as his tongue touched her moistened heat she tightened her hand’s grip on bed sheet and her mouth fell open with her head falling back, gasping for air. Levi knew how to eat her up and he was using his tongue, licking and stimulating her clitoris but his hand running up and down in her thighs and caressing her under belly drove her crazy inside. Mikasa was moaning more than she did before and mewling very clearly. Her hands fell on his head pulling his hairs, he groaned as she did and opened his mouth taking her more. He placed her knees on his shoulders and sat on the bed, she was now completely open to him and his face was buried there. Mikasa- Levi...I’m...I huh...please... None of them could’ve guessed she would enjoy his sucking so much! He stopped when her knees trembled and all her muscles shuddered. He lifted his head and looked at her panting face and she looked between her thighs. She was covered in sweat and her face was all red. He wiped her mouth with a smirk. Levi- Who knew “this” is your weakness? And he shamelessly laughed with saying “Tch”. She was embarrassed but wild her nature forced her to return all kind of things even Levi’s dirty sarcasms. Mikasa- This weakness I eagerly accept... Levi opened up his pants and took off his shirt. Levi- Enough of tearing my shirts... He then embraced her whole and left no void between them. It seemed to be to their both liking, to be drowned in each other’s heat and breath the same air. Mikasa wrapped her legs around him forcing him to enter her and he didn’t resist at all. Levi was holding her tightly and she hugging him with her legs wrapped around him and pressing him to herself with her arms. Mikasa fell on her back, letting her head feel the soft texture of his pillow and Levi was thumping her, Mikasa pressed his butt for his member to go deeper in her vagina and he just kept digging her more and more. She was feeling a little pain in her lower abdomen but she couldn’t like it more. Because they both were keeping their eye contacts and kiss in between, every time she felt that little pain she would moan and bit his lip but it wouldn’t stop him. Levi grabbed the bed’s top to get a hold of his thrusts. He was very careful to never let the top scratch the wall but, watching the many faces she made with his moves left him no choice but to use it to go faster and deeper. Even the sound of wooden bed hitting the wall, added to their excitement and not long after, Mikasa gave up resisting her limit and came. This time was certainly different, they were both naked and they felt the pleasure even more than before, this time they truly became one as they filled each other’s void. They both now had only one weakness and that was the other one. Only he could make her get close to faint and only she could make him make that satisfied expression, soaked in sweat, squinting his eyes and arching his brows while he breath out her name. 

References:  
1-I searched about the blue/purple flower we see in the anime as a mystery and turns out The genus Pulsatilla contains about 40 species of herbaceous perennials native to meadows and prairies of North America, Europe, and Asia. Derived from the Hebrew word for Passover, "pasakh", the common name pasque flower, refers to the Easter flowering period, in the spring  
2-Anahita’s sculpture usually has two lions as her attendants and she holds a twigs of life riding on a chariot. Nowhere in the documents I didn’t find any specific bird as her messenger or attendants but also because The cosmic ocean, according to the Zoroastrian creation text Bundahisn, originated at the top of Mount Hara (Hara Berezaiti), ran down through the world, and divided itself into fresh and saltwater to provide for all the creatures on the planet and this ocean was Anahita herself, this means she is Goddess to all creature and living soul on earth.


	10. Chapter 9: Unhappily ever after, was just a beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gift this chapter to my dear friend Bahar as she’s Isabel to my Sasha

*12Am-Levi’s house*

White bed sheets wrapped around bare skin, chilly air in the room, sound of the sea and waves echoing, the fade moon light glowing and finding its way on Levi’s face; Mikasa was staring at his sleep face. “You look just like an innocent boy, sleeping after a long day…who would’ve thought this calm face curse all day long with a frown?” she was thinking.  
After their earlier interaction, they couldn’t express their feelings with words, he caught her of guard this time, it was the act out of pure emotions.  
Mikasa opened a window and Levi turned off all the lights and with no extra word, they crawled under the sheets while he held her in his arms. Listening to his heart beat and feeling his chest goes up and down while her head rested on his chest, his hands brushing her hair and silently sniffing her scent; these were a unique yet effective way to say how they felt.  
When his hand stopped, she already knew he fell asleep. Probably his first time sleeping with his mind at ease after a very long time.  
That annoying headache was gone once again. For some unknown and mysterious reason, she knew it’s because of his presence.  
As she was staring at his hair shadowing on his face, she reached her hand to brush off that strand of hair, he gently opened his eyes and caught her shiny black eyes.  
Mikasa- Hey…did I wake you up?  
She was almost whispering for no specific reason as if she wanted only him to hear her voice.  
Levi- It’s hard to sleep when someone keeps staring.  
Mikasa grinned as he was also smiling. Such a rare sight to see both of them smile to show how they feel.  
Mikasa- So you were awake all this time.  
Levi- More or less. I forgot how to sleep long time ago.  
Mikasa- Looks like it’s our curse…  
Levi- whatever it is, it gets better when you’re around gloomy brat.

Hard to respond, Mikasa placed her head on his chest again and he wrapped his arms around her.  
Mikasa- We should go back now, it’s getting late. If would be weird if I walk out of your suit in the morning.  
Levi- There is nothing weird about it brat and they see you walking out of my office not my room.  
Mikasa- And you think that’s alright for so early in the morning?  
Levi- No but…just stay like this a bit more!  
Mikasa didn’t really want to get out of there either, all she could think about in the moment was Levi’s soft voice and his hand in her head.

*3Am- December 2nd*

Just as Levi’s headache seemed to be vanished when Mikasa was around, it was the same for Mikasa while she was in his arms.  
Mikasa was deep asleep and her cheek pressing on his chest with slow pace of her breathing, the slight movements of her hairs because of the chilly breeze made him feel ticklish.  
For the quiet and calm atmosphere just like when he fell asleep for one or two hours, she also entered the land of dreams unknowingly.  
Levi checked the time and as she mentioned, they had to leave immediately but, he couldn’t get himself to wake her up. Levi decided to leave there alone and leave a massage to let her know.  
He replaced his chest with a pillow and placed her head on it carefully.  
There weren’t too much to pack. He wasn’t used to change and wear multiple cloth. As long as his attire were neat and clean, he was fine with it. The only thing he definitely wanted to take with him, was his 3DMG(1) .  
He grabbed his bag and wear his gear.  
“I should grant her the access to Horus(2) .” He thought before jump out the window.  
Levi entered all her information from her employment application but for her DNA code, he absolutely didn’t’ want to wake her up so he was thinking of a way to set her DNA codes that he noticed a single raven black hair on his white collar. Obviously it belonged to Mikasa so he put it on the DNA recognition plate and completed the process.  
Now his house and his company security could be controlled by only him and Mikasa!  
This tech he was using for his security was the best security system. He was thinking if there were something to happen to him Mikasa could use all his sources and likewise if even the smallest thing were to happen to her, he could find her and save her.  
The safety of his house was almost unbreakable that Erwin and Levi were thinking that Levi should spend his hiding at his house but for one simple reason they agreed on that Mikasa’s house is the best choice they had. Horus system has been created under the direct surveillance of UPG and if the man they were looking for was Darius and it happened for the him to search for Levi, then all they’ve done was in vain.  
Horus- Partner’s identity has been confirmed, do you agree with all the terms Mr. Ackerman?  
Levi- Yes, I agree…

*4Am- On top of Basilique Notre-Dame de la Garde (3) *

Levi was sitting at the feet of the golden status of the Madonna and child watching the fade sparkling lights coming from the houses and buildings. When he was mentally frustrated and not know what he should do he would go there and with his souvenir of his stealing time, his 3DMG.  
Farlan came up with the idea of having them and they made it together to help them get into any building they wanted and run away. Levi touched the scratched part of the gear that said “Smartie” with painful expression.  
There was only two in the world and it belonged to them until Isabel showed up and they made another one for her, that’s how Farlan’s gear got this funny scratch on it. The first time they taught her how to use it and sent her to test it, she slammed right into a wall and banged her head so hard that it left a small mark on her forehead, that time Farlan scratched “Idiot” on her brand new gear and to get back at him, Isabel scratched Smartie on his. Surely none of them dared to touch Levi’s gear for him being a neat freak!  
Before Isabel joins them in their stealing job, it was just the two of them spending their time to take back what was originally for the others. It seemed in this new world UG created everyone were living in peace and harmony but the truth is no matter how hard one try, human’s nature never changes. Some people with small amount of power withhold water and food allotment and men attend to hurt women just like how in their village men harassed Kuchel and other kids bullied him for being so small. When he grew up and Kenny left him, he met Farlan when other kids were hurting him the way he used to get hurt but thanks to Kenny’s special training he could save him and they became best bodies since then; just the two of them enjoying their bachelor life until they found Isabel.  
“Did we find her or she found us?” He thought.  
Isabel literally popped in their life with a small broken wing sparrow in her hand trying to protect herself and the bird from a drunk man.  
Levi smiled bitterly to the memory of Isabel and Farlan arguing over her stupidity and how Farlan overestimating himself, after she crashed into the wall. Levi would always sit back and watch them, waiting to see who wins to use the loser for cleaning labor but most of the time Isabel was the loser cause Farlan was always the smarter one and would always find a way to get the upper hand.  
“You guys had pretty funny nicknames for each other…” Smartie” and “Idiot”, it suited both of you…I should’ve told you this more often that you were the perfect match.” Levi thought, patting the name. he could hear their voices in his head that suddenly he heard another voice ringing, “Shorty”.  
His eyes grew bigger when Mikasa’s face popped in his mind “Isn’t it the same? She and I do the same! She calls me shorty and I…” Levi buried his face in his palms. The one and only person that survived and dodged his anger for calling him that was Mikasa. He couldn’t tell why but now he simply thought “I don’t hate it when she calls me that!”  
Also he never heard anyone calls her with any nickname or even talk with a sarcastic tone “Even that stupid Eren calls you by your name and stupid fear in his eyes…he dares to hurt your feeling but fears to get beat by you.”  
Levi was wondering how she never protested to him for calling him like that, it wasn’t like she’s ruled by him or fear him.  
Their relation changed within 3 days but it was different from the beginning at that, the day they met and looked in each other’s eyes “How did I lived a life time of events in only 3 days?!” It was true, the moment Mikasa spared his life he was born again and when she kissed him right after she blew a new life in him. “And I’m gonna die by the sunrise...I lived a life to its fullest with no regret.” He thought looking the first ray of lights. The bomb Mikasa defused 3 days ago, exploded in their hearts and the dance at the banquet lit that its fuse.  
Since the night that she put aside her scarf he found himself not wearing his cravat as much as he used to do, though it was so dear to him.  
“Did really a clumsy dance lead us to this point?” Levi had lot of questions with no answer.  
“Dance” he remembered when he first danced because of a childish trap set by Isabel to lure Farlan into dancing with her to their village small festival. 

***  
Isabel- Hey bro! Com’on let me show ya how to dance.  
Levi- Tch…why would I want to learn?  
Farlan- Is it about that stupid festival again?  
Isabel- Hey! It’s not stupid, ya’re…  
Levi and Farlan didn’t bother to say anymore and kept doing their job which was nothing!  
Isabel- Ugh…ya two ‘re so boring. I don’t care if none of ya show up, I find someone to dance with!  
Though neither Levi nor Farlan had no interest in going to the festival but still they couldn’t let a naïve 16 years old girl just go alone and dance with a random guy. Levi stood and leaved his cup on the table so she can teach him how to dance.  
Levi- Alright pigtail, just one round and you leave me alone and stop nagging Ok?  
Isabel jumped in his arms and hugged him enthusiastically in a loud voice.  
Isabel- Ya’re the best bro…ok like this…and then I put ma hand here…  
She immediately put his hand on her waist and placed her hands on his shoulder and with a questioning expression looked at her feet, trying to figure out how to put them.  
Levi had his irritated expression and though he was talking to himself but it was obvious that he’s cursing the mess he was stuck in but, Isabel was just counting aimlessly and basically she was they were just spinning around the room with no elegance in their dance, all they were doing a good job at was stepping on each other’s foot.  
Farlan- I wonder who taught you like this! You will only embarrass yourself this way.  
Isabel- Oh yeah? Do ya also know how ta dance smartie?  
Unlike Levi that considered things like dancing, singing and having pointless conversations, completely useless and he was terrible at them, Farlan was pretty good and that was why he was in charge of dealing with their customers and dealing with people as Levi dealt with hustlers and arrogant aristocrats who were thinking they could rule anyway they want just because they had money.  
Levi- It was about time for you to come and brag about your dance skill!  
Unlike what Levi and Isabel thought, Farlan grabbed Levi’s hand and danced with him as his dance partner!  
Levi- What the fuck! Let go of my hand pervert bastard!  
Farlan- Oh come on Levi lets show this idiot how you get it done.  
Eventually Levi released himself from his hands.  
Levi- Tch…Show her not me!  
After Levi walked away to drink his now iced cold tea, Farlan and Isabel looked at each other awkwardly for a bit.  
Isabel- Never mind…  
Farlan- Nah, come on I’ll show you, you’re gonna dance with me anyway cause I’m sure this grandpa wouldn’t move his ass there at all.  
Then he smiled and between Isabel’s reddened face and Farlan’s cold hands Levi leaved Farlan alone to let Isabel step on his feet as much as she could and went on the roof.  
When he was at the rooftop back then, he wondered if he can hold a girl he truly likes and dance with her even if he can’t do it properly. “will there be anyone who I’ll be willing to put down my guard and hold her dear?”

***  
Levi touched the “Smartie” signature of Isabel once more “Thank you for teaching me how to dance…” he forgot how to shed tears long ago so the grief of his very first friends’ death never came to an end.  
It was snowing again and the quiet streets seemed to drown into more silence. He loved this peace the snow brought every time, though he was cold and they had no proper heating device and enough cloth but he used to sit by the window and get excited for every small snow flake touch his face until his mother hugs him and close the window to keep him warm.  
“Happy birthday Levi, I promise you one day you’ll be able to live in a warm and cozy house.” Kuchel’s voices was as vivid as the time he heard it first then. He could also remember he asked “What about you mom? Can I sleep with you even then?”  
Kuchel never answered his question and that was the last birthday he spent with her.  
The fog crawling among the buildings and snow getting lost inside it reminded him of the day Kenny buried his mother’s body in the cemetery close to their shabby house.  
Not long after her death, UG governor’s criterion has announced that all cemeteries should be destroyed and all bodies will be burned to fasten their decomposition.  
Thus Levi had no memoriam stone to go and shed tear for his loved ones. His mother, Isabel, Farlan and even Kenny, he had nothing except for his Cravat, a soliar switch and the last two 3DMG that belonged to his friends.  
Ironic enough, Levi’s gears got destroyed the day Isabel and Farlan died and he kept theirs for himself.  
Levi raised his head and let the snow fall on his face and took a deep breath. “I let someone effect my life and my soul after so long, I won’t let anything take her from me this time.”  
He clenched his fist and he had a determined expression as if there was a threat right in front of him and he was about to fight.  
Since Isabel and Farlan’s death he never let anyone in his heart, not even Erwin and Hange. They couldn’t fill the hole in his heart but he cared for them and his staff even all those new comers.  
“That brat, she dug her path in my life like an unwelcomed guest…”  
he thought as he knew he was the one who let her get this close.  
“Mikasa” Levi whispered her name within a sigh. If Erwin would’ve seen him then he would definitely talk about his lost chance with a girl he loved the most, Marie, and how he chose to join UPG, sacrificing his love and that this is the biggest regret in his life. Once Erwin told him “When you saw ‘the one’, don’t hesitate to tell her how you feel…you might never get the chance ever again.” 

It was 5am and the sun was coming up. A thin layer of snow had covered Madonna’s status. A weak warmth of the sun and melting snowflakes on his face reminded him of the open window and Mikasa’s warm breathing on his chest and yesterday at Mikasa’s apartment under her window the touch of their bare skins and all those heavy breathing…  
“I can’t…I can’t deny it anymore as I broke the one promise I made to myself…I’ve fall in love with her.”

Levi jumped down the bell tower and right before he hit the ground, he flew in the sky and found his way between the walls. 

References:  
1-I’m going to use the same gears as the original story but with a small difference, instead of 8 blades there is only 2 at sides and two “swat mini k” and 4 simple colts. The blade boxes on their sides are a bit smaller but everything else is still the same.  
2-As I mentioned the same thing about Mikasa’s house, it’s same as “Amazon Echo Family” or “Alexa” and “Siri” but much smarter and holds the full control of the house. It’s basically Jarvis in Iron man movies and have the ability to spot its owners state of health and location. In my story for Breech, only Levi has the full access by giving his DNA codes as the owner.  
3-It is a Catholic basilica in Marseille, France, and the city's best-known symbol. The site of a popular Assumption Day pilgrimage, it was the most visited site in Marseille. It was built on the foundations of an ancient fort at the highest natural point in Marseille, a 149 m (489 ft) limestone outcropping on the south side of the Old Port of Marseille.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the shortness of this chapter but I really wanted to share a bit of Levi's inner thoughts and struggles to come clean with his feelings.


	11. Chapter 10: let’s go Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's so hard to hide the truth and yet not to lie.  
> what will happen when everyone think Levi is dead?  
> What will Mikasa do when she finds out all about Horus?  
> Will they suspect Mikasa?  
> Do Erwin trust Mikasa as much as he trusts Levi?  
> Who is the new culprit?

*6:30- December 2nd – Levi’s house*

Mikasa- Huh? Where am I?  
She opened her eyes and the unfamiliar bed and the roof above reminded her of where she was. Mikasa remembered everything from the last morning to the last night.  
Mikasa- From a nightmare of his death to his bed!  
Though it was somehow creepy to think that way but knowing this fast development in almost 24 hours was interesting.  
Horus- Good morning Mikasa, you have one message from your partner Mr. Ackerman.  
Mikasa jumped a bit for the sudden voice but she figured it was the smart house system. “How can I talk to his Horus? I don’t remember having access to it!” she thought while sitting on the bed and covering her naked top.  
Mikasa- How come I have the access to talk to you?  
Horus- Mr. Ackerman granted you the access when you were asleep under the name of his partner.  
She was speechless. Horus’s program was based on solo using, adding someone as the second user has been stablished in the latest update but as far as she remembered, nobody ever done that before so basically when the owner dies only the mother code in UPG’s hand could clear the path to use again and still even with that code it was impossible to use the data cause that code was a controlled virus to delete all sort of information.  
Horus- would you like to hear the message?  
Mikasa just remembered that she had a message from Levi.  
Mikasa- ugh…yes play it.  
Horus played a hologram message of Levi:  
Levi- hey brat, if you’re listening it means you already know I gave you the full access to my Horus and if you’re wondering for DNA part I used your hair. Make sure to take that bag next to the bed with you and…I’ll see you at home…  
When the message finished the hologram disappeared, Mikasa repeated his last word in her head “Home”.  
Mikasa couldn’t help but to feel the warmth of happiness for he called her small simple apartment home. Though he hesitated on saying that but as she got to know his delicate side Mikasa knew he actually meant what he said.  
Horus- Do you want me to read the terms of having the full access to Mr. Ackerman’s house and the Breech?  
Mikasa- I have access to the Breech as well?  
Horus- Yes, you already had the access to the most parts and confidential documents but now you have the same authority as Mr. Ackerman in both the house and business.  
She knew what it meant. It meant that she’s the Chief in Levi’s stead!  
“Why would he risk on such important matter? He’ll get caught when we announce his death and UPG shows up!” Mikasa thought and sighed.  
Mikasa- Is he out of his mind?  
Horus- No, Mr. Ackerman was in the perfect state of mental health. Do you want me to check his health at his current location?  
Though she didn’t mind to do so but she felt guilty and embarrassed to use Horus for this as the first thing after her access.  
Mikasa- No Horus, that’s not what I meant…it’s alright.  
She headed to the shower to get ready for work and get to her office before anyone catch her coming out of his office. She paused at the door. “I should tell them before we proceed with the plan”  
Mikasa- Horus, send this message to Hange and Erwin, “Come and meet me at Levi’s office before other show up”  
Horus- Under what name you prefer to send the messages?  
Mikasa- Just Mika…Mrs. Ackerman, send it under the name of Mrs. Ackerman.  
She never liked using her surname even before knowing her family background. Some of their friends in the past used to call her mother with that name so she preferred not to be called like that and right after Kiyomi found her she hated the idea of people calling her with the same name as her traitor relatives. All this awkward feeling of using this name vanished as Levi introduced her with this name at the banquet night. It was different, the way everyone considered her as Levi’s partner gave her enough confidence to keep walking even though all eyes were on them. This time using her name as the signature of her message felt different, this time she liked it not because of Levi or her parents, she wanted to be called that way because of who she is.  
Horus- Do you want me to put this name as a default for the system?  
Mikasa- Yes, you may use it for all documents and messages.

In the shower cabin, knowing this shower was Levi’s and this house belonged to him, that she opened her eyes in his bed, the scent of the soap he used all the time; she was sure now that everything she experienced in these days were all real and not just a wishful dream.  
She picked a clean white towel from the towel cabinet, filled with neatly folded towels as if a folding machine did it. After wrapping one around her body she picked a smaller one to dry her hair. “My hair grew much longer than ever, should I cut them?” she thought as the small towel in her hand soaked in water. Mikasa hasn’t cut her hair since she turned 20, the last time she cut them was when Eren reminded her to do so and since then she didn’t pay much attention to it, only when she felt frustrated or needed to focus on something she would tie a small ponytail.  
The first ray of lights falling on her bare shoulders and her wet hair caught her eyes. Mikasa never cared about her looks or body, all she knew was that she loved to stay in shape and that was all.  
“I can see you fixing your cloth and making your hair every time you go to his office.”  
These were Kiyomi’s words that caught her of guard back then. “Have I ever done that? Do I care how he sees me?” She thought.  
Mikasa stopped rubbing the towel on her hair and looked closely in the mirror. She looked at her reflection head to toe several times. Her eyes were shining even in the light of the dawn, though she gained a muscular body for her constant workout but her delicate, stretched neck was showing of along with her seductive collar bone. Though she had her packs and v-line but the combination of her slender waist and the sight of her long legs could take everyone’s breath away.  
The image in front of her reminded her of Nifa’s comment once all the girls were talking about girl stuff. “Mikasa, you are the luckiest person I’ve ever known. Not only you work directly under president’s command but also you have a pretty face and the perfect body of Bellona(1) . I swear you’re a spitting image of her if we could see her.”  
She took a glance at her face and the girl she saw was indeed beautiful.  
Horus- Mr. Smith and Hange are at the Breech’s entrance.  
Mikasa- Huh? Ok thanks Horus.  
She snapped out of her thoughts and looked for her cloths. She really didn’t want to wear her last night cloth but she had no other choice. “I can at least change my shirt…”  
As she turned to Levi’s closet to take one of his shirts, she noticed a white folded shirt on the chair in front of the bed. It was obvious that it’s been there for her to wear. Mikasa put it on and though it was a man’s cloth and it shouldn’t have fit her but, because of Levi’s broad shoulders, her top and breasts fitted perfectly and for his trained biceps, sleeves matched her arm length. After checking her unfamiliar attire, she saw her reflection in the full length mirror. Suddenly a pleasant calm before the storm rushed in her mind “I was Levi’s shirt in my dream, right before…”  
Slight breeze sent shiver down her spine just like the warm sensation of his hands on her shoulder she felt in the yesterday dream before stabbing him with her dagger. Mikasa turned around to see if really he’s not behind her, holding a cup of tea.  
“How is it possible? Does it mean all that shitty nightmare will come true just like me wearing his shirt?” Mikasa looked at her hands with the fear of seeing blood on them but, they were clean. “No, this time I won’t sit aside and let it all happen…I won’t let anyone hurt him not even Ere...”  
That’s right she was about to say “Eren” but then what about Eren? How she could protect him? Who would she choose between them?  
The sudden struggle in her heart made her head spin and this time her heart ached as well.  
She was just fine before remembering Eren…

*10 minutes later*

Hange and Erwin were waiting for Mikasa in Levi’s office and when she entered through the inner door, Hange’s eyes shone and on the stiff face of Erwin his lips curled up in a fade smile.  
Hange- Hmm…good morning “Mrs. Ackerman”!  
Clearly Hange was making fun of her red cheeks but she ignored it and turned to Erwin directly.  
Mikasa- Well as you both noticed I now have the access to Levi’s Horus as well. So I think we need to talk about this crazy move of him before we proceed with the plan.  
Erwin and Hange paused for a moment as they were struggling to say something.  
Mikasa- What? Is there something wrong? I mean this is crazy but at least say something…  
Erwin- No actually Levi and I talked about this before yesterday at your place.  
Unlike what Mikasa expected instead of Hange and Erwin’s surprised face she was the one who got surprised.  
Hange- yeah and Erwin told me all about it when we were going back.  
Mikasa- So you planed this right? You do know the risk behind it and I can’t understand what’s the benefit here for us?  
Mikasa felt somehow disappointed and sad because what she thought were wrong. The moment she found out about her access to the Horus she remembered of last night and the secret safe that he was willing to show it to her. “I thought he did it cause he trusted me, though it was a stupid idea but…” Mikasa thought with conflicted face.  
Erwin- I can see you think it’s was a dangerous and risky thing to do but to be honest it was my idea but not like this. Let’s sit and then we can talk about it.  
The three of them sat down.  
Hange- OK before you say anything Erwin, I think it’s a very good idea of having Mikasa instead of that grumpy as the boss!  
Hange had a look of a naughty child with devilish eyes. It was to comfort Mikasa but she was more nervous for what Erwin was about to say.  
Erwin- Unlike you I thought it’s better if I was the one to take charge, in fact I asked him to do that while suggesting it but Levi passed. He insisted on giving the access to you instead.  
This time Mikasa’s face beamed and before she smiles unconsciously, she asked.  
Mikasa- But why would we take the risk in the first place? When UPG agents arrive with the news we’ll get caught.  
Erwin- Not before we announce your leadership.  
If she could Mikasa would definitely shout “What?” but her calm attitude stopped her.  
Hange-You see Mikasa, the only reason UPG use the mother code after death is when no one else can use the system but when there is someone to take over or better to say inherits the Horus then it remains in the person’s authority which in this case is an Ackerman again.  
Mikasa- But as you said , wasn’t it better for you to have the access? I mean everyone already consider you as the leader though Levi was the real inheritor.  
Erwin sighed and nodded slightly.  
Erwin- Yes and that’s exactly why I suggested this so not only we mislead UPG and governors but then I can keep this company on foot. The reason he chose you is a bit vague for me but not really unexpected either.  
Hange- Erwin don’t you think it’s much better for everyone to know another Ackerman is in charge now? Now she can convince Kiyomi much easier that she was the one killed Levi! Now the real traitor also thinks he succeed as planned.  
It was inevitable for Mikasa to feel relieved of the thought that it was just for the benefits of the plan but again another annoying thought popped in her mind and took the place of the last annoying thought she had “No matter how sweet we talked these past 3 days, it’s still just to put a show for the third party and Kiyomi. What was I thinking anyway? He gives me everything just because we had sex?! Of course not.” Mikasa looked down on her feet and grabbed her arm with her other hand as if she was trying to console herself by hugging her arm.  
Hange- Oi Mikasa! Is there anything else? You look pale.  
Mikasa- It’s alright. I was thinking about other’s reaction to this bomb we’re about to throw on them.  
Erwin- Don’t worry about the others, the only one I’m afraid might find out is Armin, he’s really vigilant about everything.  
Hange- Yeah and you should be extra careful cause I’m not sure you can resist when Eren starts asking questions.  
Mikasa only nodded and though both Erwin and Hange had every right to be worried but she felt a bit disappointed “Do I look that weak in their eyes? I’m not that attached to Eren, at least I think so…” she thought.

*8 Am- Breech main hall*

All lines of crew gathered to hear the annunciation Erwin was about to tell. Mikasa stayed at Levi’s office to delete and destroy evidence of staying late at night at 29th and all footage of their entrance last night.  
Mikasa- Horus, I need to destroy the evidence of my stay in the office at 29th night and also last night that me and Levi came. Do you know any other way except for deleting?  
Horus- In my latest update I can use my users physics to copy their moves and add their figure in video or images. Would you like to do that?  
Mikasa- Can you also delete me in other footages?  
Horus- Yes that’s possible.  
Mikasa- Well do that then but before you begin the process, is there any way someone find out?  
Horus- Not before the next update. The odds for someone to find out is less than 1%.  
Mikasa- When will that be?  
Horus- since my last update was for September, it’s not gonna happen before September next year.  
Mikasa- Alright, begin the replacement…hopefully everything will be resolved before that.  
Right when she walked out of Levi’s office she bumped into Eren.  
Mikasa- Oh Eren, good morning… What are you doing here?  
Eren- I was coming to take you down to the hall with me but…why didn’t you come yesterday?  
Mikasa- I felt a bit sick, I’m alright now.  
Eren didn’t respond and just sighed. It seemed he wanted to say something but he swallowed his words.  
Eren- Fine, let’s get going now.  
Though Mikasa didn’t like to argue with him all the time but seeing how easy Eren took her excuse and how calm he looked she was surprised.  
Mikasa- Eren, are you alright? Is there something wrong?  
Eren- No it’s ok, actually after a long time of being worried and stressed I’m a bit relieved.  
Then he bid a smile to her and dragged her with him to the elevator by wrapping his arm behind her back.  
“Why would he be stressed at all? What made him feel better?!” she kept thinking that how his attitude changed toward her. When he first bumped into him she though he’s going to interrogate her for walking out of Levi’s office but unlike before he smiled and suddenly he was the Eren of her childhood.  
At the main hall right after Mikasa and Eren joined the crowd Erwin appeared on the stage at the middle of the hall.  
Erwin- Good morning everyone, I know it’s very rare to call for all of you to gather here but as you might have noticed it’s a matter of urgency.  
Erwin paused to make sure he has everyone’s attention and then with perfect acting skills he had, he made the saddest expression on his face and said:  
Erwin- President Levi is dead. We got the news yesterday evening.  
Even before gather everyone’s attention, hearing Levi’s name would act as a muffler let alone hearing his death news.  
As they’ve planned, Mikasa had to stay calm and not show any emotion for the possible informant. Yes, there must have been someone to leak the news out of the breech so their first priority was to find that person.  
Because of Mikasa not showing any sign of surprise, sadness or most unlikely happiness, everyone started whispering and gossiping about the news.

-He’s dead? Like for real?  
-Didn’t he leave his office yesterday? He looked fine like usual.  
-Come to think of it, Mikasa didn’t show up at work yesterday!  
-Yeah actually I thought they had a meeting since they attend everything together, you know the banquet and stuff.  
-Would you just look at her! She’s not surprised at all!  
-Could it be that she already knew?  
-Oh my what if Mikasa was the target and not him?  
-Yeah she’s his family after all, they might threaten him with her.  
-it seems they’re cousins! I even thought he might be her uncle.  
-That explains her high position too and that how soft he acted toward her.

“Gossip, Rumors and sick thoughts. How easy they accepted his death and changed their attitude!” Mikasa thought and let down her head so no one can see her fierce expression.  
Eren- Hey Mikasa, are you alright?  
Jean- Yeah you look pale!  
Connie- Well I think we all are shocked due to the news right now.  
Armin- True but she was his assistance, it must be much harder for her.  
To Mikasa, their condolence was precious but hearing Eren’s soft and kind voice were the best.  
Mikasa- I’m fine, actually I knew already.  
Erwin’s sudden statement didn’t let them ask anything but their eyes grew big hearting the she knew.  
Erwin- Due to the grieve and some official matters, you may all take a day off for today and tomorrow, only the first level crew should stay and meet me on top in 30 minutes.  
Everyone left the hall with no other words but Mikasa and the first level crew remained there.  
They were the only members to have contact with Hange, Erwin and Levi and for Mikasa’s place on top next to Levi, Mikasa as well.  
Eren, Armin, Jean, Connie, Sasha, Nifa, Mobilit, Mike, Nanaba, Floch, Marlo and Hitch. They were the members and they were those who’s been suspected to be the informant, except for Mobilit, Mike and Nanaba.  
The time they talked about this Mikasa got extremely mad because she couldn’t accept the fact that Armin or Eren might be at fault but again she had no better opinion about who might have the better opportunity to do something like that.  
As Erwin said they all gathered in the hall on top in front of Erwin’s office. They created the perfect scenario for Levi’s death to make it sound like it was an accident but keep the possibility that Mikasa was the murderer and this scenario should have been heard only by them.  
Hange- Thank you all for coming here. The truth is that as you probably guessed Levi has been murdered.  
A gasp passed everyone’s mouth, even Nanaba and Mike did their part as acting surprised. But as Erwin mentioned yesterday there must’ve been someone among them to be bad at hiding his/her intentions behind an act, so he was observing everyone’s reaction as Hange kept talking.  
Hange- We tried to keep this a secret as much as possible but we didn’t get the chance at all and…  
Hange paused and looked at Mikasa with apologizing expression.  
Hange- Sorry Mikasa but we should tell them, they might be of help to find the murderer.  
Nifa- Tell us what? What is going on and why everything leads to Mikasa?  
Mobilit- Nifa, take it easy.  
Nifa was clearly crying as she was one Levi’s admirer and Mobilit was trying to calm her. Marlo and Hitch seemed to be indifferent but also nervous to hear someone actually got murdered in these days. Everyone had their shock expression whether it was an act or real but only Floch and Eren looked suspicious! Floch had a slight smile on his face and crudely he tried to hide it. It was very faint but Erwin noticed a small exchange of eye contact between Eren and him.  
Erwin got what he wanted so he left them and returned to his office.  
Mikasa- Hange, if what you said about his death is true does it change anything?  
Hange- I’m not sure but…  
Armin- What is it? Is it related to your absence and that Hange and President left in rush yesterday?  
Hange- Yes Armin, in fact we asked Mikasa to stay home and call it sick leave so me and Levi visit her to talk about the Ackerman inheritance.  
Hitch- So it’s true that you two are related…  
Mikasa- Not closely but yes, we are…I mean we were distanced relative and none of us knew until the night of the banquet.  
As they thought, mentioning the banquet night would draw their attention because it happened to become a mystery to everyone.  
Jean- So what happened there?  
Mikasa- When we arrived there and they announced our names everyone seemed to be surprised because of my name so Mr. Zackly and some other high ranking status questioned our relation.  
Hange- Since then Levi asked me to look into this matter and few day ago I figured their connection through blood.  
Erwin- What we didn’t anticipated was the danger of revealing this matter.  
Erwin just walked out of his office again.  
Erwin- Levi refused the inheritance of the breech for some personal matters and gave me his authority and now that I’ve been in charge for 5 years it’s time to declare my successor and who else is better than an Ackerman, the real owner of the Breech?!  
Eren- Actually I had this question for a long time, why president Levi refused the title?  
Eren was quiet all this time. it was so unlike him but his question drew everyone’s attention.  
“Why would you want to know that?” Mikasa thought and she was struggling so hard to cross Eren’s name of her suspects list.  
Erwin- Even I don’t know that, and now that he’s dead we’ll never know.  
Deep in Erwin’s eyes, there was this looks that said “GOTCHA”  
Although they weren’t lying about anything but the truth has been hidden under a thin layer of lie and only those who knew more than they should would notice that.  
Connie- Is it me or not, but I still don’t get what it has to do with president’s death.  
Hange- We think someone wanted to stop inheritance transportation to Mikasa and as a result destroy an essential foundation of our world.  
This one was the lie beneath the truth. Indeed, someone among the three organization wanted to destroy the peace but it wasn’t to stop the inheritance but to destroy the two family in the way of that.  
Nifa- And who might be able to do such vile action, who would dare to kill him? Where is he now? Where did you find him and how?! Why you’re not telling us what matters the most?  
Nifa’s clear and pure tears though showed how innocent she was bothered Mikasa the most.  
Erwin- We received a message from him, Hange and I, right before we find his dead body. It said “Some strange girl is after me, I think she’s here to get rid of me” and sent us his location. It was very close to Mikasa’s apartment so we assumed she might’ve been the next target so we visited her after we found him but she was fine.  
Hange- we took care of his funeral and burned his body in peace like he wished for.

*An hour later*

As all the breech has been dismissed, they all packed their stuff to leave. The seed was planted, now they should’ve wait for the spy to do the next move and tell his/her master all about how Mikasa killed Levi and took on the Breech.  
Eren- Mikasa, I noticed you didn’t bring your lectro, let me ride you home.  
Armin- Actually I wanted to say you can stay with us. We had no idea what pressure was on you and now you don’t have to carry it all by yourself.  
Mikasa- No it’s fine, thank you for your both offers but I think I need sometime alone, I’ll go with…  
Sasha- She’ll go with me like the morning, right Mikasa? You wanted to give me back my shirt too.  
Another person who’s been mute all the time was Sasha but neither Mikasa nor Erwin and Hange didn’t suspect her to be the informant because of the shock in her eyes and somehow fear of revealing something she shouldn’t. Mikasa said everything about how Sasha was worried about her and how she helped her all these months so somehow they trusted her.  
Mikasa knew that she owes an explanation to her so she nodded and they both sat in Sasha’s soliar.  
Mikasa- I think you want to know what’s going on…  
Sasha- I do but I won’t ask.  
Mikasa- Why you trust me so much?  
Sasha-I don’t know, to be honest you’re a shitty friend unlike me but that day I asked you to give me bread and you ate it, that moment I saw your need of a friend in your eyes. I want to be that one friend to you even if you don’t want it.  
Mikasa was touched, how could Sasha know what she needed the most even though she had no idea about it? And to hear Sasha trusted her that much. “I never knew how it feels to be accepted”  
And these days she found out. First it was Levi who trusted her enough to talk about his past, then it was Erwin and Hange and now Sasha.  
Mikasa- if you really are a good friend for me then you must know everything and you’re doomed to hear it all.  
Sasha smiled and started the soliar. Waiting to hear it all.

References:  
1-Bellona, original name Duellona, in Roman religion, goddess of war, identified with the Greek Enyo. Sometimes known as the sister or wife of Mars, she has also been identified with his female cult partner Nerio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still no Rivamika moment but since I reached 900 Hits I decided to add this chapter and when I get 1000 I'll post the next one with a very nice and good Rivamika moment.  
> So let your friends know.


	12. Chapter 11: The Sauvage scent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally finished it and I'm so happy that you all read my fanfic and it reached 1000 less than 3 days.  
> thank you all.

When Mikasa and Sasha left the breech it was about 10 but talking about all that happened to her, took quirt some time and when she finally got home it was 2.  
At the door before entering her passcode she hesitated for a moment. “Is he inside? Should I knock?”   
Her heart was beating fast and she could feel the excitement growing inside her body “I’ll see you at home” It was impossible to forget about what he said and she opened the door with a smile on her face.   
She was so sure that right after opening the door she’s gonna see him sitting on her couch drinking the tea he made, but, he wasn’t there. The window was open and his bag were on the coffee table. The wind blowing of the window and the shadows of her furniture stretching on the walls gave her goosebumps, it felt like she’s looking at a cemetery. There was no need to search for him, he wasn’t there. He only stopped by to put his stuff and leave immediately after.  
Mikasa checked her Isis(1) screen next to the door to see if her cameras caught Levi’s entrance.   
Isis- My footages have been manipulated.  
Mikasa- Show me anyway.  
What Mikasa saw a man jumping at the middle of her apartment, equipped with some strange gears(2). He left the bag but before jumping out the window the man turns around and with his blurred face nods to the camera.   
The figure’s movements had some glitches and for some moments it was completely gone but for Mikasa telling that the man is Levi was no challenge. She was familiar with all his movements; the way he walks, the way he looks away when he’s irritated or shy, that how his hairs brush his forehead, his hands, she knew all the vessels on them, she’s been looking at his jawlines since the very first day they met. Even though his face has been blurred but her heart was racing crazily. She felt relieved just by his slight nod as if he said “I’ll be back soon.”  
Mikasa- Isis, delete all the footages of him and do not record anything from now on.  
Isis- If I stop recording you wouldn’t be able to monitor intruders anymore, are you sure you want to do this?  
Mikasa- It’s alright just do as I said.  
Isis- Should I fill those times with old footages of you?  
Mikasa- Yes but use the oldest ones for it.  
Isis’s system wasn’t capable of creating new figure movement and illusions but still it received its orders from an Alpha user, in this case Mikasa, so as long as she was around no one would get suspicious of her Isis records.  
Mikasa, disappointed for Levi’s absence, threw her backpack on the bed and put the other one that Levi asked her to bring with herself, under the window.   
She reached to close the window since it was so cold outside but then stopped, “If he comes back he’ll come through the window again…I should leave it open.”   
She kept it open with a small gap but didn’t let it shut completely and for the cold wind coming, all she did was to put her heater on a higher temp.  
Mikasa laid on her couch and stared at Levi’s bag. She really wanted to go through his stuff but at the same time she was embarrassed of what it could contains. She remained there staring at the bag for about an hour but eventually she convinced herself to open it and only take a small look at it.  
Mikasa placed it on her bed and opened the zipper. All of his cloth and stuff were neatly sitting inside like he had a ruler while packing.  
There weren’t many thing, couple shirts and T-shirts with their matching pants and some cloth she never knew he might wear and wondered how he looks when he wears them. He packed some jumper and sleeveless shirts and some shorts. They were all in dark shades that suited his usual style. He also packed his shaving set and an after shave. Somehow she felt familiar with all of them specially his one and only cologne(3) he always wear. Mikasa took out his shaving set and for the first time she realized how smooth his skin is all the time that she almost forgot all about men’s need to shave. “When he comes back he might have to use it…” just by picturing him in front of the mirror doing it she had a strange feeling in her stomach and the cologne’s scent spreading all over the bag made her slip her hand to her underwear. She didn’t realize what she was doing until her cold hand touched her hot skin.  
She shook off the thoughts and removed her hand immediately. She wasn’t feeling cold anymore and she was all hot and red. “What is wrong with me? Why do I remember last night that we were…that he…he really swept me off my feet” Mikasa definitely felt no shame thinking about it unlike she did before.  
“I should unpack his stuff for him…” she went into her closet with no second thought. Just like Levi’s modesty in wearing cloth, Mikasa also had very little number of cloth so she had more than enough space for his stuff. When she was done with that she headed to the shower wondering why with the cold wind blowing she still feels hot!  
The bag she brought remained there until 4 day later that he came back.

*Dec 4th*   
In the past few day Mikasa faced busiest days of her life. From meeting new and old clients and visiting staff she had no idea were there, to receive and answer flowers and messages of other families’ condolence.  
The most important event was Kiyomi’s message. She didn’t send any hologram figure with exaggerated speech but a simple text and small bouquet. At first it seemed like she doesn’t care at all and it could be considered as insolence but they expected as much.   
***

[Dear Miss, trying to minimize this terrible accident, happened in zone 6 now is completely cruel.   
Seven years does sound long but compare to human life it’s short. Six years back in time Kenny also died. Right now the future has no need to worry because for now you are here.  
Congrats on your ownership- Kiyomi Azumabito] 

Hange- Why do think it might have a secret meaning? She can contact you anytime why would…  
Mikasa- Because now that everyone thinks Levi’s dead she has to be more careful about her relation with me and she wouldn’t risk Hizuru’s interest by any cost.  
Hange- But I checked the sender IP and all and there is no threat or virus.  
Mikasa- Yes the message itself is fine but the context is not. It clearly says that I have to meet her at Zone No7 in Dec 6th and to bring all the info she asked.  
Hange- What?! Where did you get that from? I mean even with all the codes I know it’s still meaningless!  
Mikasa- because it’s a code I created myself at the college.  
After Mikasa said that the room fell silent and only admiration and surprise could be seen on other’s faces. They all knew how physically and mentally she’s strong but to think she’s as smart as to do something like this…  
Nanaba- So how it works?   
Mikasa- It’s pretty simple, you should separate words in place of prime numbers like “Miss” and “Trying” as second and third words, then you take only first letters like “M” and “T”. Now we have trains of letters with no meaning and they’re all consonants letters means that I should add vowels myself to finally have a sentence.  
Erwin- So based on what you said we have: M-T-M-T-Z-N-S-D-S-B-R-T-H-N-F-H… I still find it difficult!  
Mikasa- Well to make it even harder to crack the code I’ve put some rules, if a word has more than two letter except for the vowels, you should use only two letter to show what you mean like for the word of “BRING” we see only B and R.  
Nanaba- I can see how it works but how did you get the Zone 7 and Dec 6th?   
Mikasa- Well if you write a number in the place then the number itself was the purpose.  
Hange had the scariest look on her face and as if she wanted to find a mistake in her coding she looked at her and said.  
Hange- But there is also H, what’s the meaning of them?   
Mikasa- Oh they have no meaning; I should only bother myself until I reach 47.  
Hange- Why not?  
Mikasa- Because she sent me 4 dark flower and 7 bright ones; dark colors as tens digit and bright ones as ones’ digits.  
Hange burst into tears like a baby and hung herself on Mikasa’s shoulder.  
Hange- How could you do this to me? You had to be the other stupid powerful one why do you have to be the smart one too?!!  
Mike- Here we go again, how many times do I have to tell you this Hange, you are not the only one with brain!  
Erwin- I can’t admire this childish yet effective way of coding but how you got suspicious in the first place?  
Mikasa- Because there’s a small mistake in it, Kenny died 5 years ago not 6!

***  
Every day after she came back from work she expected to meet Levi sitting on her couch drinking his stupid tea but, there were no sign of him, not even a message.  
Right after she took a shower she changed into his shirt for no specific reason and she would convince herself that it’s comfy wearing it but truth to be told, it had his scent on it.  
His cologne that she spared on the shirt had a strong scent that had spread all over her house. She went to her bed with that scent and woke up to it if she could sleep a wink not thinking of him.  
Every night thinking about him gave her the strangest sensation she never experienced before, the warmth she felt in her belly and the way her breath cuts short. At the third night she finally remembered how some girls talked about masturbate and even sometimes Hange gave them some good advice on how to make it better for them. That night she gave in as the feel in her abdomen was hotter than ever.  
It was 3 hours past midnight but she had no intention to sleep, even if she had she couldn’t.  
Mikasa- Isis, call Hange now!  
Isis- She might be asleep now, do want to leave a message instead?  
Mikasa- Stop asking me everything and just do as I said!  
She was mad at everything; she was mad at herself for even considering this, she was mad at her body and on top of all she was mad at Levi!  
She hadn’t asked about Levi’s possible whereabouts and other also didn’t do it, it was like a silent agreement that no one does but beside all this hot and bothersome feeling she was truly worried. As they all agreed on him to destroy his communicator now it was impossible for Horus or anyone else to find him.   
Finally, Hange answered her call and her hologram appeared in front of her with her flowery pajamas and crooked glass.  
Hange- What’s the matter Mikasa? Do you know what time…  
Mikasa- Where is Levi?   
Hange stopped in the middle of yawning.  
Hange- Did you call me to ask about that?  
Mikasa- I’m so fucking mad at him for not showing up and I have the weirdest feelings, I keep my window open but it’s still hot and now I have a cold, it’s all his fault that…  
Hange- Mikasa! Are you sure it’s just because you’re worried about him?   
Yes, Hange figured out what it all was about and had the most devilish smile on her face.  
Hange- Let me make it easier for you. Do you feel stuffy in your chest? Or when your hands touch your abdominal skin do you get tingly sensation and your brain aswell?  
Mikasa- What the fuck Hange? That’s not what…  
Hange- Alright listen my naïve child! If you call me this hour and ask me about Levi, then tell me about your aroused vagina, it means you need to masturbate, so now listen and let me go back to sleep while you enjoy yourself!  
Mikasa’s face was all red and even through the blue shade of hologram it could be seen. All she did was nodding and hugging her pillow.   
Hange- Right, I don’t know how far you and Levi went but we have lot of ways to do it and since it looks urgent for you I’ll make it short. All you have to do is to use your fingers or if possible something that resembles dick for your vagina. If you need to heat things up which I assume you should, you can use both at the same time.  
Mikasa buried her face in her pillow as Hange explained it all to her and when Hange was done talking she had no face to talk to Hange.  
Hange- Yeah you can’t look at me now so I hang up, oh before that, try to think of those parts in men that turns you on the most and use your imagination, don’t be satisfied with just Levi!…enjoy your time!  
And that was all!  
“What the fuck should I think of?” Mikasa tried to remember things in a man that makes her go wild but all she could think of was Levi. Levi’s eyes, Levi’s hands, Levi’s abs... all was about him. She even tried to think of Jean or Eren or even Armin but all she got was the awkward and bothering images.  
She never imagined herself to say “Yuck” to Eren or Armin’s face but she did this time!   
Mikasa sat on her pillow with her knees around it just like when she was on top of Levi, the pillow got stained of her wet vagina and she immediately slipped her finger inside her. She gasped of the sensation of her own finger and it didn’t take so long to use her other fingers. She was thrusting her fingers as hard as she could yet she pushed her hips down as well. “Why it’s not enough? I... I need something else...” as she kept thrusting she looked around to find something better than her hand! She realized the shampoo bottle is sufficient so without removing her hand she crawled to her bathroom and used the bottle instead of her hand.  
She fell on her back while with one her hand she was pushing the bottle and holding her tube rim with the other one. She was loud, louder than when she was with Levi, not because that felt better but because Levi wouldn’t leave her any breath to make noise but now she could hear her voice echoing in the bathroom and that felt good. Finally, she reached her peak and came. Though still she was mad at Levi for not showing up for 3 days but now she couldn’t stop but laughing. Her voice in her head was shameful but still it was hard to stop laughing.   
Her head span around the room and she had no power to get up but then she thought “If he was here, I would do it all over again!”   
It was breath taking but she knew she can gather enough energy to do it again and again.  
*The next day- Dec 5th*

The next morning, she still had the strange smile on her face. She was finally fully acquainted with her body and it felt good. Everyone looked at her with concern and question as she never smiled all the time like that. Unlike before Hange also asked nothing from her and let her experience the new sensation to its end.  
When she got back home she still looked around for Levi but again he wasn’t there. She was still mad, very mad but now it was easier to face her anger. Mikasa wanted to masturbate again but there were a part inside her head shouting “No! let your anger grow back, you should kick his ass when he comes!” that was enough to let it slide and after cleaning all her apartment and boxing she shook off the thought.  
It was already past noon and she was starving.  
She didn’t change her exercise cloth and just wore Levi’s shirt on her sport bra and headed to the kitchen. She decided to cook a simple soup so she took out the ingredients and got started by chopping them on the board.   
She was whispering an old lullaby that she heard once in one of those ancient movies she used to watch when she was kid.  
Mikasa- Oh, dream maker, you heart breaker… Wherever you're goin', I'm goin' your way… (4)  
Levi- I thought you might need a change of cloth; didn’t know you actually have nothing else to wear.  
Mikasa halted for Levi’s sudden breath touching the back of her neck.   
“When did he get this close? Why I didn’t see him coming?” These questions and so many others popped in her head while her heart started to beat faster.   
Mikasa- Where were you these 4 days?  
She tried to sound as calm as she could like nothing serious happened since she came back and that she wasn’t worried to death.   
Levi- There was some where I had to visit.  
He was still standing behind her and one of his hands was on her hip while the other one was keeping his balance on the cabinet rim.  
Mikasa pushed him away and turned to the table to grab ladle.  
Since Levi knew why she’s upset he didn’t let go and when she was about to turn to the stove he cornered her again.  
This time though the shock were much smaller but she got surprised.   
Mikasa- What do you think you’re doing shorty?  
He dragged his hand to the back of her neck and untied her hair.  
Levi- I’m going to take back my shirt.   
He buried his face in her shoulder that now was covered with her hair. Mikasa clenched her fists on the rim of the table to control herself and to not give in his play. “You think you’re the only one who felt lonely and dreary?” She thought as he hugged her for real.   
Unlike his bold and playful attitude, she could feel his hands were trembling and by the touch of his face on her neck, Mikasa knew he had one of those faces that never shows to others, face of a man who lost someone and afraid of it happen again.  
Finally, Mikasa hugged him back and pat his head and her nose filled with the scent that she lingered all this time.  
Mikasa- You’re iced cold...let me close the window.  
Though She didn’t feel so warm because of the open window, but Levi clearly spent the last 4 days outside without any coat, just a thin long sleeve shirt.  
Mikasa didn’t struggle to loosen his grip and Levi didn’t do as well, he just lifted his face and stared into her eyes and then slowly put his lips on hers.   
“You give me enough warmth...” He thought and squeezed her in his arms like a child afraid of his mother to let go.  
Mikasa was close to unloose herself as Levi slipped his hands under her shirt.  
“No, I’m not gonna let him get away with this...Do I even have the rights to want this?”  
Whether she had the rights or not she retreated and put one of her palm on his mouth gently.   
Mikasa- Stop right there, I can’t let you break or rip anything...again!  
She was mad at him for not showing up for 4 days so either she wanted it as much as him but she had to fight with it deep inside her mind. Though Mikasa stopped him before his lips even touch hers, but he kept his close distance to her face. He was so close that it was hard to say who’s breathing the air between them.   
Levi- Is that a rule now?  
His tone sounded displeased but she could tell he’s toying with her as she looked in his eyes. His pupils were dilated as much as possible and his grip on her hands got stronger.  
Mikasa- I hate changing my furniture for shitty reasons so, yes that’s the rule now.  
Levi paused there again but then backed off and turned around.  
Mikasa was feeling victorious and disappointed at the same time as she thought he gave up so easily but then he took a glass and poured water in it until it had no more space to fill, then he put it on the table that Mikasa had leaned on, very close to the rim.  
Mikasa- What’s this for?  
Levi- I’m showing you how good I am in following rules.  
Then before she can say anything he grabbed her and forced her to sit on the table as gentle as he could. The water surface in the glass shook but not as much as to spill.  
Mikasa- I can see where this is going…  
Levi backed off and one by one detached the belts of his gear. Mikasa also unbuttoned her shirt from top to bottom. They both kept each other’s gaze, a very difficult sight to see for Levi as Mikasa’s bra showed up little by little but, he didn’t look away because if he did, he would lose, he was forcing himself to look and at the same time stay calm.  
It was no easier for Mikasa as well, she could just take out the shirt even with her buttons on but that was what she wanted to see, to see Levi’s struggle to move cautiously. She felt stuffy in her chest and that made her chest to move heavier. As her breath got heavier, Levi also gasped for more air.   
When he finally took off his shirt and she was there with only her bra and her knee height shorts, he wrapped his arms around her again.   
Small blow to the glass again. They both looked at it, they looked at the shaking surface, one waiting for it to spill, the other hope it won’t happen.  
Mikasa undid his pants for him and pulled down her shorts up to her knees while Levi undid her bra, his hands were cold and his body felt like ice but his breath was warm on her collar bone as he was pecking small kisses, she had goosebumps with every single touch of his iced hands, she liked the sensation. He was enjoying her warm, trembling hand, that touches his abdomen skin. They were both gasping for air but they couldn’t move rashly. “The glass must not move.”  
Mikasa- Time to lose shorty.  
Levi- Shut up and grab on brat.  
Enough of waiting he entered her. Her head fell back as his head buried in her chest and breasts. His thrusts were slow; he knew it’s the hardest thing he’s ever done in his life. “I’m about to give up, it’s so fucking annoying.” He thought but when he took a look at Mikasa’s face he noticed that even she is watching the glass. Whether she wanted him to lose or interested to cooperate, now it was some sort of competition.  
Mikasa could feel every little touch of his penis because of the slow pace and it was arousing for both of them, every time he reached the end he would make a hard thrust then slowly get back to repeat. The table was slippery of their wetness and Mikasa though “I’m about to fall…” so she dug her nails on Levi’s back to hold herself up. Levi growled of the scratches on his back and lost a bit of his balance and thrust harder than the slow pace he had.   
Glass dripped a small amount. Levi growled again and a harsh “Fuck” slipped his mouth.   
Mikasa- It’s ok…it…it didn’t fall…  
“So she accepted the challenge.” Levi smirked and sucked on her neck to leave a hickey. Mikasa didn’t know how much she missed this though it was just few days since the last time. For Levi, it happened to be much better than what he imagined. Unplanned, playful, stressful but yet exciting; this has gone beyond his imagination. Though they weren’t kissing to keep focus on the glass, but for him, he could feel the tenderness and affection much more than before. He just realized how much he needed this kind of feeling. To feel whole and complete. Each thrust he made this question popped in his mind “Does she feel the same?”  
Mikasa’s hand wrapped around his neck and head, running her fingers in his hairs, she could feel his puzzled mind “Does he know how much I missed him? That I can’t bare loneliness anymore?”  
Mikasa- Levi…I… I lo…  
His last harsh, deep and forceful thrust stole away her words and her voice lost in a silent cry. She was panting, he was panting too. He was soaked in sweat and her hair were stock on her forehead.  
Levi backed off and met her eyes, he pulled away her hairs and finally kissed her. He had no breath left but kissing her was all he wanted that moment, they were still connected as they didn’t want to separate at all but his grip loosened and she sat in her own on the table. Levi had no strength left in his legs and fell on his knees on the ground, that separated them. Mikasa laid on her side.  
Mikasa- The water is untouched…I’m impressed.  
Levi- I’m exhausted.  
For some reason he had a faint smile on his face which Mikasa noticed and made her smile beamingly.   
Levi- What were you saying there?   
She wanted to be brave and make a first move to tell him “I love you” just like before when she kissed him first that night at his office.   
Mikasa- Nothing, it was nothing.  
Levi- You are a shitty liar; you know…  
Mikasa- And you’re still an annoying midget.  
She didn’t let him talk back, she took the glass and splashed the water inside it all over his face and bare top.  
Mikasa- Now it spilled, you lost.  
Her dead serious expression surprised him but still he shook his head in amusement.  
Levi- Alright brat, then dinner is on me. We can’t eat this now any way.  
Mikasa sat straight and as she looked for the shirt to wear again he snatched it of her hand.  
Levi- Oh no, this one’s mine…here try this.  
And picked up her bra in front of her eyes. Mikasa’s face was all over red but she took her bra anyway.  
Mikasa- I’ll take a shower.   
And literally ran out of the kitchen, leaving there for him to clean. 

References:  
1-Less secure version of Horus system. Because Isis is the foundation of Horus, most people and high-ranking characters used it. For Common people, security, has been considered some decorative and luxury item to show off their wealth and authority. Horus though has been used only by very few top secret organizations such as Ackerman and Azumabito. To be said, Isis’s tech can be hacked easily and anyone with individual passcode can have the full access but for bio codes it still obeys one alpha users.  
The Word Isis is taken from ancient Gods of Egypt. Isis was the daughter of the earth god Geb and the sky goddess Nut and the sister of the deities Osiris, Seth, and Nephthys. She was also wife to Osiris, god of the underworld, and bore him a son, Horus.

2-3DMG but Mikasa still has no idea what they are.

3-I really don’t know how to explain this Goddamn scent but to put it short, I imagined Dior Sauvage scent. Dior Sauvage's initial moments are dominated by a white-out of bergamot and pepper. The effect comes as a bright flash of sweet, dewy citrus that is both crisp and clean, and is supported by an underpinning of freshly-laundered linen sheets flapping nosily in the breeze. It contains: Bergamot, Ambroxan, Geranium, Pepper, Lavender, Vetiver, Patchouli. 

4-“Moon River” By Audrey Hepburn in “Breakfast at Tiffany's” movie.  
The full lyric:  
Moon river, wider than a mile  
I'm crossing you in style some day  
Oh, dream maker, you heart breaker  
Wherever you're goin', I'm goin' your way  
Two drifters, off to see the world  
There's such a lot of world to see  
We're after the same rainbow's end, waitin' 'round the bend  
My huckleberry friend, moon river, and me


	13. Chapter 12: Dark side of the moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter basically Mikasa pays a visit to Japan or if you've been paying attention, Zone No7.  
> so to have a better understanding on what is going on I highly recommend, as I always do, to read the references at the end of the chapter.

*Dec 5th- late at night*

After Mikasa took a shower she faced a dark apartment with all lights out. For a second she thought Levi has left again but all windows have been closed and the smell of the burnt soup was also gone. Levi had fallen asleep at the corner of bed with his pants and shoes on.  
“He must be exhausted, did he even sleep these days?” she thought and without making any noise took out his shoes carefully and covered him with a light blanket.  
Mikasa laid next to him and as her face was so close to his, she noticed something unfamiliar about him. “Huh! He grew some hairs on his face, why I didn’t notice that before? He looks good, it suits him so much…”  
Though Levi has always been a light sleeper but because of his exhaustion he didn’t even flinch as Mikasa brushed his cheek.  
She wondered as she kept caressing his face that if he knew that he’s sleeping on her spot, the left side of the bed. Mikasa imagined what would he say when they discuss about which side of the bed he should take “I’ll take this side brat!” and that she would argue over something as simple as that, but now she realized it’s ok to change her cozy spot cause now she could stare at his face before falling asleep. She didn’t care anymore.

*Next Morning- 6th Dec*

The light was beating his eyes, Levi opened his eyes, it was early in the morning and before he analyzes where he is and how he fell asleep last night, he noticed a warmth spreading on his arms and chest. He was holding a raven black haired girl with her long lashes shadowing her cheeks while his legs were wrapped around hers. “Was I always able to sleep in this kind of bothersome situation before?” not only the whole idea of him being able to sleep sounded unusual but to hug and cuddle like that also was weird for him. This was the second time that this happened and he was able to rest comfortably thanks to that. Just like the last time he replaced his arm with a pillow and as he did a familiar scent of her summery shampoo filled his head. Last night he realized that Mikasa unpacked his stuff and she did a fine job that could see his standards! The way she placed his shirts with their matching pants and all his other stuff were set separately in line was so satisfying to his eyes. Levi grabbed his shaving pack and went to the bathroom. He knew very well that the 5 o’clock shadow on his face looks good on him but, only because of his obsession on being neat and clean forced him to always have a smooth skin and clean face. he took this matter so serious that some time he shaved every morning!  
Levi covered his face with shaving foam and before he could sweep the razor on his face Mikasa appeared at the door, with sleepy voice and messy hair.  
Mikasa- Good morning…  
Thought her eyes were puffy and not completely opened up but the sight of the topless man with wet and messy hair, waiting to sweep the razor took her breath away and woke her up!  
Mikasa- Are you gonna shave?  
Levi put down his arm and looked right into her eyes thinking how cute she looks when she wakes up.  
Levi- Isn’t it obvious?  
Mikasa- It is…I never imagined you shave like other men.  
Levi- Why? Because I’m some mutant man unable to grow beard?  
Mikasa- No. though you are kinda mutant…you look really handsome with it!  
Not just Levi but even Mikasa got surprised by her honest confession! Once Farlan made a joke that he keeps shaving because if don’t girls might die behind him when he walks cause he looks so good with shades on his face but he never took it seriously. To hear Mikasa of all people saying that made his ears go red.  
Though Mikasa wasn’t any better but she snatched the razor out his hand and turned to face right in front of him.  
Mikasa- Let me do that for you…you seem not focused enough, I’m afraid you might cut yourself.  
Levi mumbled something to stop her but when she placed her other hand on his bare, wet shoulder he shut his mouth and she swept the sharp razor from up to down on his jaw. The sound of steel touching his skin mixed with their crazy heart beats. Mikasa’s hand was shaking in fear of cutting his skin and Levi’s constant gaze on her face was no help to her stress.  
Levi kept following her eyes and he was holding on the rim of the sink tightly, her breathtaking dark eyes sunk him in themselves. A small strand of hair fell on her forehead, Levi pushed it behind her ear…  
Her hand slipped with his sudden move and gave him a small cut on his chin; he didn’t even squint to the sting of the sharp blade and kept staring at her face. all he said was,  
Levi- Be careful gloomy brat, it’s a brand new razor, it cuts so easy.  
His voice was soft and deep, kinda like whispering.  
Few minutes passed and she finished what she started with her heart filled with strange and sweet feelings. Levi checked his face in the mirror and his sideburns. They were perfectly even and straight, not a single flaw could be seen.  
Mikasa splashed cold water on her face to cool down her temper.  
Levi- Oi, easy brat, you stained the mirror.  
She snatched the towel out his hand and as she ignored what he said he dried her face.  
Mikasa- I should go now, Kiyomi is waiting for me.  
Levi- when will you come back?  
Mikasa- I don’t know I might be staying for couple days.  
Levi- You can’t, come back by the end of the day.  
His voice was like those times he gave his orders to her as his assistance and he had a bossy tone. Mikasa would naturally argue with him but this time she liked his bossy tone so she just nodded with a hidden smile on her face.

*8 Am- Eiffel tower*  
Mikasa left the house immediately on her lectro to the tower so she can take an aerlane to Zone 7 but when she got there a familiar huge guy showed up and pointed the top of the tower and she knew he was Kiyomi’s guard. Kiyomi’s solett was waiting for her there.  
After she hopped on, she leaned her back on the cozy cushions of her seat. Solett’s design and even color was the same as Levi’s but she couldn’t feel the same way and it seemed it’s not as comfortable as it should be!  
“Is it because of this annoying pain in my back?” this pain was as same as the pain she experienced days before her menstruation but since her first intercourse with Levi she had the same pain in her back and abdomen and since it was too early for her to start bleeding she only thought it’s because of what they did last night. “Why does it hurt more than usual?! It’s too early for my period, is it because we held back too much last night?!” and for the whole 3 hours and half time it took for her to get to zone 7 she tried to ignore the pain or punch her belly in hope of the pain go away!  
Solett landed in the middle of a garden(1) covered with untouched snow.  
Kiyomi- Welcome Mikasa, Welcome home.  
Mikasa- This is not my home.  
Kiyomi- Oh it is, it is yours more than anyone else, this is where your mother spent her whole childhood and teenage days.  
With that said, Mikasa’s irritated face softened and with a small look around the garden she was simply fascinated. A land as peaceful as it was. anywhere she looked had been covered under a clean, white layer of snow. All evergreen plants gave a nice green radiant to the clean and white sky above their heads. The lake’s soft water surface that reflected the image of the trees, sky, the curve wooden bridge and the buildings, showed, a delightful sight to see. The clay tiles of the hipped and gabled roof of the building also covered with a light blanket of snow with it’s perfectly polished wooden pillars that showed off their beauty and color with small touches of golden details attached on them gave Mikasa a warm and nice feeling that she almost forgot she’s standing in the middle of snow. She fell in love with the silence of that place. The combination of the whiteness of snow and solett fading at the background looked so surreal as if she’s standing at the middle of heaven. The sky, reminded her of the freshly washed blankets and she could swear that she smelled the soap scent. Maybe it was cherry tree’s bare branches that spread the scent or maybe it was the smell of clean water but all the whiteness she was witnessing, all dark woods around her and the gray-silver water, melted in the picture of Levi’s face sleeping.  
When she was finally done looking around, Mikasa laid an eye on Kiyomi and noticed Kiyomi’s silk cloth. It looked unfamiliar to her eyes; it was a light blue dress looking cloth with small red blossoms on it and a wide red shawl that’s been wrapped around her waist and she tightened her hair in a small bun behind her head.  
For just a moment, whether it was for the breathtaking scene she’s been looking or the dizziness of her pain but, for a moment looking at Kiyomi reminded her of her mother as if she was right there smiling at her.  
Kiyomi- It really is challenging to keep the cold expression on your face in a place like this.  
Mikasa remained silent in fear of disturbing the peace and delicate silence of the garden.  
Mikasa and Kiyomi headed to the building, the simplicity of it stood out so much and the thought of her mother taking the same step as her once in the past reminded her of her life before the assassination of her parents. She always tried so hard to forget all those painful images of her fathers stabbed chest and her mother’s terrified face, begging her to run away. The picture that kept haunting her until this very moment. Mikasa was at her peak of tearing up as they reached the room prepared for her.  
Kiyomi- Here, you can settle down for some time and rest. My guard would stay outside if you wanted to come and meet me. If you need anything just call the maid.  
Mikasa was still quiet. She wasn’t used to have a guard waiting for her or a maid to tend to her needs. She’s been on her own all the time, even Isis or recently Horus kept bothering her for asking about her needs that she set an order to remain shut until she ask something.  
Mikasa took out her shoes and wore the slippers at her door. When the calming and soft sound of the paper sliding door(2) slid and closed, she took a look around the room.  
There was a small window with a beautiful view of the garden, it was more like a painting on the wall rather than a window. The floor was all covered with woven soft rush straw mats(3) , a low wooden table(4) with a set of unfamiliar tableware(5) set for a single person, was placed close to the left side of the room. there was also a small wardrobe with the same texture of the walls at the right corner of the room. she slid the door open and there’s been a full set of clothing, one with the same style of what Kiyomi has been wearing and some other casual cloth. They didn’t seem to be set there for her, more like they belonged to someone else but apparently Kiyomi looked after them very carefully through times.  
They were also some toiletries set there which reminded her of the physical state she’s been having. For a second that her belly throbbed again she thought maybe she stated bleeding and she was right. “Why now of all times?”  
She changed her cloth after she took a bath and now she was ready to go and have a talk with Kiyomi.

*An hour later*

On her way to the room Kiyomi awaited her she asked some question of the guard escorting her to ease her curiosity.  
Mikasa- Earlier you mentioned that the lady (Kiyomi) is waiting for me at Omina(6) building, is it one of those ancient words? And I noticed that everything here has unfamiliar names, are they also ancient words?  
Guard- Yes, as far as I know everything here and all buildings have their own names but we also don’t know the hidden meaning behind each words. We only use them to respect our ancestors and the language they used to speak.  
Mikasa- So does this Garden have a name like that too? Or the building I’m currently staying?  
Guard- This Garden name is Gonaitei and your resident’s name is “Otsunegoten”(7)  
Mikasa- Interesting…ancient times, it must be around 1800s or 1700s maybe…I wonder what kind of language has been spoken before this! (8)  
Thinking about eras before 1700 was a mystery and it sounded too far away, let alone the real ancient times.  
Not long after the little chat with the guard they reached the room Kiyomi has been waiting for her.  
Kiyomi- Oh Mikasa, how wonderful to see you here…  
Mikasa- cut the crap, I’m not here to play house with you; we should talk business.  
Kiyomi dropped her friendly expression and sat behind the table same as the one in her room.  
Kiyomi- Is that so? What a shame, I thought you want to know more about your mother’s origins…so shall we begin? Show me the data’s I’ve ask for.  
Mikasa pushed the button behind her ears and typed something on the hologram image coming out her communicator.  
Mikasa- Here it is, all the files and secret documents you asked for.  
Kiyomi- Excellent, now transfer them to my personal Horus and…  
Mikasa- Not so fast! I’ve got few questions that only you can answer.  
Kiyomi- You have a bad habit of gambling and dealing on things doesn’t belong to you.  
Mikasa- Oh it does belong to me, remember? I’m the one who will inherit all this so basically it’s mine.  
Not only Kiyomi wasn’t bothered by her tone and confident but she was happy of the confidence showing in her tone.  
Kiyomi-All right, now tell me what is it you want to know?  
Mikasa- Before sending me to kill Levi Ackerman and steal these information, you said it was Kenny who ordered my parents assassination, why do you think it was him?  
Kiyomi- Isn’t it obvious? Your mother, the daughter from Azumabito family, ran away with your father the genius and a member of Ackerman family, on the day they were both supposed to present their achievements and success on the government request.  
Mikasa- So?  
Kiyomi- So! They both betrayed their families and ran away with governments top secret researches, it put both families in a very hard situation and we were about to face the consequences. It was only natural to think it was him.  
Mikasa- It’s only natural to think? Do you even hear yourself? He could think and conclude the same about you!  
Kiyomi- Then he must have been out of his mind. I was your mother’s only guardian, she was my nephew but after my sister’s death she was my child, do you understand? How could I be the one to kill my daughter? And for what, cause she fell in love with that cunning man? I begged her to let go of him, I wanted to send her to Himeji(9) just to be safe but she insisted on running away with him cause he said it’s too late for that and “They” are already after them.  
Mikasa- Wait, you knew they were going to run away?  
Kiyomi- of course I did! They came to me; she came to me to say goodbye.  
It was as if this whole thing only happened yesterday cause it brought tears in Kiyomi’s eyes.  
Mikasa- What did dad mean by “They”?  
Kiyomi- He didn’t say; at first I thought he meant governors or UPG but then when I paid a visit to Zone 1 to figure out what actually happened that made them commit treason to UG and their families, Zeke, the leader’s aid, told me that I should think of the one wo gets the most benefit of those info and what he’s willing to do to take them. I already knew your father is out of the list so the only one left was Kenny and all Ackerman industry.  
Mikasa- You speak as if you’re any different from him. Like you’re a saint and he’s the devil.  
Kiyomi- I never said that I’m innocent, you think I’m just like him because I gave you the same order as he gave to his own nephew. You’re right I did the same but he brought it upon himself by killing my child and destroying her happiness.  
Mikasa was shocked of the fact that Kiyomi knew about Levi’s same mission as hers.  
Mikasa- So…so you knew this all along?  
Kiyomi- yes you naïve girl! Everyone who are aware of Ackerman’s power know that it takes an Ackerman to kill another one. You two supposed to kill each other cause there was no other way to handle one of you but again I made sure that nothing will happen to you…why the hell are you asking all this any way? Aren’t you the one who killed him? Don’t tell me it’s because of your little crush on him!! For the nice and clean job you did now you are an heir to both family and you can unite both industries to become more powerful even that our leader.  
Mikasa- You may find my words not so pleasant now but…so you never held any grudge against my dad and Ackerman right? It was all because you thought Kenny wanted those info as his advantage cause Zeke guided your mind to think that way.  
Kiyomi- Yes! I told you I never thought it might be him in the first place, in fact our families had a great relation together, that is why your parents fell in love! But then it was logical to assume that he did it, I mean why would government or RCER do it while they requested those researches themselves? It was Xavier as the head back then but…  
Mikasa- Hold on a second, you said RCER? Wasn’t it just the leader’s request?  
Kiyomi- Our leader’s order means Zeke and Zeke means RCER; why you think leader never shows up alone anywhere? There’s a rumor that says they’re related somehow, maybe they’re married! Though he was just a little boy back then but he grew following his guardian’s steps.  
Mikasa- It’s not Zackly and it’s not leader Historia; it was that beardy bastard Zeke all along.  
Kiyomi- Mikasa! Are you alright? What happened?  
She ran to Mikasa right after she fell on the floor with a bang sound. Her head was throbbing again, her sides and abdomen hurt so much and she was as pale as the snows outside.  
Kiyomi- oh dear what’s gotten into you? Why you’re torturing yourself like this?  
Mikasa slapped Kiyomi’s hands on her shoulder, she slipped away from her and glared at her worried face.  
Mikasa- Don’t pretend you care about me!  
Kiyomi- I…I do care about you.  
Mikasa- Oh really? Then did you care when you gave me those pills as well? To turn me into a killing machine? Or when you set a bomb, making me defuse it; oh I almost forgot what about when you electrolyzed me?  
Kiyomi- What I…I never did any of those and the bomb, I was assured that it has a special shield for the person closest to it, which it supposed to be you.  
Mikasa could see honesty in her eyes when she explained it.  
Mikasa- Then where did you get the bomb and pills?  
Kiyomi- I got those pills from RCER, they made it exclusively for your condition and the…the bomb, a boy guard from UPG delivered it here in secret.  
Mikasa- What was his name? Can you describe him?  
Kiyomi- No, but he had an average height with a very weird hair style, I clearly remember I though he has a bird nest on his head.  
Mikasa- Holy shit! Was his name Floch by any chance?  
Kiyomi- Yes! That’s him! How…how did you know?  
Mikasa- Fuck! He is the spy we found within the breech.  
Kiyomi- There’s a spy except for you there?  
Mikasa- Yes! And I think he takes his orders from Zeke, we thought it might be leader or Zackly but Zeke sounded odd to be the one we look for.  
This time it was Kiyomi’s turn to be shocked and she was so confused.  
Mikasa- Alright, let me explain it all to you, but you must sit down before that; even I’m not sure to know what’s going on here.  
Kiyomi returned to her seat behind the table and Mikasa sat right in front of her. Mikasa took a deep breath before she starts to talk.  
Mikasa- Levi Ackerman is not dead…  
Kiyomi- What?  
Mikasa- I didn’t kill him and he’s alive. In fact, he’s staying with me at my apartment now.  
Kiyomi- But why? Then your access to the Breech and all these information…  
Mikasa- I have no high confidential information and my access has been granted to me by himself.  
Kiyomi- but then…how come…  
Mikasa- Please allow me to finish; the day after you sent the bomb and told me it’s my last chance, I went into his office to kill him, he was also waiting for me to do the same and kill me. But…but he yielded. When he did that I wondered if there’s something else that I don’t know bout, I even thought you might have lied to me. All his mission was same as mine, to kill me and take back all my parents stole. Do you remember that you said he just want to kill me to protect all data and documents? Well he had nothing on his hands as well. Kenny also received the same news as you, that my mother seduced and forced my father to run away and bring their lifetime work to you and Azumabito family.  
Kiyomi- You mean he had nothing? Just like us?  
Mikasa- Yes. That is why after the attack on my family, as he thought it was your doing and after that the Yeager’s death he looked for Levi in order to use him as his help to find me, he left everything to Levi and told him to get rid of me and take back that cursed info in case I show up. you sent me there and now if you think about it you see that those recommendation letters were from UG governors with our leader’s seal on it.  
Kiyomi- Then where are those damn files?  
Mikasa- For now we are searching for them but more importantly we’re trying to find out what is exactly going on.  
Mikasa paused to take a breath and waited for Kiyomi to gather her mind.  
Mikasa- 6 years, it took 6 years from Yeager’s death to the day we finally met and all this time Zeke was fueling you and Kenny in hope you two destroy each other and that he might get those stolen researches back.  
The room fell into silence, it was about 2 or 3pm that both Azumabito ladies got shocked and tired of all they found out.  
Kiyomi had a dark aura as all the pain and sorrow of losing her child came back to her with the sense of guilt toward Mikasa, the last token of her sister and her nephew. She felt stupid that she fell for such man’s trick so easily and that how easy both she and Kenny cut all their family ties.  
Kiyomi- What are you and Levi’s plan to do now?  
Mikasa- For him, he was planning on this from the beginning and now I’m trying to help him for both our sakes. Talking to you was the first step but still there are a lot we don’t know. There might be more people like Floch inside the Breech and even here with you so do not talk about this with anyone.  
Kiyomi- What will you do when you figured all out?  
Mikasa- We’re going to march to Zone 1 and face Zeke at any cost and put an end to this devil plan of his.  
Mikasa and Kiyomi spent the rest of the evening discussing about details, Kiyomi explained all she knew and Mikasa explained the whole situation and people know about it. Hange, Erwin, Nanaba and Mike.  
Kiyomi- I will do everything in my power to take back at that cunt who used my child for his evil plans we don’t know yet. He made our family and our old friend’s family to become foes and on the top of all, he tried to harm and kill you not just once. You and your friends can count on any help within my power and I’ll support you all the way.  
Mikasa was truly relieved to know that Kiyomi was also a prey and that she had nothing to do with Zeke’s plan.  
There were still things that bothered her; first if none of them had her parent’s researches then where was them. She was sure that they didn’t destroy it but then What was that information that even after the pervious head of RCER’s death, Zeke kept searching for them, to destroy their families for it and got her parents killed? Secondly though the matter regarded to the bomb and pills has been settled, but what about that paralyzing electrolyze? Who did that and who had the access to her communicator to manipulate and hack it to make it be able with such job?  
***  
Though Mikasa promised Levi to go back as soon as possible and she did want to go back to pass all the new information, but when she realized that the room she sateyed belonged to her mother and also all those cloths, she decided to stay for a night and to pay a visit to the tea house Kiyomi mentioned!  
They took a stroll to that place and they talked for a while.  
Kiyomi- At first I thought you took after your attitude from your father only, but now I see you resemble your mother more than him.  
Mikasa- What do you mean?  
Kiyomi- first of all you fell for the guy of the same family!  
Mikasa blushed. Even before they talk about this so openly, Kiyomi mentioned her crush on Levi before but that time it was to tease and disdain her.  
Kiyomi- Haha…you even turn away like her when I mentions him! Do you see that pavilion? They used to spend all day there, drinking the tea she personally brewed and work on their collective research. Now tell me, did you take a liking to tea because of him?  
Mikasa only blushed more that it reached her ears this time.  
Kiyomi- I see, so did your father.  
After a pause Kiyomi stopped walking with teary eyes.  
Mikasa- What is it?  
Kiyomi- Mikasa, I’m deeply sorry for hurting you. I kept hating Ackermans to the point I broke your heart. I had no idea that I was wrong.  
She burst in tears this time but before falling on her knees Mikasa grabbed her arms.  
Kiyomi- I wounded you both, I kept blaming your mother of having you, of loving your father; I never knew what a precious gift she left behind.  
Yes, the Kiyomi Mikasa knew was long gone. This old woman in her arms was just a hopeless woman longing for her lost family.

References:  
1-Gonaitei Garden: Gonaitei Garden is in Japan, Kyoto and it’s one of the Inner Gardens of Kyoto’s imperial palace (京都御所, Kyōto-gosho) which is the former ruling palace of the Emperor of Japan. It was the Emperor’s private garden which was exquisitely designed with the meandering stream spanned by earthen and wooden bridges and a tea pavilion “Kintei” situated at the back of the garden.  
2-Shoji and Fusuma are Japanese sliding paper panels used like doors. The difference between Shoji and Fusuma is that shoji is made of a thin paper that lets the light passes through but for Fusuma panels they’remade of thicker paper usually used as the separator between to rooms or as the closet door.  
3-A tatami (畳) is a type of mat used as a flooring material in traditional Japanese-style rooms. Tatami are made in standard sizes, twice as long as wide, about 0.9 m by 1.8 m depending on the region. In martial arts, tatami are the floor used for training in a dojo and for competition.Tatami are covered with woven soft rush (藺草, igusa) straw. The core is traditionally made from rice straw, but contemporary tatami sometimes have compressed wood chip boards or polystyrene foam cores. The long sides are usually edged (縁, heri) with brocade or plain cloth, although some tatami have no edging.  
4-A kotatsu (Japanese: 炬燵) is a low, wooden table frame covered by a futon, or heavy blanket, upon which a table top sits.  
5-A typical Japanese table setting involves a series of bowls in plates in different, mismatching sizes and patterns, all carrying their own separate portion of the meal and looking like an abstract, yet balanced and aesthetically pleasing conglomeration of culinary delight.  
6-The Omima (御三間) was used for unofficial ceremonies such as the Star Festival and the Bon festival.The Otsunegoten (御常御殿) was used as the Emperor's residence until the capital was transferred to Tokyo in 1869. It is the largest structure of the Kyoto imperial palace with fifteen rooms. Facing it is the Gonaeitei garden.  
7-The Otsunegoten (御常御殿) was used as the Emperor's residence until the capital was transferred to Tokyo in 1869. It is the largest structure of the Kyoto imperial palace with fifteen rooms. Facing it is the Gonaeitei garden.  
8-Although in this story and time line all people around the world speak with one common language but the fact the there’s been other languages before couldn’t be completely wiped out of the history, that is why some people started study the ancient languages while they considered all of them as one. It is like they had no idea that Apple-Pomme-Monzana-سیب- 林檎- яблоко, they all have the same meaning! Thus there was no logical way to understand each grammar as well.  
9-Himeji Castle (姫路城, Himeji-jō) is a hilltop Japanese castle complex situated in the city of Himeji which is located in the Hyōgo Prefecture of Japan. In future chapters I’ll discuss more about it.


	14. Chapter 13:  I hate that I love you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexual frustration can drive anyone mad and Levi is no different, specially for him that he can't bear to share his woman's heart with another person.  
> Mikasa also should know that it's not a good idea to hit a drunk man's nerve with jealousy.  
> Be aware that this chapter is so intimidating and they act so cruel toward each other but things will get better in future chapters.

*Dec 8th-Zone No7- Sometime around 8pm*

Mikasa- Thank you for everything and for the tour…I didn’t know I need it before I got it.  
Kiyomi- Are you sure you have to go? You both can come and stay here.  
Mikasa- No the less people know the better. If you help from far it would be much better.  
After spending 2 nights at Zone 7, her mother’s birth place, now was the time for Mikasa to go back to Levi as she promised. Because they both have agreed on getting rid of his communicator and to not contact each other in anyway, she was so worried that if he’s alright or not. She spent the first night for the sake of her own curiosity and the second night because Kiyomi insisted on it but it was time for her to leave.  
Mikasa wandered everywhere there. She payed visit to all shrines(1) without knowing for sure what are those places for exactly. No one knew to be specific but, visiting them made her feel so calm and good and she had no idea why. Like she’s in her mother’s womb.  
She kept looking at all the paintings on the walls and their art style, she couldn’t wait till she gets to tell Levi everything about that place. Among all places she visited, her favorite one was the tea house Kiyomi showed her. The first time she went there it was almost night and for her fatigue and pain she didn’t get to understand the beauty and the enchanting sight of there. But when she returned there the next morning, she finally got to see all of it, the mysterious passage to there. A small, thin, stoned bridge surrounding the small building. The style of the house seemed a bit different from the one she’s been staying and it was much more modest and the colors of the woods used for it looked sharper. For the crowd of all trees it was hard to see the house from far and only when you walked a long distance, you got to see it. Obviously this place hadn’t had lots of visitors such as herself cause the pond surface was completely frozen and it was so tricky for her to not ski on it! “I must bring him here at least once, he’s gonna love the peace here.” She thought.

*Midnight of the same day*  
When Mikasa arrived at the door of her apartment, she could barely keep her eyes open. Though she enjoyed every moment of her stay, but she’s never been comfortable with the strange places for sleeping. She had the same experience for the first year of her stay with Yeager’s family. But now that she was finally home, finally back to him, she was planning to sleep for a whole day right after a small chat with Levi. Although Levi hadn’t kept his promise the last time and disappeared for 4 days while he said he’d be home, but she knew that this time he’s in there, waiting for her return. “Let’s see if you’ve been through the same as I have.” 

***  
Levi Pov:  
“Didn’t I tell her to come back as soon as she’s done her goddamn job?” Levi thought while he opened the book he picked to read the day she left. For the few first hours she left, he had nothing to do and it was so annoying for him to sit and do nothing so. He really wanted to put on his gears and follow her all the way to Zone 7 but…  
“I risked her and my own safety enough, I should just wait for her at home.” He was as board as he even thought of calling Erwin or Hange to come over but, in fact he didn’t have to cause they both payed him a visit. Gladly for Levi, Hange didn’t stay for too long cause they afraid that other staff might get suspicious. Before Mikasa leave, she talked with Eren and Armin about the possibility of her absence for few days and again Eren had that annoying suspicious face but when she promised that when gets back they can come over to her place, his stiffened face loosened a bit.  
That time Mikasa had no idea when Levi would come back or if he does at all.  
Erwin and Levi hadn’t talked for a very long time. they both crossed their legs with their usual way and Erwin had his dark, bitter coffee and Levi had his simple black tea with soothing aroma.  
Erwin- I didn’t receive the news of your return.  
Levi- I came back last night; I couldn’t stay away for too long; dead people usually don’t wander around much!  
Erwin- She was worried.  
Levi- Didn’t she know where I was?  
Erwin- No, she didn’t ask. No even once and of course I wouldn’t tell her anyway.  
Levi- Yeah; she’s too proud to express her feelings.  
Erwin looked at him with his eyes clearly saying “Just like yourself!”  
Erwin- How’s been everyone doing?  
Levi- Those kids; they still don’t know what to do with their lives but at least they’re not thieves anymore.  
Erwin- You could just stop by and get back right away, why you stayed for too long? I thought you don’t feel comfortable there.  
Levi sipped on his tea and stared at the liquid inside his cup.  
Erwin- You’re scared!  
Levi- The fuck are you talking about?  
Erwin- You afraid that you might lose her if you stay by her side too.  
Levi- It supposed to be my problem only to deal with, why did she have to show up like this?  
Erwin- You always knew she’s coming, what you never thought of was that she might be the one to win your heart.  
Levi- You should stop drinking this shit, it makes you hallucinate!  
***  
She walked inside her cold and dark apartment. Only a fade lampshade on her coffee table was showing Levi’s face lines, holding a familiar book that’s been about to end.  
There was no greeting, only a long gaze and heavy breathing sound in the room.  
Levi- You’re two days’ late brat…  
She couldn’t help but to smile to his shabby greeting cause she knew it’s just how he shows his emotions.  
Mikasa- I see you found a hobby when I was gone.  
She dragged herself to the couch where he’s been sitting and she laid her back on the opposite side of it.  
Levi- I had to see myself what is written in these books that keeps your head busy reading them.  
Mikasa peeked at the title of the book. “The book Thief”(2)  
Mikasa- You picked the only one I hadn’t read yet!  
Levi had no idea about that. He only chose that one for its title that reminded him of Mikasa’s obsession with books.  
Mikasa was half asleep and clearly she was struggling to stay awake.  
Mikasa- So what is it about? Seems you’re almost done reading it.  
Levi- Don’t you want to read it for yourself?  
Mikasa- A summary wouldn’t hurt…  
Her eyes were about to close and seeing how hard she tried to keep them open was amusing. Her voice was fading away but even then she was happy that he didn’t leave as he did last time.  
Levi- It’s about a girl, Liesel, that she lost her family, her father, her brother and her mother. When she has nowhere else to go, a couple take her in; Liesel doesn’t like her new house but it doesn’t take too long for her to realize how kind and caring they are…  
Levi paused as he thought she fell asleep.  
Mikasa- Hmm, what happened next?  
Levi- Still awake huh?  
Mikasa- I don’t sleep…remember?  
She said that but she was almost gone. Levi couldn’t help his lips not to curve up in a smile because of her bright skin showing off the darkness of her hairs.  
Levi- She had a neighbor named Rudy, they became very good friends despite his interest for a kiss from her.  
Levi’s tone changed, now it felt more like he’s telling the story of his life. He looked outside the window behind the couch, the sky seemed frozen and time had stopped for him to sort out his mind.  
Levi- They both were having the time of their lives ignoring all the shits happening around them until one day, Max showed up out of nowhere and changed her life as she changed his forever. Max also had lost everything, they could understand each other much better than anyone else and they realized one day that it’s impossible to forget about each other. He was trapped inside a cold, damaged basement and to ease his pain, she told him all sort of stories of outside world. One day, Max felt terrified of losing her that he had to let go of his dear Liesel for her own sake. It broke their both hearts…  
Levi checked Mikasa’s face after the last part he said. She was deep asleep. “I hope she didn’t get hear the last part…she can’t know about it.” He thought and lifted her on his hands, hugging her like a baby. Her face buried in his chest and snuggled in his arms. Levi didn’t want to put her down but he had to and when he placed her there, took out her jacket and boots and her round tattoo showed up on her wrist again. “There are so many things we still don’t know about each other do we?” Levi thought and laid next to her, covering their bodies with blanket. As Levi pushed away a strand of hair on her forehead he whispered “Goodnight Book thief.” 

*Dec 9th- Early in the morning*  
Mikasa opened her eyes to face Levi’s sleep face. “How did I get on the bed?” she thought and remembered the last thing she heard before falling asleep “Max showed up out of nowhere and changed her life…”  
She sat slowly on the bed and the book with marked paged was still on the table. “I should read that book as soon as possible!”  
Mikasa crawled to leave the bed but suddenly in just a moment Levi grabbed her wrist and jumped on her.  
Levi- Where do you think you’re going gloomy brat?  
Mikasa- I thought you’re asleep.  
Levi- I’m not the one with lack of sleep for 2 days!  
Though he was on top of her but she still could easily escape but she missed him so much that she rather stays like that a bit longer.  
Mikasa- It was a very tiring trip you know.  
Levi- That’s why I told you to come back early…  
Levi slipped his hand under her shirt as he lowered his face to peck a kiss on her lips. Right when his hand went down on her, she grabbed it and stopped him.  
Mikasa- No…we can’t, not now  
Levi- What is it now? Don’t tell me that bitch said something again!  
Mikasa- Don’t call her like that and No! we just can’t…  
Levi- and It’s because?  
He had a very displeased tone and irritated eyes, somehow a bit fierce one.  
Mikasa- It’s…some days in a month…you see girls or women! Well it’s not really possible…  
Levi- What? Why you’re avoiding my eyes? Just say it…  
Mikasa was embarrassed to say that she’s on her period. Levi ‘s hand was still on her side and as she tried to push him away and crawl out her stomach throbbed and she felt the pain again.  
Levi- For fuck sake what’s gotten into you? Are you on your…  
Then it hit him right away what was it all about. He retreated right after and looked away with his ears all over red rubbing his neck.  
Mikasa ran to the bathroom with no other word.  
***  
Days at the Breech when she returned seemed to be very quiet and calm in everyone’s eyes. It even gave the wrong idea that maybe Levi kept them busy for nothing those days! But in fact, all her meetings with Erwin and Hange or sometime with Mike and Nanaba accompanying them were far too confounding and stressful. Kiyomi also as she promised was doing her best to help them out. At first when Levi and other found out about that now Kiyomi knew their secret, it put them on the edge but then Mikasa explained the situation and how both Kenny when he was still alive and Kiyomi has been manipulated; they came around and when Kiyomi’s help from far came handy for real they trusted her for good.  
She took responsibility to dig inside Zeke’s past as far as she could while they were stuck up on monitoring Floch all the time. Erwin had another task to tend to that Levi asked personally on it. It was to keep an eye on Eren. There was nothing specific to make him suspicious but something didn’t add up in Levi’s mind so he rather to be safe than sorry.  
Levi spent his days waiting for Mikasa to come back with new information they gathered and they worked on them through night and again in the morning she passed them on Hange and Erwin. All these works kept them so busy that without noticing ten days passed and came the night that unexpected happened.

*Dec 15th-Mikasa’s apartment- around 5pm*

Mikasa’s been sitting on the bed and she was reviewing some work related documents and Levi was checking Erwin’s report on things he found. For last 6 days they didn’t get to talk about things out of work and they were more like roommates now than a couple or even boss and employee. Deep down her mind and her body, kept shouting his name and wanting his touch and as for Levi, he was having a hard time to keep his agitation cool down and remain calm.  
She peeped at his serious expression when he was leaning on the couch with crossed legs and reading a report on his holobox. With his free hand he kept rubbing his forehead and frown at some lines he read. His dark navy blue, long sleeves shirt with a dark fit – joggers gave his cold gray eyes a wave of blue shade that reminded Mikasa of the sight of the sea next to the Breech. Mikasa kept looking at his jaws to see if he grew five o’clock shadow on his face again since that day she did the shaving for him.  
Levi felt the gaze on him and looked up at Mikasa.  
Levi- Is there something on my face?  
Mikasa- Nothing’s new.  
Levi- What did you thought might be new!?  
Before she confesses that she’s waiting for his another sexy and handsome part to show up again her Isis ranged.  
Levi- Were you expecting someone?  
Mikasa- No, I never have guests!  
Levi- Seems you do now.  
Mikasa went to check the screen to see who might be willing to visit her.  
Mikasa- What the fuck?!!  
Before Levi can ask who is it, Mikasa ran to him and covered his mouth suddenly.  
Mikasa- We should hide... “You” should hide!  
Levi- What the heck!?  
Mikasa- Shit; you’re gonna be so mad.  
She sighed and looked at Levi’s waiting eyes.  
Mikasa- It’s Eren and Armin.  
Levi only blinked but as she already guessed deep in his ocean gray eyes there was tsunami!  
Levi- And do you care to say why?  
The bell rang again and this time with a knock on the door.  
Eren- Mikasa?!  
Levi- I’m listening!  
Mikasa- I really don’t know why they’re here, Eren said he’d like to visit when I get back but I didn’t think he really would do that...  
Levi- Why would you agree on it at all?  
Mikasa- I didn’t want him to think I’m hiding something!  
Levi- Well you do! And it’s me.  
Mikasa- Ok I’ll do my best to send him away as fast as I can but please just hide somewhere for now!  
Levi- Tch…alright I stay at your weaponry for a bit.  
Mikasa flinched as he mentioned weaponry.  
Mikasa- My…I don’t have anywhere like…  
Levi- Ok stop it, I saw it already; you really should change your obvious passcodes!  
Mikasa- Why did you go in there!  
Levi- I was cleaning.  
Mikasa- So?!  
This time Eren was knocking on the door as well as shouting her name.  
Eren- Mikasa I know you’re in there, you never leave your apartment!  
Levi- Still wanna talk about it?  
Mikasa glared at him with scolding eyes as he went somewhere she tried to keep as a secret.  
It wasn’t something special but she really loved and cared for that room that she was embarrassed to let others know about all she kept there.  
Mikasa- Fine, but I need a clear explanation later.  
Levi- We’ll see about that.  
Mikasa closed the door with the same expression on her face and opened the door for her not very welcomed guests.  
Mikasa- Sorry I was changing before…  
She swallowed her words as she got surprised all over again when she saw Sasha, Connie and Jean there as well and they shouted “Surprise!” like it was a good thing!  
Armin- Sorry Mikasa I told them it’s not a good idea to come without heads up but…  
Eren- Oh cut it out Armin, it won’t kill her to host sometime!  
Levi wanted to jump out the door and punch him in the face for talking like that but he held back.  
They all walked inside. Jean passed the wine he brought with blushed chicks.  
Jean- I know you don’t like to drink but maybe you’d like to try once.  
Eren- Oh she likes it I told you, she just doesn’t drink cause it has no effects on her.  
Mikasa- Yeah Eren’s right Jean, thanks for the gesture.  
“Not this one too!” that’s all Levi thought after Mikasa’s respond to Jean.  
Connie whistled after he checked out everywhere.  
Connie- Wow, I didn’t know your house looks just like your office. You have those book things here too!  
Armin- Hey Mikasa, didn’t you have a small dining table here?  
Mikasa walked out of the kitchen immediately like someone caught her red handed.  
Mikasa- Oh I did but you see, the window was open and a bird came in…I slipped and the table broke.  
Eren- You really should work on your lying skills! Anyway I’ll go with you to buy another one if you like.  
“Yeah, you do that and this time I’ll break your bones with it!” again Levi held his anger as much as he could. Even before he gets engaged with Mikasa, he didn’t like “The whining boy” much but now he openly showed his irritated expression!  
Sasha joined Mikasa in the kitchen to help her with coffees since except for Levi and Mikasa other didn’t enjoy tea that much.  
Sasha- Hey, are you alright? I didn’t get to talk to you after that day. How’s everything going after what you said about president?  
Levi could hear their conversation clearly for the common wall between the room he’s been hiding and the kitchen.  
“What did you tell her this time?” he didn’t know about Sasha’s awareness of their relation.  
Sasha- It must be so hard for you to deal with his death after all you’ve been through with him.  
Yes; Mikasa hadn’t gone farther than just talking about how she spent some time with him and except for all the sex parts, Sasha knew as much as others.  
For few hours they spent there, nothing specific happened and as she had nothing to talk about with them she sat alone by herself close to the room Levi was hiding.  
Eren- Hey Mikasa…the truth is, the reason I said we should come and visit you was that; I owe you an apology. I know I’ve been really irrational lately, specially towards you.  
Mikasa smiled to his shamefaced. It was just the same as old days, only a small apology from him could erase all the stuff he did to her and she’d forget all about it with a smile.  
Jean- Hey, hey what’s going on here for you two to hold hands like that?!  
Eren- What, you got jealous horse face?  
Jean- What? No! I’m just saying we’re here to…  
Mikasa didn’t pay much attention to their quarrel as she saw a familiar figure behind the window staring at them in the peach black light of the evening. He had those gears on again and he jumped away after that.  
Eren turned around and followed her gaze behind him.  
Eren- What? Is there anything outside?  
Mikasa- Huh? No, I was just looking at the sky.  
“Why did he look at me like that?” Mikasa wondered why he left looking like that again.

***

Erwin- Hello Mikasa what is this you call this late…  
Mikasa- Where is he?

Levi’s been disappeared again for a whole day and this time Mikasa was so mad that she set aside her pride and called for Erwin, not even Hange but Erwin.  
For her angry and teary tone Erwin gave up and sent her an address that he might have been.  
Mikasa- A Café? Who would’ve thought you have a place like this?!  
Mikasa rode insanely to the location Erwin sent her.  
Couple minutes after Levi left, looking like that behind the window, her guests left and it didn’t matter how long she waited; he didn’t come back and tomorrow night, almost 24 hour later she was standing at the door of an abandoned old café, wondering if she’s brave enough to confront him like that.  
She shook off the thoughts out of her mind thinking “As his partner I have the right to be mad for keep running away!”  
With that said in her mind, she burst opened the door. It was a small but cozy place with tables set for two to four people all around. There was a small bar in the middle of the area and couple yellow lights showed a man’s figure drinking on one the seats around it.  
Mikasa- Levi? Is it really you?  
Levi turned his head in surprise, he heard the door sound but he assumed it’s Erwin perhaps but, he found Mikasa by the door frame with long, dark jade overcoat and her long black boots.  
He didn’t move even a bit and he turned around to his last position and took a sip on his glass. It wasn’t tea for sure.  
Levi- Did your guests leave?  
Mikasa- They left a day ago, if you’ve returned you’d knew.  
She was shouting somehow and her voice was shaking. She was truly worried for him and she was tired of feeling that way.  
He smirked within his full glass of the liquid that seemed to be vodka.  
Levi- Now what? You’ve come to pick me up? Shouldn’t you be resting now?  
Mikasa- And why should I rest?  
She walked closer to where he’s been sitting and the door closed behind her with a small click sound. She took out her coat and tossed it on one the chairs on her way. Levi peeped her way with the corner of his eyes and her skinny jeans with yellow polo-neck looked so sexy on her.  
Levi- you know... because...you said yourself...that monthly...  
Mikasa- What?!! What do you think I am? It doesn’t take that long!!  
She shouted on his face and they were both blushing, one for the drink and other for being suddenly embarrassed.  
Levi- How would I know!  
Mikasa looked away hiding her face in embarrassment. Levi’s been drinking, so much that he succeeds getting drunk and the sight of Mikasa’s red chick raised his temper more than it’s already been. He approached her, though he knew that he’s drunk but he could control his steps enough to corner her on the wall.  
Mikasa- Wait what are you doing?  
Levi- There’s no stopping now brat, I’ve been seeing stuff for almost 10 days...  
She knew what he means by saying that, she also has been waiting for this moment but right then when he got closer the smell of alcohol grossed her.  
Mikasa- No, wait you sting of alcohol, let’s get you home and sober up first Ok?  
Her voiced softened unknowingly as she got to see him up close. Even his voice could ease her nerves.  
Levi paused at the middle of going for a kiss on her neck, He just sighed with warm breath on her ears.  
Levi- Tch...alright, seems you’re full of excuses recently.  
Mikasa- I’m not bringing up excuses, it’s just what happens when you get drunk.  
Levi- Have you always been this annoying?  
While she grabbed his arms and dragged him to the bench at the corner of café she said:  
Mikasa- You have no idea how considerate I am toward you right now and ever to say that!  
Levi- Yeah, I can see...  
Mikasa knew that he can be sarcastic when he wants but to see him making jokes even in his current state was amusing for her.  
She sat him at the corner and when she turned to bring water for him he grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer, forcing her to sit.  
In just a second Levi’s head was on her lab and his legs were hanging of the bench rim.  
Levi’s red chicks after getting drunk, in the weak light of bar counter, mixing with the full moon light on his face gave him an innocent face that filled Mikasa’s heart.  
Mikasa- Sheesh, how did you actually got yourself drunk anyway!  
Her word was criticizing but her tone was soft.  
Levi- It’s not impossible for us to get drunk...we just can’t stay that way.  
Mikasa- What did you drink to get drunk!  
Levi- Well...it was just a bottle of Denros Strong Rum(3) first but, then I think I had a bottle of Spirytus Vodka(4)...or was it two maybe!?  
Mikasa- For fuck sake! If you were anyone else, you’d be dead by now!!  
Levi- Stop shouting brat, let’s just say it’s good thing that I’m not  
Mikasa- Why did you want to get drunk anyway?!  
Levi paused and opened his eyes for a second to meet her worried coal black eyes and her hairs covering around her face. He did want to answer but how could he confess his childish reason? How could he say that he’s jealous of a damn boy? He looked away and closed his eyes again.  
Levi- You ask too much from a drunk man!  
Mikasa- Ok fine don’t tell me, let’s just wait couple minutes for it to go away.  
It was obvious, no matter how much or what you drink, Ackerman’s metabolism wouldn’t allow you stay drunk for too long. Maybe 15-30 minutes only!  
He still felt a bit dizzy but he could tell that the first phase passed already.  
Drinking didn’t help him forget about what’s been haunting him at all, it only made him think dipper and overthink it. Now he was much more annoyed by it.  
Mikasa was stroking his hair gently but them she suddenly giggled of a thought.  
Levi- What, my hair looks funny?  
Mikasa- No, they’re not shorty. I was thinking what would Hange or Erwin say if they could see you right now.  
Levi also imagined it for a second. Hange would make a scene out of it and throw a party! And Erwin...he definitely would give one of those “I’ve told you” looks cause last time Levi refused to confess he fell for her though he knew himself.  
Levi- I don’t care as long as you’re here  
Mikasa- Hmm, don’t talk like that, I might get the wrong idea...  
Levi- What wrong idea?  
Mikasa- That you fell for me, that you love me...  
Levi removed his hand off his eyes and looked at her face above his head.  
Levi- What if I have? Would that make you uncomfortable?  
Mikasa stopped stroking his hair and looked away on the floor. Her heart was beating fast “I’d do anything for you to say that but, what if I’m the only one who’s been drunk on you? Would you stay like this then?” Mikasa took her time thinking about it until Levi flicked her forehead.  
Levi- Oi, is it that terrible to imagine that or you’re drunk too?  
Before she can deny what he said, he sat straight and covered his face in his palms and with the vague voice behind his hand he said.  
Levi- Yeah I think so too, it would be so awkward to think I might love someone one day...  
Mikasa stared at his back and if it weren’t so dark she could see his dropped shoulders. She thought it must be cause he’s not in his right state of mind thus his limbs are numb but in fact he was hurt, that was exactly what he feared all this time. He feared she don’t see him the way he sees her, that she’s still thinking about Eren and that’s what made him drink as much as getting drunk. He rather blocks his heart before she could break it and he was mad that it was too late to do so.  
Mikasa- So it’s true, that Ackermans can’t love someone.  
Levi sighed and turned his head, showing his profile. His dizziness was mixed with anger and disappointment and it’s been showing on his face.  
Levi- Well you seem to have escaped this doomed fate.  
Mikasa- What makes you think I did?  
Levi- I don’t know, your feelings for Eren?  
His tone on saying Eren’s name was more like roaring.  
Mikasa- Why are you talking about him all of a sudden? Why now? Why?  
He couldn’t take it anymore, he couldn’t bare sitting there and pretend he don’t care, he jumped of the bench and tented on her still sitting there.  
Levi- Cause it’s true and don’t you dare deny it, he was the one all this time, whenever I see you, when you talk, when you work, when you cut your goddamn hair, even when we fuck, your mind is elsewhere and I hate to be the third wheel while I’m the one who’s actually fucking you.  
Mikasa was deeply wounded, all this time she felt guilty of not caring about Eren and Armin just because Levi was all she could think about.  
Mikasa- I don’t know why you care so much, We’re just giving each other what we want, we’re not even a couple!  
Levi- Care?! I don’t care at all; I just don’t want someone else gets all the credit for what I do. He can barely kiss a woman properly let alone the rest.  
The reason Mikasa hated to get drunk or deal with them was the stupid anger and irrationality it brought, she could tell he doesn’t mean half of stuff he’s saying but still didn’t want to let him talk like that.  
Mikasa- At least he gets laid with any girl he wants, unlike you he had the courage to go for a kiss.  
This time he was the one deeply hurt. He never imagined he’s good at sex, he didn’t even care, he just couldn’t bear to know she loves someone else and not him and now that she mentioned that, he got assured that she spent some time thinking about it.  
Levi felt his blood running faster than ever, he barely experienced this amount of anger inside but he felt same as the time he lost Isabel and Farlan. He grabbed her collar and threw her on the ground, Mikasa landed on her back with a bang sound as he caught her by surprise.  
Mikasa- Wha...what the fuck you doing?  
He opened his buttons and took out his belt. Mikasa was crawling to get away as she could guess what he’s up to, he jumped on her and pushed her down, her face pressing on the cold floor and her both hands were tightened behind her as Levi pressed her both knees together with his legs. She was completely blocked, unable to move. She didn’t notice but her tears kept falling down wetting the floor. Levi’s free hand slipped under her pants and found her clit and he didn’t hesitate to slide his three fingers inside.  
Mikasa tried to free her hands again but his grip was too tight that her struggle only worsened it.  
Mikasa- No... Stop it, please...Levi...  
Levi- I won’t let you think of anyone else but me tonight.  
It was hard, very hard to resist, even though she was hurt for his wild action but her body acted unconsciously. Levi pulled down her pants and angled her butt, to his penis, with his legs. He was boned as if anger and the alcohol running in his vessels sped up everything for him, he drew open his path to take her from back and when he did Mikasa clearly shouted in tears. His thrusts were harsh, much harsher than usual, even he wondered where all this scary lust comes. Mikasa kept whispering “Stop it Levi... don’t ruin everything...” but she stopped struggling after a while, it was only her face pestering on the floor; she was humiliated but again, she loved him no matter what, and she hated herself for it. Her teary face and hurt expression made Levi angrier of the thought of that she’s thinking of “Him” right now.  
Levi- What are you thinking right now? What’re you thinking? Huh? What are you thinking?  
As he kept repeating his question with loud voice, his thrusts became rough and rougher.  
They’ve never did it gently, not even once but this time she felt the pain every time he stroked. She could feel his tip hurting her womb and her tears seemed to be unstoppable. She screamed again, trying to move forward in hope it becomes less painful.  
“I think of you, and just you all the time...how can I think of anyone but you?” This were what she wanted to tell him but all she kept saying was plea to stop.  
Levi- Is there anyone who can keep up with you horny bitch?  
Suddenly he released her hands and took off his grip on her neck and picked her up while he was inside her but then he slammed her to the wall.  
Mikasa screamed as her whole front got hurt, he has never been this strong and harsh. Mikasa kept thinking of their previous sexes and that only made her weep more and as she kept crying and shouting Levi slipped his hand on her neck to her mouth and covered it. He didn’t realize then but even then he couldn’t bare her pain.  
Levi- What is it? Is it hard to enjoy when you think of me? It gets even harder from now on...  
His hands on her mouth made it hard for her to breath properly and her tears soaked his hand.  
Roaring all the time and fighting her struggles left him no strength. As he finally cum he pulled his penis out and she collapsed on the floor. For a slight moment he thought she fainted but then she crouched and hugged her knees as she gasped for air. Her back was covered with bruises and the trace of the tile on the floor left a mark on her face. He noticed trace of his fingers around her wrist, neck and even her mouth that those also left red marks.  
Even after he did that she wasn’t feeling hatred toward him, she was only felt insulted which was true, he was accusing her of what she’s never done before “I hate myself for still wanting you...” She thought. The only thing she was disappointed with was the fact that he was still thinking that she doesn’t Love him back.  
Levi grabbed bunch of his hair and stared at her with frightened eyes. When he finally stopped panting he turned to leave there, though there were nowhere else to go but he planned to go and stay behind the counter as long as he could.  
Letting go of his anger and the time he spent on insulting Mikasa, sobered him.  
Levi- I admit I am the monster everyone think I am; you can hate me at ease now.  
Yes, he became what he was most afraid of “I’ve become like one of those assholes.” He frowned of the thought that he actually raped her, the only woman he ever truly loved.  
Mikasa remained there with aching body and cracked heart, hugging her knees like a fetus trembling in cold.

References:  
1-"Sacred site" redirects here. For natural places with sacred or spiritual significance. Shinto shrines (神社, jinja) are places of worship and the dwellings of the kami, the Shinto "gods". Sacred objects of worship that represent the kami are stored in the innermost chamber of the shrine where they cannot be seen by anybody.  
2-The Book Thief is a historical novel by Australian author Markus Zusak, and is his most popular work.Published in 2005, The Book Thief became an international bestseller and was translated into 63 languages and sold 16 million copies. It was adapted into a 2013 feature film of the same name. The story has lot more to talk about but for this story I focused on the romance part.  
3-Made in St. Lucia, Denros is one of the strongest rums in the world. First launched in 1932 by the Barnard family, the rum is now produced by St. Lucia Distillers and remains popular in its domestic market. It has 80% dose of alcohol.  
4-At a full 95% alcohol by volume, this is the strongest spirit on the commercial market. Alcohol at this strength can be very dangerous if consumed to excess - this should never be drunk neat, but rather used very sparingly as a 'float' to give cocktails an extra kick.


	15. Chapter 14: Slice of Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hurt, Heartbroken and emptiness; that's how Mikasa feels after that night, when Levi did that to her.  
> Can Mikasa and Levi get through this again?  
> Will Mikasa realize that how what she said hurt Levi?  
> Where is Levi in this story?  
> How can you focus on mind blowing news when you're lost?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My advise for this chapter and the next is to pay attention to dates. There will be lot of flash backs and forth.

*Dec 22th- The Breech, after the café incident*

Erwin- Hange, did you prepare the files I asked?  
Hange- Oh yes I did, it so strange honestly, I thought our business is some sort of top governmental secret but with all these indents and new clients…  
Erwin- For the first three ranked families(1) that are aware of our job, the number doesn’t seem so strange. Their requests for weapon itself is what concerns me. I mean we’re at peace after all…  
Hange stopped paying attention to him and stared at Mikasa sitting in her office, keeping her head busy with load of works.  
Erwin noticed Hange’s gaze and looked at where she’s been staring.  
For past 6 days Mikasa had turned into a robot. She’s always been a hard worker and responsible for the task she’s been given but since “that night” something was different. When she showed up at work the next morning with all those red lines on her face and her swollen eyes as empty as an endless hole, everyone knew something really bad had happened.  
Erwin- Still no new from Levi right?  
Hange- Yeah…I don’t even dare ask her what happened, do you know anything? Of what might have happened?  
Erwin- No, she called me that night and asked where is him and I told her that where he might be but after that I haven’t heard of him and she didn’t say.  
Hange- You know what freaks me out the most? The fact that whatever it was, it has no effect on her job! She’s like a fucking corpse!  
Erwin- You should talk to her, we can’t have them like this, not now that we’re walking on a line.  
Hange- I tried! She won’t say anything and I can guess that whatever it was, they had it bad this time.  
Erwin- Try harder, I’ll go and find Levi after work today.  
Hange- Could you please show your concern in your eyes? It creeps me out when you show your feelings with no emotion!  
Hange and everyone close to Erwin knew that deep down he cares about them but on the outside as Levi used to say, He looks like he has a stick up his ass!  
Mikasa- Hange, would you and Nanaba come to my office? Kiyomi found some new information.  
She appeared at her door but she didn’t get to hear what they’ve been talking about.  
Hange- Oh yeah I was showing these files to Erwin, We’ll meet you…  
Mikasa didn’t actually wait for Hange to finish what she was saying. Hange sighed as Mikasa ignored her.  
Hange- Even after fighting like this they keep acting the same…anyway did you notice how thin she looks? I mean how can you lose so much weight in 6 days?!  
Erwin- Do as I said and I’ll talk to him as soon as I can.  
Yes, Erwin wasn’t that type of guy to show his emotions on his face. basically the very reason that Erwin, Mike and Levi could get along so well was because of this.

*Few minutes later- Mikasa’s office*

Kiyomi was on hologram shape sitting there with Hange and Nanaba, talking about all they’ve found about Floch and Zeke.  
Nanaba- When I was tracking down Floch’s location, he disappeared on radar again at the exact same spot.  
Hange- I also can’t eavesdrop his calls anymore, they might have noticed us somehow.  
Kiyomi- I don’t really want drop this shocking news among all these misfortunate ones but…  
Mikasa- What is it?  
Kiyomi- I was searching something aside from Zeke’s movements and past, you see no one really knows of his true and full identity even though everyone assumed he’s Xaver’s son but he was just his guardian and there’s no trace of him in national data base so I searched for his possible birth date. I separated all children named Zeke with his physical characteristics within three years range and…  
Hange- Go on, what did you find?  
Kiyomi took a look at Mikasa to see how’s her facial and she was completely focused on her. “Hearing this can hurt her feelings so much.” She thought.  
Kiyomi- About Zeke, nothing specific but…Grisha Yeager had been married to one of the distant relatives of Reiss family and …and they had a child, a boy, the birth certification of that child has been mostly damaged but I asked our tech expert to retrieval them and the result fits Zeke’s profile.  
The room fell in silence. It took about 2-3 minutes for Mikasa to realize what that means and then she was extremely shocked.  
Nanaba- Wait, that if I’m not mistaken Eren’s father’s name was also Grisha Yeager, so it means Zeke is Eren’s brother!  
Kiyomi- Not only that but he can even claim his right as the leader.  
Mikasa stood straight that caused her chair fall and stared at an unknown spot. One look on her expression, anyone could tell she has lots of thing going on inside her head.  
Hange- Mikasa?  
They all thought she’s going to make a fuss over Eren’s innocence and say it’s all nonsense because they have no valid prof on the matter.  
Mikasa- I should talk about this with Eren.  
Hange- Ok calm down Mikasa, we didn’t say he is sausp…wait what?! You’re not mad?!!  
Mikasa’s tone was so calm and stable with empty eyes as there was an endless abyss. Her earlier reaction was due to the shock of receiving such information.  
Mikasa- The fuck are you talking about? I said I’m going to ask Eren if he knew about this cause he might be able to give us some good information on it.  
Kiyomi- I think he knows but he chose to keep it a secret, at least from you.  
Mikasa- Why would he keep his last blood relative as a secret?  
Kiyomi- I don’t know yet but, if he does know about this and yet he didn’t mention it to you or anyone else, then asking about this would expose our intention and endanger our mission, on the other hand, if he really don’t know then it’s no use telling him now.  
Mikasa- But why he wouldn’t tell me if he knew?  
Deep down all of them knew the answer including Mikasa. Hange read the mood and changed the subject a little.  
Hange- anyway, me and Nanaba also found something out of coincidence. Nanaba do you have it?  
Nanaba- Oh yes, this little chip here, I found it and when I showed it to Hange to see what it is, she figured out right away. It’s been planted on one of our common holoboxes.  
Mikasa- What does it have to do with our matter?  
Hange- I remembered that we found the exact same chip on your communicator! Do you remember we had no idea how it happened? The chip I found on you before has been destroyed automatically that’s why I assumed it’s one of Azumabito’s tracking devise.  
Kiyomi- We’re smarter than using this kind of poor technology and leave physical evidence!  
Hange- I know that now! Anyway, when Nanaba was doing a random checking she found this.  
Nanaba- It means someone used that holobox to send the destruction command to the other one. The reason you got electrolyzed was because your communicator produced large amount of electric power to destroy itself.  
Hange- Mikasa do you understand what we’re saying? These two chip are identical, meaning someone planted this directly on you. Someone who had the free access to your privacy.  
Mikasa- There are not many with that kind of access, only first level staff can come up here.  
Nanaba- Yes, and none of your office up here has any camera inside the room.  
Mikasa was getting more and more frustrated, day by day all news lead her mind to Eren or another one of her friends. Did she really have to believe one of them did that to her?  
Her headaches came back to her. Since her last encounter with Levi, it never left her alone. She was determined to step aside and let him come to her this time. “It was him, he’s the one who broke his promise and disappeared then accused me of such ridiculous thing!”  
Every time someone mentioned Eren’s name she remembered that night and eventually Levi. All conversation lead her to him. Every time someone asked her if she’s alright or how she feels, that incident popped in her head. She didn’t feel bad even though she knew she’s been assaulted and she wasn’t mad either, she was extremely sad of how she failed showing Levi how she truly feels. “I don’t even know why he feels that way, why he can’t see I can’t stop thinking of him?” Mikasa covered her face in her hands and sat on her chair that Hange set straight for her earlier.  
Kiyomi disconnected her call with no other words and just nodded to Hange and they waited for Mikasa to gather her thoughts. “Now you’re acting like a human.” After acting like a robot for almost a week Hange felt relieved to see Mikasa like that. It was hard to witness her breakdown but what’s the better way to show human soul than shedding some tears?  
She wasn’t crying but for Mikasa that was sufficient.  
After few minutes staying like that she got back to her previous state and with a serious look gathered her thoughts once more.  
Mikasa- Hange, can you bring me the list of our new clients? I should finish checking them by the end of today.  
Hange- Yeah but Mikasa you really don’t have to push yourself too much for the…  
Mikasa- I never wanted to be in charge of a such huge company but now that I am, I’m not tending to destroy the previous efforts. I should keep it the way it was.  
Obviously by saying that she was referring to Levi!  
Hange- Alright I’ll bring them right away.  
Nanaba- I shall take my leave now too, I’ll try to find the one who came to your office except for Flock, he has no knowledge of doing such thing so it must be someone else.  
Nanaba reached the door as she was explaining but then she bumped into Mike. At first neither Mikasa nor Hange noticed the gaze they exchanged but then Mike’s reaction caught their attention.  
Mike- Would you stop it already?  
Nanaba- Why should I? it’s not like you stop comparing me and her as I beg you do. At least let me give a reason for it!  
Hange was simply surprised by Mike talking more than one syllable words but Nanaba’s reaction was the thing that Mikasa noticed.  
Mike- Hoe many times do I have to tell you? She’s just an old friend to me, for fuck sake she’s your friend too!  
Nanaba ignored him and kept walking away but Mike grabbed her arm and stopped her.  
Mike- Stop running away and tell me why you act like this? Do you think I’m cheating on you?  
Nanaba- I never said that! All I’m saying is to stop talking about her all time…it hurts every time you do.  
Mike- There’s nothing weird about it…  
Nanaba- it makes me feel you don’t think of me at all, that you like me because of her!  
Mike’s hand loosened when Nanaba’s voice turned into rancor.  
Nanaba- Every time I do something you say “If she was here she would do it that way” do you know how much pressure you put on my chest every time you mention her? I can’t…I can’t bear to share your heart with anyone else.  
Mike- I…there’s no way for that to happen…I…  
Nanaba- You’re right she was our friend, but because of you I’m losing my friend and the man I love at the same time.  
Hange was looking at them as if she’s watching aliens attacking but for Mikasa it seemed like she’s watching herself and Levi. Now she could understand only a little how Levi felt back then. She thought it was a stupid jealousy thought even that didn’t make sense to her but right then, watching how Mike is looking at Nanaba and how Nanaba’s shoulder were down…  
Mike- I wasn’t thinking of her when I looked at you, I never have, just sometimes I wonder if it wasn’t for her I could never meet you and all the happiness we’ve experienced would never happen. It’s not a good excuse and I’m not allowed to make any but…but I’m not skilled in finding the right words to express how fortunate I feel; I get overwhelmed by you.  
Mike’s last words was final shot to Mikasa’s head. Seeing how the mute and cold Mike talk like that, poetic and affectionate, filled Mikasa’s heart with longing for Levi even more than she already felt.  
Mikasa left the panicked Hange behind to leave her office. That room was too small and stuffy now with all that happened since morning.  
Mikasa- I’m gonna get a break, I think I need some fresh air. Hange walk with me, I have something to ask.  
Nanaba and Mike realized where they’ve been standing this whole time and that they could hear them talking. Mike recovered to his usual expression and Nanaba stepped aside.  
Nanaba- Sorry Mikasa that you had to see this, we didn’t mean to…  
Mikasa- It’s fine, I was going to take a break anyway.  
And just like that Nanaba and Mike stayed there all alone to talk as much as they wanted.  
Hange- Mikasa, are you sure you’re alright? You’ve been acting like a robot for quite some time. you know you can talk to me right?  
Mikasa- I have nothing to say…there’s something I need you to look into it, can you do that?  
Hange- ugh…yes? Sure…  
Mikasa- Can you find the name of Eren’s sponsor during college and before that? I also want to know the name of his politic class classmates. If you can find their photos as well that would be much better.  
Hange- It’s easy, I can find it by tomorrow but why do you…  
Mikasa- OK thank you, send them to me when you got it.  
Then she headed to the balcony right after saying that, leaving Hange hanging.  
***  
Mikasa leaned on the railing and watched as the enthusiastic crowd of people hanging out on the beach, there was some sort of excitement about them for the soon to be new year.(2)  
She was thinking about Eren by watching all those groups of friends laughing and making jokes. If she wanted to be frank with herself, she had her suspicion on Eren. Maybe not on the same topic but after their graduation they became strangers and ever since she met Levi and heard the real story, she kept looking at Eren with questioned eyes, even though she didn’t want to believe that Eren might one day betray her or hurt her but the uneasy feeling coming from Eren was bothering her.  
“Ever since I was a kid Mikasa, I’ve always hated you”  
“You can hate me at ease now”  
Eren and Levi’s voice rang in her head, she grabbed her head between her hands, squeezing her eyes in hope the two man’s hurtful image go away.  
One of them has been said by a man she always looked after and took care, the other said by the man she couldn’t describe her feelings toward.  
A chilly breeze passed through her hair as she took a deep breath. She always hated cold because it reminded her of the time she lost her parents; the time her hands were tight and her whole body ached for the cruel cold surrounding her. But recently she got grew used to it and now she was able to enjoy it with open arms. “Did I get used to it? Or it’s the cold air about him that I hold dear to me?”  
Jean- Oh Hey Mikasa, you’re here too?  
Mikasa turned around and saw Jean at the door with a bright smile on his face, putting on his coat.  
Jean- So you like to come out here too.  
Mikasa- I didn’t know this is your favorite spot.  
In fact, Jean only went there to the balcony because he saw Mikasa got there few minutes ago but clearly it was too embarrassing for him to admit it. Mikasa turned away and stared at the horizon where the sky and sea meet their end. Jean walked closer at her side and leaned on the railing like her.  
Jean- haha…yeah, this place, I come when I feel bored.  
A minute past and Jean kept peeping at her profile with her ears all red.  
Jean- So, why’s the long face?  
Mikasa- Huh? I don’t think my face is too long! What do you mean why?  
Jean- Sorry, bad joke! Eren keeps teasing me and call me the horse face…anyway what I meant to ask is that why you’re so desperate?  
Mikasa- I’m not, I’m just thinking about something.  
Jean- Well what is it about? Whatever it is, it looks serious.  
Mikasa has always tried to avoid talking too much whether it was Jean, Sasha or even Eren unless it’s necessary. This time, for her tangled up mind about Levi she didn’t hesitate to ask.  
Mikasa- Does it hurt a man’s dignity to…  
She couldn’t get herself to ask “Man’s dignity to know other guys lost their virginity before him and his girl knows that?!” so she changed the question to another version.  
Mikasa- Does it hurt a man’s dignity and pride to think the girl he’s spending time with, compares him with another guy on some point?  
Jean- Uhh…I’m not sure if I understand what you’re asking but, well yes, it does.  
Mikasa- Why? I mean isn’t it that they’re together now? That she clearly shows how much she cares for him?  
Jean wondered if she’s talking about a certain person or even herself but he couldn’t understand who might be. Unfortunately for him it couldn’t be him though he wished it was!  
Jean- Still, it doesn’t matter how much the girl likes him, it can mess up a man’s mind, especially when he thinks that he’s lacking on any way when you compare him with other guy…not just for men, anyone gets annoyed at least I think that way. You see I never had a girlfriend…  
Mikasa- I’m sure you’ll find one someday…So it’s, it can drive him crazy right?  
Jean- Yes, why are you asking this again?  
Mikasa- It’s nothing…so if he goes crazy can he act like a maniac as far as hurting her?  
Jean- What!!? Hurting her? In what way?  
Mikasa turned her face the other way, though Jean had no idea of who she’s referring to or that what might have happened but having this conversation with Jean just hit her in the face. She was so eager to understand Levi that she set aside all her shame. She closed her eyes on the sight of the blue-gray sea that reminded her of Levi’s calm and cold eyes and answered.  
Mikasa- Like he forces her to stop thinking about the other guy by all means…  
Jean- Mikasa; I’m Kinda freaking out right now, why would you think of something like that at all? Did anything happen?  
Jean also thought that it might be due to a personal experience and even the thought of it drove him crazy.  
Mikasa- You know what, never mind it’s stupid I gotta go…  
Jean- Wait…wait a sec…  
Jean stopped her of leaving and grabbed her shoulder that made jump a little which was odd for her cause no one could get her by surprise let alone she put on a guard to push away.  
Jean- it drives a man insane…there’s this girl that I’m crazy about and if I knew there a way to drive all men out of her mind and put myself in her head, I’d certainly would do that.  
He tightened his grip on her hand and continued.  
Jean- Without hesitation and second thought, it doesn’t even matter what it takes, I’ll do it by all means…  
Mikasa twitched as his hand began to shake and she looked at his hand which made him realize what he’s doing. He let go of her hand and took a deep breath. Mikasa’s hand was fine, it took much more than that to hurt her!  
Jean- So if you mean any kind of violence action whether it’s by word or physically then yes; it makes sense.  
Jean felt heartbroken but he knew he never had the rights to feel that way so he looked away but a moment later he added.  
Jean- When a guy falls in love, that person will become his one and only weakness. He’ll do anything to protect what’s precious to him and he’ll die for her even if it means caging her.  
Mikasa blinked and suddenly like it was a matter of life and death started to run. She passed by Hange in the hall but no matter how much Hange or Jean behind her shouted her name to see what happened, she wouldn’t stop or respond.  
Jean- Eh? She just ignored me!  
Hange- Welcome to the club Jean!

*Mikasa’s house- an Hour later*

Mikasa entered her house, it was misty and cold, colder and mistier than ever. She kept all windows open because she didn’t know how Levi might come back.  
Pile of dirty dishes and cups all around the house, the cloth she scattered all around and undone bed. She wasn’t in mood to tend the house; she was at the average level of cleansing and never in her life she let her house become like that.  
“I should clean this pig house right away!”  
She had made up her mind, she wanted to go after Levi again but this time she wouldn’t make the same mistake. As she swept around the house, she practiced what to tell him. As she washed the dishes, she whispered to herself for the right tone to talk and as she folded her cloth she checked her reflection on the screen of her Holoscreen(3) to see her facial as she talks.  
“No matter how hard I try, In the end it doesn’t even matter if I can’t say it to his face” she thought and flopped on the bed.  
She wanted to make the confession she tried to make couple times but as in the past, she couldn’t look into his eyes to do so. She knew that there’s some resistance between them that keeps them from talking without attacking each other!  
Mikasa- Hah... what should I do? Now that I’m all ready to tell him, to say how sorry I am of what I said I can’t find the right words.  
She turned her face. It was all dark outside. Isis turned on small lights on the ceiling and then, something caught Mikasa’s eyes.  
“The book thief”  
She jumped and ran to the book, she was sure that yesterday she put it back on the shelf.  
She grabbed the book and turned over pages aimlessly. “The mark is still here so he hasn’t finished it yet, then why he took it?” As she was certain that the book wasn’t there this morning she knew by heart that Levi payed a visit.  
Mikasa sat on her couch and read some of the lines randomly  
Mikasa- I have hated the words and I have loved them, and I hope I made them right.  
She was starving to read more “this one looks different! This book...” she thought and turned over couple more pages.  
Mikasa- As time passed by, the girl and I realized we had things in common.  
Now she knew what she has to do, after reading just a few lines, she was confident that her decision was the right thing. 

*Dec 23th-The Breech*

Mikasa had good vibes for what she did yesterday when she left the breech so sudden. Though Levi still had no idea of it but she already felt so light. Like a very heavy burden has been removed of her shoulder.  
Hange- Oh Mikasa, why did you left in a hurry all of sudden yesterday? I thought something bad happened? I have quiet odd news for you though.  
Mikasa- There was something I had to do long time ago…alright let’s go to my office and you’ll tell me what’s going on.  
They both got on the elevator and when Mikasa closed the door Hange began to talk.  
Hange- Do you remember you asked me to look for Eren’s sponsor and his classmates yesterday?  
Mikasa- Yes, did you find something?  
Hange- I did and the more we find out the more I freak out!  
Mikasa- Why? What is it?  
Hange- Ok it might be better to take a seat before I tell you.  
Mikasa sat in front of Hange and focused on her.  
Hange- At first when I checked all the names nothing specific caught my eyes but then something looked a little weird about it so I searched to see where did they all end up after college. They all got employed by RCER, UG or here at the Breech. Floch, Marlo, Hitch, Eren... and some other of our staff.  
Mikasa- Well passing that topic is basically for a good resume for big industries like Ackerman.  
Hange- That’s right but it doesn’t end there, there was a name among them, a girl who is still unemployed and it’s very, very unusual for someone who graduated from there. Her name is Krista Lenz.  
Still Mikasa couldn’t find any connection between this girl and the topic so she shook her head to ask what is about her that Hange continued.  
Hange- There’s no one under the name of Krista Lenz on national data base, I dug as far as I could until I found this.  
Hange opened an ID on her holobox and showed it to Mikasa.  
Hange- This is her name before she changed it to Krista...  
Mikasa- Historia...Historia Reiss?! The leader?  
Hange- Exactly! And now guess who was able to change her name and also one of the board directors of your college?  
Mikasa- Zeke! Fuck its Zeke!  
Hange nodded with excitement of the huge news she dropped and with even more excited tone dropped another one.  
Hange- He was her personal sponsor but she’s not the only one he supported, He supported Eren since childhood as well!  
Mikasa sank in her seat, there was more of it. Krista Lenz, she heard that name from Eren but she never got to meet her. One day when Mikasa caught Eren by surprise she saw that name on his wrist hologram and when she asked who it was he said “The girl I’ve been dating for some time now!”  
Now it made sense to her, that why Eren never let she and Armin meet this mysterious girlfriend and why they never understood the name of his financial sponsor through years. “He shouted at me because of her...” Mikasa remembered her graduation and all that happened, once again. What provoked Eren, to shout and gave her a scar on her face to remember what he did and what he said, was that she asked why he’s so late and that what is so secret about his girlfriend that keeps him away from his family. Before those hateful words comes out of his mouth Mikasa asked “What is so secret about her that keeps you away from us? How dare she do this to your friends? Your family?”  
That was all she said but Eren, he took a sip on his bottle and just like that Eren looked long and deep in her eyes and said “Since childhood Mikasa, I hated you...”  
Mikasa’s face turned even paler than before, remembering that doomed night was enough to make her go crazy, let alone receiving so many terrifying news.  
Hange- Mikasa...are you alright?  
Mikasa- Hange, is there any chance that Eren and Zeke met each other back then?  
Hange- Huh, I really hoped you wouldn’t ask but...here, I searched for possible common footages of Eren and Zeke and, they’ve met more than just once! In fact, Zeke met everyone in that class.  
Mikasa jumped of her seat, she feared of getting threatened with Eren once more and now she had to get him to a safe place before that. “I have to find them; I have to find them both!” It’s been a long time since Eren wasn’t her only priority, Levi was on top now even though it was hard for her to admit she doesn’t care about Eren like she used to do.  
Hange- Where are you going?  
Mikasa- I’m going to find Eren…  
Mikasa left as fast as she could “They can’t protect themselves, I should gather them all, Armin, Eren, Sasha, Jean, Connie…everyone.” She clenched her teeth when she remembered that she has no idea about where Levi is “He can take care of himself right? There’s nothing to worry about?” Mikasa kept repeating that Levi’s gonna be fine and nothing will happen to him cause at the moment she needed to believe that.  
When she arrived at first level staff’s office everyone was there except for Eren and Floch.  
Armin- Oh hi Mikasa! You look better today but why you’re so agitated?  
Sasha- Are you looking for Eren?  
Mikasa- Yes, where is he?  
Connie- He and Floch just left a minute before you come, Eren said there’s something he has to take care of?!  
Mikasa- They left? Together?  
Armin- Yeah they take breaks sometime together, what? What is it?  
Mikasa- Fuck…Armin you and Jean go to Hange and tell her to find Mike and Nanaba. You should all leave immediately.  
Jean- Wait what happened? Why do have to leave?  
Mikasa- Hange will explain everything just go to her and ask her to…Oh Hange there you are!  
Mikasa bumped to Hange when she was running toward the elevator.  
Hange- What’s gotten to you? We were talking about Eren and Ze…  
Mikasa- No time to explain, you should call Erwin and tell him to find Levi. Tell him I don’t care if he doesn’t want to see me, just find him and send him to zone 7 with Kiyomi, he knows the rest...  
Hange- Mikasa, wait…Erwin went to find him yesterday and…  
It was too late now that she got on the elevator to the parking.  
Hange’s been left alone with many questioned and curious eyes waiting for proper explanation of how they must find Levi when he’s already dead!  
***  
Mikasa’s head was on race of the thought of Eren getting kidnap by Floch and she’s already been crazy over Levi’s absence and that once again there’s no news of him. She was at the verge of forgetting about Eren and go find him. “Maybe I should go to him first, we can go after Eren together then…” she thought as she reached her lectro. Before she gets on the lectro, her sixth sense stopped her. There was no sound to be heard and no one to be seen but still something felt so wrong. Right when she turned to see where this annoying air behind her neck coming from, two strong people grabbed her and locked her. One of them was a huge man with strong, square jaw and blonde hair and the other one was a blonde girl, much shorter than her and that man, but with strong hands that tightened her legs.  
The girl- Good to see you again Mikasa…  
She knew her, but before she gets to say anything the man hit her head and knocked her out.

References:  
1-All human has equal rights but as money always brings power, there is a special order in sorting people. 5 first powerful families; Reiss, Ackerman, Azumabito, UG guards and RCER sort as first rank families. And other well-known families have been sorted as 2nd rank, 3rd rank and so on.  
2-All holy events such as Hanukkah, Christmas, ‘Eid al-Fitr and… has been eliminated from the story because the whole concept of religions conflicts with worldwide peace and harmony.  
also don't attack me! I’m not saying it's wrong or anything it just in contrast with the topic.  
3-I made this one up in a rush, as we have hologram communicator instead of cellphone and holobox instead of tablets, there’s Holoscreen for computers. They’re a wide colorless glasses which when you start them you can use it as you use your computers.


	16. Chapter 15: Frankly my dear, I do give a damn!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's go through the recent events with Levi's pov and see how he deals with the situation.  
> by the way what happened to Mikasa? who are these people?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> once more I have to say, pay attention to places and dates for better understanding on the stroy.

*Levi Pov- Dec 16th*

Levi was hiding behind the counter with unbelievable look in his eyes. For few hours until it was midnight Mikasa and Levi both remained where they were. Mikasa laid on the spot he left her and Levi behind the counter. All he did was passing by his eyes once again now that he was completely sober. Mikasa’s tears on his hand felt gooey and he remembered now how he tried to stop her tears when he covered her mouth.  
That moment he couldn’t bear to see she’s in pain because of him but the thought of her thinking about other men drove him mad.  
“I knew I had to stop but…but then why I didn’t?” her face while he was doing it was right in front of his eyes and the urge to stop the maniac act was still running in his mind but it seemed as if he had no control on his body. He looked at his reflection on the screen behind the counter. Just like the fade and unclear reflection, he found it hard to find his true self. Suddenly the reflection moved, the shadow was shaking his head in disappointment and resentment. The man he’s turned into was far from the one he wanted to be. After 2-3 hours they spent still, Levi turned on the screen to see how’s she doing. If it wasn’t for her chest goes back and forth, he would think she’s dead. All this time she hasn’t moved an inch and it seemed she just fixed her teared apart cloth and hugging her knees as her back faced the counter.  
Suddenly she moved and stood up, she knew he’s behind the counter and intentionally she kept her gaze to look that way.  
Mikasa searched around for her coat and then put it on while she headed to the exit.  
Levi just watched her as she dragged herself around as if she’s carrying a heavy burden on her back and it was obvious that she’s in pain.  
Levi flinched as Mikasa paused at the door before she goes out. “Don’t turn around…Don’t look back, just go…” though there’s no rule about looking back before leaving but it’s carved in all our hearts that when people turn before leaving, it means they don’t want to leave…that they’re waiting for someone to stop them.  
Levi had neither the face nor the courage to confront her even though he wanted to see a small trace of hope in her eyes, hidden behind her hair.  
Mikasa’s hand loosened on the handle before rotating it and turned her face to take a look at the counter but, she stopped half way. Levi only got to see her profile as she was twitching her brows and traces of tear left dark lines on her cheek. Mikasa opened the door and ran outside to the windy night, lighting with the moonlight. Only seconds later, Levi heard the sound of vibration coming from her lectro and then there was silence again.  
He was disappointed and sad, it was him who didn’t want her to turn around but the fact that she actually didn’t do it was a stab in his heart; a sign that he lost her for good now. “There’s no way back for us…I destroyed all bridges behind me.”  
Levi rested on his knees with his mind full and blank at the same time.  
He didn’t move until the first signs of sunlight showed up.  
Bitterness has filled his mouth and his head was throbbing worse than ever. He looked around his abandoned café.  
He used to make living out of it and he had a simple room there to live. For 10 years he served only tea and coffee there and it became some kind of sacred place for him, Erwin and Hange to spend their time together, all until the day Kenny showed up again in his life and changed it forever. He had his regular customers who went there for a drop of peace and silence just like it’s owner, that was why Levi tried to keep it open after but with Kenny’s death, he locked up his past and abandoned all his memories.  
Now he was standing in the middle of it and instead of feeling comfort, now he hated every inch of it.  
The bench he laid on her lab, the chairs around the counter, the table she threw her coat, the floor she struggled to run away; all of it, he couldn’t bear any spot there now.  
Though he spent the night still and quiet but as sun lit everywhere, hearing the sound of crowd and vibration of soliars worsened his headache and suddenly he was throwing everything. Chairs hitting each other, tables falling down and all glasses on the counter and inside the cabinets.  
It was a total mess, mixing with blood, he cut his hands with broken glasses. After he teared down everything it was the bench’s turn but he hesitated, Levi stared at the spot she’s been sitting. “What’s the point in tearing this place? It doesn’t change anything...”  
He grabbed his gears and jumped out of the roof. All those years he spent on stealing and hiding from UG taught him how to escape from people’s eyes and avoid attentions.  
He flew around pointlessly with no specific destination. “I should stay away from her, I have to protect her from myself and others...I should watch her from far.”

***  
The click sound of door opening caught Levi’s attention.  
Mikasa- Who would’ve thought the infamous Levi Ackerman hides in a café of his own?  
Levi- So it’s you gloomy brat.  
Mikasa- Were you expecting someone else?  
Mikasa got closer to the bar counter where he was sitting and drinking.  
Levi- I wasn’t expecting anyone at all, how did you find this place?  
Mikasa- Erwin told me.  
Levi- Huh that big mouth of him, I should talk about it with him later.  
Mikasa has already next to him and as she took away the glass in his hand she said.  
Mikasa- Don’t blame him, I would’ve shave his brows if he hadn’t told me.  
Levi smirked to the image of Erwin without his eyebrows.  
Levi- So you noticed his stupidly thick brows.  
Mikasa- Who hasn’t? So, I came all this way here to take you home with me, enough playing hide and seek shorty.  
Levi- Alright but I have something to do before that.  
He crawled his hand behind her head, digging it in her hair and pulled her closer by grabbing her waist with his other hand then in a blink of an eye their lips were pressing.  
Her scent, her warmth, her touch, all ounce of her existent overwhelmed him.  
Levi was entirely drunk on her but the bang sound stopped him, all of sudden Mikasa’s breath cut short and her mouth and nose were bleeding. Right before she falls on her back Levi grabbed her in fear. Everything looked like a nightmare but everything was adding up in his mind, the last thing he remembered was that he jumped out the window and ran to this place. He was so mad at Eren and Mikasa for caring too much for him so he started drinking. Then why Mikasa was bleeding all of the sudden? Why this was happening?  
Levi laid her on the floor and just then he noticed it’s not just her face covered in blood. The warm, red liquid drenched his trembling hand on her waist that was bleeding so hard. the clean, white floor was all red with her blood, out the window a cold, deadly mist covered the red sunset and she was barely breathing. Levi- Mikasa…Mikasa look at me, come on don’t close your eyes…  
But it was too late, no matter how loud he shouts, she no longer could hear his voice and the life was gone from her cold body. In the middle of the fog he was hearing voices calling out for him, laughing and scolding him.  
“It’s all your fault…you pulled the trigger…you are a cold hearted monster...She begged you to stop…”

*Dec 22th- Levi Pov*

Levi woke up, soaked in sweat and gasping for air. He rubbed his chest for the pain he felt inside, he felt his heart is about to explode but, his heart was not the only part. His annoying headaches been bothering him for 6 days now. When he finally calmed down a little he realized where he was. He was at his childhood house. After Kuchel’s death, unexpectedly Kenny kept the small house. If Levi wouldn’t know Kenny better he’s said Kenny did that as a keepsake of his lost sister. Levi never knew about it until he read Kenny’s will. In that small letter he left behind, except for the Breech and that he announced Levi as his heir, he left some unexpected items for him. His custom-made soliar and Levi’s childhood house. Though Erwin and Hange knew about the existence of that place but no one ever set foot inside.  
His café was also a secret and the other small restaurant he built close to his village for homeless kids, but, this one was his most sacred place.  
As everyone in the village knew him, after he cleaned up himself, he went to the restaurant. One of the boys there put a cup of tea on his table as soon as he arrived. After all he was regular there. Levi has never been a lively and welcoming person but all members there knew this time he’s not there as a simple visit and inspect.  
His mind was full of the nightmare he had. For his previous experiences, he tried to stay awake all these days but last night he couldn’t resist any more and fell asleep. Levi used to have nightmares about Isabel and Farlan’s death and most common one was the image of his mother, laying cold and lifeless on her bed. This was the first time he had a nightmare of an alive person, Mikasa, dying in his hand. “I can’t go on like this, I must go and check on her.” Levi left quietly, though he knew Mikasa must be at work in that hour in the morning but he had to make sure she’s doing ok.  
Once again he used his gears and the window to jump inside her apartment.  
“Why do you still keep your damn window open?” Levi thought and took a look around, what he saw was a total mess. Pile of dirty dishes and cups were all around the house, the cloth were scattered everywhere and the bed was undone. The house was cold, so cold that even he felt it.  
“It’s not like her at all.” Mikasa was a clean and organized girl, not just at her house but even at work before he fakely dies, she was one of the most organized members.  
Levi walked around pointlessly, the urge to tidy up everything was itching him but only one small change to the mess, and she’d knew he paid a visit. He went through the closet. Most of her cloths were gone, obviously thrown somewhere on the floor or the bed, but all his stuff remained untouched like he nothing had changed. Levi sighed to the fact that she didn’t destroy anything about him made him feel even more guilty and ashamed. He pressed between his eyes with pain in his head that something caught his eyes. “The Book Thief”  
It was placed on top of the shelf where it was hard to see. Unconsciously he walked towards it and like a magnet attracting the opposite pole, he took it and flipped through its pages. The last paragraph he had read was  
“It was always my friend. When I was hiding. I dreamed of a certain man. The hardest was when I traveled to find him. Out of sheer luck and many footsteps, I made it. I slept there for a long time. Three days, they told me...and what did I find when I woke up? Not a man, but someone else standing over me. As time passed by the girl and I realized we had things in common. But there is one strange thing. The girl says I look like something else. Now I live in a basement. Bad dreams still live in my sleep. One night, after my usual nightmare, a shadow stood above me. She said, "Tell me what you dream of." So I did. In return, she explained what her own dreams were made of. Now I think we are friends, this girl and me. It was she who gave me a gift - to me. It makes me understand that the best standover man I've ever known is not a man at all...” (1)  
As Levi knew how Max, from the book, feels about Liesel it pained his heart once more so he closed it and threw it on the coffee table before he jumps out the window and leave.

*About an hour later- Levi’s village*

When he arrived and headed to his house, he noticed a familiar man’s figure at his door.  
Levi- What the fuck are you doing here?  
The man- I’m the who should ask this, why are you hiding here? Why like this?  
Levi pushed one handed man aside and entered his house. Erwin remained there, somehow he knew he’s not allowed inside.  
Levi- Aren’t you coming?  
His question was welcoming enough for Erwin to know he may enter.  
Erwin looked straight at Levi and only him, Erwin has never been one of those nosy people who look around everywhere, trying to find something.  
As Levi detached his gears he nodded to let Erwin know he can feel at home!  
Erwin- You didn’t say, why are you here?  
Levi- It’s not a first time I come here to visit…Coffee right?  
Erwin- Yes…no it’s not the first and most certainly it’s not your last but considering you and Mikasa’s recent engagement and obvious relation, I can tell you two had a very harsh quarrel.  
Levi didn’t say anything and the sound of hot water pouring in the cup filled the silence.  
Erwin- If I’m not mistaken it must have been your fault.  
Levi- You talk too much just as you always do.  
Erwin- You know, after I gave Mikasa the address I expected for you to show up right after, not to hide in a more isolated place such as here. You know better than anyone that right now is not the time to act so irrational.  
Levi- I’m trying to do what’s best for all of you.  
Erwin- All of us or Mikasa?  
Levi didn’t respond and ignored him as he took a sip on his cup.  
Erwin- I see; you think it’s the best you can do but what you don’t know is that it’s not helping at all.  
Levi- She’s better off without me so I just stay and wait here until the day we’re going to kick that beardy’s ass.  
Erwin- Then what? You come back and spend a peaceful life here?  
Levi- This is what I’m good at, then why not!? She can handle the Breech even if not there she has Azumabito family behind her back to consider.  
Erwin- What the fuck are you blabbering Levi!! Do you know what a hard time she’s having since that night?  
Levi- I think I left a very bad impression on you! You never swear, specially not for a matter like this!  
Erwin- Yes I know I’m not the best man to talk about love affairs but...  
Levi- Love? You actually said that!  
If someone could watch them from far without hearing them they’d think it’s about some business subject. Like two colleagues having a drink and taking a break cause their expression were still and unchanged all the time but for them, two friend who know each other more than a decade, they both were having a hard time controlling their emotions specially Levi.  
Erwin- Who are you trying to fool?  
Levi- I’m not fooling anyone; you keep trying to insinuate something that don’t even exists. We just agreed on something for our common purpose and few days ago that agreement met its end, now she can go back to that whelping boy Eren...  
Erwin- Eren?! Now I can fully understand what is this all about!  
They both remained silent after what Erwin said for couple minutes.  
Levi- If you’re done with your coffee I think it’s time for you to leave.  
Erwin- I’m not leaving because if you don’t come back to your senses right now we all will face the consequences. You and Mikasa have to look after each other cause no one else can do that and now that we’re so close to find out the truth is the most crucial time.  
Erwin paused for Levi to get back to his seat and think this over.  
Erwin- Are you willing to sacrifice all your efforts for what? For something you’re not even sure about?  
Levi- I’m not sacrificing anything and you should stop talking bullshit right now. I’m just trying to make sure all I’ve been thinking is wrong, I’ve never wanted to be mistaken more than now!  
Erwin- So you’re hiding here, praying to be wrong?  
Levi- Who said I’m praying like a fucking wuss?  
Erwin- So what are you doing here exactly if you’re not running away from Mikasa?  
Deep down, Levi was running away from her but just running and hiding wasn’t enough so he found some other way to look after her.  
Levi- You’re not here to chit chat with me like a little girl so tell me why are you here so I can have my tea in peace.  
Erwin sighed. He was right, the main reason for him to come and look for Levi was to talk about what he recently found out and it was better to be told to Levi first.  
Erwin- Hit me with one of your teas and I’ll tell you.  
Levi- Huh, it must be so serious cause you chose tea instead of another coffee!  
When Levi made another two tea Erwin told him about the chip Hange and Nanaba found. What Erwin figured out and hadn’t told anyone about it was that the holobox they’ve found the chip inside belonged to the section where Floch, Marlo and Hitch were working. Marlo and Hitch has always been out of suspicion because neither of them had the courage or knowledge to plot something but as for Floch things were different.  
Levi- But Floch can never go anywhere close to Mikasa, let alone planting a chip inside her communicator so how...  
Erwin- Yes; that leads us to Eren which I’m sure you’re not surprised at all.  
Levi- No I won’t be surprised but why do you think Eren would do that? He might be an asshole in my eyes but I don’t think he has the face to hurt Mikasa. He acts very suspicious though.  
Erwin- How so?  
Levi- I used this time to monitor Eren’s movement 24/7 and I realized he visits a bar to north of the zone. I followed him there but he takes the VIP room every time with that nest head. I’m sure whatever it is, it has something to do with Zeke and his plans. Erwin- I noticed he escapes radar on specific days and hours but I couldn’t follow him for the risk. Give me the address, I’ll check on it tomorrow.  
Levi nodded and they had their tea in silence once again. After Erwin was done with his drink he tended to leave and Levi went to the door to see him out but Erwin paused before he leaves.  
Erwin- You should come with me, you should go back home…reduce Mikasa’s anxiety, ease her mind of worrying about your safety.  
Levi- You talk more than ever today, as you said you’re not qualified to talk about relationships…  
Erwin- I agree, I’m the worst person to give you advice cause if I was any good at it I’d be able to choose Marry over joining UG.  
Everyone have their darkest secret which is too painful to remember but Erwin didn’t want Levi to walk the same wrong path as himself.  
Levi was also surprised to hear Erwin mention it, Erwin’s not a person to show weakness even this little. Levi’s hand slipped off the handle and the door closed by its self.  
Erwin- While I have no right to make a comment on this matter but as you know I’m the best in finding people’s deepest thoughts.  
As he said, Levi knew it better than anyone else. 11 years’ ego, the day they first met, Levi was ready to die, fighting to take revenge on Isabel and Farlan’s behalf but; lucky for both of them, Erwin understood the pain he had and instead of arresting him, he and Hange covered for him to run. At first Levi resisted and he was so full of anger that he wanted to kill him as well but, what Erwin told him made Levi think about it.  
“Don’t, you’ll regret it. If you begin to regret, you’ll dull your future decisions and let other make your choices for you. All that’s left for you then is to die…each decision you make holds meaning only affecting your next decision”  
Levi didn’t realize it then but when 2 years later Kenny came to find him again he finally understood what Erwin meant then. If he chose to fight them that time, then he could’ve been dead or imprisoned.  
Levi- You always had this philosophical attitude even back then.  
Erwin- That is why I’m telling you to come back, no matter how bad you hurt her, it doesn’t even matter if she despises you now. All you have to do is to come back.  
Levi- All right I’ll go but first there’s something I need to take care of first.  
Erwin- Ok I’m not going to ask what it is just keep in mind that though you’re very good at using your 3DMG but people started to noticing it, please try to use it more carefully.  
Levi- Tch, fine old man get going already.  
After Erwin left Levi took his time thinking about what Erwin told him now and then. Spending time and sharing a same roof with her, being a part of her most mystical memories, he now knew that Mikasa cares for him as much as getting worried about him even if he’s not her first priority or even if she hates him.  
“I’m fine with being the second one in her heart, as long as I have a place there it must be fine.” He thought and made up his mind to do what Erwin suggested, to go back home. 

*Dec 23th- Mikasa’s apartment*

Levi took Erwin’s advice seriously and the next day after he followed Eren all night again he went back to Mikasa’s house. He knew it’s work hour and that she’s not home but as he knew her house is a mess he decided to clean everything up until she comes back.  
He planned this all night that though he had no face to talk with her but he was determined to wait until she comes back. “We don’t have to talk necessarily, if she can’t bear me which is quiet possible then I’ll go back and kick Erwin’s ass later!”  
With this on his mind he entered the house through the window and once again he was shocked. Everywhere has been cleaned and all cloth around on the floor was neatly in their right place, the kitchen also had a faint smell of soup and the familiar scent of the softener filled his head.  
“Did she buy a new dining table?!” Levi’s final surprise was the new table at the corner in the exact same place of the other one they broke and on top of that, there was a book placed on it.  
“Looks like she’s began to read it…did she do all this by herself?” Levi grabbed the book and flipped through pages. The mark he left to know what was the last page was gone and instead there was a small note with Mikasa’s handwriting.  
“When first I started reading books, I thought those people who write stories know how they feel and how to express it so I can learn with them, but the more I read, the more I got confused. Those characters…they were lost as much as I did and I felt it’s them trying so hard to find their path in my mind. It’s been like this until I met you. It seemed they all found their path. I didn’t realize it until now. In fact, it’s me who finally can see clearly. I don’t want you to feel the same way as me; just stay close to me.”  
Levi collapsed on the chair and read the small note over and over again.  
Levi- If you can’t express your feelings then I must be paralyzed…  
He didn’t get to daydream for too long as Isis’s alarm began to ring. It was Hange.  
Levi- Isis, connect the call…What is it Hange?  
Hange- Oh you really did come back home then!  
Levi- Cut the crap and tell me what is it, you know you shouldn’t call here when Mikasa’s not here.  
Hange- Yes about that, where is she?  
Levi- What? She’s not at work?  
Erwin- No she left in a hurry and asked Hange to find you, it seems we should initiate plan B but Mikasa is nowhere to be found is she there with you?  
Levi- No I’ve been waiting for her to come back; did you talk to others?  
Hange- I talked to a small group and…  
Levi- Ok I’ll find her and we’ll meet you as planned.  
And he disconnected.  
Levi- Isis, get Horus on the line for me.  
Mikasa and Levi worked on this system first days of Levi’s residence at her house for times like this. Though Levi disabled his communicator but with this special secret tunnel Mikasa’s Isis could make contact to Levi’s Horus. Mikasa as an alpha user and Levi as well.  
Horus- Welcome back Mr. Ackerman.  
Levi- Show me Mikasa’s live location and put on screen and show the last footage you have of her.  
Two Hologramic screen showed on Mikasa’s screen. Mikasa’s location was moving so fast on the sea and the last footage of her were damaged right after she stopped and looked back at the parking.  
Levi- What’s her speed?  
Horus- She’s moving with 1000km/h.  
Levi- 1000? She can’t be on aquaport or aerlane then she must be on a solett, then why are she’s flying too slow? Horus where’s Ackerman’s solett?  
Horus- it’s on the roof. Neither you nor Mrs. Ackerman used it since the banquet.  
Levi- Can you show me her health analyze right now?  
Mikasa’s health condition and analyze appeared on the screen.  
Levi- Her heart is beating fast and her adrenaline rate is too high, she’s been kidnapped!  
Levi grabbed the emergency communicator and burst opened Mikasa’s weaponry.  
“Let’s see what kind of interesting stuff you keep here…”  
Levi- Horus send her location on my communicator and show the fastest path to get there, I’ll use my lectro and then my gears so calculate the path based on the full speed.  
Levi grabbed a cannon, couple of combat knives and two colts.  
“Let’s hope I wouldn’t use them…” 

*Dec 23th- Mikasa’s pov*

“What happened? Where are they taking me?”  
Mikasa opened her eyes but a blindfold on her eyes blocked her sight.  
“Are we on an elevator?” she felt like they’re going up.  
She was on someone’s shoulder and she could tell it’s a man’s shoulder. Mikasa struggled a bit and tried to shout behind the gag on her mouth.  
The girl- Stop struggling. You can’t move, how about saving your energy to talk later? You had to hit her harder idiot.  
The man- If it was anyone else they could fall in coma! Stop criticizing me!  
He was right, even though Mikasa woke up not long after she got hit but her head was bleeding, she could tell by the warm sense of liquid falling on her forehead.  
They stopped moving and Mikasa felt a slight breeze touching her face. from the strong and sound of the wind, they were on the rooftop.  
“Are we still at the Breech? then how did they get in and how no one noticed they got me?” Mikasa succeed in activating her live location and set an alarm on Horus to let others know where she is in case something like that happened but then why no one came to get her? “I think they evacuated as I said, that’s why they didn’t notice the alarm.”  
They tossed her inside something and her body hit the floor.  
Where ever she was, it was a closed area with door and it started moving. She knew this kind of movements. She was on a solett!  
Some other man- I’m terribly sorry for the way we got to meet but Mrs. Ackerman, you’re a very difficult woman to meet.  
Her hands were still tight behind her back and for the harsh way they snatched the blindfold on her eyes and the gag, she had a blurry vision but even so, she could tell with no doubt that the beardy man in front of her was none other than Zeke, or better to say Zeke Yeager.  
Zeke- Nice to meet you in person by the way, sorry for my guard’s rough attitude but we all know that these little things wouldn’t hurt you, you might know them from the past don’t you?  
Mikasa looked at their faces, she knew both of them very clearly, she used to spar a hand on hand fight with Annie at college and Reiner was Eren’s best body back then, they were there the night Eren got drunk and broke her heart. At the moment she couldn’t care less about them while she knew they might be coming.  
Mikasa- Where is Eren? What have you done to him?  
Zeke- Oh don’t worry, I would never hurt my little brother on any circumstances...  
He paused for a second to see her reaction to the brother part but she remained unaffected.  
Zeke- I see; you’re not surprised at all. I assume you knew it already and now I’m the one surprised.  
Mikasa didn’t respond again. All she wanted was to figure out how much Zeke might know.  
Zeke- Not so chatty right? Look I’m not asking for much, all I want is what you should’ve given me long ago, give me that damn information.  
Mikasa- I don’t have any information; you were wrong there is nothing.  
Zeke- Haa... I was wondering how you actually fooled Kiyomi but as people say blood runs thicker than water so she’ll buy any stupid excuse you make.  
He looked away out the window like he’s looking for something, for what to say. Mikasa kept looking around the unfamiliar shape Solett for a chance to scape “I have to find a way to get out of this shitty situation, I should contact Erwin and Hange and find a way to get Eren and...and I should find Levi, we need to run away as planned, we should...” Mikasa kept thinking of what she can and must do.  
Zeke- When you finally killed the other annoying Ackerman I was expecting to receive that info right away. You know I didn’t know which side might have them, it could’ve been both, that’s why I told the same story to both Kiyomi and Kenny with different names only. I knew one of you would succeed in this mission but you...you rose my expectations by seducing Levi and taking after his business. Who would’ve thought he has thing for badass bitches.  
Mikasa felt relieved that Zeke has no idea that Levi is still alive.  
Zeke- Now if you want to keep staying as the head of the both families you should be more cooperative.  
Mikasa- It doesn’t matter how many time I say it right? You’re not gonna believe me.  
Zeke smiled and fixed his glass on his face.  
Zeke- That’s right but it’s also clear that you’re not going to cooperate so...  
A screen appeared in front of her eyes as he nodded to one of the guards and she saw Eren getting beat constantly by Floch.  
Mikasa- Eren! Eren... stop it you jerk...Ereeeeennnn!  
Zeke- Unfortunately he can’t hear you.  
Mikasa- I thought you said you wouldn’t hurt your brother.  
Zeke- I did, I gave him two option and he chose to become the pray to capture you instead of the love of his life.  
Zeke was waiting for her to freak out and get shock but she held her cold and emotionless expression.  
Mikasa- If you’re talking about Krista Lenz or I should say, Historia Reiss, yeah I knew about that.  
Zeke- Wow I was expecting to surprise you today but apparently you’re ahead of me but yes, you’re right. To get what I want and what’s the best for all people I need to find the right leverage to use on everyone. Yours has always been Eren and for him it’s Historia. I should be glad that my frivolous father remarried and left me a little brother behind.  
Mikasa was even more determined to find a way to scape there but they’ve passed the sea long ago and if she jumped out right then she would hit the buildings.  
Zeke- I wanted to get rid of him along with our father but then I found you, the one I’ve been so eager to find over 10 years so I decided to keep an eye on both of you. How lucky I was that he fell in love with the right person, the girl who I have full control over.  
“How disgusting, I can’t believe Mr. Yeager has a son like him” Mikasa kept analyzing the situation to plan her scape, all she needed was a small distraction and then she’d jump out the door. She knew she have to find a way to land safely after she take the leap but there was no better way.  
Zeke- Interesting, you’re trying to find a way and scape; I wonder what did you find that you’re so desperate to protect. I have the leverage you know.  
Mikasa- You don’t, because you wouldn’t kill your brother no matter how much you hurt him. As you said the blood runs thicker than water and of course I’ll never give them to you after you kill him.  
Zeke- Then how about I shoot you instead?  
Mikasa- You wouldn’t risk that either, all you want will die with me.  
Zeke- So you're saying that we meet a dead end right?  
Mikasa- I’m saying you have no choice but to let me go and Eren then I’ll bring it to you.  
Zeke- How can I be sure that you won’t disappear just like your parents? You know what I think? I think that I made a mistake, Eren…he’s is no longer your weakness is he? Maybe he’s a small part of it but…there’s something else, someone that I’m missing.  
He was right, they predicted that this might happen. Their plan B was to gather as much as possible reliable people and move to zone 7 and hide at the Himeji castle for time being. That place would become their safe fortress until they make their next move.  
Mikasa- So just as you said, this is our dead end.  
Zeke- Not necessarily, you can just hand them over and everything will be solved.  
How could she hand over something that don’t even exist? Her hands and legs were tight and the image of Eren laying down on a floor with messed up face wouldn’t leave her sight.  
Reiner- Sir, I think there’s something down...  
*Bang*  
Zeke- What the fuck was that?  
Annie- It seems we’ve been hit by cannon.  
Zeke- Is there any other solett? Who is it?  
Reiner- No it looks it’s been shot from the ground, here, I’m zooming on the source of it...  
The strike created a hole on the solett’s body and it forced them to lower their height.  
“Who did this? Is it Hange or maybe it’s Mike or Erwin? No he can’t shoot with his hand...did they find Levi?” Mikasa kept thinking of who it might be and while her head was racing she crawled to the crack and for the loud sound of the air rushing inside they couldn’t hear her kicks on it. Right when she succeeded creating an opening she heard Zeke shouting that made her turn and look at the screen in front of him.  
Zeke- Is that...is that Levi?  
Annie- Sir she’s jumping... wait Mikasa not so fast, we have an unfinished business remember?  
The day Armin looked dazed at the sight of Annie was the day Mikasa and Annie spar and none of them won.  
Mikasa- Sorry, not quiet the right time...  
She bent her knees, jumped and kicked Annie in the chest that lead her to fall down off the solett.  
As she was navigating her way to fall and look around to see if it’s really Levi, another bang rang in her ears that cut her breath.  
The last thing she knew was a familiar scent filling her head and a warmth she's been longing for.  
“No, Mikasa look at me, don’t you dare do this to me...”  
Even his voice is familiar. “Levi, is that you?”

References:  
1-“The Standover Man” is a handmade book gifted to the protagonist, Liesel, with simple sketches for her. In the story Max is much older than her and as he spends his life in their basement they hang out with each other even though Liesel has a friend her age.


	17. Chapter 16: You lose your grip and then you slip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will you stay still so I can watch you breathing?  
> It is hard to trust yourself again, to believe you're the one she really wants...  
> You can't be forgiven unless you let go of all the chain on your heart...  
> But after all, the beating heart and the mind that never came back from wandering in clouds, will win in the battle of life.

“It’s dark, where am I? it feels familiar…this scent, I can’t see his face…”  
Mikasa was drowned in the world of emptiness. She could hear voices but couldn’t see their faces. Someone was carrying her on arms and all she knew she’s floating.  
“Is this a dream or I’m really flying?”  
A vague sound- Hang in there Ok? They’re close, that shitty glass knows what to do…  
“I can’t hear properly…but I know this voice…Levi”  
***  
\- Jeez you really found her…holy shit! What happened? There’s blood every…  
\- Shut the fuck up and take her, she’s been shot on the shoulder…I… I was too late and…  
\- Why would someone shoot her? How did this happen?  
\- Oh sir you really are alive!  
“Ugh it hurts…is this Hange’s voice? And Armin?”  
\- Why isn’t she opening her eyes?  
\- Levi you should sit down, your leg has dislocated, we…  
\- C'mon Hange say something…  
\- She’s at the verge on felling into a coma for the lack of oxygen but her conscious rate is really good around 13 so…  
\- Cut the science shit and say how’s she?  
\- She’s fine, I just have to find the bullet and pull it out before she loses more blood and I need someone with matching blood type; Armin you…Shit her heart stopped…  
“Ah I why are they so loud? If I just could see his face…”  
***  
The wooden ceiling, familiar walls with the scent of Kozo(1) tree, aching body and throbbing head, a weight on hear that is hard to remove and the sudden memory of a loud shocking sound. “Bang”  
Mikasa woke up with cold sweat, panting for a dream she couldn’t remember.  
Armin- Oh Mikasa you woke up!  
He was standing right next to her, checking her vital sign device but as she woke up he rushed to her to check on her.  
Armin- How do you feel? What’s the last thing you remember?  
Mikasa tried to remember what happened and she opened her mouth to talk but her voice was cracked and her throat was dry.  
Mikasa- I... I was at the parking looking for, Oh no! I was looking for Eren and then I saw Annie and Reiner, they knocked me unconscious...ugh, then there was Zeke showing a video of...oh no Armin, they were beating him but before I can find out where he is the solett got shot and...  
Armin- Calm down Mikasa we’re working on it you should rest for...  
Mikasa’s face went pale and her eyes grew big, Mikasa now remembered how she found a way to escape the solett. “Levi” she whispered.  
Armin- What did you say?  
It was as if her voice has been taken away from her. Inside she was shouting his name and her lips were moving but her voice wouldn’t come out.  
Armin- Mikasa, what is it?! Your plus is racing...  
Mikasa- Levi...were is Levi? We must find him first! Zeke has saw him, he...he sprained his leg, he’s injured I... I have to tell him something.  
This time Mikasa jumped out of her bed to go and find Levi, now she could remember everything, she remembered it all from the day they last met at the cafe to the time she got shot. For her sudden movement and all delicate stitches on her back and her bruised chest, her whole top throbbed and after taking only one step she fell on the ground.  
Mikasa- I must...I must tell him something, He...I shouldn’t have said that, I... ugh...  
Armin- Hold on Mikasa, your stitches are ripping open, president is alright and he’s talking to Mr. smith and Hange right now, they’re all fine you should rest a little more cause you’re the one who almost died.  
Armin rushed to her. Her bandages gone all red and she turned giddy. Armin helped her to turn back to her bed and checked her pulse and eyelids.  
Armin- I can’t believe I’m saying this but you’re so lucky that you’re alive now, the bullet ripped your left scapula and scratched your ribs and created a hole in your lung...  
Mikasa- Armin, you do realize I have no idea what the hell you’re talking about right?  
Armin- Huh...if I wanna talk with your language, it was a Fn 5.7mm caliber bullet and just as I said you’re so lucky that it deflected in time or it could rip your bronchi...  
Mikasa- Annie always knew what she’s doing and picking out a gun is no different.  
Annie’s name alerted Armin a little but he preferred to not talk about it.  
Armin- I should wash this before you drain all your blood again cause I’m not sure he has any more blood left!  
Mikasa- What do you mea...  
Sasha- Mikasa!! You finally woke up! Oh thank heavens you scared all of us...  
Armin- Wait Sasha! What are you doing, she hasn’t still recovered and we should change her bandages.  
Sasha was rushing to hug Mikasa as she always did but Armin jumped in front of her.  
Sasha- Ok let me do that, you should go upstairs anyway, Mr. Smith was asking for you, I’ll stay with her and don’t forget to tell everyone she’s awake...oh Mikasa you must be starving now...Armin tell the chef to cook some meat I’m...ah I mean Mikasa is...  
Armin- Fine Sasha! I’m leaving, take care and...  
He lowered his voice and whispered something to her.  
Sasha- Of course I won’t say that!  
Armin- Shush! Are you stupid? Huh...I’ll come back soon Mikasa just stay still for now please.  
Armin left and Sasha sighed as she closed the door behind him then she turned around with a bright smile and relieved eyes.  
Sasha- You scared us all, specially some of us.  
Mikasa was grabbing her head and pressing it, she was bearing too much weight, worrying over Eren and finding out about all the secrets he’s been hiding made her feel betrayed and then again it was her who’s worried for him.  
Mikasa- Sasha, tell me what happened? All of it, how long I’ve been like this? Who else is here and how we got here?  
Sasha rushed to her as Mikasa seemed really in pain of not knowing what is going on.  
Sasha- Huh... ok let me help you take out your shirt first, you’ve been like this for two days. when you left in a hurry we’ve been surprised cause you suddenly mentioned president Levi and then Hange just said that he’s been pretending to be dead to find the culprit among us...to be honest I was more shock to know we have a culprit to know he’s alive because I guessed a bit since you’ve been...  
Mikasa- Sasha...ugh...focus!  
Sasha- Oh sorry, I got distracted again...ok let me wash your wounds, it’s gonna stings...So I was saying, we all jumped right on the solett which was amazing cause I’ve never been on one and Mr. Smith joined us in a moment, Hange called you and you didn’t pick up so Mr. Smith said that maybe you returned home to wait for Levi but you weren’t there and we all panicked cause it’s usually others getting in trouble not you! Anyway few minutes later he sent us his location and said to follow him there then...  
Sasha stopped talking and wrapping bandages, everyone knew what a crybaby Sasha is but she would always make a fuss and more act than be serious. In that moment Mikasa got to see her rancor and a small, shiny drop of tear coming down on her cheek.  
Mikasa- Sasha...?  
Sasha- You were on president Levi’s hands and you both were covered in blood. He was limping and you...you couldn’t breathe. Hange and Armin took care of you at once but your heart stopped beating. Haha now that I think about it, it’s better you weren’t conscious, when that happened Mr. smith set his dislocated leg otherwise he wouldn’t stay still.  
Mikasa- So I wasn’t imagining things.  
Sasha- Huh? What do you mean?  
Mikasa- I... I thing I heard some voices but I thought it was just a dream.  
Sasha- What did you hear?  
Mikasa- Well I’m not sure, I almost forgot all of it but I think I heard Hange and Armin...I think I heard Connie!? He was acting stupid again and there was...he was...  
She hesitated to continue and Sasha could guess as much so she changed the topic to ease her struggle.  
Sasha- Alright, your bandages are as good as new, let me get you something to eat.  
While Sasha was gone, Mikasa tried to focus on things Sasha and Armin said about all that happened.  
None of them didn’t mention Eren and all they said about Levi was how he saved her after she got shot.  
“Ah, why? Why did you come to save me after all those terrible things I said?” She thought and then covered her face with her palms and pressed her eyes.  
Mikasa- After all we’ve been through...Where are you Eren? Why you got involved in this?  
Levi- We’ve found his location...we’re preparing to go after him in a week.  
It was him, Levi. Mikasa was too surprised that he was there, standing with his coat hanging on his shoulder and his crossed hands showing off behind it’s rim.  
He wasn’t looking at her, he couldn’t when she was awake. All he did was just leaning on the door frame and listening to the sound of her breathing. He didn’t expect her to call for him or even think of him but, hearing how she was still worried for Eren was like listening to an unstoppable sound of nails scratching on the chalk.  
Mikasa looked through her fingers but she didn’t dare to turn her head. “Is...is he really here, right now? Am I imagining it?” She thought as she could hear the sound of her heart hitting her chest.  
Levi- Stop thinking and rest for now.  
“You can’t ask me to stop thinking while the one I’m thinking of is you standing right there!”  
Mikasa- Le...Levi I...  
She removed her hands to get up on her elbow but in glimpse of time he was gone with no trace. “He’s gone” the thought of it throbbed in her head and felt stuffy in her chest.  
Hange- You know; you can’t keep running away of it. At some point you’ll regret the time you lost.  
Mikasa- Hange...when did you...  
Jean- Oh my...you’re finally awake, Armin you should’ve told us sooner...how do you feel?  
Everyone burst in the room, Even Kiyomi and Erwin came along; all except for Levi.  
Connie and Sasha were arguing over the plate in her hand. Marlo was trying so hard to look as serious as possible for the sensitive situation while Hitch kept bugging him for his ridiculous stiffened face.  
Jean sat beside her bed and every chance he got, he asked for how she feels.  
Erwin and Kiyomi looked like they’re waiting for the right time to talk. After about an hour of nonstop noise mostly made by Sasha, Kiyomi declared that it’s time for them to leave.  
Of course Armin was an exception.  
Few seconds the room fell in silence but then Erwin, with the most control on his emotion for their special situation if he had any kind of it at the moment, brought the serious topic.  
Erwin- Gladly you’re recovering much faster than the time we anticipated which is in our benefit. It must be because of your exceptional Ackerman blood. Now do you mind tell us what exactly happened before we explain what we found and things going on here? With as much detail as possible.  
Mikasa was a bit uncomfortable for her state. She was on bed with not a very proper shirt while Erwin and Armin were standing and Kiyomi was sitting straight, looking forward. Hange...Hange wasn’t as stiff as them!  
She cleared her throat then explained all and everything she found out and things that happened.  
She could see changes as she mentioned Annie’s name and Zeke’s vulgar words, on Armin and Kiyomi’s face. Only Hange and Erwin listened closely to all her words.  
Mikasa- So Zeke has no idea about our plan and Levi’s state but now that he saw him things will get out of control. We must gain the upper hand by finding those files before Zeke dose.  
Kiyomi poured water for her as she was done talking. They weren’t sure if Zeke has found out about Levi or not because he didn’t make any contact to Kiyomi or try to find Levi’s location.  
Kiyomi- I’ll help you with it, maybe your mother left a clue behind for me or even for you, you just have to remember it. Mr. Smith you might as well search all possible places and old files, perhaps her father sent something anonymously before he dies.  
Erwin- Of course, I’ll check all possibilities with Levi and I’ll let you know the result. Hange, you and Armin keep on monitoring RCER and Peace facility(2) and…explain the situation to her. We don’t have time to be considerate.  
Mikasa knew what he’s referring to and what the topic might be.  
“I rather talk with Levi about it but…I think he doesn’t want to see me.”  
Kiyomi and Erwin left the room to give Hange and Armin the space to bring up the topic.  
Hange- I think these past few hours should be count as your new record!  
Mikasa- What?!  
Hange- This is the longest time you didn’t ask for Eren or that where he is!  
Armin- Hange! Is this really a good idea to joke about it with her?  
Hange- Haha…sorry, just wanted to lighten the mood to bring on the topic.  
Mikasa- So it’s just about Eren…  
Armin- Huh? I thought you know it’s about him!  
Mikasa- Oh… No I know just…never mind so what is it? You found his location apparently, where is he?  
Armin- Wait how do you know we found his loca…  
Hange- Ahahahaa…whatever, the thing is that there’s one more thing we should find out.  
Mikasa- About Eren?!  
Armin- Yeah, well when Hange told us all about Eren, You and president Levi’s situation, I remembered something; something that I almost forgot all about it because I wasn’t sure if it really meant something but now I think you should hear it too. You might know what it’s about.  
“What do you mean Hange told you everything!?”  
Mikasa glared at Hange and Hange flinched.  
Hange- What?!  
Mikasa looked away promising to herself to ask her about it later.  
Armin- Ah…Well since you remember Annie and Reiner, then you might as well remember that me and Eren got close to a specific crowd which led Kiri…I mean, Historia and Eren to become something more than just friends.  
He took a breath and looked at Mikasa’s interested face to continue.  
Armin- That night when you were waiting for me and Eren at boy’s dorm, I went to search for him when I found him super drunk. As I dragged him to join you he said something that I thought holds no meaning but now I’m sure something happened.  
Mikasa- And what does it have to do with Historia?  
Armin- He kept repeating “If I knew…I would never have done it” he always acted that way when they had some trivial arguments so I assumed it was the same.  
Mikasa- What makes you think different now?  
Armin- Because 2 days ago before you run to our office to look for him, he said something similar. He had the same look on his face when he said “If I knew things will turn out this way, I would’ve made a different choice that night.”  
Memories of that night seemed so far away now. She used to think of it as a turning point in her life and it’s true but, that was not the only one. What Eren did that night led the three of them in the path they’ve been now. Mikasa would’ve never realized the difference between her feeling toward Eren and what she developed toward Levi. Armin as well could find a chance to at least say goodbye to the one girl he liked.  
Mikasa- I don’t understand, what you’re saying is that there’s something else that Zeke is using against him. Right?  
Hange- This is exactly what we think. If it was just the leader’s safety it was no problem at all cause no matter how much power Zeke possess, he can’t just walk to her and harm the one and only leader. So…it must be something else.  
Mikasa- I really have no idea what it might be. Eren never let me see her face let alone talking about her with me. If…if it wasn’t for a small goof I would have never found out that Krista is actually Historia.  
Hange- So you don’t know anything about it too…  
Mikasa- No but couldn’t you find anything suspicious or strange form our college? Did you check all the cameras form that night?  
Hange- I did but the suspicious part is that there’s no trace of her at all; Eren too, he only popes in the footages when Armin is approaching him.  
Armin- And it wasn’t like they’ve been deleted or manipulated. They’re nowhere to be seen.  
Mikasa- But wasn’t he there at the ceremony with you all along?  
Armin- At first yes, but then after a while he there’s somewhere he promised to go.  
Hange- Eh! You haven’t said that before! Where was it?  
Armin- I…I don’t know but he seemed very excited about it.  
Mikasa- Ugh…  
Armin- What happened Mikasa? Is it your stiches again?  
Hange- Armin, I think we should leave now. Let her rest for a bit to sort out her mind, it’s too much to process after a coma.  
Armin- Yes, of course…don’t worry about it Mikasa. We’ll find him, I’m sure he’s fine.  
Mikasa only nodded. More than worrying for Eren, she was sad and angry with Eren for getting involved in such thing. “Among all the girls who would kill to be with you, you’ve chose the one with most troubles.”  
Hange and Armin tended to leave but Mikasa called out for Hange at the door.  
Mikasa- Hange, there’s something I need to discuss with you.  
Armin- Err…then I’ll wait at the monitoring room.  
Hange- Ok go ahead…Hmm, what is it you need to ask?  
Again Mikasa glared at her with reproaching eyes.  
Mikasa- What did Armin mean when he said you told them everything about me, Levi and Eren?  
Hange- Oh, so that’s why you nailed me down with that deathly gaze!  
Hange tried to hold back her laughter. “So you can look like that too!” Hange thought. No one has ever seen Mikasa’s embarrassed face for a matter involving a man before.  
Hange- I told them everything except for you and Levi’s...you know, little things!  
Mikasa was somehow relived but looked at Hange’s smiley face with doubt.  
Hange- They have no idea he’s been staying with you and that your emotionally engaged to him! They might have guessed something, if it was me I would certainly do, but they haven’t heard anything from me.  
Mikasa- Why would they think like that?  
Hange- Oh anyone would assume you two share a long history together if they were on the solett that day! The way he kept throwing tantrums and bugged me more than usual just because of you, was really a sight to see!!  
Mikasa remained silent. She had no idea how he might have acted and according to Sasha he was badly injured to the point to limb openly and he was stressed out because she got shot but, what Hange was saying was...  
Hange- Oh come on ask me what he did!? Why you two keep acting like you don’t care?! Anyway I’m gonna tell you whether you want to listen or not...When your heart stopped and we were lacking of proper equipment, Levi snatched the IV of my hand and shot it on his own with no hesitation! At first I was a bit scared of your blood wouldn’t match but he said it ok for you to take it which he’s right! You can but he can’t...  
Hange paused with excited face and cleared her throat to continue her exciting story!  
Hange- Oh my! To think you actually became the protagonist of an Action/Drama story...  
Mikasa- Hange...what the hell are you talking about? What protagonist!!  
Hange- Hoho! Now that I think about it, you even have the second and third male character by your side as well! Oh then Sasha must be the side-kick since she’s your only friend...Wait then what it makes me?! Just a side character? I don’t like tha~t...  
Hange kept blabbering while Mikasa was deep in thoughts. “Why you keep doing this? You saved me multiple times and I haven’t even thanked you properly...”  
Mikasa- Fairytale’s protagonists would never say such despicable words to the male lead...  
Hange- Huh? What did you say?  
Mikasa- Nothing Hange...it’s good you didn’t mention us; I think I should rest a bit now.  
That was a call for Hange to leave, to let her sort things out on her mind.  
Mikasa- I have just one question...  
Hange- Hmm! You do?! Ok what is it?  
She was at the door that Mikasa made her freeze.  
Mikasa- Since I’ve been unconscious for two days...what day is it?  
Hange- Eh? Does it really matter? Well it’s December 25th why do you...Oh, I see...  
Hange’s lips curved up to a meaningful smile. She was the only one who remembered all special events on the Breech and obviously this specific one as well.  
Mikasa- Alright that’s all.  
For an Ackerman to say “Thank you” has always been a challenge but those close to them always knew when their cold words are a mean to thank.  
Hange- Your welcome!  
And then just like that, Mikasa was left all alone.  
Since she opened her eyes she didn’t get to be alone even for a second so the silence and peace suddenly filled the room hugged her all over with the scent of cold air flowing inside the room.  
“It’s still bright outside…I really want to go out.”  
And with that thought she pulled over her blanket and searched for her shoes with numb body. All she’s been wearing was a thin ashen t-shirt and a long black skirt. Her bandages on her neck was revealing and as she took a small look at the mirror she noticed a bruise at the corner of her forehead.  
“You asshole! If you dare, try to hit me when I’m in front of you next time.” Mikasa had no grudge against Reiner, Annie or any of kids from politic class. She just never understood why would someone want to learn it!  
Mikasa opened her door and looked both ends of the hallway. “Good, no one’s here to nag me to rest more!”  
Due to her massive injury, it was hard to let her hand hang on her shoulder so she hugged her left hand and as she walked through the hall took a look outside.  
Roof height weren't too high but it wasn’t bothering at all instead it implanted a sense of peacefulness. For the wooden texture all over, it wasn’t too cold and the cozy warmth coming from lumbers was comforting.  
For a building as big as Mikasa noticed so far on her way it was strangely quiet. “Where are everyone else?! I thought as soon as I walk out of the room they’d jump to stop me.” She didn’t know at the time but unlike what she assumed when Kiyomi first mentioned Himeji(3) there were no guard there and it was completely empty. “Kiyomi said it’s their secret base because this part has been abandoned for more than 100 years. It really is abandoned, almost haunted.”  
Mikasa finally was able to get out of the building after she explored three floor to get to the main door. The blueish haze was covering all naked trees and thin ray of light shining from west said that it’s almost the time for the early darkness of night. Mikasa followed the path of light and after she passed the simple looking gate(4) with five round golden emblems on it there was a dream waiting for her. A garden with almost the same style as the one she saw before but much bigger and fancier.(5) Mikasa has never saw those trees in spring, she never seen any of them in any other state at all but right at the moment their current sate was her favorite. Cherry trees covered with snow instead of pink blossom, pine tree branches falling down for the heavy white on them and the silent sound of frozen waterfall; they all threw her back to the time she spent at the other building. Same scenery with completely different sensation. Now her heart and soul were full of saddens and regret.  
As she walked the sound of her steps on the wooden floor echoed on the icy water. She was mesmerized, there’s no better way to describe someone watching a scenery like that with a heavy heart. She was about to cry for the full loneliness coping her but instead of the sound of her tears she heard someone’s laughing whisper.  
\- Don’t worry everything is fine…I’ll be back in couple weeks…don’t forget to cook me something extravagant when I get back…yeah with extra sauce…no I want cherry trifle; you have no idea how many cherry trees are here…  
Without thinking too much about it Mikasa knew it’s Sasha or who else keeps talking about food!  
Sasha- Oh I should go; I’ll talk to you when I get back…yes me too…goodbye.  
Mikasa- What are you doing here?  
Sasha- Well it’s better if I ask what are you doing here! Don’t have to rest!!?  
Mikasa- I hate staying still, I can move so it’s fine…who was it? You know we shouldn’t talk while we’re here it’s too dangerous for both sides.  
Sasha- I know but I had to say where I am otherwise he might have…  
Mikasa- He?! Was it your father? It can’t be Connie cause he’s inside and…  
Sasha- No it’s not like that…well how would you know; you were so busy when I met him, now I know it…come on let’s head back it’s getting late I’ll tell everything on the way back.  
Mikasa- No, you go back I want to stay…  
Sasha- Mikasa, we’ll come back later ok? It’s getting dark and as you said it might be dangerous. You have no idea what a big area it is and beside like it or not you’re still weak.  
On their way back, Sasha started talking about the time she and Nicolo met for the first time.  
Sasha- Do you remember where we forced Armin to take us for his birthday? It was 'Between the Earth and Sea' (6) restaurant we’ve all been so eager to go. Well you had a lot going on your mind so you left before the desert served but after that, you see, the desert was really, really nice and…and Nicolo was the chef so he came to see if everything is to our liking. Ever since then we’re kinda…I don’t wanna say dating but I don’t know what to call it so…  
Mikasa- I get it…I’m really glad you found someone to cook for you all the time, he seems to be the perfect match for you but I…well everyone thought you and Connie…  
Sasha- Oh really? Everyone?! Interesting! Apparently I’m the only one didn’t know it.  
Mikasa- What do you mean? I really thought you two are dating first I met you how come…  
Sasha had a bitter smile on her face. her always ponytail hair was gone and her hair was shorter than ever. “I didn’t notice she cut her hair! When that happened?” Mikasa thought.  
The sun was doing its best to stay bright but no matter how much it tried, darkness and clod haze were stronger than it and the frozen scenery Mikasa walked through hours ago was now covered in shadow.  
Sasha- You’re right, Connie and I have always been like that; so close and inseparable…perhaps that is why I was too afraid of changing it.  
Mikasa, probably was the only one truly understand how she feels. Before she meets Kiyomi and then joins the Breech, she felt just the same about Eren. After she lost her parents and after that she lost her guardians she was too afraid to let go of Armin and Eren, the last ones she had left.  
Mikasa- But it’s impossible to keep something forever, they will change on their own eventually.  
Sasha- Haha… see! Even you know this but I was too stupid that time. When Connie came to me on my birthday and said “Let’s be more than friends” …these little words sounded like a nightmare come true.  
To think Connie was able to be bold and say such words to a girl, to Sasha, Love requires a lot of courage; The courage to love and express yourself and get out of your safety shell.  
They reached the gate both passed before.  
Sasha- Here we are, I’m sure you can find your way back now so I better go before everyone notice my absence.  
She was going that she turned in a hurry and said.  
Sasha- Let me tell you something Mikasa, if you found someone who’s always by your side, who will be there for you with no question, who always believes you and understands you…don’t hesitate to say yes otherwise you’ll become his dear twin sister instead of his soulmate.  
Before Mikasa can say anything or respond she was gone in the golden light coming from the mist.  
Mikasa stared at the direction she ran for few minutes. Sasha; the one friend she opened up to willingly. She remembered what Hange said in her room before she leaves. Sasha, she was a side-kick in Mikasa’s story but she’s the protagonist of her own.  
Mikasa hugged her arms as the fog took her inside and the small drops of water created frozen frost on her cheeks. She looked up to the top of the beautiful white heron roof that was still bright even in the dark of the night.  
“Is somebody up there?!” the shadowed shape of someone sitting on the last roof was hard to not see in the brightness of it.  
Some unknown force dragged her inside and she ran all the way up to the last floor looking straight. She even passed through Kiyomi’s guards and payed no attention to their calls. When she reached the top, she suddenly stopped. She had no breath left, her chest was stinging and without checking she could tell all her body was beating with her heart rhythm.  
Mikasa took careful steps toward the single window in front of her and gasped when the blurry shadow figure came to her sight.  
“Levi…” She whispered in her palm covering her mouth.  
Yes; who else would come all the way up there to seek more silence? Mikasa set her foot out the window in hurry to go to him and as she tried to keep her balance with her left hand, her whole hand throbbed to the point it reached her leg and she slipped.  
Levi- Who the fuck…Mikasa!  
He jumped to catch her before she falls but she held the windows handle right before she hits the ground.  
Levi- Wha…what are you…why did you…I told you, you should stay in bed for now.  
He was holding her other hand and her waist to help her get up. Their eyes met and Mikasa’s coal eyes and they flashed in Levi’s misty ocean eyes. He suddenly let her go and looked the other way with closed eyes.  
Mikasa- I…I was bored and…and the roof seemed so nice that…I just wanna sit here for a while.  
They weren’t looking at each other’s face at all.  
Levi- The…then I leave so you…  
Mikasa- Don’t!  
Her sudden respond stopped him at the window before he jumps inside.  
Mikasa- I mean; you don’t have to go…there’s plenty space for both of us to seat.  
With that said, Levi returned where he’s been sitting before and Mikasa sat not so far from him on his left.  
Mikasa- How’s your leg?  
She was hugging her knees and looking down on the multiple roof disappearing in the fog.  
Levi was surprised as she asked for his leg because he tried to tell everyone not to take it serious to the point she finds out.  
“You shouldn’t ask of my leg when you’re the one who spent two days in come because I was too late to get you.” Was what he wanted to tell her but instead he reassured her that it’s fine.  
Levi- It’s moving pretty well…it’s not bad at all.  
Mikasa sighed in relief and turned her head to look forward.  
They were both looking at the sight of small houses with flickering lights.  
Mikasa turned her face and looked at him. He had complex emotions showing on his face. On one hand he was relieved and on the other hand he was frowning. He had lot going on his mind, even though Mikasa wasn’t sure what he might be thinking about but the past 10 days were enough for anyone to go crazy.  
Levi sensed the heavy gaze on himself but kept looking forward cause he didn’t know what he might do if he looks at her. “I was prepared to face you no matter what, but now it looks like I’m afraid again.” He thought.  
Levi- I think it’s better for you to go back inside, you still have a long way to...  
Mikasa- It’s your birthday.  
She interrupted him because, Levi wasn’t the only one who was afraid. Mikasa also took earlier advices and stopped running away.  
Mikasa- I...I heard you were born on the night of December 25th.  
He didn’t expect her to mention his birthday at all, let alone on the roof in a situation like that.  
Levi finally turned and faced her with a big surprise on his face.  
Levi- I don’t celebrate my...  
He didn’t get to finish what he was about to say because as soon as he turned around, their faces were too close that their nose tips could touch.  
Mikasa’s heart started beating faster and after a long touch of cold air, her whole body shivered with inner heat growing from her stomach. Her warm breath spreading on his skin and his lips, he knew this familiar warmth, he spent the whole past 10 days thinking of it.  
Levi- I hate my birthday, now I have more reasons to ha...  
And the familiar memory came real. Mikasa pressed her lips on his and unknowingly clutched on the rim of his coat, pulling his body closer to hers.  
Her eyes were closed, squeezing them unsure of what will happen and her other hand crept up on his thigh, he trembled. Levi was caught by surprise and he shrank. Levi wanted this, even more than her. Mikasa opened her eyes, desperately searching his eyes to tell him with her gaze to surrender and flow with her. She had no power to pull him closer; she didn’t have to use much, as long as she was exploring his lips with hers he could yield. Levi longed for her touch, waited and wished for it but just like the small, lonely snowflakes on hand, his wishes melted away every time thinking “What if I hurt her again?”  
His hand hanging in the air full of doubt to get along and hold her as tight as he could or to push her away. Her scent filled his nose, nothing could wash away the summer scent of her skin. His mind went numb and his heart smashed it’s way out his chest but; she paused panting in despair right before he loose himself.  
Mikasa- Huh...ha...happy birthday Le...Levi.  
They both remained like that for a while and didn’t move an inch.  
Mikasa- I just wanted to congratulate you and...and check something. I should head back now goodnig...  
Levi- Wait…I need to check on something too.  
He grabbed her arm to stop her from leaving. His face was in front of her, eyes on her lips and the steam flowing out of his mouth dancing on her skin. He walked his hand up to her nape and slowly pulled her face closer, though he already made his move but was somehow hesitant. Mikasa didn’t pull away or break the grip, she sighed and their breath became one. He pecked a kiss on her bottom lip, she stayed still, looking down on his lips waiting for more. She held herself with her palms and the sloping roof was making her to slip.  
Levi angled his head and placed his lips on hers. In the beginning he was still hesitant but the more he sought for the line of her lips he could remember, the more his soul plead to keep up. Mikasa’s limbs grew numb and her hands weren’t able to hold her anymore, they found a new support and crawled under his coat and clutched his shirt. She ran her hands up and down on his back warming the cold of his skin; it was a cue for his tongue to tag hers.  
It was exactly how it should’ve been, the same excitement, same passion, same rhythm of heart and this time with lament.  
He released his other hand’s grip on the surface; he couldn’t think of anything else now, it was far too late to think it through.  
All those horrible nightmares and awful feelings, all those hatreds he felt toward himself were gone all he wanted was to kiss her.  
Was it the slopping roof, the snow or their bodies that led them to lie down but, they slipped and Mikasa’s injured shoulder banged on the roof. The sting of her wounds broke the kiss. She was fine, it was just a small blow but to Levi’s ears it was the same plea for him to stop like the last time. He retreated and came back to his senses.  
“No, I shouldn’t do this...I had to stopped it sooner, how can you hurt her every time?”  
Levi- I... yo...you should go back; you haven’t recovered yet.  
Mikasa- Levi I...  
Levi- It was my mistake; I think it’s better if you go back.  
Mikasa- But I’m…  
Levi didn’t let her even say another word and as she didn’t move to leave he stood up in a hurry to leave first. His leg twisted because of his harsh and hasty steps and a faint “Fuck” slipped his mouth.  
Mikasa- No wait you shouldn’t…  
But he was gone.  
Mikasa- Why don’t you listen now that I want to be brave? 

References:  
1-The paper mulberry: is a species of flowering plant in the family Moraceae. It is native to Asia,where its range includes Taiwan, China, Japan, Korea, Indochina, Burma, and India. It is widely cultivated elsewhere and it grows as an introduced species in parts of Europe, the United States, and Africa.[4] Other common names include tapa cloth tree.  
2-It’s the United Nation building in New York. In the story it’s called Peace Facility and it’s like a castle for the leader, Historia and the base to control all the zones.  
3-Himeji Castle (姫路城, Himejijō), also known as White Heron Castle (Shirasagijo) due to its elegant, white appearance, is widely considered as Japan's most spectacular castle for its imposing size and beauty and its well preserved, complex castle grounds. The castle is both a national treasure and a world heritage site. Unlike many other Japanese castles, it was never destroyed by war, earthquake or fire and survives to this day as one of the country's twelve original castles.  
4-Otemon Gate  
5-Kokoen (好古園, Kōkoen) is a relatively recently constructed Japanese style garden, which was opened in 1992 on the former site of the feudal lord's west residence (Nishi-Oyashiki). It consists of nine separate, walled gardens designed in various styles of the Edo Period.  
6-Entre Terre Et Mer.This restaurant really exists in the Marcy France. Surely I’ve never been there and by the time the story happens it might be destroyed but I couldn’t rest to mention the name, it was so beautiful and their plates was so yummy looking.


	18. Chapter 17: The wish I whispered.

*Levi pov- few hours after the roof Kiss*

There was no place to go or better to say hide for Levi there but when he got back inside he ran to the other side of the building and took a walk toward the lake there. He bumped into Sasha, Hange and few guards on his way there but none of them could stop him.  
He couldn’t believe the incident on the rooftop, he couldn’t believe that she kissed him and then he returned the kiss even after what happened at the café.  
Levi sat on an iced cold rock and stared at the sight of the steamy lake’s surface with the faded stars reflection on it.  
A calming rhythm of cricket’s sound and small touches of waves on the rocks cooled down his head and finally Levi was able to think of all happened earlier.  
“Have I always been a coward and rathered running away than facing what’s in front of me?”  
Levi has never noticed how much he gets frustrated when he was overwhelmed but reviewing his time with Mikasa he could now see how much she must’ve suffered his absence. At first it was Mikasa who kept her distance and couldn’t come clean with her feelings but then when she did, she gathered all her courage and kissed him. She was determined to stay no matter what’s the cost.  
“She did it again tonight, no matter what happened in the past, the past has past and she came to me just like that…like what she did in the office, like how she came to find me and the note she left for me. What a jerk I’ve been all this time.”  
Levi grabbed his head between his hands and pressed it to push back the force coming out of his head.  
Nothing had changed with him. Since the day Isabel called him brother and wanted to show her innocent tenderness to him, he pushed her away and just like Mikasa, she also never backed off until the day she died.  
His eyes widened as Isabel’s cut off head passed his mind and right after the sound of the bullet that hit Mikasa echoed in his ears.  
He punched his head as the pain was becoming unbearable. Maybe that’s the reason he and Erwin could get along so well. Because he also turned his back to all who cared for him once and Levi was walking in his shoes step by step.  
“No, no, no…this time I won’t run, even if she doesn’t want me anymore I’ll stay by her side until the very end.”  
He whispered and promised to himself and just with that, the tearing force inside his head was gone and the heavy burden on his chest as well.  
The clouds that been covering the stars were moving away and there’s been no more trace of the mist covering the water; just a clear dark raven sky filled with flickering stars.  
Their reflection on the waves were just like her eyes in the darkness looking at him.

*Dec 26th- Morning*

Erwin- Levi? What are doing here?  
Levi- Don’t get too excited, I’m here to continue the matter we were talking last time.  
Erwin- well this brings back some memories seeing how you waited here at the door. Are you sure that’s all you want to talk about?  
In the past when Erwin and Hange helped Levi to escape from UPG’s wanted list right after Isabel and Farlan died, Levi stayed with Erwin for couple month until he opened his café so as his old habit he took stroll at nights and when he came back he would take a nap on the closest chair next to the window which happened to be next to Erwin’s bedroom.  
The reason Erwin joined UPG guard was somewhat the same reason Levi became a thief! But Levi was not a person to be tamed while Erwin could. Erwin’s father died because of the small knowledge he had of mankind’s history before the great war and that he shared them with his students at school. One day not long after he did, UPG guards broke into their house and took his father away with accusation of humanity’s traitor.  
Lots of crimes and even simple things considered treason with the death penalty and the sad point was that everyone accepted it as the right and the best solution. Crimes such as stealing or keeping books with ancient context or as simple as talking about history out of the national history book. Everything people did and everything they could’ve read and talk about must’ve been surveyed by UG’s special agents otherwise it was illegal. That was why Levi also has been considered traitor alongside with Isabel and Farlan. He could escape the doomed fate for his name and the help of Erwin and Hange but not everyone was so lucky that’s why he opened a place for people like his old self so they have a proper place to stay and work. Basically he was saving their lives by preventing them from stealing.  
He used to think what would’ve happened if he refused Erwin’s help that time and stayed with his friend’s corpses? He would’ve never become Erwin’s friend and become the head of Ackerman family and business; he could’ve never met Mikasa. Without knowing, his small choice, played a very big role ne his life and he almost forgot all the way he came until this very moment he remembered an old habit.  
Levi- Don’t flatter yourself, if I needed a shrink I’ll let you know.  
Erwin didn’t change his facial and just started walking as Levi walked right next to him.  
Erwin- It’s still the same, you’ll talk when you’re ready to talk. Fine; we should discuss about Mr and Mrs. Ackerman’s possible trace on the lost files as well beside listening to Floch’s last conversation with…  
Levi- Hold your breath you moron! Who is Mr and Mrs. Ackerman?  
Erwin- Who do you think they are?! Mikasa’s parents!  
For a moment, hearing the name of Mr and Mrs. Ackerman brought back memories of banquet he and Mikasa attended together and the following events of that. The late night riding on Lectro, the silver hair pin, the she took a small revenge for calling her Mrs. Ackerman and the night he finally gave in to his heart.  
Erwin- Levi? Did you heard what I said?  
Levi- Huh?!  
Erwin- I just said that you would’ve know if you wouldn’t run away yesterday but it seems that your mind is completely else where even now that you’re here.  
As they were talking they reached the room Kiyomi gave them as their temporary office and Erwin pointed Levi to get in first.  
Levi- Well instead of being funny let’s just get to the point. What should we look for exactly?  
Erwin- We don’t know either, it might just be a false hope but maybe there is an old file or something that Kenny left behind.  
Levi- Kenny never been so good in keeping secrets, he didn’t have the brain for it either.  
Erwin- What did he exactly said when he mentioned Mr. Ackerman?  
Levi- Not much, just that he and my mother used to hang out all the time and that she was somehow his caregiver or something after my grandfather took him in the family.  
Erwin- What about the reason he ran away? Or the projects he’s been working on? All we know is what Kiyomi told us, there must be something more that only Kenny knew and noticed.  
Levi-That stupid old man, all he did was drinking, bringing women and cursing everything around him but if it changes anything I remember every once and while he used to say that how he took a liking to treasures of Ackerman family right after mother ran away and he kept going through old docu...  
Erwin- Old Documents?  
Levi- Hold on, I remember I asked him to show me those treasures and documents but apparently they’ve been partly stolen by him and the rest vanished in after the big explosion at zone 13 in year 2159.  
Erwin- What that have to do with our topic?  
Levi suddenly got up of his seat and walked to the wall, pressing between his eyebrows.  
Levi- How I haven’t noticed this until now? If I’m not mistaken that’s the year Yeager’s died in that explosion and the news of unexpected old gas pipes leak covered the invading at Ackerman’s base.  
Erwin- So you’re saying they’re related.  
Levi- Until recently no, I had no idea but if Eren is Zeke’s brother on father side…  
Erwin- Come to think of it, Zeke took Xavier’s(1) place right after he died of an illness in 2152 and the game Xavier lost with their escape, Zeke began again that year. Tell me if I’m wrong, but we also met a year later (2153) as you were on the wanted list of UPG and Kenny looked for you not long after the explosion, almost at the same time. It seems the first thing he did was looking for you.  
Levi’s head throbbed, his headaches came back to him after a short time it was gone a week ago but thinking of all the hardly forgotten past it was haunting him down even more. He was trying to remember all files and events that happened then and suddenly a thought hit him.  
Levi- No, the first thing he did was finding Mikasa’s parents.  
Erwin- How would you know?  
Levi- That year…I know they died that year and if it was to find the stolen files then he thought I’m the next one who might have it, Not Mikasa but me…  
Erwin- It’s strange, is there any specific reason for that?  
There was; now that all has come back to him he could realize what was Kuchel’s last words meant, he knew who was a mysterious man visited them. The man for many years he wanted to believe was his father because the man Kuchel described as his father wasn’t that good of a man and now that hopeless wish changed into something much greater than he thought.  
Levi- I must go back to the Breech as soon as possible.  
Erwin- We shall arrange it but what is it exactly?  
Levi- Let’s go and inform other’s. I’ll tell you on the way.  
As Levi described a possible lead Kuchel might have left for him before she died they bumped into Hange.  
Hange- Oh brilliant! I was on my way to call you guys, Mikasa found something important and I’m gathering everyone in the hall to plan an emergency departure to our zone.  
Levi- What?!

***  
Mikasa pov:  
Mikasa spent most of the night on the roof where Levi left her and kept her gaze on the flickering lights, sparkling far away. After the war for water sources ended, many people have died, half for dehydration and the other half for the war itself. And what of people left became the society they’ve been living for 99 years now. The depopulation was the sole reason for places such as the one they’ve been hiding and all its span has been abandoned with their weird names like Himeji.  
Not just abandoned, people had no idea what they’ve been or why they used to pay visit to some of them occasionally. So many of them annihilated with no trace behind but some zones kept them as a symbol of humanity’s unknown history. The zone which kept all its old facilities and endured the minimum damage was zone 12 and in the end somehow it led them to the peace agreement.  
Sasha- Oh there you are! I noticed president walked down of stairs in a hurry so I guessed you might be here. I was right.  
Mikasa- Why were you looking for me?  
She stretched her hand to pull Mikasa back inside.  
Sasha- You really have no idea how to take and use sick-leaves do you? I always take at least a week off for simplest matters and yet you don’t even get sick. Oh wait you did once, but that turned out to be a secret business meeting then we’re back to no sick-leaves…  
Mikasa- Sasha, stop talking!  
As Sasha kept rambling about how she needs to rest for her injury they reached the stairs and headed to Mikasa’s room.  
Sasha- Haha, I get overboard so easily. But I’ll make sure to lock your door tonight!  
Mikasa- You really don’t have to, I’m not in a mood to go out anyway.  
Sasha helped her lay on her bed, not that she really needed physical help but it was nice to let Sasha help her with it.  
Sasha- So how’s everything between you and president going?  
Mikasa chose not to answer and looked other way, out the window. She knew Sasha’s not gonna stop there and would keep talking and asking about it.  
Sasha- You know, when you told me that day that you two got so close after the banquet, I couldn’t express how happy I was because that time I…we all thought he’s dead. I was so mad that right when you found the right person for yourself, you lost him in a blink of an eye so I’m actually a bit confused now, why now that he’s here with you and not dead you both avoid each other?  
Mikasa- I don’t wanna avoid him but I also no longer have the right to stay by his side, at least he doesn’t want me to…  
Sasha- Oh please Mikasa! If you’re saying this, it means you’re the only one who can! I bet he’s thinking the same about you right now.  
Mikasa looked at her in a surprise as Sasha talked of Levi as one if his close friends.  
Sasha- I know Ok? I might not be able to hold a conversation longer than 30 second with him or look him in the eyes but I also never forget the only time I saw a man looking like that when he carried you in his hands. I already told you but you just don…  
Mikasa- Stop, just stop it…you think I haven’t tried? No, I tried so many times but no matter what, we can’t be together cause al we do is to hurt each other. It’s like a curse we can’t break.  
Mikasa was shouting with trembling lips and cracked voice. She did her best to hold back and endure the speech she already heard multiple times but she had enough, enough of hearing how she shouldn’t give up and has to go for what she wants. She once was ready to be with him even if he doesn’t share her feeling but now she knew that she can’t bear it. She wanted him to look at her the way he did in his house, his room, when they were all alone and only a sound of their breath mixed with far away sea waves could be heard. Mikasa poured all her frustration on Sasha and Sasha froze as she did. But then with no other word or comment left her side and right before she wakes out the door said.  
Sasha- If there is a curse then there’s a way to break through and no matter how hard, the only people can find it is you two…good night Mikasa.  
Mikasa stared at the dark shadow traces on the roof. A slight breeze blowing in the trees made shadows dance above her head.  
“The only way to break the curse is that he stops drifting apart. Or maybe I just give up and suffer the loss again as I always do.”

*Next morning- Dec 26th* 

Mikasa couldn’t sleep a wink at all as the first ray of lights showed up in her room, she sat on her bed with small pain in her shoulder and chest was almost gone and even to her own surprise she realized how fast she was recovering.  
She wanted to take a shower so bad but as it was a really old building there was no bathroom in the room so she convinced herself to just change her cloth. Unlucky her, she didn’t have time to pack her stuff like Hitch that joined them a day later at the zone after their arrival so all she got was couple plain skirts and shirts Kiyomi brought her and they didn’t even fit.  
“I hate to think of it but I really prefer flashy stupid girl’s cloth instead of these!” As she thought, she put the only option she had on.  
It didn’t take too long for Kiyomi to knock on her door with a porridge in her hand.  
Kiyomi- Good morning Mikasa, how do you feel today?  
Mikasa- Strange.  
Kiyomi- Ha? What do you…oh I see, sorry for the cloth, they’re an old woman’s choice.  
Mikasa- They’re much better than my bloody ones.  
Kiyomi- Yeah I suppose… here have something to eat then we can talk about your mother.  
Mikasa- Fine, but I have no idea what to talk about. All I remember of her is how she spent her time tending to our house and small garden. Even dad hadn’t seemed to be much different.  
Kiyomi- Had she ever talked about her family and her work? Or a childhood memory perhaps?  
Mikasa- They both eventually told me something of their past as I kept searching for my relatives on the internet.  
Kiyomi- Excellent! We can start from there, how did they explained their past?  
Mikasa- Well it was…  
Hange- Good morning tough girl, I’m here to join your meeting as well.  
Kiyomi- Oh Dr. Zoe you scared us! What are you doing here? I thought you were going to monitor the breech’s issues and keep in touch with them from here.  
Hange- Sorry to scare you haha! Mikasa is used to my barge ins though.  
Mikasa- Why would you keep in touch with the breech? I thought it’s been shot down since we’re all here.  
Hange- Oh Levi did want to do that but Erwin suggested that it’s better if the breech keeps working as its usual way. That way Zeke and UPG will assume you and Levi are all alone with no help then we can take the upper hand in case of emergency. That’s why Nanaba and Mike with Hitch and Marlo were supposed to stay there but then again it was better for Hitch and Marlo to join us here so they did and the whole breech is under those love birds control now.  
Mikasa- Then Kiyomi’s right, what are you doing here?  
Hange- I put Armin with Hitch and Marlo on it while Sasha, Connie and Jean are on monitoring Eren and Floch’s location. Oh by the way, I had to use some of your guards there.  
Kiyomi- Well it’s fine.  
Hange- So what did I miss?  
Mikasa lost her focus for Hange’s speeded talking and grabbed a sit with Kiyomi and Hange on the floor, took a deep breath and narrated all she could remember of her past.  
Mikasa- While our life was very peaceful but the way we’ve been living was quiet different. We were living deep in the woods where barely anyone would pass and using an internet IP completely different from the international one. Yes; no one knows we can have various IPs but it’s real and we were using it to scape UG monitoring and search controlling but well I didn’t know it’s something unusual. We even used different devices with no hologram tech. That’s why I could surf and wander in many ancient websites that’s blocked for everyone. It was a hobby for me to watch movies and videos there or old photos of people in ancient time. I had no idea what was written there or what they were talking about since they all were in ancient language but it was fun and to see how different they were from the history we’ve been taught was questionable.  
Hange looked really interested and leaned forward a little, waiting to hear more but Kiyomi was completely serious but still waiting to hear the rest.  
She paused there, her lovely picture of her late mom and dad came back to her and the longing she tried to push back all these years came back to her all at once and her heart throbbed in pain.  
Hange- We can do it another time if you want.  
Kiyomi- No! keep going.  
For a moment Kiyomi had the same old look on her face when she commanded her to kill Levi. But, it was for just a faint gaze so she paid no attention to it.  
Mikasa- Alright I was saying, Dad was a minor member of southern hunter’s guild in our Zone and mostly he was spending his time with us. That’s why since I was being home schooled they taught me many things that other kids in school couldn’t even dream of. From how to read and write to programing, math, physic and all. One day I finally asked them about all I’ve saw and all the questions I had. They freaked out that mom even injured her finger while she was teaching me embroidery.  
Hange- Show you what?  
Kiyomi- She taught you the family tradition?  
Mikasa simply nodded. Though the last time she actually sewed embroidery was the day those bandits burst in their house and killed her parents but still she could feel the needle steel on her fingers and the sound of thread sweeping through.  
Hange- Am I the only one who has no idea what it is?  
Kiyomi- It’s a dead art now but even after the global pass out our ancestors remembered it and passed it out to their children. Here take a look, this on my collar is called embroidery.  
Hange lowered her face to look closely. Many stiches with colorful threats gathered all in one place and shaped a bird with open wings surrounded by flowers. At first sight it was impossible to believe so many small and thin threats can make such detailed picture but that was it.  
Mikasa also glanced at the perfect work of art on her chest. The bird had white wings and long feathers that reminded her of the hair pin her mother gave her as a gift for her progress in sewing.  
***  
“Mikasa, from today on, this is yours. Once your father gave me this and now I’m giving it to you.”  
Her mother’s voice was still as clear as the day she heard in her mind.  
Mikasa- Mom, it’s pretty but you love this pin.  
Mother- Yes, but I love you the most.  
As she removed the pin of the feather on her hair and her hair fell on her shoulder. Back then Mikasa thought that her mother’s hair is like the wings of a flying raven when it’s not tied. She grabbed Mikasa’s hair to tie it like hers.  
Mother- This is the only thing that can protect you from any harms, never lose it and always keep it as close as possible to yourself. One day when you find its other half, we will meet again.  
Mikasa- Why? Are you going somewhere mom?  
Mother- No, not now but one day I might have no choice…don’t think about it too much just remember mommy and daddy will always be with you.  
***  
Mikasa- My hair pin!  
She whispered to herself with agitated expression and though her voice was very low but it caught Hange and Kiyomi’s attention.  
Kiyomi- What did you say dear?  
Mikasa- My hai…My house, I must go back to my house at zone 6.  
For a second she was going to tell them both about her hair pin and her hunch but the look in her mother’s eyes when accented on keeping it to herself stopped her.  
Hange- Well we might be able to arrange that somehow but why?  
Kiyomi- Did you recall something?  
Mikasa- I…I don’t’ know, I should check to make sure.  
Kiyomi- Can’t you check it through your Isis and communicator?  
Mikasa- No it’s a physical object, it’s a…a phone!  
Hange- A what?  
Mikasa never in her life came up with a good lie except for this time, she really had a phone and it was something they used to contact with her father when he was at a hunt. She didn’t have it because after their death she took nothing from there except for her hair pin on her hair but they didn’t know that!  
Mikasa- Yeah, it’s like a communicator but without hologram tech. it’s like a case filled with chips and boards with couple buttons on its sides and you can use it by touching its surface as well.(2)  
Hange- Interesting! You should show me how it works when we got you there…alright I’ll gather everyone in the hall you go there too.  
And Hange left without letting them to say anything else.  
*The main hall- Ten minutes later*

Levi- Any one of you brats has any ideas how we can go back to the breech?  
The atmosphere in the hall when Hange, Erwin and Levi walked in changed and the air felt stuffy for everyone. Though not directly and detailed but everyone noticed the tension between Mikasa and Levi. Hitch made some jokes about it when they weren’t there about how they’ve been having fun while he pretended to be dead but even her joyful and carefree nature would vanish by being in the same room as them.  
Levi and Mikasa on the other hand, they looked directly into each other’s eyes. Their eyes seemed empty and soulless but for them it was rush of memories, one with determined decision the other with hopeless longing. They didn’t break it until Marlo answered his question with hesitation.  
Marlo- Ah…well…surely, the fastest way is to use solett but right now it’s impossible…I mean not impossible but dangerous.  
Mikasa and Levi has always been masters of concealing their emotions and this was another opportunity to show this ability.  
Sasha- How about using an aerlane?  
Hange- Aerlanes or aquports are risky it’s better if we stay away from them.  
Connie- So, soliar?!  
Hitch- Yeah nice idea genius, they can get there next new year’s eve!  
Sasha- Hey don’t make fun of him! Do you have any better idea?  
Jean- Hey, hey let’s not fight ok? But Connie has a point, the only thing we can think of is soliar with our current situation.  
Armin- Unless we use aquaport.  
Erwin- Why do suggest that? You know UPG is everywhere to find them.  
Mikasa-Wow! So Zeke is that desperate to find us!  
Armin- Yes, since that day you got shot the security increased in crazy number, I even dare to say they’re using training corps for it.  
Hange- I assume you have a plan then.  
Armin- Yes and all of us have to take parts for it to work out. I think if they take aquaport half the way and for the rest take aerlane, it’s safer and meanwhile we disguise ourselves and take different routes in groups of two. It confuses them and you two will get only one chance to get to a safe place.  
Mikasa- No, It’s too risky and dangerous, I can’t let you guys do this.  
Kiyomi- Mikasa’s right there no way to be sure they can’t see through your plan.  
Jean- May I say something here? When we registered for this job we knew this is a top secret work and of course in peace times such as now, selling weapon means we’re in a war among people like us, so it’s ourselves that put us in danger not you.  
“This brat is no better that Eren but at least he’s more loyal” Levi thought and glanced at Mikasa to see her reaction to it. She stayed still but with grateful eyes.  
Armin- Jean is right. So what do you think sir?  
Both Erwin and Levi thought about it and just with a look of confirmation Levi nodded.  
Levi- Seems it’s the best and only option we have.  
Erwin- What’s left is to choose which aqua line and station we should take.  
Kiyomi- We have 3 port in our zone but the central one is the closest to us right now.  
Marlo- Here’s the map of all aqua lines and ports.  
They all discussed their path and to how they should split in two groups. And which lines they can use or where they should stop.  
Hange- We can keep going until the end of the line and spend one night in zone 12 (3) and then take a direct aerlane route from there to our zone.  
Armin- Uh actually we can’t count on staying there not even for an hour.  
Hange- Eh?! Why is that?  
Armin- Well you must remember that zone 12 was one of the most sensitive ones during the war, because both on the north and south its surrounded by water sources and even underground sources. That’s why all zones tried to attack and destroy there in hope to annex the whole area but right before tearing down the whole zone all governs made a peace agreement. Some people say that zone was the main reason for it.  
Hitch- Is this story getting anywhere?  
Erwin- I think now I see what’s your point. That zone has very strict rules and principals in passenger controlling and even people they slightly suspect aren’t allowed there mostly through aquaports since they’re in the water.  
Armin- Yes, both for water sources and to protect the historical secrets of the past and ancient sites.  
Jean- Armin, why do I get this feeling that you’re talking based on that legendary story?  
Armin- If you mean the “Keepers” legend then yes. It might be a little exaggerated but at least half of it is true.  
Sasha- What story? I’ve never heard of it?  
Hange- Oh I remember now! It’s mostly forgotten because 99 years has past but some grandmothers still remember it, no offense Kiyomi.  
Kiyomi- None taken but you’re right. I used to narrate it to your mother.  
She looked at Mikasa full of regrets.  
Mikasa- I know she told me too. She wanted to tell me there’s nothing a girl can’t do so she told me once, I don’t remember it very well though.  
Connie- Oh come on some of you say it already.  
Levi- It’s about the time some of zones were to attack there all at once. Two girl that named themselves “Bastet” and “Artemis” went to Zone 1 with all the toil and hardship on their way and talked with UG presidents including Reiss, Ackerman and Azumabito as representative of their Zones. They all agreed on the current peace agreement but with one crucial paragraph. “None of the zones are allowed to interfere with historical objects and buildings there and that matter will be passed down to next generation of Keepers in return, Zone 12 will help providing water for zones in needs for it and never let anyone know of the secrets they keep.  
As Levi was telling the story of “The Keepers” he crossed his arms as his coat was hanging on his shoulder and his eyes was fixed on his cup. Mikasa stared at him all the time and repeated each words he said in her mind as if she was trying to consume his voice in her heart.  
Dead silence. A story as legendary and beautiful as is was but somehow crawled in all their minds with its hidden darkness. The unknown always comes with horror and despair.  
The only one capable of breaking the silence did with a solution to their problem.  
Hange- How about we stop at Zone 70 (4) ? I’ve got a friend and he knows all secret places and abandoned areas in zones. I’ll ask him if there is a good one we can stay at.  
Kiyomi- But it’s still it shares border with 12.  
Sasha- Oh how about 16? (5) I heard the middle parts been completely evacuated since there’s no more people to live there.  
Marlo- Here it’s on the map. There’s a port there and if you can find a soliar you can get to the central part in an hour.  
Levi- This is getting better and better as we talk. Weren’t we also supposed to make a stop at zone 84 (6) and ride in soliar to get to the next port?  
“Is it that terrible to spent all this time with me?” Mikasa thought and looked at him through the hologram map in the middle of table.  
Erwin- Correct but there’s no other option if we want to distract UPG, Hange make the call right now and as much as possible keep the details to yourself.  
Hange nodded and separated from them to contact Onyakopon.  
Connie- May I ask something? When are you going to go?  
Jean- Good question!?  
Mikasa- If it was up to me I rather go right this instant but if we want the distraction and to get lost among others I think the new year’s night is the best.  
Armin- Which is in 4 days. We have enough time to prepare for it because after you get there, there’s also a matter of what to do next and what’s getting on my nerve all this time is Eren’s matter. We still don’t know what else is there for him to betray us all like this.  
Erwin- In fact Mike sent me a file about that. We wanted to check it this morning with Levi but this came up and we couldn’t.  
Mikasa- What is it? Is there any news about him?  
Her voice trembled again and her heart pounded faster. No matter how much she was disappointed in him now, there was just a moment after hearing his name that forced her to get anxious and worried for him.  
Kiyomi- Mr. Smith, I think it’s better if we get to it tomorrow. It’s getting late and obviously we all need to sort our minds.  
With Kiyomi pointing out the time of the day, everyone noticed the peach-black sky outside and she walked out the hall to inform the guards of their night duties.  
Sasha- I wondered why I feel so hungry, then that’s why.  
Hitch- Yeah, for the first time you’re right potato girl, even I’m starving. It’s 6 and I had nothing since the morning.  
No one cared for Mikasa’s curiosity and worries about the almost forgotten issue with Eren except for Levi. Not just last night at the lake but even before that, when he received her note in her apartment he accepted the fact that she can’t let Eren go but; accepting and getting along is one thing, not feeling the pain and agony is another.  
Levi- It’s not an extincting species you all want to see. We will look into it and let you know if it’s important.  
Mikasa looked at him. She knew why he’s saying that, he was openly telling her that I’m letting you go. That I don’t want you to get hurt. You can’t take the blow this time.  
Mikasa- I hate the way you always decide in my stead. Just for once, let me decide on what hurts me and what not.  
The commotion Sasha and Hitch were causing lowered down and once again the thunder bolts between Mikasa and Levi send shiver in all their bodies.  
Connie- I bet they’re going to beat each other again like that time in the…ow!  
Jean- Shshsh…idiot!  
Connie whispered and Jean punched his arm to shut him down.  
Mikasa- Mr. Smith, tomorrow morning I’ll come to check the file you mentioned. After all it’s a matter also related to me.  
Erwin nodded and for the second time he wondered how stubborn she is just like his friend standing next to him speechless.  
Levi also clenched his fists and threw a “TCH” then turned away to get back to his room. “Fine, suffer for that cunt as much as you want, I’ll stay and endure it.” He thought.  
On his way to the stairs he passed through Hange.  
Hange- Oh I just finished talkin…Eh?! What did I miss this time!?

References:  
1-In manga season 4, Zeke recalls his memory of a man who possessed the beast titan when he was a kid and later he inherited his titan.  
2-Just think it’s Samsung smart phone or an IPhone.  
3-Back to the Abstract, this Zone is Iran.  
4-It’s Pakistan. I only mentioned zones until number 20 but in my mind, I numbered them up to 100.  
5-Once again, based on Abstract, it’s India  
6-Malaysia.


	19. Chapter 18: So close yet so far

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How to recover of the scars we gave each other?  
> Is it even possible?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I took so long to post a new chapter but here I am with 2 new chapters.  
> there's been also some small time-line changes in other chapters and new pics are added in abstract for better understanding.  
> If you're new in reading the story you're good to go but if not, check chapter 1 (Abstract) for some edits.   
> Also if there is any question about unfamiliar words or what is happening please ask in comments, I'll make sure to answer as soon as possible.

“Is he really going to deny all the time I reached and begged for him to just stay with me? That he’s going through this all alone? How am I supposed to tell you I want you?”  
“So no matter how hard I try to keep her safe, she still wants to get hurt by him again and again and I’ll watch her suffer. Should I just leave you be again?”   
Mikasa and Levi spent the night thinking of these thoughts until the sun came up. She wanted him to understand her feelings after all this time and He didn’t want her to get hurt by anyone from now on; even himself. To be an Ackerman is to suffer the pains on your path but for them the pain wasn’t being an Ackerman, it was running away of what they were and how they felt. 

* Dec 27th- 8 Am -Erwin’s room*

Erwin- Good morning Mike, is everything going as we planned?  
Mike- Hmm…I could use some help but things are fine.  
Erwin- Didn’t you notice any suspicious move from anyone?  
Nanaba- Well about that…we had a suspicious client just yesterday.  
Erwin- How so?  
Nanaba- She was asking for you directly and kept insisting on checking our crew line. But it doesn’t end there, Mike caught her looking through Levi’s office.  
Levi- Who was looking through my stuff?  
He swayed in the room with no sound at all just as he always walked around.  
Erwin- Levi?! You’re early, it seems a suspicious client paid visit yesterday.  
Levi- All our clients are suspicious… what about this one?  
Nanaba- Her name is Yelena and the first thing she did was to ask for Erwin. We managed to ditch her somehow but everything about her was strange, to see how weird she was, she hasn’t order anything in the end.  
Levi- She’s definitely from Zeke, he’s searching for me and finding you is the fastest way to find me.  
Erwin- Mike, Nanaba; Stay alert in case she made a contact again and try finding out who she really is.  
Nanaba- Yes sir.  
Mike also nodded and they disconnected the call.  
Levi- Tch…What’s next? A new trouble from that fagging brat?  
Erwin- I asked Mike to see if he has a better chance in finding out what is really going on with Eren but…  
Mikasa- What about Eren? Did something happen?  
She just walked in without making any noise. Levi noticed this before, that she can walk inside a room filled with obstacles and still make no noise as if a cat is finding its way. “A cat…” Levi thought.  
Erwin- Good morning Mikasa, there’s nothing new. But you’re early, what is it?  
Mikasa- We don’t have much time left before we leave and we need to know where’s Eren or…  
Once Mikasa burst in, she knew Erwin is talking with someone but didn’t see Levi standing in a shadowed corner until he stepped out and cut her.  
Levi- Or he might get hurt…yeah we know.  
He had a cold, bitter tone for the needle piercing in his chest that twitched his brows. Every time he stated her attachment to Eren, he had this same feeling. Levi expected her to shout at him and defend Eren for no reason like she always did and she did look like she’s about to do, but she bailed and turned away to leave.  
Mikasa- Everyone are gathered at the hall, bring the file you mentioned yesterday so we all look into it.  
She left the room and left Levi shocked of how she ignored his clear taunt. “What the fuck is wrong with you brat.” Levi thought.  
Erwin- Come on Levi. Sooner or later, she’s gonna find out so just let it be.  
No one could understand Levi’s disappointment as she didn’t talk back to him. Every time they had an argument or disagreed on something, still she never let him go without a piece of her mind. It’s never been intentional; it was something they had between themselves. At the office, at home, even when they were having sex and lost on each other’s souls. Her wild nature never let her step aside because it was all he needed to be his true, aggressive self. Even yesterday when she turned her back and left, he didn’t realize how much he’s got used to teasing her and wait for her harsh piece of mind. Whether it was being sarcastic or kind, Mikasa never been cold toward him.

*At the hall- 9am*  
Everyone were gathering in the hall as Mikasa said. No one cared for Eren and their cause was just to find out why is Zeke playing games with the whole world even though they just found out about it few days ago. But For Mikasa and Armin, they both cared; Armin as his childhood friend wanted to know what made Eren betray his trust and as for Mikasa...  
She wasn’t sure how to describe Eren. as her friend, family, her savior or a boy she once liked?  
None of them seemed to be the right answer to the question she’s been asking herself ever since they graduated.  
Eren has always been her first priority in life whether it was helping him doing his homework or kicking the ass of those messing with him but why was it? Just because he saved her from those bandits? What if someone else did? Would she feel the same way about that person?  
“What if Mr. Yeager would be the one saving me? Or Kiyomi? What if...Levi was the one!” Even thinking about that made her mind become a mess.  
For the moment, she just wanted to know where is Eren and what is the real reason behind his betrayal.  
Hange- Come on Erwin, show us what it is about! I couldn’t sleep a wink whole night of anxiety!  
Jean- Then who was snoring the whole night?  
Hitch- It’s probably Sasha! She always snores at work too!  
Connie- Hey she doesn’t! She just talks in her sleep.  
Sasha- Yeah Connie that helps a lot!  
Levi- Shut the fuck up ya’ll...Erwin what’s the date of this?  
He could see how puzzled and nervous Mikasa is and though the record could’ve hurt her even more but there was no better way for her to find out the possible painful truth.  
Erwin- It’s the last record we got from Floch’s communicator on 23th in this location.   
He pointed the location on the map where Levi found before.  
Kiyomi- Wait, Mikasa, it’s the day Zeke captured you and kidnapped Eren! When was it?  
Erwin- It’s actually 22nd’s night but it’s passed midnight so it’s 23, right before that happens.  
Levi- I tracked his soliar that night but he wasn’t there so how…?  
Mikasa- Why would you follow Eren?  
The air got heavy as these two talked directly to each other and the sparks of tension hidden under ashes cracked again.  
Levi- Doesn’t really matter why I did, it turned out to be the right thing.  
Mikasa- So you track everyone you suspect? No wonder you have many enemies!  
Levi- Not everyone, only those messing with my properties!  
What he said didn’t require much IQ to understand why Eren bothers him so much.  
Hange- Anyway! Let’s hear what we got.  
And then she poked Erwin to play the file immediately. The file happened to be a voice record showing Eren’s soliar’s code but the first thing they all heard wasn’t Eren’s voice but Floch!

“Floch- Good night sir, how the talk with Kiyomi went?  
Zeke- Not good, the little bitch she sent refuses to give out the files she found. It seems Kiyomi is going soft on her.  
Floch- It’s just like the Mikasa I know. Want to control everyone and everything.  
Zeke- It’s for her peculiar blood, both Ackerman and Azumabito women are sluts, enjoy having many men to warm their beds.”

What Zeke said wasn’t just insulting Mikasa but directed to both her and Levi’s mother, Kuchel.  
Levi said “Tch” through his teeth as all Kuchel suffered through the years passed in his mind and then he looked at Mikasa.  
Mikasa hadn’t find a chance to take what she heard as Floch stroke her right after.

“Floch- Driving that horse Jean and Eren wasn’t enough so she went right for president to seduce… I wonder what would she do for me if she gets the chance!”

The dirty and disgusting laugh that followed after his words sent shiver to all Mikasa’s body and she went pale. But things were different for Levi; his eyes were burning with anger and his clenched fists, froze the blood in his hands.  
Levi- Shut this down, there’s nothing here to listen.  
He almost shouted but tried his best to control his tone cause once he loses it he’d definitely go mad. Though he did, everyone knew he’s at his limits.  
Hange- Easy Levi, you know how meaningless it is.  
Armin- Oh here, listen, it’s about Eren!  
With Armin and Hange’s meddling they all went quiet again but Mikasa couldn’t help but to think and ask herself “Does he think I did it for my job too?”

“Zeke- Cut your shitty dreams. Did you talk with Eren?  
Floch- Yeah, he just slapped the door and left.  
Zeke- My stupid brother…did you also tell him tomorrow I’ll proceed as planned?  
Floch- I did but sir; I don’t think we can use Eren anymore, recently he keeps saying I don’t wanna hurt Mikasa…she’s my family and stuff…  
Zeke- Not hurting her? Damn, then who was the one to plant a chip on her and change her pills…he even had the balls to go to her house and steal that scientist’s bag and now he’s bailing? What a joke.  
Floch- Well she’s a difficult woman to kill, like after I electro-shocked her to make sure she finds the bomb, I expected her to faint but…  
Zeke- You talk too much tonight Floch…Tomorrow I’m coming to get those files out of her hands by all means. Let Eren know that if he wishes to see his unborn child, cries in his woman’s arms, he has to cooperates. Understood?  
Floch- Yes sir.  
Zeke- And Floch; Reiner and Annie will take care of Mikasa tomorrow, you will go with Eren.  
Floch- No but sir…”

Erwin shut the record since they got what they’ve been looking for but no one made any noise as if they all stopped breathing. Zeke’s statement from what happened to Mikasa and how all those things happened to her, to revealing Eren’s deepest secret; poured an ice bucket on all their heads. It took only 5 second for Mikasa to change from feeling relieved to hear Eren don’t want to hurt her to feel the sting of the dagger, Eren stabbed in her back. She thought that no matter what Eren means to her, Mikasa means nothing to Eren but a tool to get what he wants.  
Other weren’t in a really relaxed mood as well because not only the fact of Eren expecting a child was hard to digest, but also for Jean to hear someone talks about his crush on Mikasa it was a big deal.  
The fact that he’s head over hills for Mikasa wasn’t a secret but no one really talked or teased him about it and Mikasa decided to simply ignore it by treating Jean as just a simple colleague but; pointing it out in front of everyone was painful.  
Armin was no better. His childhood friend hiding this huge secret and going against him was a big deal and now the girl he watched for 4 years at college had become a fighting tool for Zeke and his purpose.  
As for Mikasa and Levi…  
They endured insults towards their mothers and Mikasa herself and now their head was throbbing with so much pain. She dared not to look in Levi’s eyes for she’s been afraid of what she might see in his eyes. Afraid of how he sees her now after hearing all this.   
Unlike Mikasa, Levi’s eyes were fixed on her and just her. On how she was hurt and scared of what everyone thinks of her now, was a proof of her sincerity to Levi, not that he needed any. A small part of him was happy to know she still feels the same for him. Levi would grab her and shout to let go of your trust in him, to don’t allow him hurt you anymore, but he remained silent and just thought of how he’ll make Eren pay for this even if Mikasa hates him after.  
Mikasa- This isn’t right...  
All eyes turned on Mikasa not sure of what they heard. Just putting all pieces together would make sense but to see Mikasa still refuses to believe made them think again.  
Levi- You just heard it and you still say no? interesting!  
Somehow, Mikasa’s denial didn’t surprise him as if he was waiting for it.  
Mikasa didn’t mean what she said to deny everything but it was out of disbelief, but Levi was too disappointed to understand her tone.  
Kiyomi- I can’t believe this either. Eren be the one to hurt Mikasa? I don’t know him at all but as far as I saw you at college, you were always there to take care of him, why would he do such thing?  
Armin- He never was a difficult person to read but now I’m not sure to know him at all!  
Jean- Eren aside, what is wrong with this pervert, Floch?! So when he kept bitching about Mikasa he was actually...I can’t even say it!  
Sasha- Easy everyone we have other things to think of now.  
Mikasa- Do we have his location right now? I need to talk to him before we do anything else.  
Hange- Mikasa, I agree that he might have been left with no other choice but he did try to hurt you and he was the one to steal my medical pack that day; you know the locket makes sense now as well. It’s Reiss’s family crest, perhaps she gave it to him.  
Mikasa- I know but...  
Levi- You don’t, you never understand, he wants you out of his life from the beginning but you never let go of your stupid trust in people specially Eren. Did he promise you to stay together for the rest of his life?  
Levi walked closer as he now was now shouting with wrath covering his aura. He was somewhat threatening.  
Mikasa- So what if he did? Are you going to pin me down to ask me again?  
She was done hiding what she and he shared together. What she said was a total double edge sword that only Levi could sense the sharp edge of it as it was what actually happened between them. Pinning down Mikasa down on the floor for thinking she’s thinking about Eren all the time.  
Everyone gulped to the sight. Some even took a step back unconsciously Mikasa looked right into his eyes hoping Levi see right through her heart but what he saw was the unmended scar of the night at the café.  
She left Levi speechless and he withdraw the hand he drew to grab her shoulder.  
Hange- What matters the most now is to find what Zeke is after and. Eren is just a chest piece to his game.  
Just as it’s always been, Hange distracted everyone’s attention on them. They were still focused on each other but no one looked their way anymore except for Jean.   
Jean remembered his conversation with Mikasa on the balcony before all this happened and what she asked him, “Like he forces her to stop thinking about the other guy by all means”, was what Mikasa said that time. Now the look in Mikasa and Levi’s eyes, plus Floch’s conversation with Zeke; they all added up in his mind and he now knew the man she’s been so drowned by was the president.  
Unlike Mikasa, Jean didn’t know anything about how all rumors were wrong regarding “The Womanizer President”  
Jean decided then, to snatch Mikasa away off Eren, Levi and any other man trying to get her.  
Kiyomi- What I know about Zeke for sure is that he wants to bring out the true peace by destroying the one we have now. I think it’s better for all of us to go back to work now, we still have to get ready for departing to zone 6.  
Then, everyone scattered and headed to their works. They decided for Sasha and Connie to do the impossible work of stealing soliars!  
Based on their childhood memories, they used to do that when they were living side lines of their Zone as hunters and agriculturists.  
They said it was a hobby to steal rich men’s soliars, disarm them and take a ride then leave it somewhere for the owner to find it later. The impossibility part was that all soliars has an emergency GPS connected to UPG to track it and the only way to disarm this ability was the biologic codes of the owner so what Connie and Sasha used to do was to manipulate the genetic codes! Knowing two of the dumbest people at the Breech are able to do such complex job was shocking!  
Hitch and Marlo were to secure a path for everyone in case they had to depart immediately again.   
Mikasa took off her gaze and turned her back to Levi to follow Armin.  
Levi remained there, watching her as she left.  
Kiyomi- Well, I suppose I have to go and check on the equipment.  
She felt the weight of Levi, Erwin and Hange’s aura and left with no more wasting time.  
Levi- Hey shitty four eyes, what did you mean when you said Eren had Reiss family crest?   
Hange- Do you remember that day we went to Mikasa’s apartment someone stole my bag and I said I know that locket from Rodd’s elder daughter? I knew that having such thing is not something a mere soldier would carry around so now that we know Eren and Historia are more than just dating. Eren’s been watching Mikasa’s movement since they joined at the Breech and stealing my bag was to make sure she keeps following her orders. That bomb also…I’m sure Eren and Floch planted there if not then how they knew when to send her a pulse!  
Erwin- Changing her pills, not letting her recover and electro-socking her just to prevent her from telling you the truth. They were afraid of you two getting close…you’re right Levi, Zeke’s first guess to have the files is you.  
Hange- Wait you are?! How? But Mikasa was their…  
Levi- I think so, it’s a long story but if I put it shortly, I think it all goes back to the ring my mother held close to herself until she passes away.  
Hange- To think both you and Mikasa might actually have the stolen files without knowing… I mean isn’t it so cool?! To know not just one but to copy of it exists?   
Erwin- What did she say about her possible clue?  
Hange- Nothing, I guess she can’t still fully trust us but maybe spending time with you Levi, she…  
Levi- She has no reason to trust me either…let’s just hope one of us succeed.  
Hange- Yeah right…oh wait…yes Sasha…What?! Two already...I’ll go right away…  
Her communicator alarmed and Sasha said that they stole two Soliars wandering around the building.  
Hange- Yo! Sasha and Connie got two soliar for us and I…  
She didn’t let her finish and vanished in while talking. Erwin looked and shook his head. Hange’s reaction to strange stuff always amused him but as a superior he never let her know and Levi did what he always did to Hange’s behavior and said “TCH” through his teeth and fixed his collar.  
The shock and anger of few minutes ago he had seemed to be gone.   
Erwin- Levi, I know you never show any emotion but again you’re not really good in hiding them either; you’re awfully calm for all you just been through.  
Levi- In fact Erwin, I’m overly pissed that I’m not sure how to show it right now but I know one thing…when we get to the bottom of this shit, I’m going to kill Zeke and Eren no matter what everyone say and even you can’t stop me this time.

*Dec 27th-11:30 pm- Mikasa’s room*

After a long, tiring day; everyone turned back to their rooms.  
After they all listened to the audio file from Zeke and Floch, Mikasa and Levi didn’t see each other at all. Even when they had a chance they’d turn away and go other way. Just like that time they came back from the banquet, no one really mentioned Levi’s name in front of Mikasa and Mikasa in front of Levi. This time they were all sure that Mikasa and Levi shared very intimidating moments together. Both of them didn’t get a chance to think of one another so much anyway, Mikasa was busy disarming the soliar’s GPS and security that Sasha and Connie brought while Levi and Erwin talked all day with Mike and Nanaba to evacuate the breech and dismiss all the staff and costumers.   
Sasha and Connie managed to steal 5 soliar in total and as they planned they should’ve steal 2 more for Mikasa and Levi to go separately. Armin suggested to pair up and they all depart at the same time to confuse security cameras all around and each pair go to different destinations to make it hard for Zeke or UPG to find their real destination.   
They all had yet to discuss about the pairs because they should’ve waited to see how many soliar they get to steal first.  
Their plan was still lacking in details but what mattered the most was the place they should’ve spent the night of their departure.  
Hange with the help of her mysterious friend, found of the abandoned buildings at zone 16. They had to take different ports to get to the zone 84 and for the next aquaport they had to drive for two hours with soliar and the next stop would be at zone 16.   
Mikasa thought about their long journey to go back to their zone once she got back to her room. She never traveled in her life except for the time both her parents and Yeager died. Even back then, they didn’t have to travel for this long since zone 13 and 6 were so close. But after she joined the Breech, she got to travel many times and in her first time, she was with Levi. That banquet was full of first times for her. The first time she danced, the first time she traveled, the first time she stopped wearing her scarf and the first time she sensed a new ecstasy in her heart.  
Mikasa looked in the tall mirror and scanned herself. She hasn’t changed so much since that night generally but somehow her figure seemed more mature than before. Her strong, unbreakable figure looked more feminine and her hair grew much taller, to down her shoulder. Even the long plain skirt and the pale shirt she’s wearing couldn’t hide her beauty and fine figure. “how am I supposed to travel in this stupid skirt?” she thought.  
She never really cared whether what she wears is a trend or not as long as she was comfortable in it. But either way for her special sense of style and her shape, she always looked stylish and chic, that’s why it seemed to be impossible to fit her in cloth that doesn’t suit her at all!  
*knock-knock*  
Mikasa- Who is it?  
Hitch- Ugh, hey how you doin’?   
Mikasa didn’t expect anyone to pay visit to her that late at night but even if she did, Hitch would be the last person to expect.  
Hitch- Hehe...don’t act too surprised it makes me feel bad.   
Mikasa- Well I am quiet shocked, what is it?   
Hitch- Nothing, I just thought you might need these. Honestly I can’t imagine to even touch those you’re wearing. You’re so brave for wearing them this long!  
Just then Mikasa noticed the pile of cloth on her hand with pair of boots on top of it.   
Mikasa- You really did pack a lot to just hide here with us!  
Hitch- You and Sasha should be grateful though! Specially her with her terrible sense of fashion, at least you have your terrifying vibe to look cool in anything but Sasha with her appetite, I really am shocked she yet hasn’t exploded!  
Mikasa- Well if you’re done bitching about her…  
Hitch- Ah yes; come on try these. I bet you’d look super sexy in this top and leather jacket! Don’t worry they’re all brand new. I didn’t get to wear them last month and now they’re old fashioned so…  
Mikasa- Alright Hitch I get it!  
Spending lunch time at the Breech mess hall made Mikasa realize that there are some things that no one can stop in this world. First Sasha’s appetite, then it’s her argument with Hitch and in the end Hitch’s proud speech about fashion and boys!  
Hitch also was no fond of talking with Mikasa cause all Mikasa was interested in was against her interests so she tapped on her shoulder with a bitter smile and tend to leave.   
Mikasa- Hitch…  
She turned around, questionable and hummed “Hmm?”  
Mikasa- Thank you for the cloths…it’s nice of you.  
Hitch’s eyes sparkled and her lips curved up to her ears with a smile on her face.   
Hitch- Just think of it as a gift from me and a favor to the boys!  
Then she winked and left the room in hurry.  
Mikasa shook her head with a slight smile on her face. She was satisfied with just having Sasha and Hange as friends but then having few more friends didn’t look so bad.  
She looked through the pile of cloths. Just as Hitch said, they were all unworn and new. Hitch had a good physical shape since she wanted to look ripped like Mikasa that’s why their sizes matched fine.  
The vintage, long, leather jacket was to her liking to match the ash gray sweater with thumb hole. The black, mid length boots, though were a bit loose for her but looked really nice. Hitch really did think everything through. She also brought a pair of leather shorts to go with black, matte pantyhose for her.   
“Should I try them out?” she was really excited to wear them thus she tried them all out and looked in the mirror.  
In the dim light of her room, her eyes were sparkling with excitement.  
Her gray sleeves peeping out of the long jacket and the skintight shorts showed off her thigh’s curve. After checking herself out, her hair caught her attention. It grew so long that passed her shoulder. For the damp weather at the zone her straight silky hair changed into a wavy style.  
Mikasa never thought she would like her hair to be this tall but once she tied it in a ponytail and let her wavy bangs frame her face she was amused of her new appearance all of a sudden.  
She was still staring at herself in the mirror that suddenly Armin burst in her room in a hurry after a loud sound of a solett caught her attention to the window.  
Armin- Oh there you are Mikasa, you and president must leave the building right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A time map of story events.  
> [](https://ibb.co/Xjf7DGY)
> 
> [](https://ibb.co/42kh0V5)


	20. Chapter 19: Beating Heart of the lake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of the longest chapters I've ever posted but I assure you, it's worth waiting for the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think of the story so far in the comments, it means a lot to me to know your opinion and I answer as soon as I can❤️🌫

*Dec 28th- 00 Am- Mikasa’s room*

Mikasa was simply checking herself, thinking it’s time to cut her hair even shorter than before. At first she did because of what Eren told her when they were young; but as time went by, she met the perks of having short hair and took a liking to it. What encouraged more than anything else was her clear difference with other girls. Yes; after all, Mikasa is also a girl and adding her pride as an Ackerman, she enjoyed her superiority over other girls and being as charming as her even with short her was definitely superiority.  
She was drowned in these thoughts that Armin rushed in her room in a hurry.  
Mikasa- What is it what happened?  
Armin- Just grab something to fight and come with me.  
Mikasa had nothing specific to pack so she just grabbed a back pack full of guns and bullets then followed Armin. She prepared the bag the day she woke up and it happened to be useful now.  
Armin- UPG’s guard are coming and with their 3D area inspector (1), it won’t take long for them to find their way in the maze entrance but before that you, me, Hange and president must leave at once.  
As Armin was talking they arrived at the hidden passage to get out of the building and stay in one of the small houses down the hill.  
Levi, Hange, Jean and Kiyomi with one of her guards were waiting for them and Jean with the guard were watching out for intruders but others were definitely buying some time for them to escape.  
Mikasa- Why all of you are still here? We should leave at once so why…  
Hange- Though you both has to go there but we can’t risk to send you together or even alone it’s better if two of us go with you. I’ll go with you Levi, and Armin you should go with Mikasa in case she needs medical help, you haven’t fully recovered yet, Jean you go with Erwin and see if you can find Zek…  
Mikasa- No, it’s better if Jean comes with me.  
Not just Levi but everyone turned to her in surprise even Jean himself but with a big smile which was not appropriate in their situation at all.  
Levi- What did you say now?  
He was quiet since they arrived and all he did was a sigh of relive. Mikasa didn’t know then but the reason they all panicked over finding Mikasa was because the first part UPG’s inspector shot was close to Mikasa’s room. But after her sudden statement Levi finally talked directly to her after avoiding it for almost a day.  
Mikasa- If someone has to come with me in case I need protection, Jean is much better than Armin in that matter…don’t get me wrong Amin but fighting is not your thing really.  
Armin nodded silently in agreement. She had a point there but deep down Levi couldn’t get himself to agree with it. He rathered to go with her personally.  
Hange- Good point Mikasa, Armin can also be more of a help to Erwin after all.  
Kiyomi- Alright, here’s the map to get to the closest house down there. Then Jean and Dr. Zoe will join you with soliars to leave once we distracted them.  
Kiyomi handed Mikasa a paper map. While Mikasa was inspecting the map’s detail she grabbed her shoulder and whispered “If things got out of your hand, don’t hesitate to run. Leave everything and everyone behind and escape alright?”  
Levi noticed the questioned expression on Mikasa’s face after Kiyomi whispered to her. He also noticed how strange Kiyomi been acting for few days but he hoped it’s just a hunch and means nothing.  
Hange- Right, this is a secret tunnel that leads to one of the houses. Stay there until we come and get you…Levi don’t be rash you hear me?  
Levi- Tch don’t be annoying like Erwin, just deal with them quickly.  
Where they’ve been standing was a small, dark passage. Levi grabbed the light orb (2) and entered the tunnel and right before Mikasa joins in Jean called out for her.  
Jean- Mikasa, be careful ok? I come as soon as I can.  
Mikasa just nodded with a look that clearly was saying “Yeah whatever…”  
Jean knew that look by then but just knowing he’s going to accompany her for a 12-hour trip was enough to endure the cold treatment from her.  
The tunnel was completely dark. The orb floating few step ahead of them was the only lighting they got and though those bulb was made to light large scale areas but for the dusty air there it was as faint as a side lamp.  
They weren’t talking at all, just Mikasa pointing the direction some time and Levi constantly nagging of how damp and dirty the tunnel was and keep dusting himself. Even though they weren’t talking but secretly, Mikasa smiled as all he’s been thinking about even in situation like that was cleansing. Well she was wrong cause the dust there was the last thing bothering him.  
The tunnel was big enough for both of them to walk side by side but not wide enough to prevent any touch. Their shoulders were touching each other and once there came a sound of gun shot or crumbling wall the top of the tunnel shook and poured more dust and pebbles on their head. When that happened, they’d pause for it to stop and then continue their pass. Each time, Mikasa and Levi looked at each other and in the peach light, Mikasa saw a long lost look in Levi’s ocean eyes. They missed each other; it didn’t seem to be of any help to keep telling themselves they can hide their longing because they couldn’t. Mikasa’s eyes was shimmering while looking in his eyes.  
Just like love, ocean and night sky make for all night long until sun comes between.  
For them, they’ve been stuck in a long summer day with no end to the sun and the gray, tired ocean was waiting for the millions stars in the night.  
Few minutes later, they found the nearest house down the hill. Levi jumped and climbed up and when he scanned the area, he reached down his hand to help her go up. After a very long time, taking his hand willingly flipped her stomach with anxiety. “If he keeps making me feel this way, it’ll be impossible to let go of his hand.” She thought and climbed up with his help.  
The house looked similar to all houses in the zone but different as well.  
All the floors and walls had the same style and the small backyard was covered with snow just like the building she first visited with Kiyomi’s solett but instead of the frozen lake, there was a small pool with steam flowing out of it and the green plant’s color were showing up around it. If only she knew these tunnels were leading to a small piece of heaven like this…  
Her eyes caught Levi. He was staring at the same spot, and probably thinking the same. For a man with that high cleaning standards, dipping in that hot spring (3) did feel like heaven.  
Levi- You sure are quick on deciding, it’s almost impossible to catch a breath in between!  
He finally broke the silence. He still had his eyes on the peach-black scenery of snow and steam and it was obvious that he’s annoyed by Mikasa, choosing Jean instead of Armin. Although he had nothing to worry regarding Mikasa’s feeling as Mikasa obviously hasn’t even consider him as friend until recently, let alone seeing him as a man! He was just annoyed because he knew that Jean’s gonna take her word in a wrong way and starts to imagine something. Yes; hard to accept, Levi didn’t even want any other man “think” of Mikasa in a wrong way!  
Mikasa paid no attention to him though it was hard but unlike Levi, she was tired of trying. She accepted that he can’t love her.  
Levi- Ha…Just like how you decided to ignore me for the rest of your life…Tch!  
Mikasa- It must be hard to be treated the way you treat others.  
Levi- Don’t fucking play games with me Mikasa, I’ve never ignored you, it’s you that keeps seeking out Eren all this fucking time.  
Mikasa- I...can’t...I can’t believe you’re still arguing over this!  
Levi- Same here, Because no matter what others say, you love him and just that fucking asshole!  
His irritation was clear in his clamour, mentioning Eren.  
Mikasa- So what difference does it make? I mean nothing to you since the beginning, you keep running away and ignore me.  
Levi ran his hand in his hair, twitched his brows and walked away from her. She was right in a way. He was terrified of the new, unfamiliar feeling in his heart. Afraid to lose her just like other people he lost. He distanced himself so she won’t get hurt but seeing how she’s still in pain because of another man, seemed like a very bad joke to him.  
Levi- Is it how it works? If so then you don’t give a fuck about me either right?  
He shouted with all his might this time. All these days, swallowing his anger and despair drove him mad. Nothing made sense to him anymore. Not his feeling and not her actions, nothing…  
Levi- Is that why you’re running away too? Because I mean nothing?  
What he said with a heartbroken tone, looking the other way to the sight of a small rock, cracked for the hot spring water pouring instantly on it, was a sudden clarity. It hit her hard and stoned her, staring at him.  
Mikasa was doing exactly what he did to her, she was hurting him, same way he did to her but as Levi did it to her unknowingly, she wasn’t avoiding him intentionally, just decided to don’t get any closer to him in fear of losing him and can’t recover from this lost any more.  
All those time Levi kept his distance, Mikasa could sense his frustration and fear but to him; he had no reason to make sure of her feelings.  
No one ever touched her heart the way Levi filled it. She’d denied what he said immediately if there wasn’t the matter of what Floch said.  
Mikasa- Do...do you really believe what Floch said? That I was…acting…  
Their heart beats could be heard in the silence of the house and snow covering the small garden. But in the end, she didn’t get to hear any answers as Jean and Hange both opened the door.  
It was time to part ways. They made this plan with the minimum risk but for them, parting like that was frightening. “Just stay out of trouble…” He thought.  
Mikasa and Jean leaved first and Hange and Levi were going to take the west port to leave.  
Both Hange and Jean could tell they had an argument again but as always, they must’ve ignore it. The only different was that Jean wasn’t feeling so threatened as he always did. He kept telling himself that now Mikasa and Levi were drifting apart, Mikasa might finally see him as a man.  
For other squad like Jean, this whole secret mission was like a training maneuver because though they all witnessed Mikasa getting shot and Eren betraying them like that, it still was hard to believe a person can kill others for a cause.  
Jean had it planned in his mind to talk about himself during a log trip to zone 16 and then hopefully Mikasa opens up to him. Levi could read the stupid thought in his eyes and deeply felt sorry for both her and himself because Hange was no better in talking too much, just Hange tends to talk about technologies and how aquaport and aerlanes are different.

*At Eastern Port- 5am -Zone 7*

Clearly all ports were monitoring 24/7 by cameras and loads of guards. Jean wore his hoodie’s hat and lowered his face, checking around with his eyes corners.  
Mikasa- What are you doing?  
Jean- We should keep low profile and hide from cameras, just do as I did or they’ll spot you right away.  
Mikasa- What are you, 8? This is not a movie, act like a normal human.  
Jean- But we should…  
Mikasa- For Heaven’s sake Jean, just get rid of the hood!  
She left Jean behind and blended with the crowd, walking and acting like everyone else, not knowing what’s going on.  
The last time she used a public transportation, Levi was with her to go to his suite at the Breech. She could hear him saying “TCH” every time she bumped into some one. It wasn’t so hard to picture him doing that at the western port with Hange.  
Her thoughts didn’t last long as Jean found her in the crowd, she was walking with so much confident that no one even imagined she’s carrying a bag full of guns!  
He listened to what Mikasa said and took of the hood but still had a worried expression on his face.  
Mikasa began to regret choosing Jean instead of Armin but in the end, he and others weren’t a better choice. At least Jean could punch if there was a need for a single punch!  
They finally found the gate to get to the Zone 84 and took their sits.  
They had to take a 6hr long trip including 4 stops. First Zone 90 (4), next the southern port at Zone 3 (5) then Zone 89 (6) and finally arrive at Zone 84. From there, Hange and Levi supposed to wait for them to arrive and take another 4hr trip to the last zone, Zone 16, including just one stop.  
[](https://ibb.co/DYbrhtT)  
Jean sat in front of her excited. He had the experience of traveling with aerlane and aquaport before. After all Jean was the only one among their group who spent his whole life in the middle parts of his zone a had a well off family. (7)  
Joining the Breech was out of fun and curiosity for him. He never really planned on joining a top secret place such as there but since he had no better plan for his future, he took his friend’s advice, Marco, and instead of bragging about his skills, he agreed on joining.  
Unlike Jean, Mikasa wasn’t that excited even though it was the first time she was on an aquaport. Watching how slow and peaceful all under water creatures move, was more calming than exciting. Even if not for the beautiful view of the ocean, she was so drowned in a sudden memory that she was barely listening to Jean, talking about all his experiences on aquaport and aerlanes.  
Levi’s question kept ringing in her head. They, Mikasa and Levi, weren’t ready to fall for each other. They never made a plan for it; it just happened.  
They took their time for it, since the day they met but all the unfamiliar feeling in their heart forged in just a second.  
The moment they had to choose between winning or to lose.  
That night at Levi’s office, Levi could finish her with a slit on her throat and Mikasa could cut his by sliding the sharp edge on his skin but, they chose the mysterious horizon, where the sky meets the ocean.  
They let their souls wander in twilight, when it’s neither day or night. Instead of discovering a mysterious creature, they found a mystery in their hearts.  
Jean- What do you think Mikasa?  
He dragged her out of her thoughts shamelessly and she removed her gaze on the darkness of the ocean, passing by the round window.  
Mikasa- Huh? About what?  
Jean- Well I just said how stupid some old fairy tales are like, spirits, vampires, dragons and phoenix and just stuff like them.  
Mikasa- Phoenix…?  
Jean- Yeah, I bet all these myths were made just for the sake of artists and poets. You know the tale of how a phoenix rises from ashes and that famous painting of it laying an egg (8)…min…mento…what was that to make a fuss over the owner ship of it?  
Mikasa- The Miniature (9) paintings.  
Jean- Yes exactly…see? Even the name is…  
Mikasa ignored him again. Though what she saw on Levi’s room wall wasn’t a phoenix but it reminded her of that enchanting painting and that he was afraid of her finding out what’s behind it.  
“He said he’ll show me one day…so he always thought I’m doing everything just for my mission.” She thought based on all that happened so far and what he said to her the last moment. She thought how betrayed he must be feeling now. How heartbroken he was on that dammed night.

*Zone 84- 11am- port’s side*

Mikasa and Jean arrived an hour later than Levi and Hange but they had to wait for them to take another line for their next stop.  
Mikasa had enough of Jean’s constant talking for 6 hours and only once she pretended to fall asleep he stopped talking.  
Jean was sleepy, he wasn’t used to staying awake that long so Mikasa let him rest in one of the waiting rooms of the station and took a stroll there.  
People in that zone were so lively and full of excitement for the soon new year. Some saleswomen kept insisting on her to enter their shop and buy cloths to match her beauty and salesmen asking her if she likes to buy a new year’s present for her boyfriend!  
She didn’t get to explore the whole market once Hange found her in the crowd with her friend and Levi.  
Hange- Mikasa, good to finally see smiley face, this grumpy is no good as a travel partner!  
Levi- Stop nagging shitty glass, we must leave immediately.  
Onyakopon- Yes, I think I some of those guards are getting suspicious…oh by the way miss, I’m Onyakopon, nice to meet you.  
Mikasa nodded and with no need to say, she had no face to look at Levi, they left there to find Jean and take a soliar to go to the other side’s port and then leave all together to their final destination, Zone 16.

*Dec 28th- 19 pm- Zone 16- an abandoned site in middle parts (10)*

After taking a two hours trip with soliar to get to the other side of the Zone and then another 4hr of aquaport, they arrived in the side parts of zone 16.  
Each zone based on the amount of damage during war were separated to master parts and secondary parts. For zone 16, the middle parts were considered as secondary parts and that was where they had to go.  
Fortunately, they were able to take an inner aerlane for middle part and in an hour they finally reached their last destination. A very large building with multiple yards but instead of being covered with snow, plants and flowers were everywhere. The equatorial weather of the zone, it seemed it’s early spring there.  
They spent the whole evening, planning the rest of their trip and cleaning, but it just added to all their fatigues. Choosing a room for them to spend the night wasn’t so hard but useless.  
For more than 60 years no one even passed by the central part of the zone, let alone staying there. Tendrils grew everywhere on ruins and dust covered all the floor and had taken away the shine of the colors and paintings all around. That’s why they decided to just clean a small part of the hall to spend the night and leave first thing in the morning.  
Hange made many excuses to not get involved in cleaning and one of her excuses was that she had to tend to Mikasa’s wound. Levi agreed and let her go just by hearing of Mikasa’s injury and Hange dragged her out of there, not listening to Mikasa’s disagreement.  
Jean and Onyakopon on the other hand suffered from Levi’s obsession until the night has come.  
Though Hange used Mikasa’s condition to get away with Levi’s nagging but she really did check on her wound.  
Hange- Wow, it’s really hard to say you’ve been shot only 5 days ago!  
Mikasa- Ha…I don’t feel any pain too, do I have to wear these annoying bandages?  
Hange- Well the scar is dry and you don’t have to apply ointment on it anymore so yeah... you’re good to go!  
Mikasa- You’re pretty good in ditching labors.  
Hange- Ugh I hate cleaning; I mean what’s the point? Everything will get dirty again so…  
Jean- Hange, President Levi said that you and Onyakopon should go and find something to eat.  
Mikasa- What would you do then?  
Jean- Oh I should stay on guard for whole night.  
He had no idea what Levi was thinking but Jean wouldn’t be able to stay awake the next morning for their next destination!  
Mikasa and Hange returned to the hall and after Jean grabbed a gun and left, Mikasa and Levi were alone again. 

*10pm- The lake side*

Though Mikasa and Levi had so much they still wanted to tell each other, but once Mikasa entered the hall, Levi also left. Mikasa took her time scanning her surroundings. All colorful decorations in the shadow of the silver light gave somewhat a surreal vibe. For those with old souls, it’s not so hard to see the ghost of the past, dance through the day and into the night. The dreamy walls were still strong and stable like the day they’ve been made, but the sight of where the light orb’s shine cut the shadows on the wall spread the fear of crumbling and fall.  
Mikasa couldn’t bear the heavy atmosphere in the hall anymore. She headed to the small lake she saw once they arrived there.  
She had a secret habit for herself, one she gained when she truly lost her last home she found with Yeagers.  
The very first years of her middle school, there was too much pressure on her because of the sense of responsibility she felt toward Eren and Armin. To ease the heavy weight on her shoulder she found sports as a way to release herself. She always thought each punch on the punching bag and kicks on it, is a way to beat her doomed and cursed destiny but once she accidently fell in the swimming pool in the middle of night when no one was there to help her out, she found the real peace in the silence of water waves. After that, every time she had to sort out her thoughts, she’d go deep diving or at least dive in bathtub just to hear the sound of her own heart beat and her blood, running slow in her veins.  
She changed into a light, simple dress most people at zone 84 used to wear, a knee height simple, long sleeves dress and a long shawl that matched each dress. She had to buy the loose pants as well but she skipped wearing them and just wrapped the shawl because though the weather at zone 16 was so hot though it was winter, but a delightful night breeze called for it.  
Once Mikasa left and headed to the lake, Jean noticed a white figure with long black hair walking toward there and he knew right away that it’s Mikasa so he decided to follow her silently and surprise her. He wondered where she got that dress that made her look like a lake spirit, returning to her house in the lake.  
Once they stopped for an hour at zone 84, to scape Jean’s constant talking and entered a store, she actually bought some cloth for herself!  
She didn’t have to worry about the price, she simply memorized one of the soliar’s owner’s account info once they disarmed it and used it. This way no one could track their real location as well!  
Mikasa stood in front of water for a while. The full moon reflection on water, trembling to tiny waves was enchanting. She dropped the shawl off her shoulder and stepped into the water. The cool temperature, gave her goosebumps and yet nice feeling. She kept walking to the deeper parts until the water reached her waist.  
Mikasa stopped in the middle and took a deep breath, then dove in the water and reached the bottom of it. She crouched and hugged her knees and listened. She focused on every small sound and noises down there but most of all her heart’s beat.  
Mikasa thought about everything that happened once again. The water, surrounding her all over reminded her of her mother’s embrace. Her hands, patting her head were as soft and gentle as the water, floating her hair around. She let all her emotions out in the symphony of her heart and water’s sound. The rancour in her throat grew bigger. From the thought of the day her parents died, covered in blood to memories of what Eren did to her since college and at last, the thought of how Levi was leaving her side just like others almost took her breath away. To think she’s losing the only one left in her heart just like that, that they might never recover from this again drained all her strength.  
Her heart began beating faster and she couldn’t tell if it’s for the thought of Levi or staying down there for almost 3 minutes.  
Whichever it was, she didn’t want to turn back to the surface. She was at the verge of deciding on her life. The cold water, became colder and she let out her breath.  
“What if I give up right now? Will all this end, will the pain in my chest vanishes away?”  
Mikasa was struggling to find a reason to return to reality of surface, she searched and searched until two ocean eyes stared back at her.  
A new wave of coldness embosomed her. It held her tight. What familiar and warm memory it was and it was dragging her out of the abyss she couldn’t run.  
Levi- Mikasa…Mikasa! Do you hear me?  
The ocean eyes, the reason to keep on living was staring at her with terrified eyes. Even this look on his face was familiar for her. It reminded her of the first time she hallucinated it, unconsciously.  
Levi was holding her so tight on his hands so she can’t escape. Her heart was beating in her mouth because no matter how much she distanced herself from him, she still longed for his touch and his voice, calling her name. She yet had to catchup her breath, that’s why she let him hold her longer.  
Levi- Do you hear me? Mikasa...?!  
Mikasa flinched. It appears the more he talks, the more her longing covers her soul. How much she missed him calls her name like that? Serious but soft. Once the water calmed and went still, she broke his grip and pushed him away.  
Mikasa- Pu…put me down, leave me alone!  
Levi She coughed, still panting for air and frustrated for she knew if she doesn’t get out of his arms, she might burst in tears. Levi put her down but still didn’t let go of her hand.  
Mikasa snatched her hand and walked away with heavy steps in the hip-height lake water. She wanted to run, but splashing water to walk faster was just taking her energy away.  
Levi- Where the heck you think you’re going…what were you thinking gloomy brat?!  
He walked closer to her because unlike her instead of trying to run away, he was reaching out for her and stopped her, grabbing her arm.  
She turned to face him under the light of the full, silver moon.  
Mikasa- I said let me go...what are you even doing here!?  
Levi- What am I doing here? What are you doing here? Are you trying to ki…  
Mikasa- What? You think I was…do you…leave me alone…  
She tried to open his grip but Levi was holding her with all his strength, almost froze blood in her hand. He was terrified of thinking she’s actually capable of committing suicide and the worse part was that he didn’t think it was for him but thought it was for Eren.  
Levi- Let you go to find another spot?  
Mikasa- You have no right to drag me out and tell me what to do…you who di…ugh…just let me go!  
She almost cried the last plea to let her go. Just few minutes ago she was dreaming of the reason to live, for him to hold her like this and never let her go but reality was so far from the land of the in-between.  
Levi- No, we let each other go and it’s no use, I’m not playing this shit anymore.  
Mikasa- Clutching on each other did nothing either.  
Levi- Hmm, you’re right but it was better than this, than not even talking anymore.  
Mikasa- Levi…please…  
Her tone calmed down a bit but suddenly pulled her hands away surprising him and once he pulled her dress to stop her again, they both lost balance and splashed in water again. They stayed there for a second, staring at each other’s eyes. One trembling with silver waves and the other, shining with stars.  
Mikasa broke the gaze and tended to walk away.  
Levi wasn’t sure if it’s for his frustration of letting her run away for so long or his stubbornness as an Ackerman that he grabbed her ankle the last moment and she fell again.  
The water was high enough to prevent serious hits but also easing their deathly strikes and water kept sobering their senses. Their blood began run faster in their veins. It’s been so long since they sensed the satisfaction of fighting and now they even had a good reason for it.  
Between them, Mikasa and Levi, fighting hand on hand, was like playing a game like hide and seek.  
Levi used her fall to get back on his feet. Mikasa was on her back, in shell positon and used his distraction to post on her hand, switch her left foot and posted on it to hit Levi’s face with a clean round kick from the ground.  
In a blink, she was now on her feet and Levi the one soaking in water.  
She flinched as Levi took more than few seconds to get up and leaned closer, stressed that if her anger took a hold of her strike.  
Mikasa- Shit…Levi…you Ok?!  
Levi didn’t let her get any closer and got up, wiping around his mouth and checked if it’s bleeding. Well, no it wasn’t but it hurt so much that he admired her recovery strike deep down!  
Levi- So you wanna make it hard huh?  
Mikasa took a step back once he got up and pushed her hair back of her ears.  
Mikasa- I don’t…it’s your job to make everything into a damn struggle.  
They both stood on guard, yearning the soon combat with all their souls.  
Levi broke the silence of the calmed water and lifted his leg to throw one of his famous, deadly kicks.  
For Mikasa to predicts further moves was no big deal, let alone the man she’s been fighting, fought like her other half and Levi also knew that.  
Mikasa blocked it with her forearm but before breaking his balance by screwing his shin, Levi threw a punch which she dodged and then he fell on his own.  
Mikasa had now the top-standing position to easily land a soccer kick on the same spot on his face she licked before. Instead she chose the satisfaction of her knuckles, digging in his jaw and bent closer to his side to give him a taste of her deadly pound punch.  
She had no trace of hatred or anger in her eyes, just frustration and she was frustrated.  
She wanted to keep punching him until he turns back to his senses, till his distanced eyes come back closer to hers.  
This time, Levi saw the true sensation in her eyes and grabbed her fist in the air and with just a small push on her waist with his free hand, they changed position. Struggling and fighting, lead them to the land where Mikasa dropped her shawl and Mikasa fell on her back with Levi on top, tenting on her. They both were panting. None of them really won, their feet were still in the water but their top in the land.  
Levi was holding himself on his elbows and his face was right in front of hers. His hair, messy and wet and drops of water were falling of Mikasa’s face. Each drop made her feel butterflies in her stomach and his breath, tingling her face.  
She no longer wanted to resist but still didn’t want to be the one to break. She rose her hand and grabbed his arm gently. She could push him away easily but didn’t want to do that either.  
Levi smiled bitterly, after all they’ve been through, they still couldn’t hurt each other.  
Levi- This is more like the Mikasa I know.  
With that said, he slowly pushed a strung of her hair away with his forefinger that’s been stuck on her forehead.  
His heart was beating heavily in his chest; the look he’s been yearning for now was shining right in front of his eyes.  
Mikasa- Let’s do that…  
Levi- Do what?  
Mikasa- Let’s clutch on each other, on what we have.  
His eyes trembled, that was the price they had to pay. To accept the defeat of their reason in the war between their heart and reasoning.  
Levi- Aren’t you afraid I might hurt you again?  
Mikasa reached out her hand she’s been grabbing his arm with, and cupped his face with it. She wiped drops on his lips and skin with her thumb and  
smiled, tired of struggling.  
Mikasa- Levi…you are the only reality for me, the only one I want; don’t let anything make you feel otherwise.  
All Levi wanted to hear was that from her. To know he belongs in her heart, that he’s the only one for her. He didn’t have to hesitate anymore. Her galaxy eyes were pleading and calling him and her hands were leading him down to her face.  
Levi kissed her forehead, then her eyes, and kept down on her nose. He kissed her chin and explored her neck. She was holding back silent moans and yet hearing the small noises coming from her throat made him clench on the soils. Finally, his lips found hers, half open, waiting for him. Mikasa rose on her elbows with his kiss and bent her knees that touched between his thighs.  
As they kissed with the passion they both held back for so long, Mikasa wrapped her hands around his waist. The damp texture of his shirt, crumbled on his hot skin and she ripped it open right when his tongue was dancing with hers.  
Mikasa was forcing his now bare body on herself, she needed him and wanted him. He was the only choice she made in her life and she fell in love with the choice she made. The heat growing on her skin, stuffed his chest and made it hard to breath. His bare chest touching her wet top, he could sense erection growing on her breasts.  
Levi- You sure you’re ok with this?  
His calm eyes were red and his bulge grew harder, but he didn’t want to make a same mistake.  
Mikasa- As long as you’re here, everything’s fine...  
She sat in her place and Levi stood on his knees, following her moves. Their face never parted and their eyes were fixed oh each other. She kissed him aggressively biting his bottom lip and his tongue licking hers. Mikasa pulled down the strings on her shoulder while arching her chest back and forth to him and he opened up his belt, letting her cool fingers tickle his abdomen. His rock hard muscles with small scar traces wetted her clit so much to drip.  
Their moves were calm and slow, but deep inside, they had a burning sun, warming their bodies. She slid down his pants, drawing a line with her fingers on his V-line.  
Levi dragged his hand down on the rim of her dress and pulled it up, with his palms pressing on her thighs.  
She wasn’t wearing any panties under her dress and the wet line of her middle part took his breath. Seeing how hard Levi was breathing, she was losing patience. She knew this kind of breathing. She was going through the same difficulty as her whole body was beating with passion.  
Mikasa- Remember...you never hurt me even if you want t...  
Levi kissed her in the middle of talking, wrapping his arms around her waist, her breasts pressing on his chest and her hands crawling in his hairs pulling them with passion.  
She was on his lab, his length, swept between the lips of her warmth, she couldn’t block a hard moan slip her throat and straightened her back to the sensation, digging her nails on his shoulders. Why weren’t they getting to it already? If it was any other time, they would’ve been at the middle of reaching their limits but now, they wanted to feel every little moment of it. Every small touch, every sound and to kiss with all their hearts. There were no playing games or showing off their power; just easing the lament with every drop of each other.  
Levi continued his path of kissing down on her chin and throat again and kept up between her breasts. His cold nose tip, touching the tender skin there send shiver down her loins and she pressed down on his lab.  
His hands found their way on her breasts, squeezing them. She mewled and while lying down on her back, dragged him down on her. She didn’t let the touch of his lips stop.  
Her feet touching the small waves of the lake, splashing as she curled her toes with every small touch of him.  
Mikasa- Don...don’t let me go...  
Levi faced her again, going even this far seemed to be a dream, he afraid of waking up. In the end he didn’t want it to stop even if it wasn’t real, he was all over need of her.  
Mikasa ran her palms from his shoulder to his nape, pulling his, short under cut’s hair and Levi wrapped his hands around her waist pulling her up to his body.  
Before sliding inside her, he pecked a wet kiss on her swollen lips and stretched their saliva between their lips and then buried his face in her throat as he took her in one move.  
He penetrated her with the rhythm of the waves going back and forth on their shins.  
He sucked every inch on her neck and found her earlobe between his lips.  
Mikasa followed her path on his back with his saliva tickling her ear, and the familiar pain, following the tracks of her nails, flew on his skin.  
The damp soil and small rocks was scratching her back with each thrusts of his tip, finding the right spot to hit every time. Levi hated to get dirt on his hand and yet right then they both were covered in mud.  
His back had no unscratched spot and her neck full of small bruises going down to her breasts.  
“I love you...”  
He sighed, digging his face in her hair with even stronger apple juice scent as she’s swatting.  
She whispered on his collarbone, squeezing her eyes as she nibbled on his neck.  
None of them heard but her walls expanded to let him go deeper and feels all her rugaes and folds with his sensitive skin.  
It felt different, something was filling their bodies while releasing themselves. It was more than feeling joyful and great, it felt being whole together. To find the missing piece of their souls. They finally confessed, though she and he couldn’t hear it.  
Levi rose his head, his hair sticking on his eyes and forehead. His cool scent of ocean soup filled her head and he released himself in her with another passionate kiss and she followed, meeting her limit’s end with that kiss.

References:  
1-If you watched divergent series, the third movie then it’s similar to the device they use to investigate every spot.  
2-A sphere shape light bulb but floating above the owner’s head and follows where ever she/he goes.  
3-Onsen: (in Japan) a hot spring, or a resort that has developed around a hot spring.  
4-Taiwan (Refer to abstract)  
5-China (Refer to Abstract)  
6-Vietnam (Refer to Abstract)  
7-As I mentioned in abstract about people’s situation in peace time, though there were equality among them but they still had different jobs and Farmers and Hunters where living out of the most civilized parts. Something like country side of now a days and people in the city. Just for the loss of “City” concept to people they don’t use this expression.  
8-A miniature painting by master “Mahmoud Farshchian” master of Persian painting and miniatures. He was born in the city of Isfahan in Iran, a place famed for its art and artists, and it was here where he started to learn art, painting and sculpting.  
9--Miniature (illuminated manuscript), a small illustration used to decorate an illuminated manuscript  
-Persian miniature, a small painting on paper in the Persian tradition, for a book or album  
-Ottoman miniature, a small painting on paper in the tradition of the Ottoman Empire, for a book or album  
-Mughal painting  
-Portrait miniature, a miniature portrait painting  
-Miniature figure (gaming), used in wargaming or role-playing games  
-Miniature figure painting, the hobby of painting miniature figures  
10-For better understanding of where they exactly are, they resided in “Amer, Rajasthan, India. Amer is a town with an area of 4 square kilometres (1.5 sq mi) located 11 kilometres (6.8 mi) from Jaipur, the capital of Rajasthan.  
In the next chapter I’ll describe the fort and its surroundings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The part about the full moon on November 28th in year 2164, is actually true and that night it'll be a full moon so you can rest assure that in an alternative universe, they finally find love.


	21. Chapter 20: It’s a Beautiful lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After all those misunderstandings were solved on the lake shore, There's a moment of making promises.  
> When the future comes, there're so many hard decisions to make.  
> a nightmare comes true and promises to keep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't get confused at the beginning.  
> I made a sneak peak of what's ahead of our beloved characters in the next 15 days after all that happened at the lake.  
> keep reading to see what Jean knows!

*Flash-Forward to January 15th- Zone 29 (1)- Near Future*

A bright, white ceiling covered with hundred years dust and damped with moister; the golden rows of columns, falling down with no glamour and pride they used to hold and the angry steps echoing on the broken tiles on the floor.  
Mikasa’s breath was cut short and steel rubbing on her thighs as she walked the long hall filled with broken glasses and fallen chandeliers. The sunset with orange hue, reflecting on broken pieces reminded her of all those disks she hung of her office wall at the breech.  
Although, her days at the breech were gone and she was far from there, a place she could call home, with faint smell of tea and the sound of footsteps coming through the wall.  
If it wasn’t for the tormenting sound of her gears, she could hear Hange and Erwin’s voice in the hall, arguing with Levi.  
Zeke- Quit and entrance Mikasa! Pieck almost shot you there.  
Yes; the mesmerizing sight she held for few second, was a secret research center for RCER operations with many unknown hidden layers to it. Where’s a better place to escape public and government eyes than an abandoned building?!  
Zeke was simply sitting at the end of the hall, in front of a cracked wall with a large steel door, surrounded with his guards and Yelena, the suspicious customer Mike mentioned before.  
Mikasa scanned her surroundings one more time, just as the ugly looking door behind Zeke, some other parts have been renovated. Except for those around Zeke, about 16 or 17 more guards were ready to shoot from above and the floor also had some clean spots with different kind of flooring. “Whether the floor cracks open or they fire from above, I can escape with my gears…it must be fine then.” She thought.  
Zeke- I would have prepared a grand welcome party for you if you sent words of your sudden visit…you must excuse our lack of hospitality.  
Mikasa paused in a place she thought has a better chance to use her gears, in the middle of the hall and still, far enough from Zeke.  
Mikasa- Where is Levi?  
Zeke- Haha! As expected from an Ackerman, bold and straight to the point.  
She had no patience to listen to him, making fun of her situation thus, she took out her colt and aimed for his forehead as she loaded it.  
With one snap of Yelena’s fingers and all guards pointed their guns to her at once.  
Zeke- Oh it’s fine everyone, put them down; she’s smarter than this.  
Mikasa- Flattered, release him right now or I wouldn’t stay so smart for too long.  
She wasn’t bluffing and that, dropped the silence in the hall. She had nothing to lose at that point, her trust to everyone, her loyalty and her hope for the future. Even the man she came running for, was no guarantee to be there.  
Those familiar faces she knew. Annie, Reiner and Bertholett, were familiar with her rage even from far but others, had no idea what it means to face and angry Ackerman.  
Zeke- I must say, I’m quite surprised, even though it turned out you two rock being the bedmates, but still I thought you’d ask for Eren first.  
She shot the first bullet out of seven she had. It landed right next to his ear and left a mark on his earlobe. Everyone turned back to Zeke and found him just as calm as he’s always been with a smug face.  
Mikasa- You talk too much for a beardy monkey.  
Zeke rubbed the blood running off his earlobe and looked at his red fingers. No change of face but darker aura surrounded him.  
Mikasa- I know he escaped somewhere you can’t find.  
Zeke- And yet you’re here, looking for you’re the man you fuck instead of the man you love.  
She had no second thought when she found Levi. Mikasa never even tried to of going after Eren because after learning the truth for a high cost, she had nothing to do with Eren as long as he was somewhere safe.  
She lost her trust in him, just like when he refused to accept her as whatever she was to him.  
Mikasa- If I can’t find him, you can’t either.  
Zeke- Ahahaha! Wow you really though this through haven’t you?  
Mikasa- I’m not gonna warn you this time...where...is...LEVI!!??  
Zeke only smirked and pointed his head to Yelena and Yelena to somewhere up their heads. Then suddenly, on the right side of where she was standing, floor opened in an irregular shape and a long steel beam came up with Levi’s hands and legs tided to it.  
Mikasa never expected from an abandoned building like there to be equipped like that.  
Levi squinted his eyes since it was much darker down there and once Mikasa rushed to him and called his name unbelievably he realized what was going on.  
Levi- The fuck are you doing here?  
Mikasa- I...I’m…what happened? Where’s Erwin? Where are they? What did they do to you?  
He furrowed but not out of anger. This time he was in agony. She realized just then that what happened. That how he ended up in chains like this.  
Levi- I told you to stay back whatever happened...why you never listen?  
Mikasa was insanely checking him from head to toe. Despite all his scars and the pain in his eyes, he was fine…he was alive.  
Zeke stood and walked toward them, The other two guards followed his steps with a disturbing echo in the hall.  
Zeke- I hate to ruin your heartfelt reunion but business comes first. deal is a deal.  
Her face was stiff and hard but had the most lingering look in her eyes as she met his but even that would change when she rose back on her feet to face Zeke. She had a wounded lioness gaze burning in her eyes.  
Mikasa- The deal is off the moment you beat him…  
Levi- What the… What deal! Mikasa...  
Zeke- Oh right, I forgot to tell him. Haha...  
He was enjoying the show. He was the one in the power, not from the shadows but on the throne he made all these years. Watching two, most powerful humans on earth helpless and confused in front of him was the most exciting moment he ever had since young.  
Zeke-Kiyomi betrayed her “again” and blow up your covers so your little moll offered me the files in return of your life...a win-win deal.  
Mikasa- Shut up and let him go now or we’ll walk off all your dead bodies.  
She didn’t hesitate to draw her colt and aim between his eyebrows.  
Levi- The fuck Mikasa…don’t ! you should leave right now!  
Zeke- You think you can kill all of us right? Take your chance and find out what happens next to him.  
Mikasa- Not if I shoot all of you before that happens  
Levi- For fuck sake Mikasa, you can’t beat them all at once… just go find Eren!  
Mikasa- I’m taking you with me!  
Zeke stood there and smiled to how Levi was almost begging her to leave and how she kept defying. It was quiet a rare scene and completely unlike the both of them to be helpless but also an amazing live show to see how stubborn Ackermans can be. Levi keep pleading and Mikasa rebelling.  
Mikasa took a step closer and loaded her gun, ready to shoot at spot.  
Levi- Mikasa NO!

*Bang! *

Her eyes widened with shock. She’s untouched, then why Zeke was still calmly bidding a disgusting smile to her?  
Mikasa turned her head with fright in her eyes and tremor going all over her body. He was still tied to beam, head facing down on the floor and not moving even a bit. A wide and bright circle of blood around the beam where Levi’s been tied to, took her breath away. Impossible, he can’t be dead. How could he die?  
Mikasa- Le…Levi…  
She rushed to him, knelt down on the bright red blood on the squalid floor. Her hand in the air, trembling before she can touch his face.  
He hissed through his teeth, letting out the breath he’s been holding in. Like an unbreakable chain to his life span, Mikasa rose her face and just then she let out the air she forgot to breath as well.  
He stops breathing and so she will.  
His face, only an inch away with sweats covering it and his warm breath on her face…he was alive.  
She faced down and followed the direction of blood that lead to the bullet that cut right through his calf. It was the same leg he sprung to save her.  
Levi- It’s…I’m fine Mikasa. You…  
Mikasa- I’m killing you now…  
Levi froze, mortified of what she’s saying in this situation. Her face turned back to the its wrath from a while ago and suddenly stood back on her feet with her hands, painted with the red of Levi’s blood dripping on the floor.  
Zeke- I warned you, didn’t I? Now...hand me those files.  
Mikasa put her palm on her chest and felt her necklace chain beneath the fabric of her shirt.  
They came a long, painful path to find those files and now she had them both around her neck. She could hear Levi groaning and telling her not to hand them over but if she does, she can buy some more time.  
She carefully dug her two finger in her collar and took one chain and slowly pulled it out. Everyone’s eyes were fixed on her neck to the mischievous sound of the silver chain caressing it as a ring found its way out of her collar.  
Zeke’s eyes flashed as he finally saw where the files had been hidden.  
Levi was in pain, not just for his leg, though it was so painful, but for he couldn’t do anything to take Mikasa out of there and stop her from giving Zeke those files.  
Levi- Damnit!  
Mikasa looked back at him and the faint smile on her face was also full of pain. A smile which only Levi could tell, but somewhat reassuring as if she was trying to say “Trust me”. Then she stretched her hand to Zeke to hand the ring over but right before he can grab it, she paused and pulled the chain back in her fist.  
Zeke looked up to her face to see what game she’s about to play now.  
Mikasa- You’re not gonna let him go even if I give you this...neither of us.  
She stated, wondering to herself. Zeke narrowed his eyes and burst in laughter. It moved both Mikasa and Levi but also irritated them to the bone.  
Levi “Tch”ed and whispered something about a beastly monkey.  
Zeke- You must’ve looked through them haven’t you? So you know why I’m so obsessed with Ackerman family.  
Levi had no idea what they meant by that, of course Zeke’s promises weren’t so trustworthy and the chances to let him go was close to none but all he wanted at the moment was for Mikasa to leave as soon as possible whether it was at the cost of losing half of the files or his own life.  
Levi- If you stay here nothing will change...just leave the ring and get the fuck out of here Mikasa!  
Why was it? What happened to the cold and heartless man everyone thought of him? Where did all his effort to become what people say go?  
His mad tone kept echoing in the empty and long hall, mixed with the sound of his struggles with the chains on him just for a woman, his woman to be safe. Even himself was shocked by the man he became after meeting her.  
Mikasa also roared to him without turning back and said “I won’t leave you here so shut up!” And with the same tone in her voice, clenched her teeth to Zeke and continued...  
Mikasa- Let him go and I’ll stay in his stead on my own will. I must be of more use to you am I right?  
Zeke was definitely surprised by her tempting offer. Of course he preferred a woman’s body to test the genetically enhanced achievements of her parents and the breeding process and to have the combination of both bloods was the absolute perfection to his plans but he never dreamt of the moment she takes the pain and suffering upon herself just to save someone else, Levi at that!  
Zeke- It seems after all the troubles I faced, you were the right choice for this job.  
Levi- Are you completely mad? Do you even hear how irrational you sound right now?  
Mikasa- Do we have the deal or not?  
They both were shouting with anger and sorrow, Levi persisting on her run and Mikasa ignoring him. It seemed Zeke and Yelena are the only ones enjoying the scene. Even the guards weren’t so comfortable watching them in their state.  
Zeke- I’m a man of promise...yeah I couldn’t ask for a better one.  
Levi finally gave up asking Mikasa to stop and leave him be. His feet were failing him, one bleeding and dripping on the floor, the other going numb for keeping him up. All he could do was to whisper her name helplessly “Mikasa...I should’ve known you’ll be the death of me...”  
She didn’t look back and stretched her hand to Zeke again.  
Zeke hungrily took the ring in his fist but still she didn’t let go.  
Zeke- Now what?!  
Mikasa- Release him first.  
Zeke- How do I know you two won’t do something strange after?  
Mikasa- I’m not gambling on his life.  
Zeke let go of the ring and took off his glasses to wipe it with a handkerchief in his pocket.  
Zeke- Handcuff code is 070413 (2) and his feet is 030514 (3). Hurry up I’m getting bored.  
Mikasa hurried to Levi and knelt down to release his legs first.  
She was finally losing her sense and her eyes, now that she was finally releasing him, was full of tears.  
Levi- Mikasa...Mikasa look at me...damnit...  
She looked up and looked into his half angry and half desperate eyes.  
Mikasa- Trust me...for once in your life just give up and let me do this.  
He trusted her, he trusted her with his whole life but, he had to do something.  
He had to make her leave him be by her own will.  
“There’s a way to do this…and she’ll never recovers from it…” he thought and as Mikasa finally set his hands free, he fell on his knees.  
Levi- You know, even if we get out of here; I’m not gonna stay with you ever again…I can’t take it anymore.  
Mikasa paused in the middle of helping him to get back on his feet. If it was a joke, it wasn’t funny at all. He was terrible in making jokes so why would he do it now? She needs him.  
It was not about love anymore; it was about the air she needed to breathe; the blood that’d freeze in her veins and the spirit she’d lose once he leaves.  
But…he never learned how to lie just like how he never broke his promises.  
Mikasa- you can’t turn back on your words now…you don’t hate me enough to do that.  
She put her drenched, red palm on his bruised and bloody cheek with a smile. Whether he loved her or not for real, he would never leave her and his raging oceans were shouting his lie so loud that even Zeke could hear his gaze.  
Zeke- Alright enough of your shi...  
Before he gets to grab her arm to pull her away, the ground shook with a rumbling sound.  
“An earthquake?”  
Suddenly all the walls tumbled down and the floor cracked open while Levi sank in a hole beneath his feet. For his quick reflexes, He pushed Mikasa with all his strength and grabbed on the edge to hold himself up. Just then Mikasa realized how deep was down there.  
The pit Levi was hanging of, had no end to it.  
As Yelena and other guards ran toward Zeke to take him out, Mikasa jumped back to Levi and grabbed his other hand to pull him up once the quakes stopped.  
They could hear the sound of people engaging in fight but she couldn’t care less, all she wanted was to bring Levi out.  
Mikasa- I’ll pull you up just hold on.  
Levi- You can’t…Tsk…fucking ancient shits!  
Mikasa- Why? What is it?  
Levi- My hand, It’s stuck between the beam and angle steel, my hand is stuck there.  
Mikasa- They’re all steel, they...they’re twisted?!  
She heard of the magnetic forming effect and the researches circling around the subject but to happen in this large scale it was impossible.  
“Fuck…his is slipping…if it happens, his hand will chop off…” Her hand was wet of all the blood he lost and the dark, cold hole’s gravity was swallowing them both. Her gears wouldn’t let her keep her balance. Though they were both struggling but eventually they gave up. it would be nice to fall together, to end this while holding on to each other. 

-Mikasa...Mikasa where are you?

She knew this voice. Just about a month ago, she would give anything to hear it again.  
Mikasa- Eren?  
Levi- WHAT?!  
Mikasa- It’s Eren...  
She took a careless look around and spotted some other familiar faces including Floch! She was confused but also relieved, now they could all flee together!  
Levi- Ugh...  
Mikasa- Levi!  
He almost slipped again and she pulled him up again. for his entangled hand, he didn’t fell but something just pierced in his flesh.  
Eren- Mikasa! There you are... come on we should leave...now!  
Eren’s eyes were on Levi and their holding hands. Levi saw the look in his eyes and he knew Eren is going to leave him behind by all means.  
To separate them and take Mikasa away. Despite of all the misery he’s been through for her feelings toward Eren, he could willingly hand her over to him.  
Mikasa- Eren...help me release his hand, I think it’s for some strange magnetic phenomena (4) but I can’t find the source...if we redo it we ma...  
Eren- There no time Mikasa...we should leave before Zeke gets his hand on the files.  
Mikasa- I know but Levi…I must...  
Levi- He’s right Mikasa...don’t be so stubborn, I’ll find a way and catch up…  
Eren- MIKASA! The files, where are they?  
Mikasa- It’s here, on me...please Eren there’s no time for this.  
Eren- Give it to me, You should leave...I’ll distract their guards...come on!  
Mikasa- Why...why you...I said they’re safe, I...ugh!  
This time Eren didn’t let her finish and threw her on the other side. Levi couldn’t hold himself as the sudden loss of balance and surprised of what suddenly happened he shouted her name. He was hanging on his entangled hand. He was completely numb, not able to use his leg or release his hand but once Eren threw her away he felt the strength coming back in his muscles.  
Levi- You fucking filth…the fuck are you doing?  
He leapt to catch Eren’s leg, using his entangled hand as the leverage but he dodged and Levi bounced back to hanging. With all the noise around, the sound of his finger bones crack reached Mikasa.  
Mikasa- E...Eren...what are you...  
Eren- You two disgust me...  
The old water reservoir suddenly fell from up their heads and cracked, splashing gallons of water on the ground. It washed away all the bloody tiles and overflew of the hole Levi was hanging of.  
Eren- Following your protective instincts and yet unable to save yourselves...  
Mikasa felt the choking force on her throat as she realized right then...  
“Not this nightmare again...”  
With stunned look and trembling all over she remembered all her nightmare once again, the nightmare that she stabbed Levi and Eren threw him off the edge. This time, instead of pleading to save Levi, she jumped and grabbed Eren’s ankle and he fell on his back and his head right on the edge.  
For a boy, who always rambled and shout, Eren was extremely still and blank on his face. Levi knew he’s ready to take down the raging fire in Mikasa’s soul with his cool head.  
She wasn’t thinking rationally for the burning blood running in her veins. Struggling how to overcome the mess she’s been stuck. To save a man she dreamt of how he dies, or to stop the one she couldn’t imagine hurting even once.  
Levi- Mikasa! Don’t…  
As Eren stretched his hand close to Levi’s hand, all she could do was to jump and take his hand in the air before he can touch Levi.  
Mikasa and Eren on laying on the ground, Levi hanging off his hand and all their faces as close as a heartbeat.  
She didn’t let Eren get his hand on Levi but that was not it. He dragged his finger on a devise he’s been hiding in his hand and in a blink, all the tangled beams spread open and Levi fell in the deep.  
Before everything falls apart, before the whole building crumbles and shatters, before Mikasa jumps down; someone knocked her unconscious and all her world went black.

* Back to Dec 28th- 10pm- Zone 16 – Jean’s patrol*

Jean followed Mikasa to the lake. He wasn’t hoping anything, just following her was exciting enough to him. He had this thought since she talked and consoled with him on the balcony, that there’s a man who failed in gaining her favor, that she’s now in a sensitive mode to choose the exact opposite man now.  
In his mind, that person was Eren. Jean knew very well that he’s nothing like Eren, if so then he would’ve confessed to her long time ago! He was ready to do so then and he was planning on finding the right moment, while following her but the witching scenery of her, setting foot in the lake so gracefully, took his will to step forward and remained there.  
He remembered all Hange and Erwin tried to explain about what really Ackerman and Azumabito families are capable of and what brought her to them at the Breech. It was easy to tell how strong and what a great fighter she is but to think she’d also look this delicate at the same time…  
Jean was so drunk in his own imaginations that only after Levi dove where she was, cursing, he snapped out.  
“Huh! He popped out of nowhere…what hap…shit Mikasa!” He thought. Jean was about to go and join with Levi to take her out but even before he can take a step, he remained in his shadowed hiding spot.  
Not only the way Levi was holding her so dearly slapped him in the face, but once she clutched on his shirt, crouching in his arms made him realize there’s no place for him there.  
Jean wanted to leave quietly but his wishful imagination stopped him once again. “She’s demanding to let go, she doesn’t like this, this is not what he think it was.” These where the thoughts he’s been growing inside.

[- We let each other go and it’s no use…  
\- Clutching on each other did nothing either.  
\- It was better than this, than not even talking anymore.  
\- Levi…please…]

“What are they talking about? She…she calls him like that!??” Jean already knew the answer but his denial was much stronger than his conscience. 

As they began fighting, he freaked out. He was familiar with hand on hand fighting but neither him nor many other people, had no experience on doing it to fulfill its meaning.  
He knew even if he wants to intervene, he’s not to any use but that was not all; because he would’ve jump and interfere between them if the man Mikasa was looking so full of love at, was anyone else, perhaps even if it was Eren he would! Jean couldn’t even joke about the way they were looking at each other at the moment. Everything began to make sense to him, like when you find the last piece of a thousand pieces’ puzzle. 

[- This is more like the Mikasa I know.]

Jean ran…ran away as fast and quiet as he could, covering his ears, as they were only a breath away while they were crushing his dream with those simple words.  
From the day he put her as his personal assistant, the night they attended the private celebration of Reiss family, the night Hange gathered everyone to celebrate at the breech and every other moment, to past few days they escaped, they all added up in his mind at last.  
Once he made sure he’s far enough, to the part he was patrolling earlier, he finally collapsed on his knees and grabbed his head between his hands. The picture he had in his mind of having a family with her was crumbling.  
Jean was having a hard time to process what he saw and heard earlier. He used to keep telling himself that she’s too good for him and because of the way she treats Eren, though Eren doesn’t share the same feelings for her, she’d never give her heart to anyone else. But again, if one day she has a second choice, it’ll be someone like Eren, a friend who she can trust and rely on and one day hopefully, shares her heart with; someone like Jean.  
Levi was completely different from them, from everyone else. He was a man none of them dared to compare and to think Levi is in a place he wanted to be, hurt him even more than the fact that Mikasa never wanted him. Having a small amount of hope is better than having none.  
“She doesn’t want me…she never has…” he thought devastated.

*Dec 29th- 1 Am- Levi and Mikasa’s side*

The moon has begun to set, swaying to west. The crickets also were slowly going to sleep and the wind whispering endearments to the lake.  
The whole scenery was a frozen frost on a rose petal. Easy to melt away but yearning to live a while more to kiss the rose.  
In the midst of the picture, there laid a man, tangled up with a woman. Bright skins, shivering with the darkest hairs fluttering in the silver light.  
She could hear his heartbeat and his fingers lingering in her hair.  
Levi- What are you thinking?  
She had too many thoughts but so lost thinking about them that it was hard to tell what it was.  
Traveling from her childhood, with her mother teaching her embroidery to Carla showing her how to bake a cake and Kiyomi, teaching her how to be a spy.  
In all those memories, there was a boy she grew on loving him but…  
In the end of the path they walked together, that boy was no longer there and the feeling of losing him, of failing to protect his innocence was suffocating her.  
Mikasa- I don’t know…  
All these thoughts, just when she was about to give in the darkest abyss, the man in her arms, reached out his hand and dragged her out.  
She was no longer lost and no longer weak. For the first time in her life, she was her true self and the reality of what she was, was really mesmerizing and bright.  
Mikasa snuggled in his arms and looked up to his face, on his jawline. His eyes fixed on the shape their feet have made and his face was at ease.  
Levi was in peace.  
Mikasa- And you? What’s puzzling you?  
Levi- I don’t know either.  
But he did. He had to know why? What made her so desperate to die.  
Mikasa dug her face in his neck, letting her hair tickle his skin.  
Trees, meeting their oldest friend, deep in the darkness; whistled for them.  
Mikasa-You’re lying.  
Levi- How can you tell?  
Mikasa- Apparently we both are shitty liars.  
She could tell. Despite the fact that he had hard time lying to others, but after spending enough amount of time with him, she was now certain that his eyes will never go dark when they’re together like this.  
Mikasa- So? What’re you thinking?  
Levi- Why did you do that?  
Mikasa- Hmm? Do what?  
Levi- Not coming up...were you really thinking of...of...  
He could put the words together in his mind but when they reached his tongue, he couldn’t get himself to say “Were you really thinking of ending things by drowning?”  
Levi tightened his grip on her shoulder as his way of letting her know what he meant. There was no point in lying and even if there was, why would she?  
Mikasa- No, I mean I didn’t mean for it but when I was down there, after a while it crossed my mind.  
It wasn’t easy to find the right words to say. Mikasa has always been ready to die but she never really made a plan for it.  
She was ashamed now that she was thinking of how she actually wanted to take actions for it. Was she always this weak? This hopeless?  
Mikasa- It’s not like I want to die I jus...I... Well, have you never thought about it? To end all this crazy shit you’re stuck with?  
Levi- I have...I also had a chance to give it all up but, death keeps slipping off my hands.  
She wasn’t actually waiting for him to answer, let alone agreeing on it. That’s why it surprised her. She would ask him how it happened for him but she dared not.  
They both had their dark days, though they never really shared it with anyone, but they both knew little parts of each other’s.  
From his small café, his wounded relationship with Kenny, to all those small details of his habits. She learned them all but between all those things, she couldn’t find enough reason for him to think of death.  
Levi had many reasons though but every time, right before he completely goes insane, something, someone; dragged him out of it. When his mother died and he had not even bread crumps to eat; it was Kenny who found him.  
When he left him, right in front of his eyes, Farlan grabbed his hand and ran to his childish secret place. And once he lost both Farlan and Isabel, he found Erwin, helping him to survive.  
Yes; death never left his side but never dared to even touch him too. He had to find a reason to live to finally be ready for death.  
He was close, close to grasp the meaning to his life and she was there, breathing warm in his arms. A creature he feared of her death even more than himself.  
Mikasa- Looks like even death is afraid of this iced cold shorty.  
Levi- But seems it follows you around all the time…it’s the third you cheat.  
For the one who waited for his end to come, he never had it while the one who never planned for it even a second, it stuck with her like an evening shadow. Long, dark and behind her every steps.  
She had nothing to say. Death was not a pleasant subject to press on for so long after all the time they ignored each other’s presence.  
The clear sky full of stars was covered with clouds, whispering the news of soon to be pouring rain. A gray lonely wolf showed up on the top of a cliff on far. It howled with an enchanting song.  
Mikasa- Levi…will you stay with me?  
He lowered his gaze to her long lashes. He never knew when it happened but he got used to how she sleeps with her cheek, pressing on his chest and her hairs, tickling his skin. She was close to fall asleep, he pushed away the hairs on her face and gently touched her rosy lips.  
Levi- If that’s what you want.  
Mikasa- That’s what I want.  
Levi- Yeah…Always. 

References:

1- Russia, Saint Petersburg, Hermitage Museum, winter palace.  
If you remember, for some large countries like America and Russia, only their previous capital city and cities close to it were named as the first 20 zones and for the rest of the country, it followed after 20. 

2-The first episode airing date in Japan.  
3- The first episode airing date in America.  
4- Electromagnetic Forming (EM forming or magneforming) is a type of high-velocity, cold forming process for electrically conductive metals. You can read more about its process.


End file.
